


Sleep by me, this love I see (shouldn't weep)

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reign needs a hug, Slow Burn, this fic is a lot softer than I intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 114,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Reign was gone. At least that was what everyone believed. Lena saw her die. Kara did, too. A year later, Lena gets an unexpected visit. Something about Reign is different, and that’s not even counting the fact life is growing inside of her. Things will never be the same for Lena, Kara, and Reign, as they deal with a new reality.





	1. Chapter 1

The glass shattered when something fell through Lena’s window. The noise startled her from where she sat on her couch with her tablet, which caused her to drop it, interrupting the business-related e-mail she was responding to, resulting in an audible crack. How lovely, her Friday night was going well, precisely what she needed while she was still up at 1 am. It wasn’t the first time she worked late, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Lena abruptly stood up. It was unusual for someone to throw something inside of her loft unless they used a helicopter, though she didn’t hear one. The sight which greeted her was not an object, however. It was a person, someone she hadn’t seen in a year.

Every bit of color drained from Lena’s face. “Impossible,” she whispered, staring wide-eyed at none other than Reign; the worldkiller who once promised she would rip out her spine.

Reign was presumed dead a year ago. The city was safe, and Lena lost a friend because Sam moved away to start fresh elsewhere, which she understood and supported. Reign couldn’t be alive. She couldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be.

Lena pulled herself out of her frozen state, willing herself to do something while she had the chance, now that Reign was on the floor, bent over on her knees with her palms pressed down. It was a strange position for the worldkiller to be in, but now was not the time to hesitate.

“Lena Luthor,” Reign spoke. Her voice sent an icy chill down Lena’s spine.

Lena unlocked her fault, hurrying to take out an emergency weapon she kept stashed there. She pointed it at Reign while the villain scrambled up to her feet. Something was off. Reign’s movements were too slow, seemed to cost her too much energy, and her chest heaved.

“Please,” Reign said, and that sure was a first. “H-help me.”

The fragile crack in Reign’s voice and the emotion behind it reminded Lena of Sam, but this wasn’t her old friend, this was a worldkiller. Her hand trembled when she watched Reign move her hand down her stomach, hovering it there while she squinted her eyes at the gun. It was such a foreign gesture, different from the usual chokeholds she reached out for.

It was only then Lena noticed the small visible bump underneath Reign’s tight suit. “You’re pregnant?” she asked, jaw-dropping when Reign fainted right in front of her eyes.

Lena put her gun aside and knelt down next to Reign. It was a mistake, of course, it was. The second she was close to the worldkiller, Reign opened her eyes and curled her fingers around her wrist, but something in Reign’s expression broke.

Reign’s hand shook. Her grip was soft, weak, and easy for Lena to escape. “I need your help,” she whispered with a tremor in her voice while her eyes glazed over.

Lena looked Reign up and down. “Why me?”

“You helped Samantha. You help people.”

Lena didn’t trust the Reign she knew, but a year passed, and right now Reign was pregnant, possibly hurt, and asking for help. The worldkiller even added please. There was no trace of the villain who did horrible things before they stopped her. No sign this was the same person, other than the suit. Reign’s posture and voice were different; mentally broken, presumably.

Lena swung Reign’s arm over her shoulders. “Can you stand?” she asked, aware Reign could break her in the blink of an eye, but if Reign was here to kill her, she was a dead woman either way.

Reign was unsteady as she got up, but with Lena’s help, she made it to Lena’s bedroom. Her body slumped down atop the bed.

Lena grabbed Reign’s legs, lifting them onto her bed. “Your suit ought to be uncomfortable,” she said, grimacing at how the fabric strained against Reign’s pregnant belly.

If she had to take a guess, Lena would say Reign was about three months pregnant, but it could also be two or four. To be fair, she hardly knew anything about such things. For all she knew, Reign came to her for an abortion, and if that were the case, she would kindly point out that didn’t fall within her area of expertise. On second thought, Reign did appear protective of her unborn child with the way she covered her stomach with her hand.

Lena rummaged through her closet, selecting loose, comfortable sweatpants and a shirt. When she turned back to her bed, Reign was asleep. “Who are you?” she silently wondered while she tucked her blankets around Reign. “What happened to you? Where have you been?”

Lena wasn’t sure what to do or what to think. Seeing Reign after all this time was like seeing a ghost, especially considering Reign died a year ago. She was there. She saw it happening. Reign mentioned she needed her help, but she didn’t elaborate.

It would be so easy to kill Reign now. To shoot her or squeeze the life out of her, now that she appeared vulnerable in a way Lena never saw her before, but she couldn’t do that. Reign was pregnant. There was no way she would harm an innocent, defenseless child. Children had always been a soft spot for her. If she ended Reign’s life, then she would be a monster for taking an innocent life along with hers.

Minutes ticked by while Lena sat on the edge of her bed, observing Reign, trying to make sense of this all. How was Reign not only alive but also pregnant? She thought about calling Kara. Her best friend might have an idea as to what they could do or a suggestion at least.

Then again, Reign beat up Supergirl badly months before Reign was defeated. The fact Kara and Supergirl were the same person was difficult to process for Lena when Kara told her, about half a year ago, but she learned to live with it and understood Kara’s heart was in the right place.

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin when Reign started trashing on her bed. She wasn’t quick to get spooked, but this was Reign. Anyone with half a mind feared those who could destroy the world.

Reign mumbled incoherently in a language which was decidedly not English. It sounded like broken Kryptonese. Tears streamed down her cheeks while her hands twisted in the blankets, tugging as if she fought someone in her dreams.

“Reign,” Lena whispered, hesitantly reaching out to touch Reign’s shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re safe. It’s just a nightmare.”

Reign’s eyes flew wide open. There was a trace of red in them, but it was gone quicker than it had appeared.

Lena lost her balance when Reign flung her arms around her neck. She wanted to fight against Reign’s hold, but she ditched that thought when she heard Reign cry. “It’s okay,” she said, although that was debatable.

The embrace wasn’t crushing. Reign stiffened when Lena instinctively stroked her hair, and then she backed away like a deer caught in headlights.

“I picked out comfortable clothes for you,” Lena announced with a cough, averting her eyes when Reign took off her suit to change into the sweatpants, and the shirt.

This night had to be the strangest night of Lena’s life. She wasn’t sure what the right protocol was here. Nothing could have ever prepared her for a pregnant worldkiller crashing into her loft, asking for her help with god knows what. A year ago she would have laughed if someone told her she would hold Reign in her arms, but she wasn’t laughing now.

If this was some kind of lucid dream from one cup of coffee too many, Lena had to wake up, and snap back to reality.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dug her spoon expertly into her pint of Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough, working on scooping out a chunk. She had it and was about to voice her victory, when something in the movie spooked her, sending her sweet treat flying across the coffee table.

“Who’d think Supergirl can face monsters without a problem, but a horror movie gets her all jumpy?”

Kara pouted at the loss of a perfectly good chunk of cookie dough. “It’s not fair. I didn’t see it coming,” she huffed, chucking a pillow at Maggie’s head for mocking her.

“Hey, no throwing pillows at my wife,” Alex objected, tossing the pillow back to Kara.

“You tell her, Danvers,” Maggie whispered, nuzzling into Alex’s side.

Kara smiled instantly due to the smile on her sister’s face. She was happy for Alex when ten months ago, she rekindled with Maggie, and they got married two months later because they were each other’s ride or die. They talked things out, and Alex learned Maggie was worried having children would result in them becoming orphans one day, due to both of their dangerous jobs.

Both Maggie and Alex encountered more than one situation where they could have died. Maggie stated she couldn’t see a future without Alex and decided to give it a try because in the end they only lived once, and in retro perspective, the simple act of crossing the street could be dangerous. Their wedding was big, gay, and filled with joy. Lots of tears, too.

“Someone is awake,” Kara announced in the middle of the movie, a second before the monitor crackled.

“I got her,” Maggie said, leaping up from the couch.

Alex grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

It was late, very much so, but Kara had a movie night with Alex and Maggie once a month, on Fridays. She ought to call it a night soon though, to recharge her batteries, and also because her sister kept yawning.

Maggie walked back into the living room with Jamie on her hip. The one-year-old ducked her head into Maggie’s side.

“Hey, baby girl,” Alex whispered while a broad smile made its way onto her face. “Can’t sleep, hm?”

Kara melted at how cute her niece was. Five months ago, when Alex told her she adopted a child with Maggie, she was excited. Jamie Danvers – Sawyer had a little light in her eyes whenever she smiled, and her Supergirl onesie was the absolute cutest thing ever.

Jamie’s eyes landed on the pint of ice cream in Kara’s hands. “Oooo,” she cooed, leaning away from Maggie.

“Not so fast, my little munchkin,” Maggie said, holding Jamie close.

“Ice cream while she should be sleeping isn’t a good idea,” Alex sighed, to which Maggie hummed her agreement. “You need to go back to sleep, little bean,” she said, reaching out to tickle Jamie’s tummy.

Kara put her ice cream on the table, chuckling as Jamie followed her movement as if she was trying to figure out how to get closer to the sweet dessert. “Can I tuck her in?” she asked, eyes shifting between Alex and Maggie.

Kara loved singing lullabies to her niece on the rare occasions where she had the chance to put her to sleep, or when she babysat Jamie after she managed to convince her sister to have a date night with Maggie. The more time she spent watching her niece grow up, the more she knew she wanted all of this someday, too.

Maggie exchanged a look and a smile with Alex.

Kara found it sweet how at times; they spoke with their eyes alone in a way where they could have an entire conversation without using their voice.

“Yeah, sure,” Maggie answered after a long pause. She kissed Jamie’s cheek before handing her over to Kara. “Good night, beanie.”

“Good night, sweetiepie,” Alex whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head.

Kara hummed while she wandered into Jamie’s bedroom, amused how her niece twisted until the ice cream was long out of sight. “I’m sorry, maybe another time,” she said, lowering Jamie in her crib.

“Uuuh,” Jamie pouted. She didn’t let Kara tuck her in. Instead, she pulled herself up by grabbing on to the pillars of her bed.

Kara tried to distract Jamie with her stuffed bunny while she sang a lullaby. By the time she successfully got her niece to sleep and returned to the living room, her ice cream had melted. Figured.

Alex and Maggie were sprawled out on the couch. Maggie had her head on Alex’s lap, humming as Alex’s fingers threaded through her hair. It was a soft, gentle, intimate gesture; the kind Kara didn’t have, although her friendship with her best friend was almost on the same level.

The connection Kara had with Lena was entirely platonic though. It was a relief she didn’t lose Lena because they always had each other’s back. Lena was there when she struggled with the whole Mon-El situation after she realized what a toxic man he truly was. He even made a pass on her while he was still married, which wound up resulting in Imra (rightfully) terminating her relationship with Mon-El.

That was a year ago, and he went back to the future. Lena listened to Kara talk for hours about how she should have realized sooner Mon-El was salt trying to pass for sugar. When Lena broke things off with James, after learning how much James badmouthed her, she was there for Lena. Their friendship was strong, and Lena meant the world to Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hardly slept a wink. Sleeping was easier said than done when she was up half the night, soothing Reign who kept experiencing nightmares, not to mention the fact Reign occupied her bed. She tried to get some sleep in one of the guestrooms after she made the bed, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, the sound of Reign waking up screaming had her roll onto the floor.

So to say Lena’s night wasn’t the greatest was an understatement. She poured a cup of coffee with one hand, sending a text to Kara with the other. It was morning, and she worked on making breakfast while Reign was in her bathroom. She would have texted Kara last night, but she knew her best friend had her monthly movie night with Alex and Maggie, and she didn’t want to be a bother.

Bare feet padded into the kitchen while Lena set the table. Reign surprisingly didn’t put her suit back on, though if it felt as uncomfortable as it looked, then it wasn’t that strange. Lena’s shirt fitted snuggly around her torso, but she was going to need some maternity clothes soon.

Lena’s eyes traveled down to Reign’s feet. “I’ll get you some slippers,” she sighed, hating it when people walked around without so much as socks on their feet.

Reign stared at the path she walked from the bathroom to the kitchen. “I’m sorry.”

Lena stilled. “What did you just say?” she asked, and granted, she heard Reign the first time, but an apology was unlike the worldkiller.

“I said I am sorry,” Reign repeated, her voice calm and neutral as if it was like saying which weather it was. There was no snark, no bite, no malice of any kind. She looked like someone kicked her puppy.

Lena retrieved a pair of slippers, gave them to Reign, and gestured for her to sit at the table. If she thought last night was strange to the point where it couldn’t get weirder, eating breakfast with the last person in the world she ever thought she would go near without a weapon, might be even more peculiar.

None of this was okay. It couldn’t be more than a well-orchestrated charade. A year ago, Reign would have said and done anything to hurt Lena. Now, Reign was here, saying things like please and sorry, asking for help.

The fork which was in Reign’s hand clattered onto the plate when Supergirl entered through the broken window. Lena ought to get it fixed.

Lena had texted Kara not to be alarmed and to keep an open mind. When she saw the glow of heat vision burning in Kara’s eyes, she pushed her chair back, and placed herself in between Reign and Kara with her hands held up. She should have seen this coming.

“Wait,” Lena said, facing Kara. A year ago she wouldn’t have considered for even a second of stopping Kara from dealing with Reign, but a lot must have happened in those twelve months. “Reign came to me for help.”

Kara peered behind Lena. “She’s dangerous,” she replied, reaching out to pull Lena behind her.

“She’s-”

“Pregnant,” Kara filled in with a gasp while her eyes zeroed in on Reign’s stomach.

“Last night, Reign crashed through my window,” Lena informed Kara.

Kara took a step towards Reign.

Reign immediately moved a hand down to her stomach.

“I can hear them,” Kara whispered, frowning.

Lena glanced at Reign and then at Kara. “Them?”

Kara nodded. “Their heartbeats. She’s expecting twins,” she answered, narrowing her eyes at Reign, though they no longer glowed with heat vision. “What are you doing at Lena’s place?” she asked Reign through gritted teeth. “If you hurt a single hair on Lena’s head I will-”

Lena saw Reign shrink back and watched as Kara’s anger ebbed away, replaced by a puzzled look. She not only understood Kara’s confusion, but she also shared it because nothing about this made sense. “I think we all need to take a moment to breathe, and we should talk,” she suggested, setting another plate on the table for Kara. “After breakfast,” she added, “because if I don’t drink some coffee soon, I’ll fall asleep.”

Kara took a seat next to Lena, across from Reign, keeping her eyes trained on Reign.

Silence fell while a Luthor and a Super ate breakfast with a worldkiller. And just like that, Lena’s day got a whole lot more interesting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: emotional abuse is mentioned in this chapter.   
> \-------------------------------------------------

**_One year ago…_ **

 

_Everything was dark. She couldn’t see her hands when she held them up. Reign’s head pounded while she sat with her back against a wall. She didn’t know where she was, which day it was, which time, how she got here; nothing. Her body trembled, shivered even. She didn’t have her powers because she couldn’t even manage to get up._

_Her stomach rumbled painfully. It was unclear when she last ate. The back of her throat ached, begging for some water. Her skin felt as if it was rubbed raw. Reign never experienced those feelings before. She remembered dying, and then everything went black until she came to at this place._

_Reign couldn’t keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to sleep, but her body felt worn out, so she gave in to the pull. The floor was cold against her cheek. She curled up, vowing to herself whoever did this would pay once her energy restored itself._

_When Reign came to, lights flicked on. They were bright white, and the intensity of them hurt her eyes after spending time in complete darkness. Once her eyes adjusted somewhat, she glanced around to see where she was. Four walls without a door, a cot in one corner, a toilet in the other, an open shower in the next, and a small refrigerator in the last. Her strength wasn’t back yet. That final fight must have cost her more than she thought._

_Reign walked towards the refrigerator and yanked it open. It contained water. She grabbed one of the bottles, twisted off the cap, and drank until she started coughing. It confused her why her body hated her. She looked up at the ceiling, but the lights clouded her vision. It was high up; not even a ladder would suffice to get up there._

_“Reign,” a distorted voice spoke from seemingly nowhere yet it filled the room. “You don’t have a last name. Do you know why? It’s because you’re not like the rest of us. You’re a tool, a weapon. Not a person. You don’t deserve a surname.”_

_“You can’t hide behind these walls forever,” Reign said, throat aching as she spoke. “Your walls can use a paint job. How about red?” She balled her fists and strength or not; she was ready to fight._

_“Everyone thinks you’re dead. National City watched you die, live, on television. They are celebrating the fact you’re gone. Nobody misses you. Nobody sheds a tear for you.”_

_Reign wasn’t surprised people thought her dead. Up until she woke up, she believed she died. The voice stopped talking. Time passed, and then the lights went out. When she grew tired again, she stumbled towards the cot, stubbing her toe._

_The lights were on when Reign woke up. There was a loaf of bread and cheese placed on a tray. She had no idea when and how it got in this room, but she ate it without questions because she was starving._

_It went on like that for days, perhaps weeks. Sometimes she woke up to bread, other times to eggs or clothes. Reign wasn’t sure if someone monitored her or not, though she didn’t care if people watched while she showered. The water was always cold, lukewarm if she got lucky, and the lack of towels had her shiver._

_“Nobody mourns you,” the voice spoke when Reign stepped out of the shower. “Do you remember your sisters? You were connected to them. Purity and Pestilence. They died because of you. I bet you felt it when they died.”_

_Reign did feel it when her sisters died. Their pain reflected in her when the life seeped out of them. Her sisters were her family. They shared a strong bond; one other people couldn’t understand. It transgressed the connection between those related by blood. Everything inside of her hurt when they killed each other._

_“You let your sisters die,” the voice prodded on. “Can you hear them screaming for help? Can you feel them fighting with their last, dying breath? Death, destruction, and despair is all you are, all you ever will be. You’re a meaningless weapon.”_

_The room became dark again. Reign didn’t touch her next meal. She sat in the shower, thinking about her sisters while water ran down her body. The voice spoke at random moments. She couldn’t make out a pattern. Sometimes two meals passed before the stranger talked, other times it was five._

_Reign couldn’t save Purity. She couldn’t help Pestilence. Every time she thought about them, she relived the pain they felt, and the loss she had to process. She never wanted their powers to flow inside of her. That was not how it was meant to be. The three of them were supposed to create a better world, together. A world without corruption, without hunger, without war. It was her mission to bring forth truth, justice, and death where needed._

_“You envied Samantha,” the voice said while Reign paced around the room. “She has love. She has a family, a child. Samantha has friends. They saved her, but they didn’t save you. You have nothing. Nobody will ever save you because you don’t mean anything to anyone. You are nothing. You are nobody.”_

_“Stop!” Reign snapped, stomping her foot down. “Mind games,” she grumbled._

_“You felt life grow inside of Samantha. She loves her child. You don’t understand love. You must be happy your sisters died, so you have nobody to compete with. Yet your makers left you to die. You were nothing to them.”_

_Reign dug her nails into the palms of her hands. It was true. Her makers abandoned her. When she lay dying, they let her. They used her. She wasn’t built to love, but she cared for her sisters, and when they died, an invisible knife sliced through her chest._

_“Aw is that a tear?” the voice taunted. “A single tear is more than anyone will ever shed for you. People forgot about you. Everyone moved on.”_

_Reign didn’t know how that stranger monitored her, but the fact they knew a tear escaped her confirmed she was spied on. She hated how her eye leaked against her will. Crying was not a part of her code. It was weak, and a worldkiller wasn’t allowed to be that fragile._

_She breathed in and out, but air refused to enter her lungs. Reign sat down in the shower, letting the water pelt down on her skin while the stranger kept talking. She wasn’t crying. The cold stream of water caused those droplets streaming down her cheeks. Her chest shallowly rose and fell while her heart raced until she passed out._

_When Reign came to, a puppy licked her face. The little fuzzy creature waggled his tail as she picked him up. She found herself fascinated by this animal not being afraid of her. When the lights were on, she spent her time petting her puppy, and she shared what little food she had with him. She didn’t have a blanket, but she had her pet keeping her warm._

_Reign named her puppy Pepur, to honor the memory of her sisters. Whenever her dog cuddled with her, she felt something warm inside of her chest. It was a new feeling. Pepur loved her and she loved him. She watched as he grew bigger, but he was still a pup. He liked to playfully bite her hand, and when Reign rolled over, he copied her._

_One day, Reign woke up without the warm weight of Pepur curled on top of her chest. She blinked at the bright lights while she swung her legs over the side of her cot, and that was when she saw her puppy._

_Pepur was in the middle of the room, in a pool of blood._

_Reign screamed until she lost her voice. She held her puppy’s lifeless body in her arms, crying into his fur while the stranger spoke to her again, telling her she failed to save him just as she had been unable to protect her sisters. It should have been her. They should have killed her, not her sweet little Pepur._

_Time went on. Reign ate less, and she hardly slept when the lights went out. When she woke up to a kitten one day, she kept pushing the fragile little thing away. She couldn’t let another living being die because of her. The tiny creature proved persistent and wormed her way into Reign’s heart. She didn’t let Lenity out of her sight, but despite her efforts, she couldn’t save her. One day, her kitten died due to food poisoning._

 

* * *

 

 

Kara didn’t enjoy breakfast, and not for lack of Lena’s cooking skills. She would have loved spending this morning with her best friend, but Reign’s presence changed things. It was impossible for Reign to be alive. Reign died a year ago, and yet she sat here in Lena’s home, wearing Lena’s clothes, eating Lena’s food.

The scrape of cutlery against plates was deafening.

Kara heard Lena swallow sips from her coffee. She listened to the little heartbeats of the unborn twins Reign carried. Rao, the DEO would have a field day with this. For all she knew, those children were worldkillers, too. She had a feeling Reign would die protecting them, considering each time she made eye-contact with Reign, she saw Reign move a hand down to her stomach. A year ago, Rao, even up until last night, she would have never believed Reign could care for someone.

Lena got up. She gathered her plate and Kara’s. When she turned towards the sink, Reign’s hand touching her arm had her flinch.

Kara’s nostrils flared at the sight. She wrapped her fingers around Reign’s wrist, but before she could say a word, the sound of the plate in Reign’s other hand shattering on the floor cut her off.

Reign tugged her wrist free. “I wanted to ask where to put the plate,” she said while she crouched down, gathering shards. “I’m sorry, Lena Luthor.”

Lena sat the plates down on the counter.

Kara kept her eyes on Lena when her best friend knelt down. She thought Reign wanted to hurt Lena, but she read the situation wrong. How was she supposed to know Reign wanted to help clean up the table?

“Just Lena,” Lena said to Reign. “You don’t have to add Luthor.”

“I got it,” Kara interrupted, cleaning up the shards before Lena got hurt.

Reign stood back up, her eyes not leaving Kara. “I wasn’t going to harm Lena. I’m not here to hurt people,” she whispered, rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

Kara narrowed her eyes. “I don’t trust you,” she stated sharply. “Why should I believe you’re not going to hurt Lena while you threatened her before?” she asked, though she didn’t seek an answer. It was more of a statement.

“You don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

Lena grasped Reign’s hands, looking them over.

Kara wasn’t surprised by the gesture. She knew her best friend cared about people. Lena’s heart beat faster than she liked. She wished Lena would have phoned or texted her last night, the second Reign crashed through that window.

“Let’s sit on the couch so we can talk,” Lena suggested, gesturing at her couch. “And civilized,” she added. “I don’t want any shouting or any fights.”

Kara wasn’t keen on fighting a pregnant woman either way, but if Reign made a move to attack, then she wouldn’t sit and do nothing. One wrong action and she would do something. She wasn’t sure what exactly. Capturing Reign seemed the only feasible solution.

Reign sat down on one end of the couch while Kara made sure Lena sat on the other end while Kara placed herself in the middle.

Kara folded her hands on her lap. “So, you’re pregnant,” she said, letting her eyes dip down to Reign’s stomach for a second. “How did that happen?”

“I had intercourse.”

“Right,” Kara replied, that was an expected answer. “With who?”

“A man.”

Kara crossed one leg over the other, tugging at her short skirt. Rao, she ought to get pants. Reign’s heartbeat was steady. It was strange to grasp the worldkiller was pregnant. “Where is he?” she asked, wondering if she should expect him to drop by Lena’s place out of the blue as well.

Reign averted her eyes. “Dead,” she whispered, plucking at the skin next to her nails.

“Did you kill him?”

Reign shook her head.

“Maybe we should talk about something else,” Lena interjected, placing a hand on Kara’s knee.

Kara wasn’t going to take Reign’s word for it, but she deflated while Lena rubbed circles onto her leg. It was a soothing gesture. Lena knew her well, knew she found comfort in such things. The only thing that bothered her was how Reign took notice.

Lena scooted a bit closer to Kara. “You mentioned you need my help,” she said to Reign, pulse-quickening just as Kara’s hand made contact with the small of her back. “I – we need you to elaborate on that.”

Kara couldn’t believe this was real. Any conversations with Reign generally happened during fights or when Reign was locked in a cell. It felt like interacting with a ghost. She sighed when she heard the police chasing a car in the distance. Surely they had it covered. She couldn’t leave Lena alone with Reign. Rao, the city could be in flames, and she still wouldn’t take her eyes off of Lena, not when the most dangerous being sat on her couch.

“I seek temporary shelter,” Reign revealed. “I’m lost. I don’t have a home, and I need to know my babies will be okay. Something went wrong with my powers,” she explained, wringing her hands together, chewing her lip. “You’re the most intelligent person I know,” she said to Lena. “I was hoping you could run some tests. Please.”

Kara was either going crazy, or Reign seriously adapted some manners because she heard her apologizing earlier, and now she said please. “What are you playing at, Reign? Is this all some kind of sick, twisted game of yours?”

Reign’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. “I don’t like games,” she replied while her heart began to beat faster. “I don’t want to play games,” she trembled, burying her hands in her hair, covering her ears. “No more games,” she whimpered, closing her eyes.

Kara was utterly dumbstruck. Rao, this Reign was nothing like the Reign she remembered. Her eyes widened when Reign’s breathing grew shallow. “Hey, Reign,” she said, moving over to sit next to her. “Breathe. Reign, listen to me. I need you to breathe with me.”

Reign kept muttering something about games. She lowered her hands after minutes passed, opened her eyes, leaped off the couch, and dashed into the bathroom.

Kara shared a frown with Lena when the door slammed shut. “She’s crying,” she whispered, picking up on Reign’s choked sobs with her super hearing. “I’m confused. She’s anxious about something.”

“She had nightmares during the night,” Lena informed Kara, keeping her voice down. “At some point, she woke up screaming. I don’t know what the hell is going on, but that’s not Reign. It’s her, but not worldkiller her.”

Kara looked at her phone. “I should be calling this in,” she said, worrying her lip between her teeth while she hesitated. She wasn’t sure what the DEO would do. If they stormed inside of here, it could damage those unborn children. She couldn’t let anyone kill Reign, not while she was pregnant.

Lena’s hand covered Kara’s while she shook her head. “Give me some time to run tests. It might bring us all more clarity.”

Kara exhaled. She might regret it if she didn’t involve the DEO, but her hesitation along with Lena’s request made her decide against reporting this. “I trust you,” she said, giving Lena a sideways hug. “Do you still have some kryptonite? It’s safer for you to keep it close.”

“At my lab,” Lena answered with a nod.

“I’m staying with you,” Kara said, resolute. “If… if that’s okay,” she added when Lena raised a brow. “In the guest room, of course.”

Lena’s lips curled up in a smile. “Of course,” she replied, nudging Kara’s side. “And thank you, for trusting me. I’m going to check up on Reign.”

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Kara whispered, grabbing Lena’s hands, gazing into her eyes. She trusted Lena, but she didn’t trust Reign.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bathroom door was unlocked, which made it easy for Lena to enter. She found Reign huddled in the shower, with water soaking her. The clothes she gave Reign were on the floor. She grabbed a towel, but Reign didn’t move one bit.

With a sigh, Lena turned off the faucet. “You’re shivering,” she noted, reaching out to wrap the towel around Reign.

Reign pushed wet strands of hair out of her face. “I wasn’t crying,” she said, and though Lena knew that wasn’t true, Lena didn’t comment.

Reign stared at Lena’s outstretched hand.

Lena waited for a beat, but Reign made no move to place her hand in hers. “Can you stand?” she asked after it struck her Reign wasn’t going to budge.

Reign slowly reached out. Her fingertips were about three inches above Lena’s. She gazed up into Lena’s eyes, then back at Lena’s hand. The tip of her finger touched the palm of Lena’s hand, but rather than placing her hand atop Lena’s, she withdrew it, and slumped back against the tiles.

Lena was wary this could all be an elaborate trick. She considered the possibility Reign wanted to use her, and kill her later. “I’ll help,” she said, and at that moment, something in Reign’s expressions shifted.

Reign accepted Lena’s outstretched hand.

While Reign got dressed, Lena turned her back on her to give her some privacy. It was risky to turn her back on a villain, but she doubted Reign wanted to hurt her, for now. She felt comforted by the knowledge Kara would barge in at the first sign of danger.

Lena didn’t fall for Reign’s sad act. It was well-played, she had to hand the worldkiller that much, but she was a Luthor, not a fool. All she cared about was helping those unborn children because they were innocent. Once Reign gave birth to those twins, she couldn’t care less about what happened to Reign.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Reign knew they didn’t trust her. She didn’t expect them to because her past ensured she didn’t earn such things. Breaking Lena’s window wasn’t her intention, but last night when she came here, she wound up crashing through it, while she intended to land on her balcony. Her flight wasn’t what it used to be.

Reign shuffled out of the bathroom, remembering to put on the slippers Lena gave her. Supergirl was protective of Lena, even now National City’s hero remained at the Luthor’s side. “Can we talk?” she asked, approaching the couch under their watchful gazes. “I want to apologize, for the past.”

Supergirl scoffed. “An apology isn’t going to make everything okay,” she said, voice clipped.

“You’re right,” Reign admitted. She sat down, leaving some space between them and her. “I have done terrible things, which make me unworthy of redemption.”

“You killed people,” Supergirl sharply pointed out. “You played judge and God.”

“I was created to be a weapon. My makers programmed me with a code. I should have questioned their morals. Fighting you was wrong. You keep this city safe, and I treated you as if you were a nuisance while all you wanted was to protect people, from me. I’m sorry, Kara.”

Supergirl’s eyes widened. “Kara? Hah, what?” she replied, shifting, hand moving up to touch glasses which weren’t there.

“I know who you are,” Reign said, not meaning it as a threat. “You don’t wear a mask, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I’m not who I was a year ago. I don’t want to kill anyone. There is too much blood on my hands as it is.”

Reign knew they didn’t believe her words were genuine. That final fight the last time they saw each other was brutal. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn’t be quick to trust them either. “Lena, you never deserved to be threatened. All you ever did was help. You saved your friend. I deeply regret the things I said to you, and how I tried to choke you.”

“A year ago, I told you I would end you,” Lena brought up. “I thought you were wrong when you said you could only be killed if Sam died along with you, but here you are.”

“Here I am,” Reign confirmed, though that was no longer valid since they were separated. “I understand I am the last person on earth either one of you wants to see.”

Reign remembered the small conversations she had with Lena. She knew the fears Lena experienced all that time ago, her anger, her pain; there was so much she could see because of Purity’s powers, which had flowed into her. Now she was weakened, but despite that, she picked up on little things here and there.

Lena let Reign sleep in her bed. Lena helped her up. Lena was there when she had a nightmare and when she woke up screaming. Details like that led her to believe some part of Lena, no matter how small, cared for her.

Reign observed as Supergirl rested a hand on Lena’s knee. She used to think a distance was bound to grow between them after they dealt with her, but it was obvious they became closer. In the past, she looked forward to the day where Lena would find out her best friend was Supergirl to witness the pain it would cause Lena. Now it made her nauseous. She didn’t want them to suffer. They were good people.

“I reflected a lot when I was gone,” Reign said, running a hand over her stomach, awed by the miracle inside of her. “Upon my actions, and the person I was, compared to the person I wanted to be. All I ever did was destroy. My children give me the chance to build, to create. Sam loved her child in ways which were foreign to me. I believe I understand now.”

“Do you think you deserve a second chance?” Lena asked, brow arched.

Reign’s answer was immediate. “No.”

Lena was visibly taken aback from the way her red lips parted while her eyebrows rose.

“You didn’t die a year ago,” Supergirl said. “We all thought you did. Where have you been?”

Reign cast her eyes down as they glazed over, praying no tears would fall, not again. “Death would have been better,” she whispered, unsure what to think as her sincere statement drew quiet gasps.

It was silent for a while until Lena got up to make some coffee and phone someone to repair her broken window.

“Even if your apology is sincere, I can’t forgive you for what you did,” Supergirl said with a shake of her head. “You beat me into a coma. You broke my sister’s leg. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg of all the things you did.”

Reign didn’t expect forgiveness, but she wanted to apologize regardless. She clenched her fists. “My actions were wrong. I was a monster, then. I’m still a monster, but I’m not out to kill anyone ever again. I followed my makers’ instructions blindly. All I ever was to them was a pawn, replaceable. I want a future for my children without darkness.”

Supergirl grew antsy after a while, continuously gazing out of the window.

“Kara,” Lena said with urgency in her voice. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

Supergirl approached Reign with fire in her eyes. “If you hurt Lena your children will grow up as orphans because I’ll ensure you’ll never see the light of day again. Think about that before you try anything,” she warned before leaping from the balcony.

Reign would never let her children grow up without a parent. She meant it when she said she wasn’t here to harm Lena. The surge of hostility in Supergirl’s voice and chose of words caught her by surprise. Lena saw Kara as a walking ray of sunshine, while she made that same sunshine hate her.

Lena sat down next to Reign with a glass of water. “You should stay hydrated,” she said, offering the drink to Reign. “How are you feeling?”

Reign took a sip from the water. “Afraid,” she answered, tapping the tip of her nail against the glass.

“Scared of what?”

“I don’t want my children to grow up and see me how everyone else sees me. I don’t want to be a monster.”

Lena sighed softly. “You really want those children, don’t you? And you love them already.”

“With all of my heart,” Reign confirmed without a doubt.

Lena scoffed. An amused smile stretched across her face. “A worldkiller who’s a better mother than mine. Figures,” she mumbled under her breath.

Reign placed a hand on Lena’s knee, the way she saw Supergirl do it before. Lena’s eyes widened, but to her credit, she didn’t flinch. “I meant it when I said you’re strong, but you’re not ruthless. You’re not dark. You’re not like me,” she whispered with the memory she made Lena cry a year ago when she called her all of those things.

“Your mother may not give you the love you desire,” Reign continued, “but Kara loves you. You are loved.”

“Stop talking. I don’t want to hear this,” Lena replied, pushing Reign’s hand away from her knee.

Reign wanted to offer comfort, not inflict pain. She knew what it felt like to hear things one didn’t want to hear. She resorted to silence while she drank the water Lena gave her, mindful of how Lena continued to sit next to her with a puzzled look as if she tried to decipher what made Reign tick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara returned with a suitcase clutched in her hand.

Lena helped Kara get settled in one of the guestrooms. While Kara was out saving the day, she made the bed for her. Their day passed by without significant hiccups. Kara helped her with dinner, and after they all finished, Reign gave a hand with cleaning up.

Generally, Lena thoroughly enjoyed it when she sat on her couch to watch a movie with Kara, but this time it was different. She didn’t think her weekend would be spent having a strange sleepover rather than corresponding to e-mails. It was a good thing she was her own boss. Running two companies was taxing. She missed Sam, who was a great worker, and a dear friend.

Seeing Reign wearing casual clothes reminded Lena of Sam. The sight of Reign wearing a fuzzy bunny onesie Kara brought over because it was comfortable, made her bite back a laugh. Reign didn’t look scary or intimidating, not like that.

Lena sat in the middle of the couch, an arm draped around Kara’s shoulders. She smiled while Kara munched on some popcorn, ever the sweet tooth. Her eyes darted towards Reign ever so often, who sat two seats further from her.

“Imagine me and you, I do,” Kara sang, moving from the left to the right while the song played in the movie. “I think about you day and night, it’s only right.”

Lena felt Kara nudge her to sing along, but she wasn’t going to because she was a terrible singer. The last few months Kara heard her sing once or twice, but she was too self-conscious to do so now.

Near the end of the movie, Kara finished the popcorn and resorted to combing her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“I’ll get some drinks before we start the next movie,” Lena said, getting up to stalk towards her kitchen.

Lena poured a glass of club soda for Kara, which she always kept around for her, a glass of water for Reign, and a glass of red wine for herself. It was the weekend, and she needed some alcohol to take off the edge.

Lena noticed Reign had shifted a seat closer when she sat down again. Halfway through the movie, Reign was next to her but not as close as Kara. She pretended she didn’t see it, wondering if Reign sought closeness. The past twenty-four hours felt surreal. She couldn’t believe she witnessed Reign having a nightmare, Reign getting all anxious about something, Reign trying to comfort her, and now Reign watching a movie with Kara, and with her.

Lena stretched her free arm, resting it on the back of the couch out of sheer curiosity of what Reign would do. She let her gaze travel towards Reign, averting it just as quickly when they made eye-contact. She didn’t realize Reign watched her.

“This part is-” Kara faltered while she turned to look at Reign, who scooted a bit closer towards Lena. “It’s a funny part,” she said, shifting her attention back to the movie.

Lena was surprised when Reign moved until her head was on her shoulder. And so, she sat, with Reign’s head on one shoulder, and Kara’s on the other. It was strange, to say the least.

Kara was unusually silent. She didn’t even laugh at the part she claimed was funny. Lena could practically hear the wheels in her head turning.

“I think she fell asleep,” Kara whispered near the end of the movie.

“I’m resting my eyes,” Reign corrected.

“You should get some rest,” Lena said to Reign. “You need all the rest you can get.”

“Didn’t we establish I am resting?”

Lena rolled her eyes. There was that sassy attitude again, the one she remembered well. It was something Reign had in common with Sam, though she recalled Reign was always harsher with her words, in the past. After the crazy day where she had to adjust to seeing a renewed Reign, she was surprised there was a trace of Reign’s old self surfacing, which had her wonder how much of Reign’s past self remained.

“In a bed, sassy pants,” Lena answered with a chuckle, finding she was confident enough to call Reign such a thing.

Reign honest to god pouted at that. “I liked it better when you called me sunshine,” she muttered, sulking like a child.

Lena assumed Reign’s memory served her quite well. She did call Reign sunshine once, a year ago, in a sarcastic tone. “Are you going to bed or is Kara going to have to carry you?”

“I am not a child,” Reign huffed.

“Why do I have to carry her?” Kara cut in.

“Because you’re stronger than me,” Lena answered, raising a brow at Kara. “Besides, Reign is pregnant, and I don’t want to drop her.”

“I’m not tired,” Reign interjected. “Can we watch another movie?”

“Not tonight,” Lena sighed, feeling too exhausted to keep watching things. “If I don’t get some sleep tonight I’m going to be cranky in the morning.”

“Only in the morning?” Kara quipped, chuckling when Lena poked her side.

Lena thought Reign might object and try to convince her, but Reign’s demeanor shifted. “Where are you going?” she asked, frowning when Reign got up.

“To bed,” Reign answered, stilling. “I’m more tired than I realized.”

Lena didn’t comment on the fact Reign lied. Kara and Reign were both terrible liars, god, how did she end up in this situation? She wondered if Reign was always such a bad liar. In the past she never caught Reign lying because she was brutally honest at all times. She knew truth was a part of who Reign was, maybe that was why Reign sucked at lying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara ended up sharing a bed with Lena. It wasn’t planned, but she suggested it because she wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing Lena was safely by her side. “Why are you letting Reign sleep in your bed?” she asked as she lifted the covers.

“Because she’s pregnant, Kara.”

“No, I mean, why your bed,” Kara explained while they slid under the sheets. “Why not let Reign sleep in one of the guestrooms?”

Lena hummed. She rolled her lips in her mouth, seeming to ponder Kara’s question. “My bed is the most comfortable. I let her sleep in it last night, and I didn’t think of changing that now,” she answered after a beat.

“Your bed is comfortable,” Kara admitted, having slept in it more than a handful of times when they cuddled on the couch and wanted to continue doing so while they went to sleep.

Lena smiled when Kara wrapped her arms around her. Her heartbeat was steady. “Who would have thought the three of us would be under the same roof?”

“It’s weird,” Kara agreed, scrunching up her nose. “Do you think she’s really sorry for what she did in the past?”

“I’m not sure what to believe. It’s only been twenty-four hours.”

Kara wasn’t sure either. She wanted to believe Reign felt genuine sorrow her past actions, but she didn’t rule out the possibility Reign was out to use Lena, and that this was all some kind of game. If it was all false, Reign sure made it sound believable because when Reign said she should have been dead, she almost wanted to hug her.

“Good night, Lena,” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple. “Sweet dreams.”

Lena nuzzled closer, releasing a content hum. “Good night, Kara,” she yawned.

It took Kara a while to fall asleep, but the rise and fall from Lena’s chest managed to lull her to sleep. She stirred awake in the middle of the night when she heard Reign whimper. Silently, she untangled herself from Lena to go check up on Reign.

Reign lied down on the side of Lena’s bed, nearly rolling over onto the floor. Her eyes screwed shut, and she gasped for air.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara whispered, tiptoeing closer.

Kara lifted Reign to place her in the middle of the bed, to keep her from falling, but her actions caused Reign to wake up. “Hey, shhh, it’s just a dream,” she said, putting Reign down. “Breathe. You’re okay.”

Kara let out a surprised yelp when Reign flung her arms around her. She switched to Kryptonese, telling Reign she was safe while she caressed her back. A part of her wanted to believe Reign was sincere, that she wasn’t going to hurt someone ever again, but Reign was a worldkiller.

Reign started to breathe easier while Kara kept whispering to her in Kryptonese. When she let go, they faced each other.

Kara never thought she would ever be this close to Reign without either one of them getting injured. “I used to have nightmares, too,” she whispered, brushing a vacant tear away from Reign’s cheek. “It happened when I was new to earth. Do you want to tell me about yours?”

Unshed tears brimmed in Reign’s eyes. “No,” she answered in a broken whisper.

Kara tucked the blanket around Reign and got up to go back to bed.

“Kara,” Reign spoke up. “Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

Kara turned around. She couldn’t find it in her to scoff at Reign’s request, not when she heard the vulnerability in her voice and saw the pain etched into her face. It was unfair how Reign found a way to make her care while she didn’t want to feel bad for her.

“Okay,” Kara answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Do you want me to sing a lullaby to you?” she asked, and she meant for it to sound like sarcasm, but the lack of bite in her voice made it fall flat.

“Would you?”

Kara wanted to say no, but Reign’s heart beat faster than it should, and Reign ought to relax, for the sake of those unborn children. She sang a Kryptonese lullaby, luring Reign to sleep little by little.

“You’re lucky, you know?” Kara whispered to Reign’s sleeping form. “You may not believe you deserve a second chance, but you have one, right there,” she said, staring at Reign’s pregnant belly, hearing the fast little heartbeats of the twins.

“Kara,” Lena yawned, rubbing her eyes where she lingered in the door opening. “Are you coming back to bed?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“No, no, no. Rao.”

Lena watched Kara pace around with that crinkle of hers while she poured herself a cup of coffee to wake up better. Meanwhile, she heard the water from the shower in her bathroom running, where Reign was getting ready.

“Something wrong?” Lena questioned when Kara tapped away at her phone.

“My sister is coming over,” Kara answered with an audible sigh. “She was at my apartment, but I’m not there because I’m here, and now she’s coming here, which I should have asked you about first, Rao, what was I thinking?”

“Kara,” Lena replied, putting her cup of coffee down for a moment. She put her hands on Kara’s upper arms, caressing them up and down to help her relax. “It’s okay,” she assured her, not minding having Alex over.

Kara’s eyes were comically wide. “We need to hide Reign,” she whispered.

Lena’s hands stilled. God, Kara was right, they had to hide Reign. Alex was coming over, Alex who not only worked at the DEO but who was also the director of the DEO because that was what the eldest Danvers became a year ago after J’onn left. If Alex saw Reign was here, shit would hit the fan, and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

It took Lena a long time to be on good grounds with Alex. She didn’t want all of that to go down the drain just because she agreed to help Reign, for now. Well technically, she made that decision because of those unborn children. She couldn’t send Reign out on the street or let her get whisked off by the DEO.

Kara wheeled around when Reign walked in. “You,” she said, pointing her index finger at Reign’s chest.

Reign stared down at Kara’s finger. “Me?” she inquired, gaze shifting towards Lena.

Lena saw something almost pleading in Reign’s eyes as if the worldkiller silently asked her to interfere. That wasn’t necessary though. Kara dropped her finger and even took a step back to give Reign some space.

“You need to go back to Lena’s bedroom,” Kara instructed Reign.

“I just woke up, and showered,” Reign replied, hair still damp. Some water had seeped into the shirt she borrowed from Lena.

“Well, um, you have to,” Kara prodded. “Just for a little while unless you prefer it if I call this in.”

Reign staggered a step. A flash of betrayal crossed her face. “I-I’m hungry,” she said, flitting her eyes helplessly towards the general direction of the kitchen.

Kara huffed. “That’s too bad. You’ll have to wait,” she replied, grasping Reign’s arm.

“Kara,” Lena objected, interfering then. “She’s pregnant. I’m not going to lock Reign in my bedroom without food.”

Reign pulled her arm free from Kara’s grip. “Lock?” she asked, walking backwards until her back hit the wall.

“Reign, wait. That’s not what I meant to say,” Lena said, holding up her hands while she approached, slowly, step by step. “I won’t lock the door,” she promised, although Reign wasn’t a guest. She wasn’t sure what Reign was exactly, but it wasn’t that, and a prisoner didn’t quite fit the bill either.

“We need you to stay in my bedroom until we say you can come out,” Lena explained calmly. “If you don’t do as we say, I won’t help you.”

Lena hated resorting to threats, but she couldn’t risk Alex discovering Reign or her loft would be too small for the mess that would follow. They had to figure out what to do with Reign, but she didn’t want to see a pregnant woman getting dragged off to the DEO. She had to ensure Reign stuck to the rules they laid out.

“Lena,” Kara said with urgency in her voice. “Ten minutes.”

Lena managed to get Reign to go into her bedroom. She brought her a tray with breakfast so she could eat there, and while she wasn’t a fan of getting crumbs in her bed, they were low on options.

Reign’s eyes were glassy. She barely looked at the food. The wet tips of her hair sent tiny drips of water down the back of her shirt.

Lena’s guilt for the threat she made increased by tenfold. She shouldn’t feel bad for a worldkiller who hurt so many people, and destroyed so much, and yet she did. At this moment she saw herself as the monster, not Reign. If this was all some kind of twisted, evil ploy, Reign sure played her cards right. She couldn’t believe she pitied someone who didn’t deserve so much as a fraction of sympathy. But Reign was different. This wasn’t the worldkiller she knew a year ago, and she had unanswered questions for her.

The door closed with a soft barely audible click as Lena shut it behind her. Alex was going to be here any second now, so she didn’t have the time to sit down with Reign to talk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dropped her piece of toast when Lena opened the door, revealing not only Alex but also Jamie. Rao, she always loved seeing her niece, but this time she wished Alex hadn’t brought her along.

“Good morning, Alex,” Lena said with a smile. “And hello, little sweetheart.”

“Uuuh,” Jamie cooed, stretching her hand out until she was able to tangle it in Lena’s shirt.

“Good morning,” Alex replied, smiling slightly while she let Lena take over Jamie.

“Morning, Alex,” Kara rushed out with a nervous smile. “I see you brought Jamie.”

Alex hummed. She took off her leather jacket, hanging it up over one of the chairs. “Maggie is working,” she explained with a silent sigh. Her eyes shifted between Kara and Lena. “Did you stay up late last night, watching movies?”

“Yes,” Kara answered without missing a beat, and it wasn’t even a lie. They did stay up somewhat late, watching movies, though there was a bit more to the story, which her sister didn’t need to know.

Kara knew she had to tell Alex about Reign eventually, but right now wasn’t a good time. She needed more answers first, and a better read on the situation, before sharing what was going on with her sister.

“You have the cutest little smile,” Lena said to Jamie, hugging her arms around her lithe body. “You should visit your aunt Lena more, don’t you agree?”

Kara doubted that was a good idea, but she knew Jamie was adored by many.

“So you slept over at Lena’s place,” Alex said to Kara, lowering her voice as she joined her at the kitchen table.

“Yes, that’s why I’m here,” Kara confirmed.

“Can I get you some coffee or something else?” Lena asked Alex, handing Jamie over to Kara, who was more than eager to hold her.

“Coffee. Definitely coffee,” Alex answered, running a hand through her hair while she sighed.

“There’s plenty of food if you haven’t eaten yet,” Lena offered Alex, making fresh coffee.

Jamie wriggled on Kara’s lap until Kara put her down. She cooed while she explored Lena’s living room on her hands and knees.

“Did you two have a good sleep?” Alex asked, eyes flitting between Kara and Lena again. “I hope my sister didn’t snore too much,” she said with a chuckle to Lena.

“Hey, I don’t snore,” Kara huffed, pouting.

“She didn’t snore,” Lena confirmed. “Kara moves around sometimes, but she doesn’t – oh…,” she said, shaking her head, biting back a smile as she looked at Alex.

Kara glanced at her sister, who had the broadest smile on her face, which confused her.

Lena poured a cup of coffee and set it down in front of Alex. “You’re sneaky,” she said, chuckling when Alex winked.

Kara was even more confused now. She wasn’t sure what Lena and her sister were on about. Brushing it off, she bit into another piece of toast. It was a bummer for Alex how Maggie had to work on a Sunday, but she knew their schedules didn’t always match.

“Jamie?” Alex said suddenly, peering around. “Where’d she go?”

“I have no idea,” Lena replied, glancing around as well.

Kara got up. “I’ll go look,” she offered, brushing crumbs from her shirt, making a face at how they wound up on Lena’s floor. “She must have crawled off while we weren’t looking,” she said with a chuckle, but on the inside, she didn’t find it laughable at all.

Kara followed the sound of her niece’s heartbeat, gulping when she tracked it all the way into Lena’s bedroom. Rao, no, she should have kept a better eye on Jamie to keep her from wandering where Reign was. The door wasn’t closed, it was open by a crack, and she wasted no time entering the room. It was absolutely horrifying she was too distracted to notice her niece found her way to Reign.

Jamie sat on the bed with Reign. Worse, on Reign’s lap, facing Reign. “Da,” she cooed, accepting a slice of apple Reign offered her. “Nom.”

It was in that moment Kara noticed there was a knife on the tray Lena gave to Reign, which Reign had used to cut her apple. She knew Reign had a code of sorts, so worldkiller or not, Reign wouldn’t harm Jamie. A little over a year ago, she stopped Reign from attempting to kill Ruby, when she reminded her she couldn’t hurt someone who was innocent. Reign was different now, and perhaps less mentally stable, she wasn’t sure, but nothing about this moment looked like Reign was out to hurt Jamie.

“Da-da,” Jamie giggled, munching on the apple.

Reign had a soft look in her eyes while she caressed Jamie’s cheek. “Do you like apples?” she asked in a whisper, offering Jamie another slice, smiling when Jamie took it out of her grasp immediately. “I like apples, too. They’re full of flavor. Red apples are my favorite. They’re sweeter than green apples. Sweet, like you,” she said, tapping the tip of her finger to Jamie’s nose.

Jamie giggled and ducked her head, hiding her face in the fabric of Reign’s shirt.

Kara heard her sister comment to Lena what was taking so long, which reminded her she came here to get Jamie. Reign’s eyes snapped her way when she moved closer. It was unsure whether Reign noticed her before or not.

Reign looped an arm around Jamie. “She’s not afraid of me,” she whispered.

Kara held back a comment how her niece wasn’t scared because she had no idea what Reign did. Jamie was an innocent little one-year-old. “I need her back,” she said, keeping her voice down as well. She peeled Reign’s fingers away one by one, scoffing quietly at how Reign didn’t just let her take Jamie without putting up a resistance.

“Reign, I’m serious,” Kara whispered, sighing deeply. She didn’t want to have to break Reign’s fingers over this. “Her mother is wondering where she is.”

“Will she be safe?”

“Of course she will be safe,” Kara answered, thinking how Jamie was much safer when she was nowhere near Reign. “That’s not a question you of all people should ask,” she said, lifting her niece into her arms while Reign’s pulse quickened.

“Uuuuh,” Jamie whined, reaching out a hand. “Da,” she pouted, eyes lighting up when Reign gave her another slice of apple.

Kara walked over to Lena’s closet, opening the drawer at the bottom. Her cheeks flushed when she saw there was nothing but lingerie. Rao, she wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t need some kind of excuse as to what Jamie was doing. Surely Lena would understand, and forgive her.

Once Jamie finished the last bit of apple, Kara went back to the kitchen. “She found Lena’s bedroom,” she said with a chuckle, and at least that part wasn’t a lie. “And her drawer,” she added, pointing at the bra her niece held in her tiny hands, hoping Jamie wasn’t going to remember any of this once she was a bit older.

“Black lace,” Alex noted. “I have to hand it to you, Lena, you know how to dress.”

“I sure do,” Lena hummed. “Your sister appreciates whatever I wear,” she said, smiling when Alex choked on her coffee.

Kara frowned at their odd behavior once more. “You do dress lovely,” she told Lena. “Even now, wearing a shirt and sweatpants, you look nothing short of gorgeous. You make any outfit work with your luscious curves.”

“Jesus, should I leave so you two can go back to bed?” Alex interrupted, and she was smiling now.

Lena laughed, and at that moment it finally struck Kara what Alex had been teasing them about. Rao, her sister had it all wrong! They weren’t together. Lena was her best friend, and sure Lena meant everything to her, and she liked spending time with her, and she loved her, but they were both single ladies. Gals being pals, that was what they were. Just because she couldn’t imagine her life without Lena in it and liked waking up next to her didn’t mean she was in love with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena took out her vacuum cleaner to get rid of the crumbs Kara so kindly left on her floor, not that she blamed her dorky best friend. Kara wasn’t the only one who made a bit of a mess, considering Jamie got her hands on pieces of their breakfast, which ended with some of it on the floor.

Kara was out being Supergirl, saving the day as usual. It was fun seeing the surprise on Kara’s face when she realized what exactly Alex hinted at. Lena didn’t blame the eldest Danvers because often Kara and she could easily pass for a couple. The line between friendship and more was thin, and if she was honest, there were things she did with Kara which she wouldn’t do with other friends.

The whole cuddling in bed, for one, was something Lena generally only did in relationships, but Kara was special. Plus, Kara’s body heat was more than welcome, especially during colder nights. Alex read too much into everything though, but she had a feeling Maggie made a bet about her ending up with Kara.

Lena glanced briefly at Reign, who sat slumped on the couch. She remembered that from a year ago, how Reign used to sit like that as if everything was relaxed. That position was nowhere near ideal for a pregnant woman though, but if Reign wanted to hurt her back, then that was her call to make.

When Lena vacuumed under the table, she suddenly noticed it moved. Or rather, Reign lifted it up. She raised a brow now that she knew Reign had some of her strength. For some reason, she believed Reign didn’t have her strength, but this moment proved her wrong and made her wonder just how much of it Reign had left. Probably enough to break her hand or her arm.

Lena’s unasked question gained more clarity when Reign proceeded to hold the couch above her head. She didn’t like it one bit Reign was capable of doing that, but the odd part was Reign followed her around while she vacuumed, helping her to clean under things.

After she finished vacuuming everything, Lena poured herself a cup of cold coffee. She wriggled her nose after taking a sip. “My coffee has gone cold,” she said to Reign. “Could you heat it up for me?”

Lena’s heart shot up in her throat when Reign used her heat vision, falling for the test she hoped Reign would fail. Strength and heat vision, so much for Reign claiming something was off about her powers.

Reign tilted her head while she stared directly at Lena. She took a step towards her, and another, and another, until she had Lena backed up against the wall. “Are you frightened of me?” she asked, reaching out to tuck a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

Lena was relieved Reign didn’t have those long nails anymore, the ones Pestilence used to have to make people sick. “Never,” she answered sharply, but they both knew that was a lie. A year ago, Reign said she would set fire to her, and to her world.

Reign took a step back. “I won’t hurt you,” she said, stretching out her hand, palm hovering near Lena.

Lena frowned at the gesture. “What are you doing?”

“Making a promise,” Reign answered, staring expectantly at Lena’s hand.

Lena slowly lifted her hand, keeping a close, wary eye on Reign. She pressed her palm against Reign’s, assuming that was what she wanted. Reign’s hand was warm, and her skin was soft. Despite the fact Reign had her fingers spread; she didn’t move them down to lace them with hers, which was what Lena thought she was going to do.

“I won’t hurt you,” Reign repeated her earlier statement.

“People generally say they promise, or they lock pinkies,” Lena replied, although this way seemed better than letting Reign take one of her fingers. She wasn’t interested in breaking her finger, and with Reign’s strength, she couldn’t be sure something like that was safe.

Reign turned when Kara landed on the balcony. “You, too,” she said, holding out her other palm to Kara. “I won’t harm you.”

Lena was surprised Kara didn’t show up earlier. At first, she thought her best friend was going to make an appearance after Reign asked her if she was scared of her, although it was possible Kara was somewhat occupied or believed she wasn’t in any immediate danger.

Kara’s eyes scurried between Reign and Lena. Her movements were slower than Lena’s had been, but eventually, she did press the palm of her hand against Reign’s. “I hope you’re not lying,” she cautioned.

“I am truth.”

“But you’re also judgment and death,” Kara added.

Reign dropped her hands. “I was.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Reign didn’t like the wig Lena gave her. It itched, but she kept it on. The dark sunglasses were fine. She knew Lena made her wear this disguise so people wouldn’t recognize her or wrongly assume she was Sam. Following Lena to L-Corp was strange due to the memories she had of that place, especially of the lab, where they were headed right now.

Lena didn’t cuff Reign or hold her under gunpoint or anything like that, but her eyes didn’t leave Reign for even a second as they entered the building.

Reign knew Supergirl was nearby, ready to interfere if she made so much as one wrong move. What they didn’t know was that she was more nervous about being outside than they were of having her out on the streets. There was no immediate danger, and she didn’t expect any, but after what she had to endure after she woke up in that room a year ago, she worried someone might lock her up again.

Going to Lena’s place was a risk, but Reign trusted her. While they were enemies in the past, she knew Lena Luthor had a good heart. It was truly saddening how Lena relentlessly proved herself to those who didn’t appreciate her. No matter how many times Lena helped people, some only saw the Luthor name in her, and that was a shame.

Reign curled her hands into fists when they stepped into the elevator to go down to the lab. She asked for this, she asked for tests. By doing so, she put a lot of trust into Lena, who promised her she wasn’t going to lock her up down there. The last time Lena had her trapped, she knew she would get out. She felt confident then, but now, with the year that passed, and the new experiences she lived through, the mere thought of not being able to escape immediately made it impossible for her to breathe.

“Reign,” Lena whispered. “Reign,” she repeated, a little louder this time.

Reign blinked her eyes, noticing the doors had opened. They were down at the lab, and she had to exit the elevator. Instead, she stood in the corner of it, panting as she breathed hard.

“I won’t lock you up,” Lena said, holding out the palm of her hand.

Reign slowly lifted her hand to Lena’s, pressing their palms together. She realized Lena copied her way of making a promise. With that added piece of comfort, she stepped out of the elevator and followed Lena into her lab.

“I’d like to examine your blood, but I’m not sure if a needle can penetrate your skin,” Lena explained as she walked over to her desk. Her heels clicked on the floor with each step, echoing throughout the room.

Reign discarded the wig and the sunglasses, not needing those down here. “Red sunlamps if you must,” she said, drinking in the room, seeing how the cell was still there after all this time. “No kryptonite.”

“I would never use kryptonite on you while you’re pregnant.”

Reign gave a curt nod. She understood Lena wasn’t going to harm her twins. “Would you have helped me if I hadn’t been pregnant?” she inquired out of sheer curiosity.

Lena paused for a moment. “Would you have sought out my help if you weren’t pregnant?”

Reign wasn’t sure if she would have and she assumed Lena wasn’t sure either.

“Reign,” Lena said, stirring Reign from her thoughts. “I want to ask you something, but if you’re not comfortable answering my question, you don’t have to.”

Reign sat down on the bed, keeping a close eye on the monitors. If Lena still operated this cell by her voice command, she knew how easy it was for Lena to trap her if she wanted to, but Lena promised, and she hoped if she showed trust in her, Lena would follow suit. What she didn’t expect was for Lena to sit down next to her.

“When you had intercourse,” Lena began, her voice laced with uncertainty. “Did you consent? Was it something you wanted to happen?”

“He didn’t know who I was. I borrowed clothes someone left in their garden to dry. He kissed me, and I wanted…,” Reign trailed off, fisting the sheets at the memory of how she yearned for love. She tried to be like Sam, to get involved with someone, to feel what it was like.

“I tried to enjoy it, but it didn’t feel right,” Reign concluded, unsure what she did wrong.

She had kissed him back and went through the motions, but it didn’t connect. Maybe she wasn’t made to share such things with anyone ever. It wasn’t a part of the code she once had. Reign’s sole purpose was to turn earth into new Krypton, that was what her makers wanted to achieve, but everything failed, and what they did wasn’t right.

“Did you tell him that?”

Reign shook her head. “I didn’t speak. He asked me if I wanted him to stop.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Lena replied, releasing a deep breath, holding a hand to her chest. Her palpable relief confused Reign.

Reign remembered how she shook her head when he asked her if she wanted him to stop. She wanted to feel human, wanted to feel normal, and loved. But all she had felt was detached as if she wasn’t there mentally while she was there physically. He was a kind man, he even cooked food for her, but then the voice found him, and he died because everything she ever attached herself to wound up dead.

That stranger should have never gone after someone when Reign was nearby. She was too late to save the man who impregnated her, but she did get to the voice which had tormented her for months on end before she escaped that room.

Lena snapped her fingers. “Reign,” she said, waving a hand in front of Reign’s face. “Where did you go? You zoned out for… I don’t know. Five minutes maybe.”

“I was here, physically,” Reign replied, and she wanted to close her eyes for a while, but if she did she would see that room again, the same place which haunted her in her sleep.

Lena mumbled something about dissociation while she got up from the bed, but she was stopped by Reign snagging her wrist. “Do you want me to stay?”

Reign shifted on the bed, lying down on the edge of it, tugging gently at Lena’s fragile wrist. She could break Lena’s entire arm in the blink of an eye, but she wasn’t going to do that, and she promised she wasn’t going to hurt her. From the old parts of herself, truth was something she chose to keep.

Lena sighed and offered resistance by trying to free her wrist from Reign’s grasp. “This bed is too small for two people,” she said, frowning at the space next to Reign.

“It’s not,” Reign disagreed, believing they could both fit.

“At least let me take off my shoes first, then. And no longer than five minutes or else I won’t get any work done today.”

Reign released Lena’s wrist, giving the Luthor the chance to toe off her heels. The bed wasn’t too small for both of them, but their arms touched due to the lack of space to leave a distance in between their bodies. She nuzzled her head into the pillow and rested her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Director Danvers, your sister is here.”

“Yes, I can see that, Agent Lane.”

Kara grinned when Lucy slowly turned around. “Hi,” she said with a little wave.

“You’re too fast. It’s not fair,” Lucy protested.

“It’s good to see you, Luce,” Kara sighed while she swooped her friend into a hug.

“Okay, you puppy. I’ve only been gone for a week.”

Kara enjoyed the moment while it lasted, only letting go once Lucy started to object more. She knew the DEO wasn’t the best place to get all mushy and hug people, but this wasn’t the first time, not by a long stretch. Everyone was used to her hugging her friends anyway. Plus, her sister ran the place, so nobody could stop her.

“How’s Susan?” Kara asked, falling in step with Lucy and Alex.

“The doctor said her kneecap is splintered, but she’s taking a lot of morphine to ease the pain. I told her we should have postponed our honeymoon, but you know how stubborn she can get. They might be able to give her a synthetic kneecap of sorts, though the healing process is going to take time.”

“Agent Vasquez can take all the time she needs,” Alex interjected. “Unless she recovers properly, I won’t send her back out in the field, but even if I do, I want to ensure she’s ready.”

“That’s fair,” Lucy nodded. “What’s not fair is how that car rammed us, and I got out okay while she got the brunt of it. I’m glad Supergirl caught the guy.”

Kara wished she would have arrived sooner to prevent the incident altogether. It wasn’t the first time someone went after a DEO agent out of revenge. She remembered that scary time a little over a year ago when a guy tried to kill her sister. It reminded her of how Reign could have murdered Alex after she broke her leg.

Even if she was willing to forgive Reign for beating her into a coma, Kara wasn’t able to forgive her for what she did to her sister, and for how she treated Lena. That time in the dark valley when Reign choked Lena and refused her offer to take her instead, she felt terrified Reign was going to kill Lena right then and there.

“Agent Lane, go check if our alien register has been updated,” Alex instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucy replied with a salute, chuckling when Alex swatted at her hand.

Kara fumbled with her cape while she tried not to overthink the fact Lena was alone with Reign. She gave Lena a spy beacon she could use in case she needed help, though Reign seemed genuine about her promise, and she trusted Reign still stood by the fact she believed in truth. But at the same time, she doubted Reign had let go of the rest of her code. Someone didn’t change overnight. Granted, Reign disappeared for a year, and a lot might have happened during that time, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious.

“Kara,” Alex spoke up, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. “We need to talk.”

“Um, okay,” Kara replied, frowning slightly as she let go of her cape. “About what?”

Alex gestured at the training room, entering it with Kara in tow. “What’s going on between you and Lena?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. “Something was different than usual during breakfast the other day.”

“Dif-different?” Kara repeated, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “Nothing is going on. Lena and I are friends. Best friends. We didn’t have sex! Rao, Alex, it’s not what you think. Yes, we shared a bed, but we’ve done that before, and it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Okay, easy does it,” Alex said, holding up her hands. “I thought you two finally got together.”

Kara breathed out a laugh. “No, we’re not – wait, finally?”

“I think I hear something in the distance,” Alex mumbled while she walked towards the exit in quick strides. “Must be Lucy with an update.”

“Alex!” Kara called out, chasing after her sister. “What do you mean by finally? You and I both know you can’t outrun me. Get back here and answer me or I’ll never babysit Jamie again so you won’t get to go out with Maggie anymore.”

“Fine by me.”

“No, wait, I didn’t mean that,” Kara replied, groaning at how her words backfired. “I love babysitting my niece.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wondered if Reign genuinely fell asleep, but she knew it was possible Reign was just resting her eyes. While she left Reign in bed, she arranged the red sunlamps needed to collect a sample of Reign’s blood. At first, she considered going for it now that Reign appeared relaxed, but she didn’t want to probe Reign with a needle without her consent.

So instead, Lena sat down on the edge of the bed, studying Reign’s features. The rise and fall of Reign’s chest was steady, and she had one hand on her stomach, always protecting her babies. It was strange to think of a worldkiller as a mother, but perhaps she ought to stop thinking of Reign as a worldkiller.

Reign’s locks were loose. A strand of it covered her face. Lena reached out to tuck it behind Reign’s ear, but she paused midway and withdrew her hand. She was relieved Reign consented when she had sex because the alternative was something she wouldn’t wish upon anyone, not even her worst enemy. There was a lot left unanswered, but the troubled look on Reign’s face when she spoke of the past made an invisible fist squeeze around her heart.

Lena’s eyes mapped Reign’s face. The villain looked so human and so soft. Reign’s cheeks were a healthy pink. When Reign wrinkled her nose a little, presumably irritated by the strand of hair tickling her skin, she smiled because okay, that was cute.

“You’re staring.”

Regardless of anticipating the fact, Reign wasn’t asleep, Lena jumped up from the bed, startled as the tranquil moment broke. She held a hand to her chest, evening out her breathing while Reign’s eyes fluttered open.

“I arranged red sunlamps,” Lena said, regaining her composure. “Is it okay if I draw some of your blood? It might sting a little.”

Reign rolled up her sleeve. “Are you worried about me?” she asked, holding out her arm so Lena could get started.

Lena failed at holding back a scoff. “In your dreams,” she answered, turning on the sunlamps, sterilizing a needle.

“My dreams have no light in them. If you were there, I might scream less, or scream for different reasons.”

“Okay, watch it,” Lena warned, shaking her head with the hint of a smile at the smirk on Reign’s face. “I’ve never known you to have nightmares a year ago.”

“I didn’t fear anything back then.”

Lena almost dropped the needle. She thought Reign might say how she was connected to Sam then, who experienced nightmares, and that maybe that was the reason why Reign didn’t have any before. “What do you fear?”

Reign’s gaze broke away from Lena’s. “I don’t like that question,” she answered, trembling while she refused to look Lena in the eyes, staring at the pillow instead.

Lena put the needle aside for a moment. She couldn’t draw blood unless Reign sat still. “I won’t ask again,” she assured Reign. “Breathe with me, okay? You’re safe.”

“I am breathing.”

“Yes, but you are breathing too fast.”

It took an hour before Reign stopped shaking. Lena screamed internally at all the time they lost doing nothing, but she wasn’t mad at Reign. No, she wanted to know who hurt Reign so much, and what the hell they did to her to make her appear so traumatized. Reign was a worldkiller who did terrible things, but that didn’t justify anyone to break Reign mentally.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara returned to Lena’s place, it was dark out, and she found Lena with unshed tears in her eyes. Every ounce of panic that pounced at her chest faded into nothing when she saw Lena staring at a tiny picture in her hand.

Reign wandered out of the bathroom, clad in a pajama Kara never saw before. The top had long sleeves and a bear print in the middle with matching pants.

“I bought Reign some new clothes,” Lena said before Kara could ask. “After I got the right equipment, I managed to get an ultrasound and some blood work done. Reign is three months pregnant.”

Reign settled down on the couch next to Lena, taking the picture from her. “My girls,” she whispered, tracing the tip of her finger over the tiny blobs.

“You’re expecting girls?” Kara asked, breaking out into a smile when Reign smiled. “That’s amazing news. Congratulations,” she said, and she didn't really think when she reached out to hug Reign.

By the time Kara realized who she was about to hug, Reign, and Lena were in her arms, sharing a group hug, so she shrugged it off and went with it. “How are you feeling?” she asked Reign when their embrace broke, glancing down at her stomach.

“Pregnant,” Reign answered, wrinkling her nose when Lena chuckled. “Lena, may I ask something? You don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable.”

Kara gave Lena a puzzled look. She didn’t think Reign was the kind of person who would ask permission to ask a question.

“Of course,” Lena answered, squeezing Kara’s hand in a way that let Kara know she would explain later. “What is it?”

“Your mother did things which are considered evil,” Reign said, which had Lena squeeze Kara’s hand harder. “Do you love her, still?”

Kara could tell Lena was uncomfortable. She knew family was a sore topic for her best friend. It was a painful reminder for Lena how her mother, and her brother, were in prison because of the terrible things they did. She was confused why Reign asked Lena such a question because Reign promised she wasn’t going to hurt her.

When Reign caressed her hand down her stomach, Kara understood why she asked. It all became clear at that moment what Reign wanted to know. Children often loved their parents, despite their flaws. Even villains had that sort of thing, whether they deserved it or not.

Lena slowly worked her jaw. “Yes, I do,” she answered after a long, drawn-out pause. “I love my mother because even though she didn’t give birth to me and had done things I’m not proud of, she raised me.”

“We should celebrate the fact you’re going to have two girls,” Kara suggested, smiling cautiously at Reign while she caressed a hand up and down Lena’s back to comfort her. “How does ice cream sound?”

“And a movie,” Lena added with a thin smile.

Kara dashed into the kitchen to get the ice cream Lena kept in her freezer. “Have you thought of any names you like?” she asked Reign while she scooped them each a bowl of ice cream.

“I don’t feel well,” Reign whispered, running off to the bathroom.

Kara grimaced while she heard Reign vomit. “I’ll go check up on her,” she said, abandoning the ice cream. She knocked on the bathroom door before entering, but Reign didn’t respond.

“Hey,” Kara uttered as she walked in, finding Reign clutching the toilet seat. She gathered Reign’s hair and rubbed her back. “It’s going to be okay. Pregnancy symptoms aren’t fun, hm?”

When Reign stopped retching, Kara cleaned her mouth with a washcloth and then proceeded to carry her to bed so she could get some rest. She put a bucket in the room, so Reign didn’t have to run all the way to the bathroom if she felt like vomiting again.

Kara felt Reign hold on to her hand. “Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

“Can you sing me the Kryptonese lullaby you sang to me before?”

Kara ran her thumb over the back of Reign’s hand while she sang to her. It was little to no effort for her, and Reign seemed to find it comforting.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lena gaped at the mountain of whipped cream Kara put atop her ice cream. “Are you sure that’s enough?” she asked when it just about spilled over the sides of the bowl.

Kara hummed and studied it with slightly narrowed eyes. “Probably not,” she concluded, adding more.

Lena opened her mouth to say she was kidding, but Kara’s random moments of obliviousness were too pure and precious to destroy, so she said nothing while she focused on the bowl in her hands. Two scoops of chocolate ice cream. One would have been enough, but Kara had this motto where she said _‘one is none,’_ which is how she got roped into getting two.

Clearly, Kara didn’t understand Lena didn’t share her insane metabolism, and that she had to treat her body like a temple to keep her curves the way they were. Her guilty pleasure consisted of an occasional glass of red wine, and a bar of chocolate once a week, give or take. With Kara around, she found herself straying from her habits.

“Is she still sleeping?” Lena asked while she moved her spoon around.

Kara perked up. “Yes,” she answered after a glance in the general direction of Lena’s bedroom. She walked over to the couch with her dessert in her hands, sighing as she sat down. “I guess you can’t stop thinking about how this was supposed to be a celebration for her either.”

Indeed Lena couldn’t do that. They sat here, enjoying ice cream, while Reign slept because she was unwell earlier. “Twin girls,” she whispered, smiling as she thought back to the tears of joy Reign cried when she announced the news to her, after she examined her blood, and did the ultrasound.

“Rao, it’s a miracle,” Kara replied, eyes lighting up as she spoke. She scooped up a spoonful of whipped cream and brought it close to Lena’s lips. “You have to try some.”

“Well, if you insist,” Lena sighed, asking herself why she couldn’t say no.

Kara smiled while she fed Lena the mouthful of whipped cream. She chuckled when some dripped down Lena’s chin. “Wait, I got it,” she said, gathering it with her finger.

Lena stared as Kara licked her finger clean. “You didn’t get any chocolate,” she noticed suddenly, seeing how the scoops of ice cream hidden underneath Kara’s whipped cream were vanilla and strawberry. “Here, you can try some of mine,” she said, offering Kara a spoonful.

“I’d hoped you’d offer to mix,” Kara confessed, and ah yes, of course, that was her thing.

Lena remembered the nights they spent watching movies with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s each, and how they would swap throughout the film until they emptied both together. When it came to lunch and dinner, sharing didn’t go over so well, on Kara’s side that was. She never minded letting Kara steal bites from her plate, but if she dared take something from Kara, she was met by a pout that had her replace whatever she ate.

The one thing Kara absolutely refused to share was potstickers. Lena once grabbed one without thinking, and Kara had looked at her as if she committed a terrible crime. Ice cream was one of those blissful exceptions where Kara loved sharing.

“No,” Lena whispered when Kara scooped up some vanilla ice cream. “I’d prefer a taste from the strawberry ice cream instead.”

“Anything for you, Lena.”

Lena’s heart melted faster than their ice cream did. Kara was such a sweetheart, bless her. She opened her mouth and simultaneously closed her eyes as the strawberry flavor filled her mouth, moaning at the taste. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard Kara’s spoon clatter against the bowl.

Lena’s eyebrows creased together at Kara’s frozen state. “Kara?”

Kara brought her hand up to her face, but her glasses weren’t there, so with a sigh, she ran her hand through her hair instead. “Yes, Lena?” she asked sweetly, eyes falling to Lena’s lips for a fraction of a second.

It was a fleeting moment, but Lena caught it, and it wasn’t the first time. To be fair, Kara did that since the day they met, at her office at L-Corp. It was always quick, little stolen moments in between conversations. She never read much into it, other than Kara being interested in what she had to say. But the thing was; lately, Kara glanced at her lips more, and sometimes for a beat longer than other times, which had her wonder if there was more to it than Kara wanting to hear what she had to say.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Six months ago…_ **

_“Let’s play a game.”_

_Reign sat under the shower, but the water wasn’t running this time. She didn’t like games. She didn’t want to play any. The voice was cruel. There was nothing fun about their games. She knew she didn’t have a choice, she never did. People kept making decisions for her. First her makers, and now this stranger who locked her up. She barely felt like a person. People treated her like a thing._

_“I am going to ask you questions,” the voice said. “For each wrong answer, there will be consequences.”_

_“Consequences,” Reign replied, narrowing her eyes._

_“Open the box,” the voice instructed._

_Reign stared at the box in the middle of the room. It was there since the lights went on, but she hadn’t gone near it, didn’t care to find out what was in it because the last one she opened contained post-it notes, and each one had something someone said about her written on them. Every message was one of hate, of wishing her dead, and some celebrated the fact she lost her sisters._

_“I would open the box if I was you.”_

_Reign flinched at the underlying threat. She didn’t want to, but if she didn’t obey, something worse might happen. Her legs felt heavy as she approached the box, and her hands shook as she reached out to open it. She memorized the sound of the stranger’s laughter. Distorted voice or not, each laugh was unique, and when heard enough, she could pick it out of a crowd of people._

_The box contained a tablet. Reign had barely touched it when a video showed her another room; one filled with kittens and puppies. She heard them meow and bark. They were tiny and innocent. A shadowy figure was in there with them._

_“Are you happy your sisters are dead?”_

_Reign hated that question. It was a cruel reminder of the loss she suffered. Her sisters were nothing but a tool, as was she, but the three of them shared a genuine connection. People could not comprehend what it was like to feel someone die, to feel every bit of pain they felt as if it was her own. “No,” she answered without a doubt._

_“Wrong answer,” the voice replied, but that was impossible because Reign spoke the truth._

_Reign watched in horror as the shadowy figure in the video hurt one of those poor, innocent baby animals. She wanted to close her eyes, but the voice threatened to harm another if she didn’t look. As more questions followed, no matter how she answered them, the stranger told her she had the wrong reply._

_It was too much. Reign couldn’t take it anymore. Nothing she said could save those animals, so after question number seventeen, she dropped the tablet. She went to sit down under the shower with her hands in her hair and didn’t say another word._

_“This game isn’t over until I say it’s over,” the voice said, sounding aggravated. “What did you feel when Purity and Pestilence killed each other?”_

_Reign didn’t answer. She rocked back and forth; knees pulled up under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs. The back of her head hit the wall repeatedly while tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn’t speak. Each threat of the stranger was a faint, distant echo as cold water soaked her._

_“Nobody will ever care about you. Your life is meaningless, Reign. I should call you nothing because that is what you are. Your fake tears don’t work on me.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stirred when she heard the door creaking, followed by faint footsteps. She rubbed her eyes, slowly opening them. A figure standing near the bed where she slept with Lena swam into view, accompanied by three heartbeats.

“Kara,” Lena mumbled, voice ridden with sleep when Kara sat up. “Wha-” She yawned. “What?”

Kara blinked her eyes a couple of times until she felt a tad more awake. “Reign?” she whispered, sighing as the bed dipped.

Kara didn’t hear Reign wake up screaming or anything. Before she went to bed with Lena, she had checked up on Reign and concluded she was asleep, which now clearly wasn’t the case anymore. She must have been more exhausted than she thought if she didn’t even hear Reign leave Lena’s bedroom.

Lena sat up as well. “Reign?” she asked, voice laced with surprise as she worked around another yawn.

Reign lifted the covers and moved until she was able to position herself in between Kara and Lena. “I couldn’t sleep anymore,” she mumbled, drawing both pillows closer before resting her head on them.

Kara was at a loss for words how Reign just crawled into bed with Lena and her as if it was a normal occurrence. Reign had some nerve stealing not only her pillow but also Lena’s. She shared a look with Lena, who frowned. So much for cuddling with Lena. That was clearly out of the window now.

Lena sighed audibly. “I’m too tired to deal with this,” she muttered, resting her head close to Reign to get a piece of her pillow back.

Kara eyed Reign warily when Reign snaked an arm around Lena. She knew Reign had a fair amount of her strength, although if she thought about it, Reign didn’t crush Lena when they shared a group hug. When she settled down, she almost rolled out of bed out of shock and surprise when she felt Reign’s other arm around her.

That night Reign didn’t wake up screaming.

When the first rays of sunshine shone through the window, Kara woke up to find Reign nuzzled comfortably between Lena and her. She noted with a smile Reign snored a little bit. It was a faint sound and nowhere near annoying. Rao, she couldn’t believe she shared a bed with Reign. A year ago she would have laughed at the idea alone.

Reign tightened her grip when Kara tried to get up. Oh, she was a light sleeper then.

“Reign,” Kara whined quietly. “I’m hungry. Let me go so I can raid Lena’s kitchen.”

“Raid?” Lena asked.

Kara’s eyes widened because she didn’t realize Lena was awake due to how serene Lena looked. “Fill,” she whispered, biting her lip now she that she got busted. “To fill your kitchen.”

“You said raid,” Reign spoke up.

“Traitor,” Kara muttered, tugging in a failed attempt to escape the embrace. “Since you’re awake, you can let me go.”

Reign didn’t respond, and she didn’t ease her grip. Her eyes remained closed.

“I know you can hear me,” Kara huffed. “Let go or I will tickle you.”

“I am absolutely terrified,” Reign replied with the driest tone ever, causing Lena to snort.

“Rao, why do you have to be such a menace?”

Kara’s stomach rumbled. As comfortable as staying in bed was, she wanted food, and ignore the fact she spent her night sharing a bed with her old nemesis and her best friend. Rao, if Alex heard about this, she might have an aneurysm, and Maggie would probably cackle before telling her she lost her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena didn’t know where she had it when Kara brought a lion cub into her loft. The tiny thing let out a roar which sounded like a screeching cat. Its fur was a soft, golden brown, warmed by yellow-brown eyes.

“You won’t believe where I found this little guy,” Kara said, and honestly, Lena didn’t even want to know. “A club illegally organized dog fights. I put a stop to it, and when I found the cages, I found him. The shelter took in the dogs, but they couldn’t take him because he’s not a dog.”

“I can see that,” Lena replied, climbing atop a chair when Kara dared to put the lion down. “It had to be a lion,” she muttered. “I couldn’t have been a kitten.”

“It’s some kind of kitten.”

That was decidedly not the same thing. Lena never agreed to let Kara bring a lion into her house, cub or not. She figured Kara didn’t bring him to her apartment because of its no pets allowed policy, and because Kara lived with her for the time being, but that didn’t give Kara a free pass to bring wild animals into her home.

“I have to go,” Kara said, turning around, stepping out onto the balcony before Lena could object. “We’ll talk about this later!” she called out with a broad smile, and then she was gone.

The lion didn’t stay down for long because Reign promptly scooped him up.

Lena wondered if she should even be surprised at all Kara pulled a stunt like this. She didn’t want a frickin lion in her loft! That animal belonged in a jungle somewhere or the zoo maybe, although she wasn’t fond of animals living in captivity. Kara should have phoned animal control, which she intended to do, as soon as she was able to reach her phone that was.

Reign sat down on the floor, cross-legged, with the cub in her arms. “Don’t die, don’t die, don’t die,” she whispered over and over, tearing up as she petted the cub.

Lena slowly climbed down from the chair because she was a Luthor. She couldn’t cower away from a baby animal, even if it were a lion. “Reign?” she inquired, crouching down next to her.

“Hey,” Lena said, placing a hand on Reign’s shoulder. “He’s not going to die. What’s the matter?”

Reign blinked her wet lashes. She glanced at Lena with a sniffle. Tears dripped down her nose. “I had a dog and a cat,” she whimpered, adjusting the lion cub in her arms, letting him bite her hand. “They died. Someone killed them. It was my fault. I loved them. Everyone I get attached to dies.”

Lena’s blood chilled. It was terrible someone killed Reign’s cat and dog, and when Reign mumbled something vague about how she was locked up, she gained more of an insight as to what Reign had gone through, but she sensed there was much more Reign wasn’t telling.

“I named my dog Pepur. After my sisters,” Reign whispered, trembling while Lena caressed her hand up and down her back. “He was a sweet puppy. If I rolled on the floor, he copied me. When I slept, he slept on my chest. He didn’t deserve to die. He was innocent.”

Lena felt gutted Reign went through that. Someone had to be wholly evil to do such a horrible thing. Not even the Reign she knew would have killed an innocent puppy. Whichever revenge it was based upon; it was nothing short of disgusting and despicable. Reign did things she shouldn’t have, but she didn’t deserve torture for someone else’s sick pleasure.

“My kitten was named Lenity, also after my sisters.”

“I’m sorry you lost your sisters,” Lena replied, and a part of her understood what it was like losing a sibling. She knew the pain, even when they were evil. Lex didn’t die, and it wasn’t the same situation, but in some aspects, her brother was no more. “It must have been hard on you to lose the only family you had.”

Reign nodded. “I was alone. Nobody cared,” she whispered, and the fragile tone in her voice struck a chord with Lena.

When Lena got captured in the past, she knew she had Kara. The whole time she knew someone had her back and cared to help her, to save her. Even during her darkest times when the entire world seemed against her, Kara stood by her side. Before she met Kara, she was alone, too. She knew how heavy loneliness could make someone’s heart feel.

Lena remembered it all too well. It felt like drowning, and no matter how much she tried to swim, she kept sinking, struggling for air she wasn’t getting. If she got lucky, she knew how to stay afloat, but the heaviness pulled her under relentlessly.

“I care,” Lena said, willing her voice to come out strong rather than unsure.

“About my babies,” Reign filled in.

Lena could have accepted that exit and just said yes, but the pain hidden behind Reign’s eyes pressed on her chest and hit too close to home for her to brush it off as if it was nothing. “And you,” she added, her tongue suddenly thick in her mouth as she pondered what this meant.

Reign fell silent. The cub in her arms clawed at her shirt and licked her hand. He let out another roar, which sounded more like a whine.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. Her mother would say she didn’t have a spine. “Nobody is going to kill him,” she assured Reign, seeing how she latched on to the lion cub already, which she could thank Kara for later by smothering her with a pillow.

“You can keep him,” Lena decided, hoping sincerely she wasn’t going to regret this. That lion wasn’t going to stay little forever. “You’ll have to take good care of him. Make sure he doesn’t chew up anything, especially my shoes. And you should give him a name.”

Reign lifted the cub up in the air and slowly lowered him, smiling when his nose touched hers.

Lena could have sworn she saw Supergirl flying by, doing a summersault in the air while she got up to get some water for the lion. God, how many strays was she going to take in? Kara was like a puppy, Reign was a kitten, and now she added a lion to the mix. Her life was bound to be anything but ordinary. In this case, she wasn't sure if that was a curse or a blessing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't choose a name yet. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Suggestions are welcome, but nothing from the Lion King, hah.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena went to work which meant Kara was stuck babysitting Reign. Well, that wasn’t entirely accurate. Keeping an eye on Reign was a better way to put it, and she didn’t feel trapped when it meant she got to spend time with that adorable, little lion cub.

Rao, Kara was happy Lena allowed her to keep it. Okay, technically Lena gave Reign permission, but the outcome was the same. She didn’t even have to use her special super pout to convince Lena. When Lena told Reign she could keep him, she got so excited she did a summersault.

The rest of what she heard when she was maybe a teensy bit eavesdropping was a lot less pleasant to learn. Kara realized she knew next to nothing about Reign, and she wanted to change that now that she got to spend some time with her. Of course, in case of a Supergirl emergency, she had to go.

Kara couldn’t stay near Reign twenty-four seven, and neither could Lena. She didn’t like the idea of Reign being alone in Lena’s home, doing Rao’s knows what in their absence, but Lena didn’t seem worried. Urgent cases only though. If it was something the police could handle, she wasn’t going to interfere.

“Chewie, no,” Reign said, sighing as the lion cub bit into a pillow and shook it. Feathers spread out on the couch, and once he properly ruined his target, Chewie rolled around. “You can’t chew up Lena’s things.”

Kara covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing aloud when not even five minutes later, Reign chased Chewie through the loft as he ran away with one of Lena’s shoes in his mouth, the one thing Lena specifically said he wasn’t allowed to ruin.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara assured Reign. “Lena has lots of shoes, she won’t miss – oh no,” she said, eyes widening when she had a closer look at the shoe the lion cub chewed on. “Louboutin,” she whispered, making a face. “Okay, she’s going to notice.”

“Right, because she wasn’t going to notice the feathers,” Reign replied, gesturing at the couch. “She’s going to kill us, isn’t she?”

“Possibly,” Kara confirmed. “But on the bright side, Chewie is just a baby. He can’t help it. She’ll forgive him. And since I brought him here, I might be able to get the DEO to pay for any damage he causes,” she said, although the latter was so not going to happen because there was a tiny detail she left out, namely that they didn’t know she found a lion, and that she took it to Lena’s place.

Reign sat down on her knees in front of Chewie while she tried to free Lena’s shoe from his mouth to no avail.

Kara glanced around helplessly at the heaps of dog toys she bought for Chewie this morning, while Lena ate breakfast. All of them were untouched as the little ball of cuteness showed far more interest in Lena’s home décor and Lena’s wardrobe.

“I’m going to order some lunch,” Kara said, fishing her phone out of her pocket. She had a good takeout place on speed dial. “What would you like to eat?” she asked, curious which type of food Reign preferred. She considered it the first step towards learning more about her.

Reign snapped her eyes up at Kara. “I can choose anything I want?” she replied, humming when Kara nodded. “I like pizza.”

“Mhmm, good choice,” Kara uttered, licking her lips. She could get on board with that. “Which kind?”

“Any, with extra toppings.”

“Music to my ears,” Kara whispered, dialing to order their food. “More is better,” she mused before requesting ten pizzas, and a significant portion of potstickers.

Perhaps ten pizzas was overkill, but Kara reasoned she could eat up to six pizzas if she really went for it, and Reign was pretty much eating for three, so she had to ensure she had enough to avoid Reign starving. The way she saw it, at least three of those pizzas were for her, along with the potstickers. Reign was free to eat the rest.

“Our food will be here in an hour,” Kara announced. “It’s still a little too early for lunch.”

“So, Reign,” Kara said while she paced around. Her cape swooped a little with each step. She found it easier to keep her suit on, in case an urgent emergency needed her attention so that she could leap off the balcony.

Reign stalked over to the couch and sat down with a deep sigh, bringing a hand to her stomach. “Yes, Supergirl?” she inquired.

“Kara is fine,” Kara corrected. “Do you, ah, have any hobbies?”

“Hobbies,” Reign whispered while her eyebrows creased together.

“Yes, hobbies,” Kara said, sitting down on the other side of the couch. “You know, like movies, sports, art, traveling, games,-”

Reign’s heartbeat quickened significantly. “I hate games,” she whispered, lip quivering.

Kara wondered why she didn’t notice sooner that word seemed to trigger Reign. She didn’t understand why all she knew was that it did. “Okay, that’s okay,” she cautioned, scooting closer. “You don’t have to like those. Can I touch your hand?”

When Reign nodded, Kara took her hand in hers and traced random patterns on the back of it, repeating her movements until Reign’s heartbeat slowed. She found comfort in touch, too. It seemed to be something they had in common.

Kara wanted to ask more questions to get to know Reign, but she worried she might upset Reign all over again, which led her to think her approach wasn’t the best one. “If you ever want to talk about something…,” she trailed off, hand stilling when Reign glanced her way. “I know we have a rocky past, but I’ll listen, and I’ll try to help where I can. You don’t have to be alone anymore. I care.”

Reign wriggled her hand out of Kara’s grip. “Does eating count as a hobby?”

“Rao, yes, it does for me,” Kara answered, sharing a smile with Reign.

Chewie shook his head and sprawled out on the carpet underneath the coffee table. He licked his paw, but when he stretched it too far, he lost his balance and rolled over onto his other side with a whiny roar. His tummy bumped against the leg of the table.

“Chewie, no,” Reign sighed as Chewie gnawed at the table.

Kara blinked, startled when Reign switched to Kryptonese while she scooped the lion cub into her arms. Reign’s Kryptonese was smooth, fluent, and nowhere near as crackish as Kal-El’s. Her cousin did his best when he spoke their native tongue, but he couldn’t hide the fact he grew up on earth and struggled to talk Kryptonese. Kal-El tended to mix up words and mess up how things were pronounced.

Reign stopped mid-sentence when she caught Kara staring at her. “Do I talk too much?” she asked, petting Chewie, who kept trying to bite her fingers.

“Rrip ehwor Kryptahniuo _(you speak Kryptonese)_ ,” Kara whispered, still somewhat shook how fluent Reign was, how naturally the words rolled off of her tongue as if she never spoke anything else in her life.

“Zhi _(yes)_ ,” Reign confirmed, shifting so that they sat right next to each other. “Voiehd nahn khehshokh osh rrip _(this is important for you)_?”

Kara felt tears well up in her eyes. All she could manage was a nod. She was a little perplexed when Reign ran her thumb over the back of her hand, wondering when their roles got reversed, now that Reign offered her comfort.

Half an hour later, they sat at the kitchen table together with the stack of pizzas while Chewie slept in the puddle of feathers on the couch with his head resting on Lena’s ruined shoe, which Kara ought to hide and pretend she never saw in her life before Lena came home.

Reign ate one of Kara’s potstickers, and Kara swore she died a little on the inside now that she had one potsticker less to devour. She bit her tongue, keeping in mind Reign was pregnant. Rao, that was her food though.

Reign stretched out her arm to take a box of pizza from the stack. “Why do you look like you’re in pain?” she asked, her movements slowed down as she put the carton in front of her.

Kara didn’t want to say it because surely she could miss one – nope, no, she couldn’t. “You ate one of my potstickers,” she said, drawing what was left of them closer to keep Reign from stealing more.

Reign’s nose wrinkled slightly. “I thought this food was for-”

“You ate _my_ potsticker. I don’t share food. Just no, no, no. You can eat your food. Eat half of the pizzas or something, that’s fine, but don’t touch my potstickers,” Kara muttered, huffing while she switched seats to keep her potstickers as far away from Reign as possible.

Reign stared blankly at the table. “Khap nahn doshai _(I am sorry),_ ” she whispered, so quietly Kara wouldn’t have caught it if she didn’t have super hearing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena curled the cable of her wired phone around her finger while she feigned interest in the conversation. Morgan Edge had gone bankrupt, of which CatCo had the scoop, and now some poor soul with too many shares in his company aimed to sell them. She had no intention of buying as much as a single percentage of Edge Global.

Morgan Edge’s imprisonment resulted in the eventual downfall of his company. He should have never pulled that stunt lead poisoning children. Lena remembered vividly how horrid she had felt when the majority of the city – herself included – believed she was the cause. With a faint smile, she thought back to how Kara and Sam had her back.

“Miss Luthor,” Jess said as she walked in. “Oh- my apologies.”

Lena held up a hand, to which her secretary stayed right where she was. With a few brief words, she concluded her phone call, expressing something important came up. “Yes?” she inquired, straightening in her chair.

“Detective Sawyer is here to see you.”

Lena raised a brow. While she occasionally had contact with Maggie – whenever Kara batted her eyelashes at her to join them for drinks, or a game night – she wasn’t accustomed to the detective visiting her while she worked, unless Maggie found a reason to arrest her or interrogate her.

“You may send her in,” Lena said, folding her hands atop her desk.

Lena was pleasantly surprised when Maggie walked in with Jamie on her hip. She thought Maggie was here for work-related reasons. Her introduction surely appeared to claim she was, although Maggie was a little shit sometimes, according to Alex.

“Hey, Lena,” Maggie said with a friendly smile.

“Hello, Maggie,” Lena replied, pushing her chair back. She got up and walked around her desk. “And hello, sweetheart,” she said with a sweet smile as she looked at Jamie.

“Buh,” Jamie cooed. “Uuuh,” she uttered while she wriggled in Maggie’s arms, smiling when she was passed on to Lena.

Lena watched as Jamie put her fist in her mouth, and then wiped her drool at her blouse, which cost more than Maggie earned in a month. All she did was smile. She couldn’t be annoyed with this cutiepie.

“I was wondering if you’re free for lunch,” Maggie said, slipping her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “I know it’s short notice, but I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I might as well ask.”

Lena wasn’t born yesterday. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. The whole just in the neighborhood excuse didn’t work on her. Or perhaps she was too paranoid in her beliefs everyone had a hidden agenda. It was unusual for Maggie to visit her by herself while Kara wasn’t around, and the fact she brought Jamie felt like bribery.

“I’m serious,” Maggie stated. “I just took Jamie to the park.”

“Alright,” Lena replied, although she low-key felt there was a catch somewhere. “Lunch sounds excellent. I was about to grab a bite to eat soon anyway.”

“Sure you were.”

Okay, Lena wasn’t, but at some point, she would have. If Maggie hadn’t dropped by, she had no doubt her secretary would have reminded her she needed to eat lunch. She grabbed a napkin on her way out, dabbing at the drool on Jamie’s chin.

“So you and Kara,” Maggie started when they barely set one foot outside of L-Corp.

“Just in the neighborhood, hm?” Lena questioned with a chuckle. “For a detective, you’re not particularly subtle.”

“Ouch,” Maggie laughed, holding a hand to her chest. “You wound me, Lena.”

“I’m sure you’ll live. You’re a lesbian after all,” Lena replied with a teasing wink. “You may as well have nine lives with all of the-”

“No!” Maggie interrupted, shaking her head vehemently. “Do not, under any circumstances, finish that sentence when my daughter is right here.”

Lena had to admit it was best if she kept certain comments at bay. God, it was easy to rile people up a little, it was all a matter of knowing which buttons to push. “You were saying?” she backtracked, curious as to why Maggie saw the need to bring up Kara, although she had a hunch she knew where this was going.

Alex no doubt must have told Maggie how Kara slept over at her place, and how Kara gushed about her luscious curves, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Alex nor did it by her. Lena didn’t seek much behind Kara’s appreciative comments towards her looks and the glances she received, although at times she did ponder briefly whether Kara’s feelings were purely platonic or not. But whenever she engrossed herself too much in those thoughts, it meant addressing her side on it, and that was like opening Pandora’s Box.

Everything with Kara felt comfortable, easy-going, and familiar. Lena didn’t want to make their connection complicated by enticing the possibility they could be more than friends. With Sam gone to a different city, Kara was the only anchor she had. Alex and Maggie were her friends as well, but only as an extension of Kara.

Lena didn’t want to put everything on the line for something that might not even be mutual. She couldn’t let her friendship with Kara crumble when Kara was the pillar of the small group of people she had in her life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wasn’t asleep yet, and neither was Lena when she heard footsteps in the hall. They just got into bed to go to sleep. She wondered why she even sang Reign the Kryptonese lullaby - which seemed to become a thing now not that she minded - if Reign wasn’t going to sleep in Lena’s bedroom anyway.

Lena’s eyes were wide and alarmed when Reign entered the room with the lion. “No way,” she said, voice stern and serious as she shook her head. “He can’t be here.”

Reign shifted from one foot onto the other. “Please,” she whispered, stroking Chewie’s fur. “I can’t sleep, and he gets sad when he’s alone.”

“Please,” Kara chimed in. She didn’t want Chewie to sleep alone either. It was so sad for him if he was left out in the living room or the hall. He was just a baby. “He won’t bite you, and he’s so cute. Look at his little face,” she all but pleaded, adding a pout.

“I’m not sharing a bed with that little demon who ruined my Louboutins after I told a certain someone not to let him chew up anything,” Lena mumbled, fluffing her pillow. “Not to mention what he did to my pillows on the couch.”

Reign found a sudden interest in the ceiling while she bit her lip so hard it was surprising it didn’t bleed.

“Chewie is sorry,” Kara said to Lena.

“So sorry,” Reign agreed with a hum.

“Stop pouting,” Lena sighed, eyes flitting between Kara and Reign. “You’re both insufferable,” she groaned, falling back onto the bed.

Kara winked conspiringly at Reign while she scooted closer towards Lena. If they were going to do this, then she was going to sleep in the middle tonight. She doubted Lena would appreciate letting Reign sleep in between them with Chewie. While she told Lena the little lion wasn’t going to bite her, she couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t because he was playful.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s cheek. “Can Chewie please sleep here tonight? Reign and I will make sure he behaves.”

Kara lifted the other side of the covers so Reign could slide under them with Chewie. Lena could only resist her pout so long, and she had Reign’s pout to back her up.

“Fine,” Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But just this one time,” she added. “He can’t sleep here again tomorrow. I mean it.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Reign roused from her peaceful slumber. Within a second, she sat up, back ramrod straight, breathing harsh, but then she laid eyes on Kara, Lena, and Chewie, and she remembered where she was. Her pulse slowed while her breaths evened out. She wasn’t in that room. She was here, safe, away from that nightmare.

Reign had discovered when she didn’t sleep alone, she had fewer nightmares, and wasn’t quick to wake up screaming, bathing in cold sweat. Last night when she sneaked into this bedroom, it was true when she said she couldn’t sleep. What she didn’t tell Lena and Kara was the fact part of the reason was that she liked sharing a bed with them. Having them near eased her mind.

They cuddled, and it was an experience Reign enjoyed. It was a warmth she never knew before. People hugged and comforted Sam, but never her, until now. Kara and Lena both cared about her. They both said they did. She didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve such kindness. Her past actions were irredeemable.

Reign observed Kara and Lena’s sleeping forms. Chewie was curled up at the foot of the bed. Kara’s hair was like a soft angelic halo while Lena’s was darker. Their chests rose and fell with each breath they took. She thought back to that day she beat Kara into a coma, how she believed she killed her after she told her she was going to. 

Reign stretched out her right hand and stared at it, remembering how she held Kara over the edge of that building. That final sigh which escaped Supergirl’s lips when she let go made her shiver. She watched her plummet to the ground, and the worst part was how she hoped someone would catch her, but nobody did.

That same hand was around Lena’s throat a year ago while she threatened to break her neck to keep Supergirl from interfering. Reign remembered the sound of Lena struggling for air as if it happened yesterday, each memory more vivid than the last. She heard Lena’s heartbeat pulsating as she watched the vein on her neck. Lena was a brave, strong human, who went through hell and back and rose above it all, like a true survivor. She admired Lena for her mental strength.

Kara stirred a little when the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window. She stretched her arms; eyes still closed as she soaked up the sun.

Reign wondered how someone she tried to kill more than one time could care about someone like her. She wasn’t a worldkiller anymore, but if she struggled to live with what she had done, then how could someone else? One day, years from now, when her twins were older, they were going to hear what she did, what a monster she was.

She wasn’t sure how she was ever going to look her babies in the eyes once they knew the truth, but Reign didn’t know if she was going to get the chance to watch them grow up. The future was an empty book with pages not yet filled. She wanted to be in it, but wishing for something didn’t equal deserving it, and as a mother, she wanted what was best for her children. Ever since she discovered she was pregnant, she wondered if they were better off without her, but the mere idea of ever being separated from her flesh and blood felt like dying a thousand deaths at once.

Reign got out of bed as silently as she could. She slipped her feet into the fuzzy bunny slippers she left at the side of the bed and tiptoed her way into the kitchen. Sam cooked all the time, so if she pulled from her memories, it shouldn’t be that hard to prepare breakfast.

Minutes later, Reign got a piece of bread stuck in the toaster. She grabbed a fork to get it out when fingers curled around her wrist.

“Please don’t do that. Forks and toasters don’t mix. You’ll shock not only yourself but also your babies.”

Reign dropped the fork on the counter with a faint, “oh.”

“You’re awake,” Reign whispered, turning to face Lena.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, moving about the kitchen. She opened up the cupboard, grabbing a mug. “Chewie bit my hand.”

Reign glanced at Lena’s hands, noting a row of teeth were pressed faintly in the back of her left hand. “Are you sure it wasn’t Kara?”

Lena chuckled. “Unless Kara became a vampire overnight, it’s safe to say Chewie bit me,” she said with a sigh. “You should have named him demon.”

Reign watched as Lena made coffee. “If he gets a brother I’ll-”

“No,” Lena interrupted with a shake of her head. “I’m done taking in strays. I’m deadly serious this time.”

“Strays,” Reign whispered. “Is that what I am to you?”

Lena was silent for a beat. “You’re...I’m not sure,” she answered, unplugging the toaster. “You’re not exactly a stray. It’s complicated.”

Reign felt like she was nothing but a burden, someone who messed up not only Lena’s life but Kara’s along with it, and somehow they cared about her. The latter had more to do with who they were than it had to do with her. Kara and Lena were good people.

“Good morning!” Kara chirped, appearing in the kitchen with Chewie in her arms. “Can you hold him for a moment?” she asked Reign, thrusting Chewie into her arms before she could answer. “I’ll go get us some sticky buns for breakfast.”

Lena sighed as Kara leaped from the balcony. “I swear I gained five pounds already,” she muttered under her breath, pouring her coffee into her mug.

Lena said that as if she didn’t look like a ten. She could triple her weight, and she would still be a moon goddess in Reign’s eyes. Her pale skin was what reminded Reign of the moon so much. Kara, on the other hand, made her think of the sun with her golden locks and energetic personality, and therefore she saw Kara as a sun goddess.

Reign noticed Lena tended to be on the groggy side in the morning, which improved after she drank coffee. “Can I borrow some money from you?” she asked, although she already owed Lena more than she could ever repay her.

Lena frowned and set her cup down. “Why?” she inquired, eyes on Chewie who squirmed in Reign’s arms.

Reign thought of putting Chewie down, but she didn’t want Lena to climb atop a chair again. Humans didn’t appreciate wild animals. “I am in need of money to buy potstickers,” she explained, letting Chewie bite her fingers. His teeth weren’t sharp enough to hurt her.

Lena paused. She took a slow sip from her coffee, and then her lips curled up into a smile. “You ate Kara’s potstickers, didn’t you?” she asked, bemused.

“One,” Reign nodded. “I didn’t know. She was upset, and I want to make it up to her.”

Lena hummed. “Peculiar,” she whispered, taking another sip from her beverage. “Alright, we’ll order some for dinner.”

Reign’s plan to prepare breakfast fell apart since she ruined the toast, and Kara was out to get them sticky buns. She sensed Lena was surprised she wanted to apologize to Kara for the potsticker she ate. If she had known Kara didn’t share her food, she wouldn’t have touched it. Next time Kara arranged food for them, she intended to ask which part of it was hers to avoid upsetting her again.

Reign was capable of feeling remorse yet nobody seemed to believe she was. Kara and Lena didn’t even try to hide their surprise when she showed she was sorry. She couldn’t blame people for thinking she was cold-hearted, but that wasn’t her anymore. Even in the past, she felt things, but her makers didn’t allow her to care about anything other than the purpose they created her for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara, there you are!” Alex exclaimed. “I stopped by at your apartment this morning, but you weren’t there.”

“Oh, I, ah, no. I, erm, was at Lena’s place,” Kara replied, scratching the back of her neck. “It got late last night, so I slept over because I was tired. Too tired to fly. I didn’t know you were going to show up at my apartment. You didn’t text me.”

Kara felt somewhat uneasy she lied to her sister, but the truth was complicated. If she had known Alex was going to be at her apartment this morning, she would have made sure she was there. “I’m here now,” she said, stepping further into the control room.

Alex’s eyebrows moved up, but then she cleared her throat and turned her attention to the monitors. “As you all know,” she began, raising her voice to address the whole room. “Coville disappeared a year ago, and he’s been a fugitive ever since. This morning, his body was found in Montana,” she shared while she pulled up footage.

Kara frowned as her eyes flitted over the images the DEO gathered. Coville’s limbs were bent in unnatural angles. It was a show of strength humans didn’t possess. His neck was bruised and twisted.

“Broken ribs, a fractured skull from blunt head trauma,” Agent Lane listed, “multiple bruises and fractures all over his body, and so forth. His body was found next to the body of an unidentified man with three gunshot wounds in his chest. Presumably, the man was a follower of Coville.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Alex disagreed.

“Me neither,” Kara chimed in. “Their causes of death are vastly different.”

“The weapon Coville had on him matches the bullets found in the other man’s body,” Agent Lane pointed out. “I think Coville killed him, but…”

“Who killed Coville?” Alex filled in, sharing a nod with Lucy.

“Forensics estimate he died about ten to twelve weeks ago.”

Kara put her hands on her hips as she watched the footage again. “Didn’t we chase a white Martian four months ago?” she recalled.

“Yes…,” Alex answered, working her jaw as the forensics rapport was pulled up. “But what are the odds of him finding Coville and killing him? Whoever did this didn’t just murder Coville. No, this looks like an act of revenge.”

Kara grimaced when she read Coville’s tongue was cut out of his mouth and found in his stomach. She could think of one person who might want revenge and was capable of such brutality or used to be at least, although, in the final battle, Coville was on the worldkillers’ side. She racked her memories of that day. Coville switched sides more than once. It was tough to determine whose team he was on in the end if any.

“Oh, and get this,” Agent Lane spoke up, making a face. “The fur of animals was found in his digestive system.”

Kara dropped her hands to the side. She had no tangible proof, but somehow she knew it was Reign’s work. Reign said she was done killing people. Perhaps Coville was the last she went after, which had her wonder why. From the small pieces Reign revealed, she had a cat and a dog which were murdered. Reign also mentioned the man she had intercourse with wound up dead. It was possible the unidentified man who got shot with Coville’s weapon was the father of Reign’s twins, which could explain the rage for revenge.

If Kara was right in her assumptions, Reign had a motive. Not that it justified murder or made it okay. Killing people was wrong, and was more of an absolute last resort if no other options were up for grabs. The latter was the reason Reign had to die a year ago. It was a heavy decision, not one she made lightly. Coville should have gone to prison. He was only human, easy to contain.

“I can have a look at the scene of the crime to see if I can find anything,” Kara suggested.

“Yes, and I’m going with you,” Alex replied as she stepped forward. “Maggie is there with a team as we speak.”

Kara scooped her sister up in her arms. She read the address from the file, and then she flew to Montana, to a cabin in the forest, surrounded by nothing but trees. It appeared quite secluded, the kind of place where Reign possibly hid for a while. No wonder it took multiple weeks for the bodies to be discovered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena bit her lip as she nestled on the couch. The past three weeks, Kara continuously slept in the middle of the bed. At first, she assumed Kara wanted to ensure Chewie couldn’t reach her. Allowing the lion cub to sleep in the same bed as the rest of them didn’t stick to just one night. She tried to put her foot down, but Chewie scratched at the door if she didn’t let him in, and he didn’t shut up either.

That, on top of two super pouts, made Lena cave in and allow Chewie to sleep in the same room. By now she stopped spending her nights in one of her guest rooms, considering Reign always left her bedroom anyway, so now they all slept together in her room. Kara didn’t only sleep in between Reign and her, whenever they sat at the table or on the couch like right now, Kara sat in between them.

It took Lena a lot of prodding to get answers out of Kara, and yesterday she finally did. Coville was dead, which was all over the news three weeks ago, but according to Kara, Reign killed him, which made Kara more wary of Reign, and what Reign was capable of doing. It also explained why Kara didn’t say much when Reign gave her potstickers to apologize for eating one of hers.

Chewie had grown a little. So did the number of shoes ruined by him. He didn’t have a mane yet, but his playfulness increased. Whenever Reign, Kara or Lena walked around, he chased after them and tried to bite their legs.

Lena was surprised Chewie stopped biting her after he broke the skin on her hand two weeks ago when he played too roughly. Instead, he resorted to nudging her with his head and giving her licks. Chewie was slightly bigger than a housecat by now.

“My baby girls,” Reign hummed, caressing her hand over her stomach. “Five more months and then I can hold you. My miracles.”

Kara scooted closer to catch a glimpse of the ultrasound Reign held clutched between her fingertips.

Lena was surprised Kara didn’t spill to anyone Reign was here, alive, considering the Coville incident, but she was relieved Kara kept it a secret. She wasn’t sure what happened, but she felt like Coville deserved what he got. Kara didn’t agree with the latter. The world wasn’t black and white, and neither was Lena’s morality.

“Rao, they really are miracles,” Kara said, smiling. “How are you feeling? Other than pregnant.”

“A bit bloated,” Reign answered, glancing down at her pregnant belly, which had gotten bigger. She was four months pregnant, and it showed. “Is it true they can hear my voice?” she asked, glancing at Kara and then at Lena. “Sam used to talk to Ruby,” she whispered with a sad glint in her eyes.

“I like to believe they can,” Kara hummed.

Lena turned on the television. When the news spoke of Coville again, how they had no leads so far, she changed the channel. It didn’t go unnoticed how Reign dug her nails in the palms of her hands. Reign definitely knew more, no doubt, but she thought it was best not to bring it up because whatever Reign went through left traces. She wanted to gain Reign’s trust, not ruin the small amount she received so far.

“Are you feeling up for some ice cream tonight?” Lena inquired while she got up, looking Reign’s way.

“Ice cream and a movie?”

Kara squealed after Lena nodded, and Reign said yes. “I’ll go get the blanket!” she exclaimed, rushing towards the bedroom with Chewie running enthusiastically after her.

Lena sat down next to Reign because this time she was going to sit in the middle, no matter how much Kara huffed. Reign had plenty of chances to hurt her, and she had a feeling Reign took her promise to heart, not to mention how Kara was on the other side, ready to take action if needed.

“Oomph,” Lena let out when Chewie seemed to think it was necessary to jump onto her lap. “You’re not getting my ice cream,” she said, holding her strawberry ice cream firmly out of his reach.

Reign shoveled a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth.

Lena caught Reign looking when Kara fed her a spoon, and it didn’t stop when she let Kara have a taste of her ice cream. She realized she never told Reign Kara had a habit of sharing ice cream. It was a detail she should have mentioned weeks ago.

Lena offered her next spoon to Reign because she knew what it felt like to be left out, to watch others being all chummy as if she wasn’t even there. Complicated past or not, she didn’t want Reign to feel that way.

Reign looked at Lena as if she had grown a second head, but then she cracked a smile and opened her mouth.

Lena bit back a smile when Reign fed half of her ice cream to her, spoon after spoon. She didn’t have the heart to tell Reign that wasn’t quite how it worked. Something about Reign’s joy was too pure to brush off, and it was incredible how one tiny gesture made Reign look at her as if she made her day.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kara sighed at her sister’s curious gaze when she ran into her, coming from the opposite side of where her apartment was, considering Lena’s loft was the other way. She wasn’t sure what to tell her this time because Alex began to notice she had a surprising amount of sleepovers with Lena.

Two days ago, Kara told her sister she fell asleep on Lena’s couch, which led to staying the night. Five days ago, she lied to Alex she had some alien alcohol, and Lena didn’t want her to go home drunk. The day before that, she used the late movie night excuse.

“Do you still live at your apartment or did you move in with Lena?” Alex questioned on their way to the DEO. “I feel like you’re keeping secrets from me, and it’s not like you. It’s okay for you to spend more time with Lena. She’s a good person, and I know you two have been close for some time.”

Kara didn’t exactly live in her apartment anymore, but she didn’t move in with Lena either. All of the arrangements which they made were temporary, although she wasn’t sure what was going to happen with Reign after Lena finished testing her, and after Reign gave birth to her twins. She wasn’t too comfortable with the idea of putting Reign out onto the street, not when Reign seemed to have struggles, and not with newborns.

Plus, she didn’t want Reign to leave with Chewie either. Kara was the one who found that lion cub. Even though Lena told Reign she could keep him, Chewie was as much her pet as he was Reign’s. Alex was right Lena, and she were close, but they were each other’s best friend.

At the DEO, Kara excused herself to the training room where she could punch bricks and a car. She pounded her fists against both, taking in ragged breaths as she released her pent up frustration. Her sister was right, she kept secrets from her, and it wasn’t like her.

“Supergirl!” Agent Lane shouted, sprinting into the training room. “Four Poglachians are causing trouble in the city.”

Kara dusted debris off of her suit. “I’m on it,” she said, flying towards the center of the problem as quickly as she could.

Poglachians were clown-like aliens with long, razor-sharp sets of teeth. They could bite through bone, which they did right now as they attacked citizens. Everything was nothing but a game for them.

Kara barely touched down when one of them tried to bite her. She shrugged him off with ease. “Catch me if you can,” she said, running at a pace that didn’t make it hard for them to keep up while she lured them away from the people.

It was always best to bring a fight to a place where no innocent citizens could wind up harmed. Kara was pleased to see they chased after her. Two of them swung a chainsaw, laughing maniacally as they took down trees when they passed through the park.

Kara grew to regret she depleted a fair amount of her energy punching things. She managed to take down the Poglachians enough for them to get captured, but when she flew away to survey the city, she dropped out of the sky.

“Argh,” Kara hissed as she stumbled through the door of Lena’s loft moments later.

Her right temple pounded, and when Kara lifted her fingertips to it, she felt something sticky. She stared at the redness on her fingers. Rao, she was bleeding. At that moment, she made eye-contact with Reign who walked into the living room.

Reign dropped the cup she held in her right hand. It shattered on the floor, causing Chewie to let out a small roar before hiding under the table. Her eyes were round as she stared at Kara, frozen in place.

“Reign,” Kara breathed out, eyes fluttering for a moment, unsure what her old nemesis was going to do.

Kara came to Lena’s loft because it was the closest to reach after she plummeted to the ground. Unfortunately, it meant being alone with Reign while she solar flared. If Reign wasn’t stronger than her before with her powers being somewhat off, she sure was now, but she wasn’t afraid of Reign.

Kara stumbled forward when her legs were no longer willing to support her weight. She didn’t drop to the floor. Strong arms wound around her, lifted her, and when she tried to keep her eyes open, she saw Reign’s eyes were red.

Reign carried Kara into the bedroom, where she lowered her on the bed. Her fingers trembled as she smoothed Kara’s hair, getting it away from her head wound. “Who did this to you?” she asked through gritted teeth.

Kara couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She was too exhausted. The last thing she felt was Reign’s hands on her, and then everything got swallowed up by darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was in the middle of a meeting when her phone rang. God, she must have forgotten to put it on silent. She went to decline the call with an embarrassed, apologetic smile when she saw the caller id. It was Kara, which was unusual. Her best friend only phoned her during work if it was an emergency.

“Excuse me,” Lena spoke up, pushing her chair back. “I have to take this.”

With another apologetic smile, Lena walked out of the room. She swiped her thumb to accept the call and brought her phone up to her ear. “Kara, I’m sorry it took me a minute to pick up, I was in the bathroom,” she began, not wanting Kara to feel bad for interrupting her meeting.

_“Lena!”_

Lena winced at the volume, holding her phone a few inches away from her ear. That wasn’t Kara’s voice. “Reign?” she asked, keeping her voice down while she stalked over towards the bathroom, glancing around to ensure nobody was nearby, bringing her phone closer to her ear again.

Reign’s response was a rushed ramble of words, and half of them weren’t even English. Lena tried to keep up, but Reign’s voice was close to screaming, and she heard her breathe harshly on the other end of the line.

“Reign,” Lena whispered, but Reign kept going. “Reign,” she said, a little louder, with a bit more urgency. “Take a deep breath, and slowly tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?”

_“I am breathing!”_

“Easy, take a deep breath in, one, two, three, and breathe out,” Lena instructed, though the fact Reign was all over the place made her panic on the inside.

_“I took Kara’s phone. It was in her bra.”_

That was more than Lena needed to know, but at least Reign wasn’t shouting at her this time. “Okay, and you called me,” she replied, pacing around the bathroom.

_“Something happened to Kara. She’s bleeding, and she’s unconscious. I think someone hurt her. She needs to heal. She needs to… I have to take her to the DEO.”_

Lena’s eyes widened. “Reign, no,” she rushed out to say before Reign did something she shouldn’t be doing. Her heart was in her throat, but if she freaked out, Reign was going to panic more, and they could all miss that. “Listen to me, do not take Kara to the DEO.”

 _“She’s hurt,”_ Reign whimpered. _“What if she’s dying? I have to take her.”_

“No,” Lena said firmly. “Stay where you are. I’ll come home. Don’t go to the DEO. I mean it. Do not go there.”

Lena exchanged a few more words with Reign before she hung up. She forgot all about the meeting she was in as she hurried to get to her loft to check what the hell was going on. It was too dangerous to let Reign take Kara to the DEO.

Reign was in no position to fly, let alone carry someone at the same time, but that wasn’t the worst of Lena’s concerns. If Reign showed her face at the DEO, they were going to lock her up, and if she walked in there with Kara bloodied and unconscious in her arms, they were going to assume Reign was responsible for Kara’s injuries.

Lena made her way home as fast as she could, hoping Reign didn’t do something crazy such as go to the DEO anyway. It took her almost twenty minutes to get to her loft, due to the traffic. When she did, she found Reign in the bedroom, whispering to Kara not to die.

“Someone did this to her,” Reign said, balling her fists. “They could still be out there.”

“Did she tell you that?” Lena asked, sighing when Reign shook her head. “Let’s not jump to conclusions, then. Okay, listen, I’m going to call Alex so the DEO can pick up Kara. You and Chewie are going to hide in the guest room until I come to get you.”

Lena phoned Alex, telling her she thought Kara had a mild concussion. She informed the director of the DEO of the state Kara was in. Within a minute, Alex confirmed she was sending over a team with a chopper.

Seeing Kara bloodied and bruised was painful, but it wasn’t the first time Lena saw her like that. She hated how Kara wasn’t a hundred percent invulnerable. It didn’t look like Kara was dying, more like she got banged up. She didn’t spot any fatal wounds. When she held her fingertips to Kara’s wrist, she felt a steady pulse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign slumped down against the wall. She dug her nails in the palms of her hands, wanting to sit under the shower, but she couldn’t because Lena specifically told her to stay here in the guest room until she came to get her.

The sight of Kara with that head wound brought back memories of that day Reign beat her into a coma. She remembered how Kara wasn’t supposed to survive that, but she did, and the fact she did gave her hope Kara was going to live now, too, though it didn’t stop her from worrying.

Reign listened as voices filled Lena’s loft. They took Kara with them. She hoped it wasn’t too late. Lena told her she couldn’t go to the DEO, and she complied while her gut told her the opposite. If something terrible happened to Kara, it would be all her fault for ignoring her instincts.

Lena sounded worried on the phone when Reign brought up the DEO. She heard how her breathing changed. Lena didn’t tell her why she couldn’t take Kara to the DEO, but she didn’t need her to because it was obvious they would see her as nothing but a threat.

Chewie gnawed at Reign’s slippers, rolling over when she petted him, exposing his tummy.

Minutes felt like hours. When Lena entered the guest room, Reign wept silently into Chewie’s fur as she hugged him.

Lena crouched down in front of Reign. She lifted a hand, stroking the back of Reign’s head. “Kara is going to be okay. Alex thinks she solar-flared. It sometimes happens, when she depletes her energy. They said Kara trained before she went out to fight some enemies, and she must have overdone it.”

Reign raised her chin, gazing at Lena through teary eyes.

“Come here,” Lena whispered, opening her arms.

Reign put Chewie down and wrapped her arms around Lena, careful not to hug her too tightly. Embraces like this were warm, caring, and she wanted this kind of feeling every day. Having someone’s arms around her felt like a blanket of comfort.

“You did the right thing by calling me,” Lena said, caressing Reign’s back.

“I disturbed you.”

Lena shook her head.

“You lied when you said you were in the bathroom,” Reign pointed out, missing the contact when Lena broke their hug. “You’re a good liar. Kara would have believed you.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t in the bathroom when you called,” Lena conceded. “But you didn’t disturb me. Emergencies are more important than… meetings… Oh, god. Never mind, you did the right thing. That’s what matters.”

Lena got up and held out a hand to Reign. “We can watch a movie together if you’d like,” she suggested, smiling faintly when Reign accepted her hand. “Are you hungry? I can cook you something.”

Reign followed Lena out of the guest room with Chewie in tow. “Teach me,” she said, watching as Lena gathered ingredients. “Please.”

Reign hoped if she learned how to cook she could prepare meals for Lena and Kara to surprise them sometimes, and so she could pull her weight rather than doing nothing. She also needed to know for after her babies were born, once they were old enough to eat regular food, although she wasn’t sure if she was going to get the chance.

Reign wrinkled her nose when Lena gave her an apron with the text _‘I keep the best snack under my apron’_ written on it, frowning at Lena’s explanation how it was a gag gift from Maggie, whatever that was supposed to mean.

“I can’t find it,” Reign said, patting the apron in an attempt to locate the snack.

“Can’t find wha-” Lena turned around and chuckled. “Trust me it’s there.”

Reign pouted when Lena laughed while she failed to find the snack.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lena said, shaking her head, smiling. “You can’t give me that look. It’s not fair.”

Reign felt confused. What wasn’t fair was the fact Lena mocked her and falsely claimed there was a snack under the apron she had on. She tilted her head curiously when Lena bit her lower lip while her heartbeat was elevated. _Oh._

Lena’s cheeks flushed red while she abruptly averted her eyes, moving about the kitchen to finish up getting everything ready to cook.

Reign walked up to Lena, who faced the counter. She brushed Lena’s raven locks aside, smoothing them over her left shoulder, hearing her breath hitch, observing how Lena almost dropped the eggs she held as she stood behind her. It was possible her powers failed her and that she was wrong to think this human was attracted to her, but she saw she affected Lena.

Reign brought her lips close to Lena’s ear. “Are you implying I’m the snack?” she asked, voice low and sultry, and she felt like she was on to something because Lena’s heartbeat increased, and the eggs didn’t survive when Lena closed her fingers around them.

Lena’s breathing sounded funny, irregular. “Reign,” she whispered with a deep sigh. “If you want me to teach you how to cook, you’ll have to behave.”

Reign backed away, giving Lena some space. “Is it because I look like her?” she asked, knowing pieces of the past Lena shared with Sam.

Reign remembered Lena’s fingertips moving down Sam’s bare back, to the curve of her ass. She recalled Sam moaning Lena’s name like a silent prayer, how their naked bodies danced together coated with a thin layer of sweat while they shared drunken kisses. It was something she couldn’t grasp, this animalistic, primal urge humans possessed, like a hunger they couldn’t sate, a fire they couldn’t extinguish.

Ruby was young back then. Reign remembered how the tiny human Sam put into the world didn’t reach up to the door handle at the time. She watched Sam weep once her daughter went to bed after her lust-driven romance with Lena came to pass. Those memories made her feel like a thief. They didn’t belong to her. Reign never wanted them, but she wasn’t allowed to remain dormant. 

She used to think it was pathetic how humans sought companionship, how they needed another person like a drug they were hooked on. Reign saw it as weakness, but her struggle to understand intrigued her. She used to wonder why some would give their life for another, how someone could mean that much to a person. It all made more sense now. She wouldn’t hesitate to give her life for her babies.

Reign waited, eyes fixated on Lena.

Lena’s eyes briefly traveled in Reign’s direction. “I should clean this up,” she mumbled, dabbing at the ruined eggs, rinsing her hands under the sink, avoiding Reign’s question altogether.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara felt better when she returned to Lena’s loft. The night had fallen, and she couldn’t wait to get some much-needed sleep. Alex relayed to her about how Lena phoned her, and she got questioned about why she was at Lena’s place. The latter frustrated her because she hated how the lies piled up. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it, but she agreed to give Lena time to examine Reign and whatnot.

Reign surged up from her space on the couch when Kara walked through the door. She was at Kara’s side in the blink of an eye, touching her face, inspecting her head. “How are you feeling?” she asked before Kara or Lena could get a single word out.

Kara brought her hands up to Reign’s, feeling the warmth of her skin. A smile tugged at her lips because today Reign showed she cared about her. “Tired, but okay,” she answered, chancing a glance at Lena who stood next to the couch, moving her thumbs idly as if she contemplated reaching out.

“We should all get some rest,” Lena suggested, her smile tight while her eyes showed relief as she looked at Kara. “It’s been a long day.”

Kara hummed her agreement. She smiled brighter when she saw Chewie went to sleep without them, sprawled out on Lena’s bed while she went into the room to borrow pajamas from Lena. Hers was in the laundry, plus she loved how Lena’s clothes smelled like Lena. It was something she always found comforting, probably because they were best friends.

Reign appeared a little dazed when Kara let her have the middle of the bed after they moved Chewie to the foot of the bed. Her movements were slow and hesitant, but once they were all settled, she drew an arm around Lena, and the other around Kara.

Kara noticed Reign held her a little bit tighter than she used to, but she chose not to comment. When she closed her eyes after they bid each other good night, she swore she felt the flutter of Reign’s lips on her forehead, near her hairline, the same spot where she was bleeding earlier today.

Kara opened her eyes when she heard Reign singing the Kryptonese lullaby she sang to her before. The feeling of Reign caressing her cheek was somewhat foreign, and she had to hold back tears, overwhelmed by Reign’s genuine care for her.

“Bem zil, kahrah,zor,ehl _(good night, Kara Zor-El)_ ,” Reign whispered while her eyes held Kara’s gaze. “Rrip nahn voi ugem _(you are safe now)_.”

“Nahkluv osh gemzeht _(thank you for today)_. Khap nim pai voiehd _(I will remember this)_.”

Kara stretched out her arm until she was able to reach Lena, entwining their fingers, resting their joined hands lazily above Reign’s stomach, cheek nuzzled against Reign’s shoulder while she peacefully drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so gay.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena stuffed the snack apron in the bottom drawer, shoving it as far away as possible. Reign caught her off guard the other day by bringing up Sam without voicing her name. She didn’t expect Reign to know anything of her past with Sam. It was rather juvenile, truly. What she had with Sam wasn’t quite a relationship.

How could it have been? She was a teenager at the time, and she was in no position of dating someone with a child, no matter how much she adored Ruby. What she had with Sam was a friend with benefits arrangement, they were both clear about that. It stopped years ago, and then they lost contact for a while until Sam began to work for her, at which point they rekindled their friendship.

Nowadays, Sam had a new life, in a new city, with a new group of friends. Lena was happy for her. She knew how much Sam and Ruby needed a fresh start after everything they went through. Reign did look like Sam, considering they were quasi-identical, yet they were different. Looks-wise, they undoubtedly were similar, but personality-wise they weren’t.

“Good morning,” Reign said, hair slightly damp as she entered the kitchen, wearing Lena’s black silk robe.

If Reign had a favorite color, black seemed to be it because when Lena let her choose what she wanted to borrow, something black was the first thing she reached for. Her suit was stashed away in the closet. It no longer fit her now that she was a little over four months pregnant.

Lena’s eyes landed on Reign’s pregnant belly for a beat. There was something unique about women who carried life inside of them, a special kind of glow. “Good morning,” she replied, hearing the water of her shower running, probably because Kara slipped into the bathroom after Reign exited.

Chewie butted his head against Lena’s legs with a roar.

“Hey, little guy,” Lena said, smiling as she crouched down to give Chewie some attention. The lion cub tried to bite her hand. “Ah-ah,” she warned, moving her hand away. “You know better,” she said, booping his nose.

Reign filled Chewie’s bowl with fresh water. She opened the refrigerator, taking out steak which she cut into small pieces, depositing them in Chewie’s other bowl.

Chewie lost his interest in Lena, stumbling in his haste to get to his food. He let out a whiny roar when he bumped into his water bowl, causing it to slosh around him.

Lena’s eyes widened. “Chewie, no,” she said, but it was too late, and he didn’t listen anyway as he shook his fur, splashing his water around some more. “Oh, you demon. I think we’ll have lion for dinner tonight.”

Reign’s lips shifted into a lopsided smile. “You don’t have the heart or the stomach for that.”

Lena tossed a plain red apron at Reign. “I’m making pancakes for breakfast,” she announced, which was a treat for Kara who could do with the pick-me-up after the day she had yesterday, and what else were best friends for?

“If you want to learn how to make pancakes, you’re welcome to help,” Lena said while she grabbed another apron for herself. “If not, get out of my kitchen.”

“You should drink coffee,” Reign muttered.

Lena raised a brow. “Why?”

“No reason.”

“Uh-huh, sure, no reason,” Lena replied, shaking her head, smiling slightly. “I’m not always grumpy in the morning, you know.”

Reign’s mouth morphed into a clown-like smile, her eyes comically wide while she nodded in the least convincing way ever.

The sight was worth a picture, but when Lena tried to take one, Reign wrestled her phone out of her hands with ease. She gave up with a sigh, making a mental note it was possible Reign didn’t appreciate photographs of herself.

Lena gathered eggs, flour, butter, and the rest of the ingredients. She put a mixing bowl onto the counter, hoping she wasn’t going to ruin the eggs this time. As it turned out, the eggs weren’t what wound up all messy.

“Can you pass me the flour?” Lena asked, and when she turned around, the bag of flour smacked her in the face, in a puffy cloud of powder. “Oh, you’re so toast.”

Kara barely set one foot out of the bathroom when flour was all over the floor and in Lena’s hair.

Lena grabbed a second bag of flour to launch a counter-attack on Reign, laughing as Kara joined in on their craziness. God, her place was such a mess, but it was worth it if it meant the three of them had fun together.

Kara squealed when Reign chucked a handful of flour into her top. She took it off, dusting powder from her bra. “Rao, it’s going places,” she said, swatting at Reign’s hands when Reign tried to help.

Lena forgot for a moment they were having a food fight. “Cute bra,” she complimented, smiling at the pink bow in between the cups.

“I already saw it yesterday,” Reign stated.

Kara gasped. “What? When? How? What?” she asked, putting her top back on.

“Your phone was in your bra,” Lena said, eyes widening minutely when Kara gaped at her. “Not that I saw,” she added hurriedly. “Reign found your phone in your bra before she called me.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered. “So you felt me up,” she said to Reign, chuckling when Reign froze. “It’s okay, I’m just kidding,” she assured, wiping the pad of her finger across Reign’s cheek, smiling as a trace of flour stuck to her skin.

“Your skin is remarkably soft,” Kara hummed.

“So is yours,” Reign replied. She opened her left hand, which had been balled into a fist, revealing a handful of flour, which she blew at Kara.

“I always wondered where you kept your phone,” Lena wondered aloud. “I thought you kept it in one of your boots or in your-” She cut herself off there, having said too much. God, she should not have gone there.

Kara’s mouth was ajar while she stared directly at Lena. Reign took the momentum to pop an egg into her mouth. She spat it out onto the floor, shells and all. “Reign,” she whined, grasping two eggs, breaking them above Reign’s head.

“I don’t keep my phone...,” Kara said to Lena, gesturing between her legs. “In there. I have it on vibrate most of the time if I’d put it there then, ah, erm, nothing. Moving on now. We have quite the mess to clean up.”

“Since I have work soon and Reign is pregnant, you’ll get to clean up the mess,” Lena informed Kara.

Kara gasped. “Mutiny,” she said, staring around at the flour which was everywhere. “You two started this, and I have a job, too, you know. I work for… Rao, why is my life like this?”

“Me,” Lena confirmed with an accomplished smile. Her moment of victory didn’t last when Reign and Kara teamed up, and she swore some flour found its way into her underwear. “I demand a truce,” she said, waving a napkin around.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sat next to Alex with Jamie on her lap. She knew her niece had to go to sleep soon, but so long as she had the chance, she was going to enjoy every minute of watching that little cutiepie smile at her. She was at her sister and Maggie’s place for their monthly movie night. It was strange to think how she lived with Lena for a month now with Reign also there.

“You should try peekaboo,” Maggie suggested. “We’ve been doing that recently, and she loves it.”

Alex hummed. “It makes her giggle,” she added with a smile.

Kara adjusted Jamie, making sure she sat up properly before she lifted her hands to her face to give it a try. “Where did Jamie go?” she asked, eyes covered. She slowly moved her hands away. “Peekaboo,” she said, smiling from ear to ear when her niece giggled.

“Rao, can I keep her? She’s so cute!” Kara exclaimed, caressing Jamie’s cheek.

“Na-ah, she’s ours,” Maggie said, hooking her thumb in the back of Jamie’s shirt, tugging just a little, but not enough to move her.

“Maybe Lena is interested in having children,” Alex commented. “You two seem… extra chummy lately,” she said, weighing her words before she spoke them. “You two have a lot of sleepovers for two people who claim they’re not dating.”

“Major denial or obliviousness at its worst,” Maggie hummed.

Kara rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like that. Lena was her best friend, and that was it, and yes she loved Lena a lot, but it wasn’t what they were thinking. The whole sleepover arrangement wasn’t because she had a thing for Lena. At moments like this, she wished they knew the truth so it would all make more sense.

Kara slept over at Lena’s place to protect Lena from Reign, and to keep an eye on Reign, although the former didn’t seem necessary. Reign didn’t harm Lena, and she was quite sure she wasn’t going to, which perhaps made sleeping over a precaution she didn’t need to make. Then again, spending the night made it easier to keep an eye on Reign, in case she got unwell or something else.

There were plenty of reasons for Kara to continue sleeping over at Lena’s place. If she was honest, she didn’t want to go back to spending her nights alone at her apartment. She loved cuddling, and it felt good she got to share a bed with Lena, Reign, and Chewie.

Kara sighed. “It’s complicated,” she said while Alex and Maggie shared a look she couldn’t decipher. Their quiet conversations made her jealous sometimes. Not in a wrong way, more in a wanting that with someone as well way.

“Alright,” Maggie uttered while she got up. “I’ll grab some beers. Did you want one, babe?” she asked, leaning down to peck Alex’s lips.

Alex cupped the back of Maggie’s neck. “You know I do,” she answered, drawing her wife into another kiss.

“What about you?” Maggie asked Kara when she broke away from Alex. “Beer or club soda?”

“Beer,” Kara decided, and while human alcohol wasn’t strong enough for her to take off the edge, it had to make do. She felt guilty she kept lying to Alex and Maggie. It twisted her stomach into knots. Deep down she knew she couldn’t keep withholding the truth.

“Huh,” Maggie whispered. “Okay, three beers coming right up.”

Alex stared at Kara while Kara resumed playing peekaboo with Jamie. She cleared her throat, pushing herself up to stand. “I’m going to put Jamie to sleep. It’s getting late, and she’s too young for the movies we like to watch,” she said, holding her hands out.

Kara pressed a quick kiss to her niece’s cheek. “Good night, little one,” she whispered, smiling.

“The movies we like to watch, hm?” Maggie hummed as she walked back to the couch with three beers in her hands.

Alex chuckled, hoisting Jamie onto her hip. “Not with my sister around, Mags,” she sighed, a smile playing at her lips as their eyes met.

“Rao, I am so not watching porn with you two,” Kara said, whisking one of the beers from Maggie’s hands, needing a drink pronto.

“Course not,” Maggie replied, plopping down on the couch. “You’d rather have some live action with Lena.”

Kara groaned. They had no idea Reign was the reason why she spent so much time at Lena’s place. It wasn’t easy to keep making excuses without giving away the truth. Lying was the reason why she solar-flared recently. She spent more time in the training room, punching things for being dishonest with Alex and Maggie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Four months ago…_ **

 

_Reign looked down at the flannel shirt with long sleeves she had on. It was too big for her, the shoulders too broad because it didn’t belong to her, and it smelled like lavender. This shirt was from the man she met recently after she escaped that room. He lived in a cabin, deep in the woods. It gave her a sense of safety. The man was a lumberjack. His beard was prickly which gave her a weird feeling when they kissed, but he was kind._

_The man didn’t know who she was. When she met him, she wasn’t wearing her suit. Reign found laundry someone hung outside to dry, and she borrowed some of it, intending to bring it back later. She couldn’t tell the man anything about herself either way because she stopped talking altogether months ago._

_Reign learned her voice didn’t matter, and speaking only brought misery. The man thought she was mute. She heard him say it. The cabin smelled of coffee as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Being intimate with him felt strange. She didn’t understand the appeal. His hands were rough and calloused, but his touches were gentle. He always checked, always asked if she was okay with the things he did, and even when she wasn’t, she nodded._

_Reign wanted to feel human, tethered to this world. Samantha enjoyed intimacy, so why couldn’t she? She had to try harder, practice more to fit in, to find love. The man she met could be her future. He had a good heart. He told her he wanted a family, raise them in these woods, take his children camping and fishing someday._

_“Good morning, princess,” the man said, walking into the bedroom with a wooden tray in his hands. There was a plate with eggs on them on it, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and an oddly shaped glass with a couple of hand-picked flowers._

_Reign didn’t understand why the man called her princess. She wasn’t royalty. As a sign of greeting him, she kissed his cheek. She could speak if she tried, but she got used to not doing so, and it was easier if no questions were asked. All she could do was shake her head no or nod it yes, which resulted in little to no conversation where she had to provide answers._

_“This is for you,” the man said, putting the tray down. He wrapped his arms around Reign and lifted her up, smiling as he kissed her before putting her down again. “If you’d like to borrow one of my pants, I have a belt around here somewhere.”_

_Reign nodded. She wanted to borrow pants, and she was going to need a belt to keep them from sagging all the way down to her ankles. Her waist was a lot slender than his._

_The man looked down at Reign’s bare feet. “I’ll get you some socks, princess,” he said while he fetched a pair. “I wouldn’t want you to get splinters or cold feet,” he explained, pressing a kiss to Reign’s forehead. “I’ll be outside, chopping wood.”_

_Reign stared at the small amount of food. It wasn’t enough to give her the strength she needed, but when she was in that room, she never got much either. The sound of a gunshot made her jump, and then there was another and a third._

_Reign rushed out of the bedroom. The man was on the wooden floor, in a puddle of blood which increased as more spilled from the wounds in his chest. Tears filled her eyes at the loss of the man who didn’t treat her like a monster._

_“You didn’t think I let you escape that easy, did you?”_

_Reign narrowed her eyes. “You,” she said, the word foreign on her tongue now that she used her voice after months of not speaking. “You will pay,” she swore, balling her fists as she advanced on Coville._

_Coville didn’t get the chance to fire a single shot. His eyes were wide when Reign got to him first. She killed him, and when it was over, she went outside, ran until her lungs burned, and vomited._

Reign’s hands twisted into the pillows. “It was me,” she whispered shakily, turning her head to the side to look at Lena, who frowned at her. “I did it,” she said, a bit louder. “I killed Coville. Supergirl is trying to find out who did it. Everyone else in the city is trying to find out. It was me. He was my last kill.”

Lena placed her hand on top of Reign’s until Reign released her grip on the pillows. “Kara knows it was you, and by extension I know, too,” she revealed.

Reign opened and closed her mouth two times. She couldn’t believe they knew she killed Coville. They knew, and she was still here, weeks after they discovered his body. “He locked me up, he…,” she trailed off, choking on her words as memories of all the twisted games came to her.

“It’s okay,” Lena said, her voice calm and soothing. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Reign shifted on the couch when Lena opened her arms, accepting the embrace with a shudder. “The room was dark unless the lights were on. The lights hurt my eyes. There was a cot, but no blankets. The refrigerator only had water in it. The shower was open. He always watched me,” she shared while Lena stroked her hair.

Reign knew this was supposed to be a movie night while Kara had one with her sister, but once the words came out, she couldn’t stop the flood. A sob tore through her body as she told Lena everything about her captivity, of the mind games and other twisted games she had to endure. She talked about the things the distorted voice said to her, how Coville taunted her about the fact her sisters were dead.

“Your life isn’t meaningless,” Lena whispered, caressing Reign’s back while Reign cried. “You’re about to be a mother. You’re safe here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, not if I can prevent it. You’re a friend, my friend.”

“Friends,” Reign said, pulling away a few inches. Her right hand shook as she held it out to Lena. “Promise?”

Lena pressed her palm to Reign’s. “I promise.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chewie had his paws crossed in front of his snout. His ribcage expanded and then deflated, over and over again while he slept on the carpet close to the coffee table. He stretched his paws when he yawned, lifting his butt a little off of the floor.

Lena watched him with a fond smile. Tiny demon or not, she had to admit having a pet was growing on her. As a Luthor, she shouldn’t be surprised she didn’t end up with something as simple and domestic as a cat or a dog. She wondered if Supergirl got the task to find the lion cub a place where he could stay because he couldn’t stay in the animal shelter or if Kara secretly took him with her. The latter seemed quite plausible, knowing her best friend.

Reign ran a hand over her stomach. “I can feel them inside of me,” she said, grasping one of Lena’s hands. “Can you feel them?”

Lena was a little perplexed by suddenly having her hand on Reign’s stomach, underneath the shirt Reign had on. Her skin felt warm and soft as she moved her hand over the swell of her belly. She was utterly enamored when she felt a kick so faint she wasn’t sure if she imagined it or if it was real.

“My miracles,” Reign hummed. “They are very small.”

“Babies always are, but eventually they grow,” Lena said, recalling how Ruby was once hardly more than a toddler, and then she became a teenager.

Lena’s lips parted slightly when she felt a kick, and then another, awe-struck she got to experience something like this for the first time. It amazed her how babies grew from something small and slowly shaped into a person with the possibility of having children of their own someday.

“I have to protect them.”

“From the world?” Lena questioned, withdrawing her hand so Reign could fix her shirt.

Reign shook her head. “From myself,” she corrected. “How will they feel when they learn of my darkness?”

Lena felt her heart clench at the vulnerability in Reign’s voice, at the underlying grief. “You’re more than your mistakes, Reign. Nobody is perfect, that’s the truth. We are all flawed beings. You know where you went wrong and that’s a good start.”

Reign released a deep breath. She rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder, gaze flickering toward the movie they barely watched. “You’re a good friend, Lena,” she whispered, nuzzling until her cheek pressed against Lena’s.

Lena felt the warmth of Reign’s cheek heat up her face. It was like sitting next to a furnace of sorts without getting burned. She felt at ease, having a movie night with Reign. It was new to have one without Kara around, and considering Kara had one every month with Alex and Maggie; this wouldn’t be the last one she had with Reign.

Lena peered at the empty glass that sat on her coffee table. “Would you like another glass of water?” she asked, but before she could even try to get up, Reign put a hand on her thigh.

“Stay,” Reign said, slowly removing her hand from Lena’s thigh. “Please.”

Lena smiled at how Reign quickly tacked on saying please as if she wanted to avoid appearing bossy. “You need to stay hydrated,” she reminded Reign. “It’s important.”

Lena chuckled at the silent grumbling sounds which came from Reign. If Reign wanted her to stay, then she could do that. She had to admit she was quite comfortable sitting on the couch together like this.

“I’ve been thinking,” Reign said further into the movie. “I could work for you, the way Sam used to work for you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need to rest,” Lena replied, surprised Reign brought this up. She couldn’t let Reign work for her, not when she needed to keep her hidden. It was bad for several reasons, and if she thought about it, she couldn’t find a single reason why she would say yes.

Technically, Reign didn’t even exist. Not on paper or anything, at least. Lena hoped Reign could have a genuine identity someday with a surname, which she was willing to help her with, but for now, everyone believed Reign was dead. She couldn’t let Reign work for her, not even if she tried to pass her off as Sam because people would ask questions.

“You don’t want me to,” Reign stated, voice neutral. “You’re worried something bad will happen.”

“Yes, I worry,” Lena admitted. “You’re my friend. I can’t let you get hurt. You came to me asking for help. If I let you work for me, I’d be doing the opposite of helping you.”

Reign leaned away and picked up the empty glass. “I understand,” she said, a forlorn look in her eyes as she wandered into the kitchen to get a refill.

Lena wasn’t convinced Reign genuinely understood. She didn’t want to make Reign feel as if she didn’t belong in society or as if she punished her for the past. Things would get awfully messy if she agreed to let Reign work for her. The workload Sam used to take on was too much for a pregnant woman anyway. Hell, it was also more than Sam should have carried on her shoulders, but her friend was quite the worker and had a determined mindset.

“We’ll see what happens after you give birth to your twins,” Lena spoke up. “Maybe, someday, I can offer you a job in one of my companies.”

“You worry too much about me,” Reign replied while she walked back to the couch, glass full of water. “You care so deeply about people; it does something to you. When Kara got hurt, you tried to hide your panic for my sake.”

Lena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Reign was more perceptive than she had anticipated. She remembered how Reign got a read on her in the past after she gained Purity’s powers. Sometimes when Reign talked, depending on what she said, she believed Reign had more of her abilities than she initially thought, and that made her wonder if Reign still had so much as a trace of Pestilence’s powers.

“You’re doing it again,” Reign said, stirring Lena from her thoughts.

“Doing what?”

“Worrying.”

Lena sighed. She wished Reign would stop doing that. It somewhat terrified her when people could see right through her. As a Luthor, she grew up hiding a lot, schooling her emotions and so forth. It was true she worried, but Reign didn’t need to concern herself with that.

Out of all the worldkiller powers, Lena saw the potential for good in all of them except for those coming from Pestilence. Those were the worst because all Pestilence’s powers brought was death. One touch of those nails was enough to render someone ill, which led to them dying unless they managed to develop a cure before it was too late.

Lena’s head snapped towards the door when she heard it opening, surprised Kara didn’t come home through the balcony. It startled her a little when she realized what she thought. Her loft was only hers, not Kara and Reign’s. All of this came with limited time, eventually to expire.

“Hey, I’m back. Did you two have a good night? Did Chewie behave? Rao, I missed all of you.”

Lena arched a brow at how Kara said _‘all of you.’_ She wasn’t sure whether Kara said it on purpose or if she didn’t even realize it, but she was glad she did because she could imagine being included meant a lot to Reign.

“I want to speak to Kara in private,” Reign said, glancing Lena’s way. “I want to tell her what I told you.”

“Very well,” Lena replied, getting up from the couch. She grabbed her new tablet, deciding she might as well check e-mails. “I’ll be in ou-my bedroom,” she said, surprised by how she almost slipped up and called it their bedroom.

If Lena was honest, it felt that way sometimes, considering they continued to share a bed and had been doing so for a couple of weeks by now. It surprised her how Kara still spent the nights at her place while it was evident Reign was no threat, although she knew Kara was a cuddle bug, and she didn’t want to bring it up because having her close felt good.

Lena always enjoyed Kara’s company, and to her shock that went for Reign as well. She was getting used to spending her nights with them, and she didn’t want to think about the day where neither one of them would live in her loft anymore. Eventually, Kara was going to return to her apartment, and Reign was presumably going to get her own place once she was able to.

Chewie ran after Lena. He tried to jump on the bed, roaring when he didn’t quite make it. His nails tore through the sheets while he tried to hold on.

“Oh you hopeless little demon,” Lena sighed. She put her tablet on her bed and lifted Chewie’s bum so he could climb onto her bed properly. “What am I going to do with you, hm?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign gave Kara a moment to change into pajamas while she sipped from her water. By the time her glass was empty, Kara had sat down on the couch next to her. Thinking back to everything that happened a year after she supposedly died was painful, but she felt she needed to let it out. When she spoke with Lena earlier, it wasn’t easy, though in a sense it helped.

“I was kept in a room,” Reign began, relaying what it looked like the same way she shared it with Lena earlier tonight.

Kara scooted closer toward Reign. A frown settled between her eyebrows. She lifted a hand, placing it on Reign’s back, between her shoulder blades. During Reign’s description of the room and the words which were said by her, she caressed Reign’s back in a gentle, soothing gesture.

Reign knew she cried while she talked. She felt the wetness on her cheeks, the vibration of the tremor in her voice, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t hold in her tears, and she had a feeling she didn’t have to, not here, not with Lena and Kara.

“I’m not good with games because the distorted voice which spoke to me often played games,” Reign said, swallowing thickly, but the bile in the back of her throat didn’t leave her. “One game was crueler than the other, and even if I didn’t want to play, I was forced to. When I disobeyed, there was always a punishment. I got told I must be happy my sisters are dead, but I’m not. They were my family. We were connected.”

“It must have been hard on you to lose the only family you had,” Kara replied, squeezing Reign’s shoulder.

Reign nodded and poured more words out, shuddering as she tried to explain some of the games she had to endure, such as the one where she had to answer questions. She told Kara how she stopped talking one day because she couldn’t take it anymore.

Kara wiped Reign’s tears away. Her blue eyes were full of concern, and her heartbeat was faster while she listened to Reign talk.

“One day, I felt stronger, physically,” Reign explained, remembering the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her body. It wasn’t quite linked to her powers. “The voice threatened to…” The words failed her as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was the last straw for Reign, the one that made her slam her fists against the wall until they bled. She kept going, and then it cracked, as did her right hand. Her body was a battlefield when she escaped.

“I broke out,” Reign told Kara. “I didn’t know where I was. It was dark outside of the room. I was in an old warehouse of sorts. When I found the exit, there was nobody around. I didn’t know who was behind the voice or where they were. I escaped. It was starting to get dark out. I ran and slept in the woods. The next morning my broken hand healed.”

“Wait, broken hand?” Kara inquired, eyes flitting down to Reign’s hands as if to check she was okay now.

Reign nodded. “I broke my right hand when I escaped. I was so…angry and upset,” she answered, lip quivering at the memory. The bones in her right hand ached as if they were somehow still broken yet not in a visible kind of way. “Then I met a man. He was kind to me, but the voice… it was Coville. He found me. Coville killed him because he was good to me. I snapped.”

“I killed Coville,” Reign revealed. “I didn’t know you knew, but Lena told me.”

“Yes,” Kara confirmed, swallowing. “I knew. I couldn’t think of anyone else who could have done it. No, wait, that didn’t come out the way I meant it to. I’m not saying nobody else would be capable of killing him.”

Reign released a deep breath. She felt as if she cracked open her ribs to reveal what made her heart hurt so much. “You protected me,” she whispered, gazing at Kara, meeting her eyes. “You didn’t tell. I’m still… here.”

Kara took Reign’s right hand in both of hers. “You’re my friend. I’m not going to stab you in the back,” she stated with a soft smile.

Reign’s eyes lit up a little. “Friend,” she repeated, heart lighter because that was what Lena had called her, too.

“Killing him wasn’t the right thing to do, and I don’t condone your decision, but I’m trying to understand the circumstances were dire and from what you told me, it seems he inflicted a lot of damage which drove you to do something you might not have meant to do. Coville emotionally abused you. He tortured you and made your life a living hell. I’m not going to hold it over your head that you killed him. Anyone in your shoes might have done the same. While it did look like an act of revenge, I imagine you also acted out of self-defense.”

Reign couldn’t handle Kara’s kindness, or Lena’s. She didn’t deserve any of it, and while Coville was no innocent man, she understood she committed a crime. During her time as a worldkiller, she did things which should have landed her in prison. She once told Supergirl she was no god, but neither was she.

“The day I escaped, he threatened to… he…” Reign squeezed her hands into fists. The words sprung to her mind, but they got stuck in the back of her throat. She wanted to spit them out, but her voice refused to cooperate. “He threatened…,” she tried again, only to curl in on herself.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready. You can take your time,” Kara reassured Reign gently. “And if you’re never ready to talk about it, that’s okay, too. It’s been an emotional night for you, how about you get some sleep, hm?”

Reign looked over her shoulder, breathing shakily while she stared in the direction of the bathroom. Her instinct told her to run, to go to the shower and let the water wash over her, but all those thoughts stopped short when she felt another kick.

Reign smiled faintly as she ran a hand over her stomach. She had a feeling her twins were the light at the end of the dark tunnel. They were a spark of hope. “Feel,” she said while she grasped Kara’s hand, bringing it closer to where she felt her girls kicking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara carefully stretched her arms out when she awoke, arching her back as she sat up, trying not to disturb her friends who were still asleep. It was barely dawn, the firsts rays of sunshine shyly peeked through the gap in between the curtains.

Chewie slept on top of Reign, who was in the middle, considering of the emotionally taxing night Reign had. Lena’s cheek rested on Reign’s shoulder, hand tucked under her pillow as she lay on her side, and arm swung around the lion cub.

Reign had an arm wound around Lena’s posture, holding her close. The other twitched now that Kara peeled herself away from the embrace. She gave Reign her pillow instead, hoping her friend wasn’t going to wake up just yet.

Kara’s feet hardly touched the floor as she tiptoed out of bed to get her phone. She couldn’t resist taking a picture, not now when the opportunity presented itself. Her shutter clicked, but the snoozing trio remained in place.

Kara was about to snap another picture when Chewie roared. She pressed the record button instead, so she could show it to Lena and Reign someday, although Reign might legitimately kill her for this. Lena wasn’t the only one who got wrestled by Reign for even thinking of taking a picture.

Kara didn’t plan on sharing it with random people, although the idea of possibly being able to show it to her sister someday came to mind, she wasn’t sure if that was ever going to happen. It sucked how much of this she had to keep a secret.

“Come back to bed,” Reign murmured, causing Kara to jump so high she almost redecorated the ceiling.

Kara saved the picture and the video to her collection of images she took of Lena and with Lena. It was a small collection, no more than roughly a few dozens of each. She had a bunch where Lena made silly faces that had her giggle.

“Good morning,” Kara whispered, putting her phone aside.

“You’re lucky I can’t move because Chewie and Lena are asleep,” Reign replied, opening one eye to glare at Kara. “I know what you did.”

“Me?? I didn’t do anything, ever. I have no idea what you’re-” Kara gulped when Reign’s glare intensified as she opened her other eye as well. “Okay, so I might have taken one picture and one video, but it was for, erm…,” she explained while she tried to think of the thing Maggie always said. “Science,” she finished, smiling while she got back in bed.

Reign wrinkled her nose all confused, which made Kara smile more, although she wasn’t exactly sure either why people said they needed something for science. She wanted it because it helped her revisit good memories when she felt blue, and this moment was one of those.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Reign stepped onto the plastic which was laid out on the floor in what used to be one of Lena’s guest rooms, although technically it still was. She was five months into her pregnancy by now, and she found herself in awe of how the swell of her stomach kept getting bigger each month. With only four months left to go, Lena mentioned she was going to need a baby room.

It surprised Reign when Lena suggested turning one of the guest rooms into a room for her twins. Lena explained it was a temporary arrangement until she could have her own place. She didn’t want to overdo her stay too much, though Lena assured her it was no issue for her to live here for as long as she needed.

Reign wanted to have an income someday, so she didn’t have to rely on Lena. She often felt like she wasn’t contributing while she should. Lena didn’t appear to mind buying her things, but it bothered Reign that she wasn’t pulling her weight. Her babies were her responsibility, and she had to provide for them.

“Um…,” Kara said, grasping a paintbrush. “Are you sure you’d want to paint this room black?”

Reign wrinkled her nose. Black was her favorite color, hence her decision to paint the room black. Lena said she could choose any color she wanted, so she did.

“If you change your mind, I bought some other colors as well,” Lena added.

“If,” Reign replied, almost scoffing, but she kept her tone neutral. “This is not a choice. You want me to change my mind,” she pointed out, and she found her voice nearly slipped into something malicious.

“Rao, yes,” Kara admitted. “But… black is such a dark color for a baby room. People usually choose something brighter like, ah, a soft green or blush pink or baby blue.”

“How about we buy black furniture?” Lena suggested. “A black closet, black crib…”

Reign didn’t understand why they were so opposed to her wanting to paint this room black. It was Lena’s place, and if Lena wanted a specific color, she could say so instead of leaving her to think she had a choice. Other people possibly settled for the colors Kara listed, but Reign wasn’t other people.

“I stand by the color I chose,” Reign uttered while she picked up a paintbrush. “If you’re not okay with that you can overrule my decision,” she said to Lena.

Lena shook her head, smiling faintly. “This isn’t court. I’m not going to overrule your choice,” she replied while she crouched down to open the bucket of paint. “If you want black, then black it is.”

Reign glanced at the other colors Lena arranged, which happened to be the ones Kara listed. Perhaps they saw it unusual she chose black, though for her there was no negative connotation to it unless it had to do with the fact her suit was black, also.

While Lena and Kara dipped their paintbrushes into the bucket, they didn’t pay attention to Reign opening the other ones.

Reign dipped her left hand into the blue paint and her right hand into the green one. When Lena and Kara turned around, she smeared the paint onto the white shirts they had put on with a smile on her face.

“My shirt!” Lena gasped.

Reign saw no problem in what she did considering they would end up with paint on their clothes regardless. Otherwise, she would have never agreed to wear a plain white shirt.

Kara looked down at the green handprint on her side. A smile formed on her face while she slowly lifted her head, meeting Reign’s eyes. She whistled a tune, tossed her paintbrush to the side and in the second Reign followed where it landed; she dipped her hand in the blue paint.

Reign snapped her eyes in Kara’s direction, but it was too late. In the brief moment where she let her eyes wander, Lena also dipped her hand in paint, in the green one. She felt their hands press softly against her stomach.

Either Kara and Lena meant for it to be long or they were too awed by the fact Reign was pregnant to drop their hands quickly.

Reign felt as if she entered a moment of bliss because Kara and Lena both smiled at her while their hands rested on her belly, and she felt her twins inside of her. The combination of those made her want more of this. She hoped they could spend more weekends together. During the week she spent most of her time with Chewie, which wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t the same.

“We should take a picture of the three of us!” Kara shouted with the brightest sunniest smile in existence. Her enthusiasm was pure and infectious as it appeared to make Lena smile as well.

Reign narrowed her eyes when Kara whipped her phone out of her pocket. “I will kill you,” she warned in a low grumble.

Reign’s words went ignored by Kara, who squeezed the three of them together until they all fit in the same screen. “Say cheese!”

“Nuisance,” Reign muttered silently, but Kara was all smiles.

Lena brushed Reign’s hair aside and rested her head on Reign’s shoulder.

“We should do a cheek kiss one,” Kara suggested.

Reign was somewhat startled when two sets of lips kissed her cheeks, and then the shutter clicked. Next thing she knew, before she even got to process what she somehow landed into, Kara and Lena assumed different positions.

“I’ll text all of these to you later,” Kara promised Lena, before turning to Reign and saying, “When you get a phone, I’ll send them to you, too.”

Reign smiled at how Kara said when and not if. It was a small detail, but it was important. She hoped there could be a future for her where she could spend time with friends and with her family without hiding, and without having people fear her.

When they finished up painting the room, Kara and Lena wandered off to put their clothes, which were stained with paint, in the laundry, while Reign entered the bedroom they all shared.

Reign lifted the shirt over her head and held it in her hands, staring at the two handprints. She didn’t want the paint to wash away. No, this shirt was valuable now. The first friends she ever had put their marks on it, and she couldn’t let that go to waste. So, she balled up the shirt and tucked it away in the drawer underneath her suit.

When Reign closed the drawer, she saw Lena standing in the door opening.

A smile tugged at Lena’s lips while she walked up to Reign. “You have a bit of black paint here,” she said, dragging the pad of her finger down Reign’s jaw.

Reign heard Lena’s breath hitch when she grabbed her hand while her heartbeat sounded elevated. She appreciated the fact Lena didn’t say anything about how she kept the shirt rather than throwing it into the laundry bin. People collected memories, captured them through pictures and other means.

Keeping the shirt with paint made Reign feel something akin to human. Having friends made the darkness looming over her head appear less massive. Kara and Lena slowly saw her for who she was and not for who she used to be. Their support made her inner demons appear much smaller, much less significant.

“You have a bit of paint…,” Reign replied, entwining their fingers in between their bodies, eyes flitting over Lena’s form. “In lots of places,” she whispered, smiling at how the paint touched Lena’s hairline and how she had some near her throat.

Lena didn’t pull away. Instead, she squeezed Reign’s hand. “I blame Kara for dripping on me so much,” she stated with a shake of her head and a smile so illuminating it could make the moon jealous.

“I blame Kara, too,” Reign agreed, chuckling when Kara yelled, “hey, I heard that!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena took a shower at L-Corp. Not out of necessity, but – no, no, that was precisely what it was. Something she needed to do because, well, she was only human, and she had specific desires, which weren’t easy to deal with while living with two women with super hearing.

Her actions were entirely natural, Lena knew that much, but she didn’t need Reign or Kara or both of them to hear her pleasure herself. It was personal, private. She had a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom within her company, for all of the nights where she worked too late and saw no point in going to her loft when she had to return early in the morning.

Lena unzipped her dress and let it pool around her ankles. The sexual frustration she pent up was too much. She ached for a release. Who could blame her when she spent her nights sharing a bed with two beautiful women?

It was refreshing for Lena to sleep with not one but two people while also not _sleeping_ with them. She didn’t mind the experience, though it took some adjusting, and she couldn’t deny she felt drawn to both Kara and Reign. Their looks were quite pleasing and personality-wise they were equally alluring.

The water started out lukewarm, but it only took a second or two to warm. Lena tipped her head back, letting it wash over her. She teased the nipple of her left breast with her left hand while her right hand slid down the plane of her stomach, disappearing between her legs. The first touch had her lips part in a silent _‘oh,’_ finding she was more wound up than she thought she was.

“Fuck,” Lena whispered, biting down on her lower lip while she teased her clit.

Someone ought to give her a medal for not touching herself for a week. God, it drove Lena crazy. Kara and Reign were her friends, nothing more, and it was wild to think how Reign used to be her enemy, but all of their innocent touches were a bit much for her sometimes.

Lena loved how Reign and Kara both snuggled into her automatically whenever they sat on the couch, or how they both cuddled in bed, holding her, especially when she got to sleep in the middle. She also loved how Kara rambled or how she fidgeted with her glasses, and she loved how Reign wrinkled her nose when something confused or disgusted her.

Lena’s cheeks heated up when she realized she thought about Kara and Reign while she pleasured herself. It put a fantasy in her head of how orgasmic it would be to be intimate with two super-powered beings, although she was sure that was purely her arousal talking. God, she should switch to a cold shower instead.

And if Lena came seconds later, whispering their names like something sacred, it was only because she couldn’t think straight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara entered Lena’s office without so much as a single knock. She knew Lena wasn’t in the middle of a phone call, at least, because she checked with her super hearing. Not that it excused her storming in the way she did, but she knew there weren’t going to be any hard feelings. Lena knew she only did this with a good reason.

Lena raised a brow while her gaze shifted away from her monitor, fingers stilling.

“I can’t,” Kara said, shaking her head vehemently. “I can’t keep… doing…,” she explained, making a vague gesture with her hand which offered no clarity whatsoever, “this.”

Lena pushed her chair back and rose, walking in quick strides around her desk, motioning her right hand towards her couch. “This?” she questioned as they sat down, side by side.

Kara took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. “I can’t keep lying to my sister,” she stated, lifting a hand, fumbling with her glasses for a second.

Rao, it ate her up on the inside. Kara struggled with her concentration and Alex took notice. She hated how she had to lie when her sister told her she seemed to have her head in the clouds. It occupied her every thought. The longer she withheld the truth, the worse it became.

“You want to tell her,” Lena said, no question, no lilt or even surprise in her voice, nothing more than a statement, spoken like it was a truth she knew.

Kara wondered if Lena expected her to bring this up someday. “Yes,” she confirmed with a sigh. “I know I told you I would give you time, but lying to Alex is interfering with most of the things I do. When I’m being Supergirl, my focus shifts because I can’t stop thinking about the fact I’m keeping something so big from someone I usually tell just about everything.”

Lying was never Kara’s strong suit, and in general, she wasn’t a fan. It didn’t help that her sister knew she was hiding something. She didn’t want to go behind Lena’s back with this, not when she told her she would keep it a secret.

Lena pursed her lips, raising her chin an inch while her eyebrows creased together in concentration. She lifted her left leg over her right and rested her hands loosely atop her lap. “I understand the situation is not ideal,” she said, reaching out to take one of Kara’s hands with a soft, comforting squeeze.

Kara nodded. It indeed wasn’t ideal. “I can’t concentrate while I’m working,” she explained, fumbling with her glasses, chewing her lip for a second. “Snapper yelled at me because I missed a deadline. I didn’t even realize. I forgot, completely.”

Rao, she didn’t know how to be Kara Danvers without messing something up, and she didn’t know how to be Supergirl either. All of her concentration problems stemmed from the fact she felt guilty for lying so much to Alex. If she could tell her, then everything could go back to normal. Okay, it was unlikely for that to happen, but she couldn’t go on like this.

“Snapper yelled at you?” Lena asked, her voice much firmer and less calm now. “I’ll fire him.”

“Lena, no, that’s not what I…I don’t want you to fire him. Rao, I’m not explaining this well. He’s hard on me a lot, but he’s a good boss. He helps me improve my work and… and that’s not the point. I don’t want to lie to Alex anymore. I want to tell her, and Maggie. I… I want to… tell them about… about Reign.”

“In a sense I, ah,” Kara added, “I’m asking… hoping… I don’t know.”

“You want my permission,” Lena replied with a slow nod. “I suppose if you truly want to tell Alex, I can’t stop you. I won’t stop you. It was never my place to rope you into lying to her.”

“No, this isn’t on you,” Kara interrupted, shaking her head. She couldn’t let Lena take the blame for this when they both made a decision. “You didn’t rope me into anything. I hesitated to drag my sister into this from the start. I stopped hesitating, that’s all. Mostly, I think. I still have my doubts and worries because I have no idea how this is going to play out, but what I do know is that I can’t keep lying.”

“Reign has four months left to go before she gives birth, give or take,” Lena pointed out. “Can it wait until then?”

“I’ve thought about that,” Kara exclaimed, and she did, more than once. “I think it’s better if I tell her sooner rather than later. It might be better to tell Alex and Maggie while Reign is still pregnant.”

Kara didn’t want to wait until Reign gave birth out of concern they might be faster to bring her to the DEO or end her life, even. Reign wasn’t who she was in the past anymore, but she didn’t expect others to accept that immediately. She doubted the DEO would kill a pregnant woman, which was why it was better in her opinion not to wait.

If Kara told Alex and Maggie soon, even if they did decide to lock Reign up, it would give Reign four months to show them she changed. Two months ago she was wary of Reign being dangerous, and now she could solar flare without worrying Reign might harm her. While the trust was still building, she did believe Reign wasn’t going to go around killing people.

“Perhaps,” Lena said after a long pause. Kara didn’t blame her for her uncertainty. “When are you going to tell Alex and Maggie?”

“Tonight.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lena pulled the hood of the hoodie over Reign’s head, tucking her hair away. She bought it after she left work a little early. It was large and black, so Reign didn’t fuss about putting it on, and it matched with the black maternity sweatpants.

Reign wrinkled her nose when Lena slipped dark sunglasses over the bridge of it, hiding her red hazel-like eyes.

Lena rushed around her loft while she gathered the last few items she needed to make a quick leave. She had no idea how Kara’s talk with Alex and Maggie was going to go down, but she didn’t want to risk Alex sending a team here to storm into her loft to capture Reign. Yes, it was possible they were out to lock up Reign due to her past crimes which warranted a lifetime in prison, and because she killed Coville.

The latter was unknown, though Lena had no doubt Alex was going to connect the dots even if Kara didn’t tell her, and if Alex didn’t then Maggie surely would. She didn’t want anyone to take Reign away because Reign went through so much, and the last thing she needed was to end up in captivity, again.

Lena recalled the time where Reign panicked when she thought Kara and she were going to lock her up in her bedroom, so she couldn’t imagine being captured by the DEO going well. In her eyes, Reign wasn’t a worldkiller, not anymore. She saw Reign as a victim, someone who was created by the wrong people, and fell into the hands of an evil person when everyone thought she was dead.

Reign put a hand on Lena’s shoulder, halting Lena from pacing around. “Why are you afraid?” she asked, plucking the sunglasses from her face, searching Lena’s eyes as if the answer was somehow in them.

Lena ought to keep her emotions in check better. She was worried, that much she was aware of, but she didn’t know she came across as scared. “We’re leaving,” she announced, clearing her throat, grabbing a suitcase she packed at the last minute. “Put those sunglasses back on.”

Reign dropped her hand. “Leaving?” she inquired, taking a step back. “Where are you taking me? Have I done something wrong?”

There was a faint quiver in Reign’s voice. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed while her eyes darted towards the balcony as if she contemplated flying away, though she was in no position to test how well she could use that power. If she were to drop out of the sky, it could be damaging to her unborn twins.

Reign’s reaction proved Lena’s point of how she couldn’t let the DEO capture Reign, not even under the guise of Kara’s explanation of how Reign would have four months left of her term to prove she changed. She highly doubted the DEO was going to let Reign go after a couple of weeks or months based upon good behavior.

Kara was sweet, but she was a tad naïve at times, and the world was less colorful than her best friend’s view of it was. Lena knew if anyone got their hands on Reign, they weren’t going to let her walk out that easily. She told Reign she was going to help her, and she was a woman of her word.

“I’m taking you to my lab where I can run a few more tests,” Lena explained, which was true, though it wasn’t the full story. “I won’t lock you up,” she promised, stretching out the palm of her hand in a gesture Reign understood, one Reign trusted.

Reign lifted her hand, eyeing Lena curiously while she pushed her palm to hers. “You promise?” she questioned, seeking that last bit of extra confirmation, managing a small smile when Lena nodded.

Lena laced her fingers one by one with Reign’s, smiling back at her. Reign’s hand felt warm, as always, but there was a faint tremble racking through her bones, which slowly ebbed away while she didn’t let go just yet.

Lena had no intentions of capturing Reign, but others might, though she was going to do everything she could to prevent that from happening. Reign was her friend, and if anyone wanted to get to her, they had to go through her first. It was a strange feeling how she used to want Reign dead, and now she found she would cut someone to protect her.

It terrified Lena how quickly Reign wriggled her way into her heart, how she made her care. And it wasn’t only her. She noticed Kara was in a similar position. If Alex and Maggie gave Reign a chance, then Reign could grow on them, too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign found it peculiar how Lena brought a suitcase with her to the lab, which she never did before. The second she took off her dark sunglasses, once they were in the elevator, her x-ray vision cooperated enough to show her it was filled with clothes. It felt as if Lena intended for her to stay at the lab, but Lena promised she wasn’t going to lock her up.

Chewie wasn’t with them, which Reign found sad. He was just a baby, and now he was all alone in Lena’s loft with nobody there. She understood they couldn’t bring a lion here, but that didn’t make her feel any less bad for him.

Reign pondered as to why Lena felt afraid. She sensed it on her like an overwhelming perfume before they left, and she also did during their drive to L-Corp. It bothered her that she didn’t know what scared Lena. Something told her she had to come here whether she liked it or not. She wanted to know why they had to leave in such a rush.

“Are we running from someone?” Reign asked when the doors of the elevator swooshed open.

Lena’s heels clicked on the floor. She moved the suitcase away when Reign tried to take it from her. “No, we’re not running,” she answered, walking over to the bed, putting the luggage down.

Reign was right behind Lena by the time Lena turned around. “So we’re hiding,” she concluded, advancing on Lena.

The back of Lena’s legs bumped against the bed. With a sigh, she sat down. “I suppose you deserve to know the truth,” she said, pursing her lips.

Reign sat down next to Lena. The truth would be appreciated. She didn’t like it when people kept her in the dark. It was strange for Lena to spring going to the lab tonight on her out of the blue. Generally, when they came down here, Lena told her in advance.

“Kara and I talked earlier today,” Lena shared, tilting her head to the side, looking at Reign. “She didn’t tell her sister about you before, but she can’t keep lying, so she’s telling Alex tonight. I took you here as a safety precaution.”

Reign never expected Kara or Lena to lie to anyone for her. She understood Kara wanted to be earnest with her family. “Are you leaving me here?” she asked, eyes darting around, taking in the suitcase and the familiar surroundings.

Reign knew Lena was capable of trapping her in this lab if she wanted to, but Lena promised. Not that everyone was always true to what they said. She didn’t want to cause any trouble, though she didn’t want to stay down here either. If she had to sleep alone tonight, she was going to start having those awful nightmares again.

Lena brought her hand up to Reign’s face, cradling her jaw while she combed her other hand through Reign’s hair. “No, I’m not leaving you,” she whispered, tipping her head forward, resting it against Reign’s.

Reign cupped Lena’s cheeks and gazed into her eyes. She found sincerity in those soft greens. “You’re staying,” she replied, feeling relieved Lena had no intention of abandoning her. “Moon Goddess,” she uttered silently while her thumbs brushed over Lena’s smooth, pale skin.

Lena’s eyes dipped down to Reign’s lips. “Moon goddess?” she inquired with a twinkle in her eyes as she snapped them back up.

“Moon Goddess,” Reign confirmed with a hum. “You remind me of the moon. A pure light, illuminating the dark. Your eyes shimmer when you smile, and they’re brighter than a sky full of stars,” she whispered, moving her thumb across Lena’s lips, feeling how soft they were. “Your presence reminds me there is beauty in darkness if I look closely enough. Angels must have made you out of stardust.”

Lena covered Reign’s hands with hers and pushed gently until Reign’s hands detached from her skin. “You shouldn’t say things like that or….” Her heart skipped a beat while she averted her eyes, and a healthy blush rose to her cheeks.

Reign merely voiced the truth, but if Lena didn’t want to hear it, she could be silent.

Lena stood up. “I’ll run some tests if you don’t mind, and afterward you should get some rest,” she said, but she didn’t get far because Reign caught her wrist. “Reign,” she sighed, “I-”

“They’re kicking again,” Reign whispered, awed as she stared down at her stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sent Lena a quick text to let her know she arrived at her sister’s place. It took her a while to get here, considering she spent roughly an hour sitting on the edge of a building, dangling her legs while she asked herself if she was sure she wanted to go through with this. She couldn’t keep lying. Sooner or later she had to rip off the band-aid, and she already let Alex and Maggie know she was stopping by.

Kara took one deep breath as a start, a second out of necessity, and a third for good measure before curling her fingers into a fist, rapping them onto the door. She hoped for the best while she prepared for the worst.

The door swung open, revealing Maggie clad in shorts and a tank top. “Hey, little Danvers,” she greeted with a dimpled smile. “We just put Jamie to bed ten minutes ago. She was exhausted.”

“Hey,” Kara replied, adjusting her glasses as she stepped inside. “That’s okay. I can see her later.”

“Hmm, so you want to talk with us?”

Kara nodded. “You should both sit down for this. I think that’s best,” she suggested while she wrung her hands.

Kara stalked over to the couch and waited for a beat while Maggie nestled herself next to Alex. She plucked at her shirt. Rao, she had the feeling she was sweating while her Kryptonian biology made it quasi-impossible for her to do that.

“What’s the big news?” Alex asked, sharing a smile with Maggie. “You seem… nervous.”

“Reign is alive,” Kara blurted out. “She didn’t die fourteen months ago. We all thought she did, but she didn’t.”

Alex rose up, eyes wide, fingers itching the way they did when she was about to reach for her gun. “How can she be alive? We watched her die,” she replied, glancing at Maggie who frowned.

“Are you sure about this, little Danvers?” Maggie questioned. “There’s live footage of her dying.”

Kara felt like vomiting because the more she thought about it, the more it disgusted her how people filmed Reign’s death. People dying weren’t some spectacle for other’s entertainment. It was downright disrespectful, and she should have done something to prevent it, to keep those viral footages from turning it into a sensation. Rao, she hoped Reign was never going to lay eyes upon what people filmed.

“I’m sure. I’ve been spending time with her for the past two months,” Kara revealed.

“You what!?” Alex spat, and now Maggie rose from the couch, too.

“What she said,” Maggie agreed. “But quieter,” she whispered to her wife. “Jamie is sleeping.”

Alex clenched her jaw. “How dare you come here and tell us this while our daughter is nearby?” she asked Kara, though it sounded more like an accusation.

Kara swallowed. It was a choice she made on purpose to keep them from yelling. She wanted a civil conversation with them rather than one at the DEO where Alex could bark orders and tell people to go storm Lena’s loft. They made that mistake before when they stormed Julia’s house, which was her fault, and she didn’t want to make that mistake again.

“Please sit down and let me explain,” Kara said with a sigh. “Two months ago, Reign showed up at Lena’s place asking for help. She’s not who she used to be. At first, I saw her as a threat. I thought she was dangerous and I wanted her as far away from Lena as possible. Because I didn’t trust her, I decided to stay at Lena’s place. That’s why I’ve been sleeping over at Lena’s so much.”

“The past two months, I realized Reign isn’t a threat,” Kara concluded. “I believe she deserves a second chance. Reign had no say in how she was created. She followed orders from her makers. Reign never had the chance to be her own person before.”

“Whoa, back up,” Maggie interrupted. “You want to give Reign a second chance?”

“She beat you into a coma,” Alex pointed out.

“She broke Alex’s leg,” Maggie added.

“She choked Lena, and she was going to kill her,” Alex said, her voice dripping with more venom the more she spoke. “Not to mention the things she put Sam through, how she killed her foster mother, how she stole her life away from her, and how she tried to go after Ruby. Are you telling us you and Lena have been helping her? For the past two months? How could you keep this from me? How can you do this knowing what she did? Do you have any idea how Sam would feel if she knew two of her friends are playing house with the woman who ruined her life for months on end?”

“Reign apologized for what she did,” Kara replied, believing Reign felt genuine remorse.

“Oh, so should we start excusing everyone who kills someone if they say sorry?” Alex scoffed. “I don’t think so. Don’t tell me you forgave her. You’re too forgiving, Kara. For all you know she’s playing a game. Reign can’t be trusted.”

Kara shook her head. Reign wasn’t playing a game, that was impossible because Reign panicked at the mere mention of those, and with everything Reign told her, she understood why. It wasn’t some kind of evil ploy.

“Reign changed,” Kara insisted. “When I solar flared, she called Lena. She could have killed me right then and there, but she didn’t because she’s not that person anymore. Reign is… she’s my friend.”

Alex’s nostrils flared. “Your friend? The worst enemy you’ve ever had is your _friend_?”

“I need a drink,” Maggie mumbled. “When you came here to tell us something, I thought you were going to talk about Lena.”

Kara had known there would be disbelief. She didn’t expect them to be all smiles, understanding, and accepting. If the roles were reversed, her anger would be just as palpable as theirs. She likely would have flown away to set out to find Reign and deal with her, without even letting them finish their explanation.

It shamed Kara how she was conditioned to see the worst in Reign while she usually always tried to find something good, and sadly, many people were the same. She saw Reign in a different light, and given the opportunity, Alex and Maggie could see her that way, too. It was true Reign did terrible things in the past, but she changed.

Kara didn’t even dabble into the whole how she cuddled with Reign, and she wasn’t planning to, considering they were already on edge as it was. She didn’t need to give them anything extra to fuel their fire.

“Reign is my friend,” Kara confirmed with nothing but certainty. “I want to help her.”

“I don’t understand,” Alex replied, shaking her head vehemently. “Did she do something to you to brainwash you? Did Lena-”

“Don’t you dare,” Kara warned lowly, holding out her index finger. “Lena has a heart of gold, and she deserves the world.”

“Friend or not, you know what needs to be done,” Maggie spoke up.

“There are some weapons at the DEO I can gather,” Alex said while she ran a hand through her hair. “I’m not sure if kryptonite bullets will work, but we have to eliminate her before chaos breaks loose.”

“I’m not going to let you do that,” Kara stated. “If you want to shoot Reign, you’ll have to shoot me first.”

Alex and Maggie both gasped. They stared at Kara, gaping.

Alex recovered first. “You can’t be serious,” she just about hissed. “First the whole friend thing and now you’re telling me you’d _die_ for _her_?”

Kara didn’t fumble with her glasses. She didn’t shift from one foot onto the other or chewed her lip. “Yes,” she answered, voice strong and sure. “I’m Supergirl. I protect people. Reign is one of those people. If you think I’m going to let you use kryptonite on my pregnant friend, then you have another thing coming.”

“Wait, time out,” Maggie said, putting the palm of her right hand on the tips of her fingers on her left hand. “Reign is pregnant?”

“That’s a joke, right?” Alex chimed in. “How on earth does someone like her… gah, I don’t even want to know.”

“I’m serious. She’s pregnant.”

“God, this keeps getting messier,” Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m not going to shoot her or use kryptonite if she’s pregnant. Her child-”

“Children,” Kara corrected.

“-doesn’t deserve to die. I’m not a monster.”

“But we need to capture her,” Maggie added.

“No,” Kara disagreed. “I believe Reign deserves redemption and I won’t let you lock her up before you give her a chance, just one chance, that’s all I’m asking. If you get to know her just a little, you’ll see she’s not who you think she is.”

“Redemption?” Alex guffawed. “Reign is a worldkiller. She kills people even if all they do is sell some drugs. And she wants to make the world burn. She doesn’t deserve redemption. This isn’t like your aunt, Kara.”

“No, it isn’t because you stabbed my aunt in the back!” Kara snapped in a hot flash of rage.

She gasped at her words, at the old wound she never meant to tear open. Deep down she knew Alex was doing her job and how she didn’t have a choice, but she often wondered if there was another way which they overlooked. Kara’s shoulders sagged, her chest deflated as she released a deep breath.

Tears sprung to Alex’s eyes and rolled unbidden down her cheeks. Kara knew how torn she felt when she killed Astra while Kara was so close to reconnecting with her. Alex took away someone dear to Kara because she was the only one around to interfere when Astra had J’onn by the neck.

Wails filtered through the baby monitor.

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s back. “I’ll go check on our daughter,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She glanced Kara’s way as she got up, her eyes were close to pleading as she moved them to Alex, and then she padded towards Jamie’s bedroom.

Kara never meant to raise her voice the way she did and wake up her niece. Perhaps having this conversation here was a mistake after all, but she couldn’t take it back now.

 


	14. Chapter 14

When Kara arrived at Lena’s loft, Chewie scratched at the door with whiny roars. She slid the glass door open, entering through the balcony, which had Chewie whirl around, stick his tongue out of his mouth and run to her.

“Hey, buddy,” Kara said while she crouched down. “You don’t like being alone, hm?”

Kara sighed softly as she petted Chewie, who butted his head against her hand to get more attention. It was a quarter past eleven. She spent three hours with Alex and Maggie. A lot of tears were involved, mostly from her sister and from her. They spoke about her aunt for a while before they switched back to discussing Reign.

Kara understood it seemed as if she betrayed Sam, who went through so much when Reign took control of her body, but it wasn’t like that. Reign was always viewed as evil, as something malicious they had to get rid of because there appeared to be no other choice. Now she believed there was another way.

“It looks like it’s just us,” Kara murmured, standing up to go put on her pajamas.

Chewie followed Kara into the bedroom first and the bathroom next, hollering after her again when she went to bed. He jumped and fell snout-first onto the mattress. With a roar, he took it out on Lena’s sheets, biting into the fabric, shaking his head from left to right repeatedly while it ripped.

“Not again, Chewie,” Kara complained. “Lena is going to kick you out if you keep doing that,” she said, although she doubted her best friend would do that.

Chewie didn’t let go until he thoroughly ruined the sheets. He rolled around in the torn up pieces with a playful roar.

“My sister and I had a bad argument tonight,” Kara whispered while she scooted toward the middle of the bed. Chewie snuggled close, but it didn’t feel the same. “Maggie isn’t too happy with me either. I kept something big a secret from them. And I said something to my sister which I didn’t mean to.”

Chewie roared.

“I know,” Kara sighed, unlocking her phone. “I miss them, too.”

Kara wasn’t sure if she could sleep without Reign and Lena. She knew they left in case her sister decided to send a team here, though during her conversation with Alex they established nobody was going to kick in Lena’s door to grab Reign. It took a while to convince her sister not to pull a stunt like that, but she had a feeling she somewhat got through to her.

Kara looked through the pictures she had of Lena and Reign. They made her smile and chuckle, but they also made her want to cry. She liked the cheek-kiss picture. The surprise on Reign’s face made it perfect. She stared at every image at least three times, but sleep wouldn’t come.

Her thumb hovered over Lena’s contact while she wondered if Lena and Reign struggled to find sleep, too. Kara debated whether she should put her phone aside or not. She meant to select the button to go back, but instead, she accidentally pushed to call Lena.

Kara thought if she quickly ended the call, Lena might not even notice. It rang once and then she heard Lena’s voice. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she lifted her phone to her ear.

“Please come home,” Kara said, not caring how desperate she sounded. “Can you both come back? I miss you.”

 _“I want to go back,”_ Reign said in the background. _“I miss Kara, too. And I miss Chewie. Please.”_

Kara held her breath while she listened to Lena sighing into the phone. There was no need for Reign to spend the night at the lab. If they stayed there, then she wanted to be there, too, although she couldn’t leave Chewie all by himself the whole night.

 _“I miss you, too,”_ Lena whispered with a hitch in her breath as if she tried not to burst into tears. _“We’ll come home. I trust you, Kara.”_

The clock struck midnight when the key turned in the lock.

Kara was on her feet in an instant, rushing toward the door. The moment Reign and Lena stepped inside she wrapped both of them up in her arms. “I missed you so much!” she exclaimed, careful she didn’t hug either one of them too hard. Reign could take stronger embraces, but she was mindful of her pregnant belly.

“You’re crying,” Reign said to Kara, gulping when she looked Lena’s way, whose eyes shone with unshed tears. “If you two cry, I will cry, too.”

“Oh my god,” Lena mumbled, wiping at her eyes. “Don’t make me cry.”

“I can’t help it,” Kara sniffled.

“I’m pregnant, I have an excuse to get emotional,” Reign pointed out, earning a chuckle from Kara and Lena.

A quarter past midnight they were all cuddled up in bed together after Kara put new sheets on it while Lena sighed at how much of a demon Chewie was, and Kara felt slightly better knowing they were there.

Kara wound up sleeping in the middle because both Reign and Lena insisted. They asked her how it went when she told Alex and Maggie, but thinking back to what she said to her sister about her aunt had her tear up.

“I was so close to reaching her,” Kara cried while Reign and Lena held her hands. “She wasn’t evil. She was misguided. Her intentions were coming from a good place, but her actions weren’t the best. If I had a little bit more time, I could have saved my aunt. When I thought J’onn was the one who stabbed my aunt because he took the blame to protect Alex, I hated him. I felt so much pain I couldn’t look at him anymore. But then Alex told me the truth, and I hugged her because she’s my sister. I could never hate my family.”

“When I was younger, my aunt was like a second mother to me,” Kara whispered, chest aching at the memory of the loss she suffered. “I thought I gave her death a place. I thought I made peace with what happened, but tonight it bubbled up.”

Reign brushed Kara’s tear away with the tip of her index finger. “We could send a pod into space with food and other offerings,” she suggested, “as a gift for Rao and a request to ask him to let your aunt walk in his light.”

Kara turned her head to the side to look at Reign. “I thought you didn’t believe in Rao or any god for that matter,” she recalled with a frown.

“I don’t, but you do.”

Kara was surprised Reign knew Kryptonians used to offer things to Rao. She liked to believe her aunt did walk in Rao’s light. It was one of the few things which brought her a hint of peace, to know her aunt no longer had to fight.

“Do you think Rao would mind receiving a pod full of torn up sheets and ruined shoes?”

“Lena,” Kara gasped, though she was grateful for the distraction. She chuckled while she swatted Lena’s arm. “Rao, I think we’d need at least two pods for that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena heard a series of knocks on her door. Reign was in the bedroom with Chewie, getting some much-needed rest. Kara wasn’t around because she was out being Supergirl. When she looked through the peephole, she saw it was Alex. From the looks of it, the director of the DEO came alone.

Lena reached for the door handle, reminding herself Kara said Alex wasn’t going to capture Reign, although Alex made no promises that she wasn’t going to lock up Reign someday. So if not today, it could always be next week, next month, or after Reign gave birth.

“Hello, Alex,” Lena greeted, peering around to ensure she was truly alone.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex replied, looking past Lena, catching a glimpse of her loft.

Lena sized Alex up, noticing she was armed. The gun looked like a standard police issued one, probably borrowed from Maggie. When she looked into Alex’s eyes, all Alex did was shrug. Kara mentioned her sister wasn’t going to shoot a pregnant woman.

Lena knew Alex wasn’t a bad person and she believed Alex wasn’t out to shoot Reign while she was pregnant, so she let her in, although she did keep a close eye on her.

“Whoa!” Alex shouted when Chewie came running. She pulled her gun from its holster and aimed it at him.

Reign showed up behind Chewie and scooped him up. “Don’t hurt him. Chewie is our pet,” she said while she placed him on her shoulder, petting his back.

Alex stared wide-eyed at both Reign and Chewie. “You have a lion?” she asked, glancing Lena’s way.

Lena was wrong to think Kara mentioned that detail to her sister. Alex’s surprise proved the DEO wasn’t aware of the fact Kara brought a lion cub into her home. God, the things that dork put her through sometimes, but she wasn’t mad because she loved Kara too much for that.

“Yes, I do,” Lena confirmed. “Take a guess who you can thank for that.”

Alex lowered her gun with a deep sigh. “You’re too soft when it comes down to my sister, Lena,” she replied while the hint of a smile tugged at her lips. She put her weapon back in its holster before snapping her eyes away from Lena. “So, you’re…,” she said while her eyes raked down Reign’s body, pausing at her pregnant belly. “You.”

Reign put Chewie down and gave him one of Lena’s shoes.

“Reign,” Lena muttered. “You don’t have to encourage him to ruin more of my shoes.”

“I am distracting him.”

“You still sound like you,” Alex noted as she observed Reign through narrowed eyes. Her fingers rested loosely on her gun, which was utterly useless unless she wanted to shoot Lena or Chewie. “But you look like…,” she added with a scoff.

Lena knew how much Reign looked like Sam physically, which was understandable considering they split Sam and Reign, making their appearances identical.

“I’m sorry I broke your leg in the past,” Reign apologized to Alex. “What I did was wrong. I mean you no harm,” she said, stretching out the palm of her right hand.

Alex took a step back and curled her fingers around the butt of her gun.

“She’s making a promise,” Lena informed Alex. “Some people promise something and lock pinkies to do so while Reign presses palms together. She’s not going to hurt you. If anything, you have my word,” she explained, realizing she gave away how much trust she gained in Reign.

Alex stared at Reign’s hand. She shook her head, though she did let go of her gun. “I don’t trust you,” she said bluntly to Reign. “And you,” she added, looking at Lena. “You’re not off the hook either because you kept this a secret as much as Kara did.”

“I still promise,” Reign whispered, dropping her hand.

Alex launched into a series of questions, mostly about where Reign was during the time everyone thought she was dead.

Lena poured herself a glass of wine while she listened in, hearing how Reign gave little away. She understood Reign went through a lot, considering she knew her story, as did Kara, but it was evident Reign wasn’t ready to share it with Alex nor did she have to.

“How did you become pregnant?” Alex asked, glancing down at Reign’s belly.

Reign held her hands to her stomach, smiling affectionately. “I had sexual intercourse with a man.”

“Did you force him to sleep with you?”

Reign wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side.

Lena’s eye twitched. She put her glass down so roughly she chipped off a piece. “Get out of my house,” she said lowly, pointing her finger at the door. “Alex,” she added quickly before Reign started panicking about the possibility she did something wrong while she didn’t.

“Are you serious? I should be locking her up. Instead, I’m here, alone, having a conversation.”

“Now!” Lena snapped, causing both Alex and Reign to flinch. She could tolerate quite a bit, and her patience stretched far, but what Alex said to Reign and what she implied was unacceptable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign stared at the gooey goop Lena created by mixing milk and honey in a bowl. The mixture was creamy and sticky, and she couldn’t imagine how anyone could enjoy putting that on their face.

“Wait until you try this,” Kara said to Reign, eyes filled with glee. “Facial masks feel refreshing. Lena and I have done this a few times. You’ll love it!”

Reign wouldn’t count on that, but she was willing to give it a try.

“You can help if you’d like,” Lena suggested, nodding her head at the untouched cucumber on the counter. “It needs to be cut up in thin slices. There are knives in the drawer, but be careful.”

“You’re worried about someone who is invulnerable to knives. That’s cute.”

Lena smiled. “Shut up and help out,” she replied, stirring a spatula through the milk and honey.

Reign huffed as she opened the drawer. “Bossy,” she mumbled, grabbing a knife.

“Hm?” Lena asked while Kara chuckled.

“I said you are bossy,” Reign repeated, sparing a smile, nudging Lena with her elbow until she smiled, too. “Why do people enjoy… what did you call it? Indoor…”

“Spa,” Kara sufficed. “It’s relaxing, and it’s a good opportunity for us ladies to spend some time together. We could do each other’s nails and give massages and lots of other fun stuff!”

Kara’s sheer excitement made Reign smile some more. She wasn’t sure if she wanted them to do anything to her nails, but she couldn’t say no to spending time with her two favorite people in the universe. This indoor spa was foreign to her. It was unclear whether she was going to enjoy it or not.

“Here, lay down on the couch,” Lena said to Reign once they got everything ready. “I’m going to put some of this on your face,” she explained while she pointed at the bowl. “And I’ll put two cucumber slices on your eyes.”

Reign moved over to the couch. Chewie happily jumped on top of her legs, curling up, resting his head on the swell of her belly. “Good boy,” she whispered, scratching gently behind his ear, earning a sound akin to a purr.

The facial mask felt as sticky as it looked, but it wasn’t bad. When Lena was done applying it, Reign felt her put the slices on her eyes. Given the fact she was hungry, she grabbed one of the cucumber slices and ate it while her other hand reached for the other one.

“Reign,” Kara laughed as the loft filled with little crunching sounds. “You’re supposed to leave them on your eyes, not eat them.”

“I am hungry,” Reign huffed, eating the slices anyway. “Why would you give me an edible mask if I cannot eat it?”

After her mask was rinsed off, Reign cut an apple into pieces, taking her time to eat it so she could observe Lena and Kara longer while they gathered a bunch of makeup. If they made her look like Barbie, she was going to riot. Ruby used to love putting lipstick on her dolls when she was little, and on Sam included. It was another one of those memories which didn’t belong to Reign.

“I’m going to guess you want black nail polish,” Kara said to Reign while she set out various colors.

Reign leaned back on the couch, slouching. She knew Lena told her it was better to sit up straight, but she was comfortable this way. “What gave it away?” she asked, biting into another slice of her apple. “I never thought you’d guess.”

“That’s just mean,” Kara pouted. “I’m a clever earthling, you know?”

“Clever earthling,” Lena snorted, holding up her hands in defeat when Kara shot her pout her way.

Reign understood why Lena was so weak for Kara’s pout because if Kara told her right now, she wanted to paint her nails pink with that pout of hers, she would let her. Teasing Kara was ridiculously easy and surprisingly fun.

“I have black nail polish somewhere,” Lena announced. “It looks good on nails. I’d get the same color, but something nearly invisible is better, with my job and all.”

Kara gasped. “You’d paint your nails black?”

“Oh please, as a teenager I painted them black all the time. My natural hair color isn’t even black.”

“I like your taste,” Reign said with an appreciative smile.

Kara plopped down on a chair in front of Reign. “Found it!” she announced, holding up black nail polish. “Give me your hand,” she said, staring at Reign’s right hand expectantly.

Reign’s lips curled up into a smile. “Not even dinner first?” she asked, winking at Lena who chuckled while Kara looked at her like a lost puppy.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kara was immensely grateful to have an afternoon where she had an indoor spa with Lena and Reign. It was what she needed after the past few stressful days to think about something other than the argument she had with her sister, and how it didn’t go down well when Alex came over while she wasn’t around. Lena told her all about it, of course.

Alex crossed a line by assuming Reign forced a man to have sex with her. Reign was never that kind of evil, not even when she went around killing people, which wasn’t an okay thing to do either. Kara inwardly shivered at how Reign mentioned she wasn’t into it while she let it happen anyway because she wanted to feel normal.

Kara remembered her failures when it came down to dating. She used to go out with guys she matched with online because she thought it could somehow replace the matrix her people had back on Krypton, but it wasn’t the same. Then she liked James and slowly built something with him, only to discover being with him felt like kissing a family member or a close friend, so that fizzled out rather fast.

And if she was fair, Kara felt more drawn to James’ ex, Lucy, who currently worked for the DEO and was happily married to Susan Vasquez. Then there was Mon-El, also known as one of the biggest mistakes she ever made. At first, she was blind to his flaws because he knew what it felt like when someone lost their world and stranded in a foreign place.

Kara poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth, eyebrows drawn together in the utmost concentration as she moved the small brush across Reign’s nails one by one, careful not to paint her skin along with it, although she had nail polish remover close by in case she messed up. Precision work like this took a lot of energy.

Kara had to ensure she kept each stroke like a feather-light brush while holding the fragile thing in a grip that didn’t crush it, but at least she no longer broke the bottles. As a teenager, she kept getting the liquid all over her hands because she couldn’t pick it up without breaking it, and the same went for bottles of perfume.

“You seem quite focused,” Reign commented out of the blue, causing Kara to drop the brush. “My bad, you were quite focused.”

Kara groaned. “Reeeiiiggggnn,” she whined, sighing when Chewie ran off with the brush. “Hey! Come back here, Chewie. Spit it out.”

Chewie rolled over the carpet while Kara tried to wrestle his mouth open before he could swallow the brush.

“That tiny demon is going to choke on something someday,” Lena said with a deep sigh. “It’s a good thing I have more than one bottle of black nail polish.”

It took Kara a solid five minutes to get Chewie to let go of the brush, although Lena wasn’t too happy he was now chewing on one of her shoes instead. It wasn’t her fault their pet appreciated those more than his toys. At this point, they should start buying shoes for Chewie rather than dog and cat toys.

Once Kara managed to paint Reign’s nails properly, she placed a towel and a pillow on the floor, and a bottle of oil, to give Lena a massage while Reign ate a snack because she was hungry again.

Lena lifted her shirt over her head. She folded it and placed it atop the table where Chewie couldn’t get it before lying down on the towel.

Kara sat down on her knees, biting her lip while Lena reached a hand around her back to unclasp her bra. “Is it okay if I push your sweatpants down a little? It’ll help me massage your lower back better,” she explained as her eyes raked down Lena’s naked back.

“I could take off my pants.”

Kara didn’t know what to say for a moment. The mere thought of seeing Lena wearing nothing but underwear made her face heat up, and Rao she was usually chill around her best friend. Okay, not always because there were times where her eyes drifted to drink in Lena’s luscious curves or her cupid bow lips as she spoke, but she didn’t want to entertain the possibility she felt more than friendship.

Their friendship was important to both of them. Relationships had a tendency of leaving a sour taste when all went wrong, which made it hard to remain friends after. With James, Kara used to be friends with him, but they never did more than kiss, and it fell apart after his continued bad-mouthing of Lena. It was somewhat awkward she shared an ex with Lena.

“Kara?” Lena spoke, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. “Not to complain, but I’m only human, and lying still while being topless is starting to get cold.”

“Oh, Rao,” Kara replied, quickly pouring some massage oil onto the palm of her hand, rubbing both of her hands together to heat it up.

Lena moaned when Kara massaged her shoulders. “That feels good,” she mumbled, cheek resting on the pillow. “You’re amazing with your hands.”

Kara’s heart beat faster at the compliment. She glanced briefly at Reign, who watched them intently, especially her hands, which made her think Reign tried to learn how to massage someone. “You have a few knots,” she said, feeling them beneath her fingers as her hands smoothed over Lena’s skin.

“Mhmm, I’ve needed a massage.”

Kara spread the oil with nimble fingers, gently kneading to ease the knots and help Lena’s muscles relax. She ran her hands up Lena’s sides, lost in the sound of Lena’s moans as she brushed the side of her boobs. Lena’s skin was soft beneath hers, but then it struck her where she was touching her best friend, so shamelessly, like an inappropriate creep.

Kara bit back an apology, hoping Lena hadn’t noticed as she moved her hands away from the soft sides of Lena’s breasts, toward the small of her back. Reign saw. That much she could tell from how Reign’s eyes followed her every movement, and she hoped Reign wasn’t going to think that was how people massaged each other.

Kara finished up massaging Lena after a while, without touching the side of her breasts again. She felt like she assaulted her best friend, and Lena didn’t even know it, or she did and chose not to say anything.

“I want to try that on you,” Reign said to Kara. “It’s your turn.”

“Um…,” Kara started, stopped. She was used having Lena massage her, although she wasn’t opposed to Reign giving it a try.

Lena wrapped the towel around her torso and sat down on the couch, groaning when Chewie jumped onto her lap. “You’re getting heavy,” she sighed, smiling as she petted him. “You think you’re a baby, hm?” she said when Chewie nestled himself into her arms.

“He’s my baby,” Reign whispered, not loud enough for Lena to hear, but Kara did.

Kara took off her shirt and fetched a new towel. She used her speed to get rid of her bra and lay down. The first thing she noticed when Reign began to massage her was how she applied more pressure than Lena did. Whereas Lena’s hands were gentle and the press of them so soft she barely felt she was getting a massage, Reign’s hands had more strength in them and kneaded her muscles in a way no human could.

Reign’s fingers worked on Kara’s shoulders. “How does this feel?” she asked, sliding her hands lower. “And that?”

Kara figured she needed to be less in her head because she had the feeling Reign sought guidance, and she didn’t want Reign to see her silence as a negative thing. “It feels really good,” she answered in earnest, liking the fact Reign applied a harder pressure.

As a Kryptonian, Kara appreciated those more than gentle touches. Not that a soft caress wasn’t nice because it was, but she liked tight hugs and the kind of pressure where it didn’t feel as if a feather touched her. Lena’s massages were wonderful, though if she was honest, she preferred Reign’s.

“You’re relaxed,” Reign whispered, inching her hands up Kara’s sides. “Your heart,” she mumbled when her fingertips touched the side of Kara’s breasts.

Kara didn’t know how to express how violating it felt when someone randomly touched her there during a massage without explaining she went too far when she massaged Lena. It didn’t feel wrong per se; it mostly felt awkward, realizing she made Reign think she had to include this.

Reign said something in Kryptonese about discomfort while she moved her hands. Throughout the rest of the massage, she didn’t go near the sides of Kara’s breasts again as if she sensed she wasn’t supposed to do that.

“I’ll massage you,” Lena offered Reign. “But since you’re pregnant, I won’t massage your back. I can massage your temples and your legs. If that’s alright with you?”

“Okay,” Reign answered, and in the blink of an eye, she got rid of her pants.

“Jesus,” Lena whispered, holding a hand to her chest.

Kara gaped at Reign’s long legs, but she averted her eyes because it was rude to stare. From what Lena told her of how on the first night, Reign stripped her suit without batting an eye, she figured Reign had no problem with nudity, though she was surprised as well Reign took off her pants just like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign threw a tennis ball and smiled when Chewie ran after it, pleased to see teaching him how to fetch was going well. Her pet was a smart boy, and he was good, though he did continue to chew on shoes. He tore up the sheets and pillows less, so he did improve. She was happy Kara brought him here and that Lena allowed her to keep him.

Without Chewie, Reign would feel lonely whenever Lena and Kara weren’t around, like right now. She understood they both had their jobs to do, which meant they couldn’t always spend time with her.

Chewie jumped onto the couch with the ball in his mouth, but when Reign tried to grab it, he moved his head away and rolled around.

Reign winced when Chewie fell off the couch. “Not your brightest moment,” she said with a smile while Chewie butted his head against the piece of furniture as if he thought he was a bull.

“I got you, my little buddy,” Reign sighed, leaning forward to lift Chewie onto the couch. “I’m supposed to rest, but I take it you don’t agree.”

Chewie climbed atop Reign’s lap, roaring until she petted him. He sounded like a strange squeaky toy. There was no growl when he roared, no real power behind it because he was still a baby.

Reign thought it was the cutest thing ever when Chewie seemed to think he was all high and mighty in those moments where he roared while making himself as tall as possible. If she made an okay-sign and released her index finger, she could easily knock his butt to the floor.

Reign heard a soft thud, followed by the door of the balcony sliding open.

“Hey,” Kara chirped, smiling when Chewie jumped down from the couch to sprint toward her. “I’m free for a while unless a Supergirl emergency comes up,” she said, putting a plastic bag onto the table before crouching down to give Chewie some attention.

“I was wondering if you’d like to spend some time together,” Kara explained, smiling while Chewie rolled over so she could rub his belly.

Reign peered at the bag Kara put on the table. It didn’t smell like food, which was a pity because lately she always felt hungry. If Kara or Lena were to wake her up in the middle of the night to eat, she wouldn’t be mad, though that was the only thing she was willing to have her sleep disturbed for.

“Yes, I want to,” Reign said when she realized she hadn’t responded yet. The more Kara, Lena or both of them were around, the better. “What’s in the bag?”

Kara stood up and smiled. “I was hoping you’d ask,” she uttered, emptying the contents of the bag. “Now, I want you to know if you don’t like it, you can say no, and we’ll stop immediately,” she started while Reign got up to have a closer look.

“This is Jenga,” Kara continued as she lifted a box with the word Jenga written on the side. “It’s a, uh, erm…,” she faltered, opening it, revealing a bunch of blocks.

Reign tried to keep her breathing even as she looked at Jenga and the other things. While she wasn’t personally familiar with it, she wasn’t a dummy either. “Games,” she whispered, swallowing an invisible lump in her throat.

“Hear me out,” Kara said, holding up her hands. “I was thinking we could try one of these, any which one you want, and if it’s too much, we don’t have to continue. For example, Jenga, I stack them all together, and then we take turns removing one of the blocks without causing the tower to drop. The one who drops the tower loses.”

Reign clenched her hands into fists. “What happens to the person who loses?” she asked, feeling her heart trying to beat itself free while she stole glances of the games, the thing she hated because it equaled suffering.

Kara lowered her left hand, but her right hand remained in mid-air. “The one who loses gets one piece of candy, and the winner gets two,” she answered with a smile, nodding encouragingly towards her hand.

Reign lifted her right hand, comforted by the fact Kara promised something she could live with. “No punishment?” she inquired, pressing her palm to Kara’s only after Kara said, “no punishment.”

“Okay,” Reign said, breathing easier, though her heartbeat was still faster than it should be. “I can try Jenga.”

Kara shot Reign a sweet smile while she stacked the blocks in the middle of the table until they formed a tower, but her eyes gave away she worried, and something in her gaze stopped short of pity.

Reign wanted to be normal rather than having to fight the urge to run and hide under the shower. The past broke her in ways she never thought possible. Physically, she was still standing, but on the inside, she felt cracks. Her past was in ruins, and people always said those were beautiful to look at, but when she thought of hers it felt like kryptonite lodged itself into her heart, and no matter what she did, she couldn’t get it out.

“We can sit across from each other,” Kara said, pulling back a chair, gesturing for Reign to sit. Once Reign sat down, she ran around the table to sit on the opposite side. “Do you want to go first?”

Reign shook her head. She never played this game, and she wanted to see what Kara did first. It looked simple enough when she removed one of the blocks, though she did it at a turtle-like pace. Her fingers trembled slightly when it was her turn, but Kara didn’t say anything. Minutes ticked by before she finally touched one of the blocks, slowly removing it from the tower.

If she lost, she would win one piece of candy, and if Reign won she could have two, so naturally she wanted to win. Kara got up to get something to drink after they each removed several blocks when it was her turn.

Kara came back to the table with two glasses of water. “Here,” she said, handing one to Reign with a smile.

“Thank you,” Reign replied, her smile a little tighter than she meant it to be. “It’s your turn,” she announced, sipping from her refreshing water while she watched Kara.

Kara pushed the tip of her finger against a block in the middle, frowning when it didn’t budge. She shifted her gaze toward Reign when Reign chortled. “Reign,” she sighed, pouting. “Did you freeze the blocks together?”

Reign most definitely did that. “Me?” she asked, pointing at herself, caving in when Kara’s pout intensified. “You never said using powers wasn’t allowed,” she pointed out, although she figured it was considered cheating.

Kara groaned. “If I use my heat vision, they’ll all turn into ashes.”

“And how is that my problem?” Reign asked, smirking while she leaned back. “This means I win, yes?”

“Khap shahrrehth rrip nahn :jevia vot i wuz jivehd _(I hope you are happy with your false victory),_ ” Kara muttered, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

“Rrip nahn :zrhueiao _(you are cute),_ ” Reign replied, charmed by Kara’s irresistible pout. “Pil tav, vahdhah _(take two, too)._ ”

“Khap regrhahsiv vo _(I plan to),_ ” Kara said, nodding her head furiously as she got up, opening up the cupboard, reaching out to a whole supply of candy and cookies. “Nahkluv osh ehwor Kryptahniuo _(thank you for speaking Kryptonese)_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena adjusted the intensity of the red sunlamps down in her underground lab. Reign was six months pregnant, and she was going to run some more tests, but she didn’t want to weaken her too much, not while she carried twins, even though those lamps were perfectly safe. There was no telling if those unborn children were affected by it or not.

She went to grab Reign’s right arm, but then Lena reminded herself Sam was the one who was left-handed while Reign was right-handed, so she reached for Reign’s left arm instead. Lena dabbed a piece of cotton at the inside of Reign’s elbow to numb her skin a little and to make the area sterile for the needle.

Reign sat on the bed, staring as Lena grasped the needle. Her arm didn’t move; she didn’t flinch or shake.

But that didn’t stop Lena from saying, “this might sting a little.”

Lena found Reign’s vein quickly and took some of her blood, filling two small tubes, stopping there because she didn’t want Reign to feel dizzy. Reign didn’t make a single sound the whole time, not even as she withdrew the needle.

Lena pressed some cotton onto Reign’s skin to catch the dribble of blood. She switched off the red sunlamps and kissed the inside of Reign’s elbow. “All done,” she whispered, caressing the inside of Reign’s left arm with a tender smile.

Stroking Reign’s arm brought Lena back to how she massaged Reign’s legs three weeks ago. She remembered the feeling of Reign’s skin as her hands inched higher, moving past Reign’s knees, applying oil to her thighs. It reminded her faintly of her past with Sam, but Reign’s skin was somehow softer, smoother.

When Lena’s gaze flickered up, making eye-contact with Reign, she saw Reign’s eyes smoldered like embers, and she smiled. The sight took her breath away, and without thinking, she leaned forward, cupping Reign’s cheeks in the process. Her lips met Reign’s, and her mind went blissfully blank.

Reign untied Lena’s hair and slid her hands in her raven locks, bringing their faces closer together as her lips flit over Lena’s like it was second nature for her.

Lena was wrapped up in the feeling. Reign’s lips tasted sweet, like the doughnuts they ate for breakfast. When it hit her who she was kissing, guilt washed over her for being so greedy and for not seeking consent first, so she abruptly pulled away.

Lena gulped, watching how Reign lightly touched her fingertips to her lips, barely hovering there. She couldn’t read the expression on Reign’s face. “Reign?” she asked, eyes searching Reign’s, but Reign didn’t look at her, and she didn’t answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..


	16. Chapter 16

“Kara!” Alex called out while she jogged through the DEO. “Are you going into the training room?”

Kara turned around on the ball of her foot. “No, I was just leaving,” she answered, although she only arrived roughly fifteen minutes ago.

Lately, Kara made a habit out of training early, before Alex came to the DEO, though the downside was she had to continue to cut breakfast with Reign and Lena short. She knew she ought to have a proper conversation with her sister at some point, but at the moment she wasn’t in the mindset for that. There were things she had tried to figure out the past few weeks, and her time was limited. Whenever she had a free moment in between being Kara Danvers and Supergirl, she dropped by at Lena’s loft to spend time with Reign.

She felt like she started to get somewhere with Reign. Kara was glad Reign gave games a chance, to see how fun they could be because, in her fantasy of a better world, she hoped that one day, she could have a game night with not only Lena by her side but Reign as well.

Alex sighed audibly. “Kara,” she said, reaching out a hand which she withdrew a second later.

“I have to go,” Kara replied, sighing, too.

Kara wasn’t even trying to avoid Alex at this point. She heard something in the city which caught her attention. Without a second glance, though it ate her up inside, she flew toward the center of the sound.

It turned out to be nothing more but a bar brawl which had gotten slightly out of hand. Kara scolded the men and gave them a speech on how fists didn’t solve anything. After the police arrived, she let them take over and soared through the sky.

Kara bought a batch of doughnuts and landed on the balcony of L-Corp, knowing her best friend appreciated the sugary goodness from time to time. Granted, they ate breakfast hardly two hours ago, and Lena didn’t share her crazy metabolism, but one doughnut wasn’t going to make a difference.

Lena was one of the things which kept occupying Kara’s thoughts. It became worse every day. Ever since their indoor spa, she couldn’t stop pondering what Lena meant to her, and what she felt for her best friend.

Lena spun her chair around. “Supergirl, I thought I heard the familiar whoosh of your cape,” she said with a smile so bright it lit up the entire room.

Kara automatically smiled back. “Miss Luthor,” she replied with a giggle, going along with the formalities.

“Oomph, Kara it is,” Lena corrected with a faint grimace before her smile slipped back in place. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Kara’s smile grew. “Doughnuts,” she answered, revealing the paper bag from behind her back. “Before you say anything, I know we ate breakfast already, but it’s sugar.”

“Using my weakness against me?” Lena exclaimed, feigning a gasp.

“Mhmm, depends,” Kara hummed, sauntering up to Lena’s desk. “Is it working?” she asked while she put the bag down, opening her arms wide, happy when Lena immediately got up to hug her. “I missed you.”

Lena didn’t say things like _‘you literally saw me earlier this morning’_ or _‘don’t be daft.’_ Instead, she said, “I missed you, too,” and hugged Kara tight.

Kara didn’t want to let go, so she didn’t. Not just yet. She inhaled the scent of Lena’s vanilla shampoo and listened to the steady thumps of Lena’s heartbeat. Her nose nudged Lena’s cheek, shifting until their foreheads rested together.

“You mean so much to me, Lena,” Kara breathed out, needing Lena to know that. “You’ve made my life better by being in it, and I know I can always count on you, even when I do crazy things like taking a lion home.”

Lena chuckled, the sound vibrated through the air, reaching Kara’s ears. “I wish I could say that was the cherry on the cake, but with you, I never know what will be,” she replied as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “You’re like one of those surprise gift boxes. I never know what awaits me when I open it, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to open them.” 

“Are you saying I have stealth thanks to my incredible element of surprise?” Kara asked with an accomplished smile.

“Oh no, definitely not,” Lena answered, laughing when Kara smacked her arm. “I felt that you know.”

Kara meant it to be gentle, but perhaps she used too much strength. “I can kiss it better,” she offered, but when Lena nodded, it wasn’t her arm she kissed.

Kara slid a hand to the back of Lena’s neck, fingertips teasing the fine hairs there while she placed her other hand on Lena’s hip, tilting her head to the side, finding Lena’s mouth with hers. Little sparks of invisible electricity touched her lips at the contact, and deep down she knew she should have done this much sooner.

It didn’t feel wrong, or like kissing someone she once claimed felt like a sister to her. Every fiber of Kara’s being screamed yes, more so when Lena immediately responded. It made her so happy she wanted to cry tears of joy.

When Lena pulled away to breathe, Kara felt dazed.

Kara wished she could stay longer, but she heard an alarm from a store wail four blocks from the park. “I have to go,” she said, just as Lena opened her mouth to say something. “I’ll be back later,” she promised with a blush and a smile, kissing Lena on the cheek.

Kara felt freer than she did before as she soared through the sky as if a set of angel wings carried her, and gave her extra strength. Kissing Lena was by far the best impulsive decision she ever made.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chewie munched on the pieces of raw steak Reign fed to him. When he finished the last one, he rolled over repeatedly, looking her way. He ran after Reign when she walked over to the kitchen, bumping against the back of her legs.

“Easy, boy,” Reign said with a smile while she got Chewie more food. “I’ve been quite hungry, too,” she whispered, feeding her lion some more before rummaging through the cupboards to find something for herself.

Reign didn’t want to exhaust Lena’s supplies too much, though Lena did say she was allowed to eat and drink anything she wanted, so long as she didn’t touch any alcohol. She knew drinking such things was terrible while being pregnant, even without someone reminding her. It was a new experience for her, but she remembered how Ruby grew inside of Sam, and how Sam was immediately smitten.

She felt guilty she once tried to go after Ruby. Reign was grateful Supergirl was there to stop her, and to remind her of her code. That moment shocked her because her makers who created her gave her that code, but they were also the ones ordering her to get rid of Ruby. Nobody should ever go after someone’s child, though if she thought about it, everyone was someone’s baby. Well, everyone except her.

Reign didn’t have parents. She only had her sisters, who died, and her makers who used her and passed away, too. The only family she had was the unborn twins inside of her. She understood how Sam must have felt when she was pregnant. Expecting children filled her with so much love for them, she would walk through a sea of liquid kryptonite.

A familiar thud sounded, followed by the door sliding open. Chewie roared in his squeaky-toy-like way as he sprinted toward Kara.

Kara chuckled when Chewie jumped up. She crouched down to catch him, almost dropping the bag she had with her. “Hey,” she said to Reign while she tried to keep Chewie from licking her face. “I brought lunch, I hope- I suppose…,” she went on, smiling as Reign licked her lips. “You are hungry.”

Reign nodded, eyeing the bag. “What did you bring me?” she asked, though if she used her x-ray vision, she could find out in a heartbeat.

“Pizza and potstickers,” Kara answered, putting Chewie down on the floor. “I brought extra potstickers, in case you want some.”

Reign found it kind Kara was considerate enough to bring extra. She liked potstickers, but she generally didn’t touch them, not after that time where she took one of Kara’s without knowing she didn’t share food. While she did buy Kara some at the time to make up for it, she still wished she would have known not to touch her food.

Kara was still clad in her super suit while she set the table. She hummed a song, slowly switching into singing.

Reign watched Kara from a small distance. She thought back to her kiss with Lena at the lab, how utterly speechless she was afterward. When Lena kissed her, she didn’t see it coming. There was something in the air between them before when they interacted, but she never thought Lena would do something like that, with her.

Lena didn’t have a prickly beard. Her lips weren’t chapped, and her hands weren’t calloused. Reign had felt something burn inside of her when they kissed, something she never felt before, which was why she had kissed Lena back. But when Lena backed away, she went about the rest of the day as if it never happened, and she let her be.

“I was thinking we could do something again sometime,” Kara said, putting cutlery onto the table, and glasses she filled with water.

Reign hummed to let Kara know she was listening. As she looked at Kara move around and smile at her, she wondered if she could feel that burning feeling again she felt when Lena kissed her. It was as if her body tried to set itself on fire, starting with her lips, but it didn’t hurt, although it gave her an unfamiliar feeling low in her stomach and between her legs.

Kara walked around the table, chewing her lip, hand going up to fumble with glasses that weren’t there. “We could have a karaoke night sometime,” she announced with the hint of a smile, something uncertain in her eyes. “It’s super fun, and I know tons of songs we could sing or even duet!” she exclaimed as she slipped into her bubbly excitement.

“You sing beautifully, I can get behind a karaoke night,” Reign replied, lips parting slightly when Kara’s face lit up in a way that gave her the urge to pull Kara into her. Her gaze dropped to Kara’s mouth, taking in the curve of her smile.

“Really? That’s awesome,” Kara said, leaning forward to hug Reign, avoiding pressing herself up against her pregnant belly. “Lena can join us, too, of course.”

“Of course,” Reign agreed. She wanted to sit down on the couch and observe Kara and Lena duet; wanted to admire them from afar.

Kara stepped back. “Let’s eat,” she announced, rubbing her hands together, swiping her tongue across her lips as she turned around.

Reign reached out, fisting Kara’s cape because she needed to know. She whirled Kara around and crashed their lips together.

Kara let out a small squeak and froze when their lips connected, but then she melted into it, placing her hands on Reign’s elbows as she kissed her back.

Reign used to think she did something wrong when she kissed the man who impregnated her, and when she did other things with him considering she didn’t feel anything, but all of that dissipated because she felt something with Lena, and now she felt something with Kara.

Kara kissed Reign less rushed, less eager than Lena had. Her lips were tentative, seeking, almost as if she seemed to think Reign was made out of glass, but then the pressure built.

Reign felt Kara’s tongue caress her lips, and she wanted to part them, to explore what it would feel like, but unfortunately, before she could, Kara staggered back with wide eyes and slightly swollen lips.

Reign touched her fingertips to her lips, much the same way she had when she shared a kiss with Lena. And oh, oh yes, it made sense now why people sought love, why they yearned to be with someone.

Kara stepped back more, all the way out onto the balcony, catching the railing before she tripped. “I… I have to… to go,” she stammered, heart beating wildly in her chest, and then she left.

Reign felt confused why Kara disappeared abruptly while they didn’t even eat lunch yet. She didn’t hear anything that required Supergirl’s attention, which led her to believe Kara wanted to get away from her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena cleared out her schedule, but she didn’t leave her office. She was in no place to attend meetings, not while her mind spun. Kara kissed her, which was something she didn’t think was ever going to happen. She had long made peace with the fact Kara was nothing more but a friend, her best friend.

What they had was good, and then she grew closer to Reign who reminded Lena of her past with Sam while also showing they were two vastly different people. Physically, she always felt drawn to Reign, but when she kissed her, it was much more than that. It was a fleeting moment, which she now couldn’t stop thinking about, just as she couldn’t forget what happened when Kara stopped by.

Lena meant to say something to Kara, but of course, a Supergirl situation interrupted her before she had the chance. Kara mentioned she would be back. All she had to do was wait. The bag of doughnuts sat untouched on her desk. She didn’t feel like swallowing so much as a single bite.

There was a timid knock on the glass door of Lena’s balcony. When she swiveled her chair, facing it, she frowned at Kara standing there rather than coming inside as usual. Her heart dropped to her stomach, pondering the possibility Kara regretted kissing her.

“You can come in,” Lena called out, plastering a smile onto her face, reminding herself she was a Luthor. “You’re back sooner than I thought,” she said with palpable surprise. “Not that it’s a bad thing,” she added in a rush of air.

“Hey,” Kara replied with a deep sigh, fumbling with her cape. She moved the tip of her right boot around while she stared down at her feet. “I need…” Her eyes slowly lifted, meeting Lena’s. “Can we talk?”

Lena pushed her chair back and rose. “Yes, anytime,” she answered, feeling her stomach twist into one knot after the other while she motioned toward her couch, waiting for the inevitable moment where Kara would tell her it was all a mistake.

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked though she knew it wasn’t.

Kara shook her head. She rolled her lips into her mouth as she sat down on the couch, next to Lena. Her eyes were unfocused while she wrung her hands. “Reign kissed me, and I kissed her back,” she revealed, her blue eyes wet, looking at Lena. “I’m sorry.”

Lena’s hand was unsteady as she put it on Kara’s knee. “Why are you sorry?” she questioned, moving her thumb in a light caress.

“Because I kissed you, and I shouldn’t have kissed Reign back, but… I did. I stopped when it hit me what I was doing, though that doesn’t change the fact I kissed her when I shouldn’t have.”

Lena didn’t want Kara to let guilt gnaw at her when she didn’t do anything wrong. They weren’t official in any way. Kara didn’t cheat on her. “I kissed Reign,” she confessed, causing Kara’s jaw to drop. “The other day, at my lab, when we were down there for some tests. I kissed her, and she kissed me back.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, averting her eyes for a second before she snapped them back to Lena. “Do you like Reign?”

“Do you?” Lena shot back, unable to picture kissing someone back unless she felt something. “I do like Reign,” she admitted, nodding, slowly accepting that was the truth. “But I also like you, Kara.”

Lena tried to wrap her head around the fact she kissed Reign, Reign kissed Kara, and Kara kissed her. While she knew Kara longer than Reign, she felt torn between the feelings she had for both of them, which wasn’t fair to either one of them. She didn’t know how to go from there.

“I…,” Kara said while she got up, hands twisting in the fabric of her cape. “I have to go. The city needs me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	17. Chapter 17

Reign was about to dig into a bowl of fruit salad to consume more vitamins when she heard a series of knocks on the door. Kara had a habit of entering through the balcony, where the door was unlocked, and Lena had a key. She slowly sat her food down on the counter before tiptoeing towards the door with one hand covering her stomach.

Reign opened the lock with her other and reached for the door handle. “Little one,” she whispered, staring at the child she saw once a few months ago.

Alex hoisted the tiny toddler higher onto her hip. “I see you open doors now,” she said, her tone bordered on hostile.

“You knocked,” Reign pointed out, assuming opening the door was the polite thing to do. “How can I help you?” she asked, stepping away so Alex could enter with the child, hearing Alex scoff quietly.

Alex closed the door, but she didn’t click it into the lock. “Is Kara here?” she questioned, peering around Lena’s loft.

Reign padded into the kitchen, retrieving her bowl of fruit, shaking her head. She didn’t know where Kara was. Her assumption was she was either at Catco or out being Supergirl.

“Unbelievable,” Alex sighed. “She’s not answering my calls or my texts,” she muttered under her breath, so silently Reign had to use her super hearing to pick up on what she said. “I was going to ask her to babysit Jamie.”

“I can babysit her,” Reign offered, smiling at the child who smiled back at her.

“I’m not leaving my daughter with you,” Alex replied, scoffing. “Over my dead body,” she said through clenched teeth.

Reign’s smile faltered. She knew Alex didn’t trust her, but to make it sound as if she would ever harm a single hair on that child’s head struck her deep. If she thought about Alex’s words, she had to admit she would never leave her children with someone she didn’t trust either, so that part was fair at least. The only people she would allow to watch her twins in her absence were Kara and Lena.

Alex lifted Jamie higher when Chewie came running.

“Chewie, no,” Reign said, blocking his path. “He likes company,” she told Alex. “I think he’s curious about your daughter.”

“I’m not letting a lion near my child. He’s a wild animal, and he shouldn’t even be here.”

Reign begrudgingly locked Chewie into Lena’s bedroom in the hopes Alex would calm down, and to avoid having him scare Jamie. She was surprised Alex hadn’t left yet, considering they established Kara wasn’t here.

“Would you like something to drink?” Reign asked, thinking how it was polite to offer guests a drink.

“I didn’t come here for a tea party,” Alex replied, just about glaring at Reign. “Who knows what you’d pour into it anyway,” she mumbled.

Reign swallowed because that hurt, too. She wasn’t out to poison anyone or to give her another drink than the one she might request.

“Uuuh,” Jamie cooed, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

Reign wanted to offer Jamie some of her fruit, but she doubted Alex would let her. “Can I hold her?” she asked, putting her fruit salad aside on the coffee table. “Please, I won’t hurt her.”

Alex wrapped both of her arms around her daughter. “I don’t want you near my child,” she answered, swaying when Jamie started fussing.

Jamie wriggled in Alex’s arms. “Da,” she pouted, stretching her arms out toward Reign.

Alex stalked over to the couch and carefully lowered her daughter. “If you hurt her I will make you wish you were never born,” she warned lowly, eyes set on Reign, watching her every move.

“I wished that before. It doesn’t work,” Reign sighed quietly. She even tried wishing it on a falling star because some people believed that helped, but it didn’t. “When people thought I was dead, I wanted to be.”

“Say whatever you want, I’m not buying it,” Alex replied while she sat down, close to her daughter.

Reign resorted to sitting on the other end of the couch, but that didn’t stop Jamie from crawling over to her. She wasn’t trying to sell anything. There was no hidden goal, no motive, only truth. She didn’t seek pity or even sympathy. Her past actions made sure she didn’t deserve forgiveness, just pain. She had to live every day with what she did.

“When I wake up, and Kara is asleep, I remember the time she wound up in a coma because of me,” Reign whispered, eyes cast down. “I can’t imagine hurting her ever again. My actions can’t be undone, no matter how much I regret them. You think me a monster. I won’t try to change your mind.”

“Da-da,” Jamie cooed, pointing at the coffee table. “Nam.”

Reign wanted to ask Alex if she could give Jamie some of her fruit, but she didn’t get the chance. Alex reached for the bowl, fished out an apple slice and gave it to the toddler who whisked it out of her grasp.

“Come on, Kara,” Alex muttered, groaning as she tipped her head back. “Where are you?”

“I think it might be my fault Kara isn’t around,” Reign spoke up, grabbing the bowl so Jamie could help herself to more fruit.

Alex narrowed her eyes minutely. “What did you do to my sister?”  

Reign hoped she was wrong, but she might have upset Kara. “I kissed her the other day,” she revealed, remembering the feeling well.

“You what!?” Alex replied, eyes round. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I like her. I thought she liked me, too, when she kissed me back, but I must have thought wrong,” Reign whispered, thinking back to how abruptly Kara left her, without eating lunch with her.

“I think I’ll have that drink now,” Alex mumbled, sighing when Reign got up. “No, sit down,” she said, getting up. “I’ll get it myself. You probably shouldn’t move around too much. I take it you need a lot of rest.”

Reign thought Alex was going to say something about how she would poison her. She was taken aback by the unexpected care, though small. Then again, she knew Alex adored children, and she probably thought about the sake of her unborn twins.

Alex opened the cupboard. “Hydration is important,” she said while she grabbed two glasses. “Do you want some water?”

Reign wasn’t thirsty at the moment because she drank an entire bottle of water not even five minutes before Alex arrived, but she sensed an opportunity. “Yes, thank you,” she answered, looping an arm around Jamie, so she didn’t stumble down.

Alex worked her jaw, handing one glass to Reign, keeping the other for herself. She muttered how she needed a stronger drink, but couldn’t get one because she was supposed to go to work. Her eyes were on Jamie, watching as she munched on the fruit.

“She’s eating your snack, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Reign confirmed. “But I’m not Kara, so I won’t pout,” she said, noticing the hint of a smile tug at Alex’s lips, but it didn’t last.

“My sister definitely doesn’t share food,” Alex replied with a shake of her head. “I lost count of how many times she chucked a pillow at my head or threatened to melt off my face if I didn’t give her the last potsticker or the last slice of pizza, but when it comes to ice cream-”

“She mixes and shares,” Reign filled it, faltering when Alex lifted a brow. “I’m sorry I interrupted you.”

“No, it’s…” Alex stared at Reign as if she tried to get a read on her. “I can’t believe you kissed my sister,” she whispered, scrunching up her nose. “It’s like you’re not you anymore. It’s almost like you’re S-” She clamped her mouth shut and peered at the water in her glass.

“My old self wasn’t me, this is. My makers are gone. I make my own decisions now.”

Reign grimaced when she felt her twins kick.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, shifting closer, eyes fixated on Reign’s stomach as Reign ran a hand over her pregnant belly.

“They’re kicking,” Reign said, about to grasp one of Alex’s hands, but she thought better of it. “Would you like to feel?”

“I feel,” Jamie cooed.

Reign chuckled. “Yes, little one,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head. “You can feel, too.”

Alex placed a hand on Reign’s stomach just when the twins kicked again. “It must be quite special, expecting twins,” she said with a hum. “How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?”

“Happy and terrified,” Reign answered, recalling the strange feeling as her stomach swelled.

“Does their father know?”

Reign shook her head and felt a twinge of sadness for the man who had nothing but kind intentions. “He was killed,” she answered, and suddenly a realization hit her. “I don’t know what I’ll tell my girls when they grow up,” she whispered, digging her nails into her palms.

Alex put her hand on top of Reign’s. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said, brushing her thumb over Reign’s fingers until she stopped digging her nails into her skin. “I can’t even imagine what it must have been like for you, to be in your shoes. You were one out of three worldkillers. The only ones who would have understood what it felt like are gone. You lost… everything.”

“Comforting words, director,” Reign replied, smiling faintly, appreciating Alex tried to see things from her point of view. “I want to do – be better, for my children.”

“Uh,” Jamie said when Chewie roared like a strangled cat while he scratched at the bedroom door. “Woof,” she cooed, clapping her hands together.

“No, sweetheart,” Alex corrected. “Chewie is a lion, not a puppy.”

“Woof sad,” Jamie whimpered, pulling her lips into a pout.

“Chewie doesn’t like to be alone,” Reign informed Alex, glancing toward Lena’s bedroom. “He won’t hurt either one of you. I can keep him under control.”

Alex sighed. “We should go. I have work,” she said, scooping Jamie into her arms as she stood. “Looks like you’re going to spend the day with mommy,” she whispered to her daughter.

“The case with Coville has been taken care of,” Alex announced, stilling at the door, giving Reign a knowing look. “If you hurt my sister, I will make you suffer in ways you can’t imagine. I hope your intentions don’t come from an evil place.”

Reign didn’t understand why Alex made the thing with Coville go away. She thought Alex would be one of the first to slap cuffs around her wrists, but she had it all wrong, although she had a feeling Alex didn’t do it for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena gripped the marble of her sink, staring at herself in the mirror. The wet strands of her hair chilled her skin as droplets of water ran down her back. She had just stepped out of the shower, though it didn’t rinse the shame she felt. No matter what she did, her thoughts remained loud, resembling two orchestras playing different music, creating nothing but chaos.

“Why?” Lena mouthed, glaring at her reflection. “Why do you ruin everything?”

When Lena sprung a kiss onto Reign, she thought Reign kissed her back out of a sense of obligation rather than her wanting to. She remembered Reign specifically said she accepted what happened between her and that man who knocked her up, even though Reign wasn’t into it, because Reign wanted to feel normal and human.

Now that Lena knew Reign kissed Kara, out of her own accord, she wondered if Reign genuinely meant to kiss her back. Immediately after she kissed Reign, she wanted to apologize for kissing her without her consent, although she wasn’t sure how much Reign’s permission was worth. Lena worried Reign might say yes even when she meant no.

Lena couldn’t wrap her head around why Reign kissed Kara. The fact Kara admitted to kissing Reign back didn’t help, but in the end, she wanted both of them to be happy. It was strange how when she locked lips with Kara without pushing Kara away; she felt as if she cheated on Reign, while they were nothing more but friends.

Cheating, Lena realized, wasn’t an accurate way to put it because it felt more like a betrayal of her feelings. She couldn’t go around kissing Reign one day and kiss Kara the next. God, no, she wasn’t the person to try and eat multiple cakes to have extra sugary sweetness. Kara and Reign weren’t her toys.

Reign was in a vulnerable position, and Lena should have never made a pass on her to begin with. She ought to have more self-control, which she usually did, considering she never tried to kiss Kara. Her actions were selfish, no matter how much she excused herself of how Reign reminded her of her passionate past with Sam.

There was an insistent knock on the bathroom door. “Lena,” Reign’s voice rang out. “Are you dressed? Can I come in to shower?”

Lena wiped her hand across her mirror, getting rid of some of the steam. “I’ll be out in five minutes,” she answered, wrapping a towel around her body.

Lena figured Reign was exhausted, and she shouldn’t keep her waiting to shower. The longer she stayed in the bathroom doing nothing, the longer it took before Reign could get some much-needed sleep.

“You can come in,” Lena said, on second thought, although she made a mental note to keep her eyes to herself.

“Can I come in, too?” Kara asked just as the door swung open. “I forgot to brush my teeth.”

Lena nodded. She heard Reign move behind her, turning on the water in the shower, while Kara moved to stand next to her, but she didn’t look at either one of them. Instead, she resorted to running her comb through her hair.

“Chewie, no!” Reign shrieked.

“Oh no,” Kara said with a giggle. “Guess who joined Reign in the shower?” she commented, drawing a smile from Lena.

Lena thought cats hated water, lions included, but Chewie was a special kind of demon. “Who left the door open?” she questioned, raising a brow at Kara, who hurriedly stuffed her toothbrush into her mouth, mumbling something incoherent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Reign, stop eating the cookie dough.”

Reign’s hand froze mid-air, mouth open, and with a spoonful of cookie dough waiting to be devoured by her.

Kara chuckled when Reign brought the spoon closer to her mouth despite Lena’s brow going higher and higher, almost touching her hairline. She couldn’t blame Reign because the dough tasted better than baked cookies. While Lena was distracted, she silently helped herself to some.

“You’re not stealthy, Kara,” Lena spoke up, rolling her eyes when Kara dropped her spoon. “As I was saying…”

“Just a few more spoons,” Kara pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Lena’s eyes flitted between Reign and Kara, both sporting pouts. “You two are killing me,” she muttered.

Kara shared a high-five with Reign. Three spoons became five, and eventually ten, each that was.

“How about we make two bowls and you eat one each?” Lena spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose when Reign and Kara responded with a cheerful, “yes.”

“I was… never mind, just, gah, why do I even… this is… god,” Lena sighed.

Reign cupped a hand next to the shell of Kara’s ear. “We should give her coffee to damper her grumpiness.”

Kara bit back a smile. “Cookie dough?” she asked Lena with the most innocent smile she could muster when Lena watched them through narrowed eyes.

Lena leaned back against the counter. “What were you two whispering about?” she inquired, eyeing the two of them. “What are you plotting?”

“We weren’t comparing you to grumpy cat,” Reign answered, causing Kara to guffaw.

“I didn’t do that! I wasn’t! I wouldn’t!” Kara spluttered before turning to Reign. “You know grumpy cat?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Reign confirmed, nodding. “She’s standing right there,” she said, grinning as she pointed at Lena.

“Okay, you’re toast,” Lena laughed.

Lena dipped her finger into the cookie batter and smeared it onto Reign’s cheek. When she went to get more, Reign caught her wrist.

Kara chuckled at their shenanigans at first, but then she stared, lips slightly parted as Reign took Lena’s finger into her mouth, sucking it clean. Oh, Rao, it was more than she needed to see, though she was happy for them, for how they built a connection. It made sense to her why Lena kissed Reign, seeing how Lena’s smile reached her eyes, and how her heart beat faster when Reign looked at her.

Kara couldn’t change the fact Lena was interested in Reign, even though Lena admitted to liking her as well. Lena kissed Reign, and that was that, although it confused Kara why Reign kissed her. Then again, she didn’t even understand why she melted into it when hardly an hour before she locked lips with Reign, she kissed Lena.

Kara thought she found clarity when she made the impulsive impromptu decision to kiss Lena, but instead, she wound up more confused than before, and with more questions plaguing her mind. One thing she knew was if Lena and Reign decided they wanted to date each other, she would support them no matter what, regardless of her feelings because they were her friends. Perhaps if she stepped away, they wouldn’t even notice.

Reign gathered some cookie dough with the tip of her finger. “Taste?” she asked, holding it out to Kara with a smile.

Kara’s plan to leave so she didn’t intrude on what looked like a private moment went down the drain. She opened her mouth, but Reign smudged the cookie dough onto her nose instead. While she tried to reach it with her tongue, Lena launched a spoonful at her.

“Rao, I am so going to get both of you!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kara picked up on two heartbeats. The rest of Alex and Maggie’s place was oddly silent. “Where is Jamie?” she asked, training her ears, but her niece wasn’t around.

“Luce is babysitting her for us,” Alex answered, closing the door behind Kara. “Thanks for coming.”

Kara looked at her sister, and she felt guilty seeing the dark circles around her eyes.

“Water? Beer?” Maggie asked, standing by the refrigerator, peering into it as she talked.

“Water,” Kara said, taking off her coat.

Kara wouldn’t have been here tonight if it wasn’t for the fact she received a text from Maggie to ask her if she could please stop by because Alex really wanted to talk. She knew she couldn’t continue to delay having a conversation, and she hadn’t meant to stretch it out that long, but a lot of things happened recently.

“I’m sorry,” Kara and Alex said simultaneously, chuckling.

Kara pulled her sister into a hug. “I missed this,” she whispered. Her eyes stung with tears and she didn’t count on making it through this night without crying. “I missed you.”

“Me, too,” Alex replied, wrapping her arms tighter around Kara. “I’m so sorry about Astra. I should have tried harder to find another way.”

Kara shook her head. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. It’s not your fault she’s gone. You did your job. You saved J’onn’s life. My aunt is dead because she made the wrong decisions,” she said, knowing deep down her aunt brought it onto herself, and the anger of the loss she went through didn’t change that.

“It wasn’t fair of me to throw that at you,” Kara added, feeling sorrier than words could express. “I shouldn’t have channeled my frustrations like that, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Alex sniffled, her grip on Kara tightened. “I shouldn’t have dragged your aunt into it when we discussed Reign.”

Kara agreed her sister shouldn’t have done that, but she understood Alex did it to make a point. She looked at Maggie over her sister’s shoulder, watching her putting glasses onto the coffee table. “Maybe we should sit down,” she suggested, slowly breaking the embrace.

Kara sat down and picked up a glass filled with water. She traced the tip of her index finger across the rim while she glanced at Alex on her right and Maggie on her left.

“You shared a kiss with Reign,” Alex brought up, scrunching up her nose.

Kara frowned as she wondered how Alex knew that. With herself included, only three people knew. Not that it mattered who told her sister. She nodded because yes, she shared a kiss with Reign, and even if Alex was against that, she wasn’t going to deny it, and she couldn’t take it back anyway.

“I kissed Lena,” Kara sighed, chewing her lip.

“About time that happened,” Maggie replied, fishing into her pocket, pulling out her wallet. With a roll of her eyes, she handed her smiling wife twenty dollars behind Kara’s back.

“You ought to have more faith in what the Danvers are capable of, Sawyer.”

“I could’ve sworn Lena would make the first move,” Maggie mumbled.

Kara shook her head because of course, they made a bet. Rao, those two were unbelievable. It was rude Maggie didn’t seem to think she could make the first move, which she definitely could, and did, with Lena.

“So Reign kissed you,” Maggie said slowly. “And you kissed Lena?” she asked, moving her hands around as she spoke.

Kara had no idea she would be here to talk about all of that, though now that she had the chance she wanted to, so she didn’t have to hold all of it in. “I kissed Lena, and then Reign kissed me. When I went to tell Lena, she told me she kissed Reign before I kissed her,” she answered, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Oh snap,” Maggie whispered, sharing a wide-eyed look with Alex.

“It took me a long time to understand I see Lena as more than a friend, but I have to respectfully take a step back so she can be with Reign. She kissed Reign, not me. I mean, she kissed me back, but that’s beside the point because they kissed first.”

“Okay, okay, so you kissed Lena, and she kissed you back,” Alex retraced. “And Reign kissed you, and you kissed her back?” 

“Yes,” Kara confirmed, understanding it was a lot to take in.

“Hmm,” Maggie hummed. “What I’m hearing is they’re probably both into you, and you might be interested in both of them. You don’t have to take a step back. You know that right?”

“Polyamory is a thing,” Maggie added when Kara frowned so deep the crinkle between her eyebrows might stay there forever. “You can be involved with two people at once. You don’t have to choose when you might as well date both.”

“Mags,” Alex complained with a groan. “Are you seriously encouraging my sister to date an ex-worldkiller?” she commented, sighing when her wife shrugged.

Kara picked up on the fact Alex said ex-worldkiller, which she was happy to hear because it meant her sister’s view on Reign was changing, and that was a start.

“Two people,” Kara repeated, tapping her nails against her glass. “I… I don’t know. That’s not how the matrix on Krypton worked. Some people did have connections with more than one person at once, but in the end, there was only one person for everyone. Kryptonians are monogamous and being with someone who is involved with someone else, be it married or otherwise, is considered cheating. Lena kissed Reign, and if I come between that, then I’m a home wrecker.”

“When I kissed Reign back, I felt bad because I felt like I cheated on Lena,” Kara explained. “It didn’t feel right to me to kiss Lena one moment and Reign the next. I don’t want to string people along.”

While Kara wasn’t dating Lena, she considered kissing her a step toward involvement of sorts, which meant she couldn’t go around trying anything funny with others. Lena expressed she didn’t have to be sorry for kissing Reign back, but she felt remorse for her actions regardless.

“Take a deep breath, little Danvers,” Maggie said. “Your mind has gone into overdrive, hm?”

Kara nodded. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, no matter where she went or what she did. Cheating went against the morals of her people. Marriage was sacred, and dating was respected, although the latter didn’t exist all that much on Krypton because most people waited for the matrix to pair them up with someone.

“I asked Lena if she liked Reign,” Kara recounted, recalling how that was the first thing that popped into her head after Lena confessed she kissed Reign. “And then she asked me if I like her. I think a part of me does. Otherwise, I would have pushed Reign away rather than kissing her back, but I just… I’m not sure. My friendship with Reign is still new, even though I know you don’t approve I befriended my old nemesis.”

Alex took a sip of her beer and raised her hands. “I’m not here to judge your decisions. All I wanted was to talk, and I want to be here for you,” she stated, bringing her bottle back to her lips, downing half.

“You’ve got a lot to figure out, hm?” Maggie hummed, pulling Kara into a sideways hug. “It’s okay to like whoever you like, doesn’t matter how long you’ve known someone. You can take your time to discover for yourself what feels right.”

Kara definitely needed time to sort out her thoughts. She didn’t have the slightest clue what went on in Lena and Reign’s head; if they felt conflicted in any way. While sexuality was fluid and not labeled on Krypton as it was on earth, the concept of polyamory didn’t exist.

Kryptonians considered it impossible for someone to love two partners, and they viewed it as selfish greed. Married couples were free to invite a third person into their bed, if all parties consented, though Kryptonians frowned upon such things. It wasn’t a crime punishable by imprisonment unless the third person didn’t give permission. 

Kara remembered how Mon-El once said _‘the more, the merrier’_ after her sister announced Maggie was her girlfriend, and while she knew he meant it well, it made her cringe inwardly. On Daxam, polyamory existed on a large scale, but the problem was the lack of consent. Daxamites coerced slaves into sleeping with them, which was wrong on so many levels. She was glad Mon-El was no longer in her life. He was a slave-owning, lying, abusive, cheating asshole. Mon-El never wanted to be a hero, all he wanted was a ticket into her pants.

“Rao, you jerk,” Kara muttered, hating how blind she was to his flaws. It took her a long time to see the truth. She laughed bitterly at how Reign treated her with more respect than he ever did while Reign beat her into a coma once, although she understood Reign had no choice back then, just as she didn’t have one when she was under the influence of red kryptonite.

“I’m sorry I avoided you, Alex,” Kara said, looping her free arm around her sister. “I tried so hard to make you see my side of things that I didn’t even listen to yours. I wanted you – still want you – to believe Reign changed, but I know you’re skeptical and cautious, which you’re allowed to be.”

Alex nodded slowly, weighing Kara’s words. “You asked me to give Reign a chance, one chance,” she replied, sucking her lips into her mouth, releasing them as she got up and stalked over to the kitchen, grabbing another beer. “I’ve thought about it, and I’m willing to give her a chance, but if this goes awry, then it’s on both-”

Maggie cleared her throat.

“On all three of us,” Alex warned with a deep sigh. “And Lena might get caught up in that shitstorm, too,” she added, shutting the refrigerator, beer in hand. “If word were to get out Reign is alive, and a Luthor is helping her, Lena’s going to be the first person they’ll throw under the bus. I know you want to protect Lena, and I don’t want people to write her off as evil either because she’s my friend, too.”

Kara knew the risks, but Lena chose to take it, and it wasn’t her place to tell Lena otherwise. Plus, her best friend was far too stubborn not to get involved, and technically Reign went to Lena for help, not her. If there were any repercussions, Kara would deal with them, but she believed in her heart Reign genuinely changed for the better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign had never done karaoke, but Kara mentioned it a week ago, and she agreed to give it a try. It didn’t sound like a game, and the ideas Kara came up with weren’t cruel, they didn’t lead to pain. This particular one eased her mind even more, knowing there was no winning or losing when all they would do was sing for fun.

“This monitor should work,” Lena said while she set it up with Kara’s help.

“You didn’t have to buy one,” Kara replied with a shake of her head.

Lena shrugged a shoulder and smiled. “It was cheap.”

Reign would offer to help, but she would merely get in the way because she wasn’t familiar with the equipment, and they didn’t like her doing chores while pregnant. She wasn’t even allowed to lift up the furniture anymore for Lena to vacuum without obstacles.

Reign admired Kara and Lena from where she sat on the couch. She didn’t care what they did, so long as she got to spend time with them, and hear their voices. Lena occasionally slipped into an Irish accent when she spoke while Kara’s tongue curled differently around some words, with an otherworldly lilt.

Reign wished Lena would kiss her again, but the one time Lena did, she made it appear as if it didn’t happen. She thought of kissing Lena, but she worried Lena would abruptly leave the same way Kara had. Well, not by leaping from the balcony, but still. Whenever she thought of meeting Lena’s lips, she also thought of kissing Kara.

“Okay, that should do it,” Kara said, uncurling a long wire which was wrapped around a microphone. “We could start with a duet. Oh, maybe we can sing something from Disney!”

“I am not going to be the beauty to your beast again,” Lena replied with a chuckle. “Your voice is far better than mine.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I could listen to your voice on a loop.”

Lena smiled. “Charmer,” she whispered, accepting the microphone from Kara.

Reign agreed with Kara’s sentiment, but it extended to Kara’s voice, which was equally pleasant to hear. She didn’t care what they sang, all she wanted was to see her two favorite people look at each other with love in their eyes. Catching them smiling tempted her to kiss them, but she didn’t want to scare them away. She didn’t deserve Lena Luthor, and she wasn’t worthy of Supergirl either, let alone both of them together, but it didn’t stop her from dreaming.

Kara untangled the wire of the second microphone. “You two can go first,” she offered, holding it out to Reign.

Reign shook her head. “If you don’t mind, I would prefer it if you two go first,” she replied, making no move to accept the microphone. “I’ve never done karaoke before,” she explained, and while true, that wasn’t what stopped her. Ever since Kara announced this idea, she thought of Lena and Kara singing together.

“Hmm, you have a point,” Kara nodded. “Lena, can we do-”

“I mean it, Kara, I'm not the beauty again.”

“You’re always the beauty,” Reign said, accidentally voicing her thoughts aloud.

Kara and Lena turned to look at Reign. Seconds felt like minutes before Kara cleared her throat, with a high-pitched, “you want to choose a song?” directed at Lena.

Reign leaned back and held her breath when they settled on a song, mesmerized by how they stood facing one another. She wondered if karaoke was truly supposed to be fun or if it was a declaration of love through music.

Reign sauntered into the kitchen, grabbed a saucepan and poured four handfuls of kernels into it, using her heat vision to make it go faster. Within two seconds, she had a large bowl filled with popcorn, and returned to the couch, smiling at how Kara and Lena were still looking at each other as if the rest of the world didn’t exist.

Words appeared on the monitor while music played. Reign wondered if Sam ever tried karaoke. She had no recollection of her doing so, though she never gained access to all of Sam’s memories, and she wasn’t sure why she thought about Sam sometimes. Perhaps a part of her felt guilty for how she took control of Sam’s body and tried to steal her life.

Reign was relieved Sam was strong and didn’t die in the Dark Valley. It wouldn’t have been right to take Ruby’s only parent away. It was bad enough Sam was an orphan now because she killed her foster mother.

“You’re crazy, and I’m out of my mind,” Lena sang, smiling, hardly even looking at the monitor.

“Cause all of me,” Kara fell in, smiling right back at Lena. “Loves all of you. Love your curves,” she continued with a not so subtle wink. “And all your edges.”

Reign agreed Lena’s curves were particularly loveable. Lena was quite the woman with her huggable figure, nice round ass, and generous cleavage.

“All your perfect imperfections,” Lena filled in, joining Kara as they sang together. “Give your all to me. I’ll give my all to you.”

The longer Reign listened, the more she was sure karaoke was a means to declare love to someone, mainly because both of their hearts beat faster as they sang to one another. She sensed they were attracted to each other, felt them calling out to one another, even if perhaps they were in denial, but it also appeared aimed at her.

Their panicked reactions how Kara left after they kissed and how Lena acted as if it didn’t happen threw Reign off, and made her question if her powers and her intuition failed her.

Reign didn’t notice she mouthed the words along as they appeared on the monitor until Kara’s microphone was suddenly close to her lips, and a smile bright enough to make ice caps melt in seconds was directed at her.

Lena went on singing, nodding encouragingly at Reign to join her.

Reign glanced back at Kara, who was still smiling at her and waiting for her to sing. She worked her jaw and hoped she wouldn’t sound like she was trying to ruin their ears.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Reign sang, grasping the microphone, getting up to face Lena. “Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful, too.”

“The world is beating you down,” Lena continued as the words appeared on the monitor, but she looked solely at Reign. “I’m around, through every mood.”

Reign believed every word Lena sang. Karaoke night wasn’t about fun, not to her. No, the way Reign saw it this was about freely expressing feelings and healing. The closer she was to Kara and Lena, the less everything hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is like: God, I can't eat two cakes at once. 
> 
> Kara is like: Rao! Lena and Reign kissed first so obviously, they have dibs on each other. 
> 
> And Reign is like: Both sounds good.


	19. Chapter 19

Lena checked her wristwatch. It was a quarter past twelve. In five minutes, Alex should arrive to meet up with her for lunch. She went as far as to clear out her afternoon so they could spend some time together, considering Alex mentioned over the phone she took the day off, and it had been too long since the two of them spent time together.

When Alex arrived, they exchanged greetings, and Lena noticed Alex came alone.

“It’s a pity you didn’t bring Jamie with you. I miss that little cutiepie.”

“Maggie has her today,” Alex replied, pulling back her chair across from Lena, sitting down. “She gets fussy at restaurants, and she’s not fond of shopping either.”

“Hmm, I suppose those aren’t ideal activities for a toddler,” Lena reasoned with a small smile. “If you take her with you next time, we could go get waffles, pancakes or ice cream.”

“You’re as bad as Kara with all of the sugar.”

Lena feigned a gasp. “I beg your pardon,” she said, holding a hand to her chest. “Are you saying I can’t spoil my niece?”

“Oh right, what was I thinking?” Alex nodded with a half-hearted roll of her eyes. “It wasn’t enough you gave her a check with a college fund when she turned one. She liked the one dollar balloon a lot more by the way.”

“Children don’t understand money, and must you be such a savage?”

“I say it like it is, Lena. Deal with it,” Alex answered, smiling. “I’m paying for lunch by the way.”

Lena chuckled because that was funny, but she sighed when Alex gave her a deadly serious look. She wished she would have chosen a cheaper restaurant, though she understood she couldn’t always get away with wanting to pay for things, and Alex’s income wasn’t that bad, for the director of the DEO.

Alex raised a brow when Lena read through the salads on the menu. “You better order an actual meal, Luthor.”

Lena didn’t often get the chance to eat healthily and with moderation anymore, not when she lived with two Kryptonians who had a tendency of forgetting she didn’t share their crazy appetite. “I’ll order whatever I want, Alexandra,” she shot back, arching a brow.

“Okay, I deserved that,” Alex replied, holding up her hands. “Never call me Alexandra again,” she said with a grimace, pulling up her nose.

Lena smiled innocently. Alex indeed deserved it for resorting to using her last name. It wasn’t the first time, and it likely wasn’t going to be the last either, although she knew it was all in good nature.

“How is everything going for you?” Lena asked after they both placed their order. “Did you and Maggie settle on a dishwasher yet?”

Alex shook her head, smiling. “While doing the dishes would be easier if we had a dishwasher, it’s one of those things we do together, which makes it less of a chore,” she answered, taking a sip from the wine the waiter brought to their table. “We do look at dishwashers sometimes, but nothing has been officially decided.”

“We’ve been looking into other firsts though,” Alex added while her smile grew. “Which reminds me, when we go shopping, I’d like to check out the new lingerie boutique which opened like a week ago. It’s only three blocks from this place.”

“Lingerie, hm?” Lena questioned, swirling the red liquid in her glass, smirking. “Lapdance or role-play?”

“You’re despicable,” Alex replied, earning a chuckle from Lena. “I want to give Maggie a lapdance,” she admitted, toying with the wedding ring around her finger. “I’ve never done something like that before. I hope I don’t mess it up.”

“Don’t laugh,” Alex said hurriedly before Lena could open her mouth.

Lena wasn’t set on mocking Alex. There were plenty of things she hadn’t done which Alex might have. “I could give you some pointers if you’d like,” she offered, sipping from her wine.

Their conversation continued while they enjoyed their respective lunches. Lena was relieved to eat a salad. It felt like a detox after all the fast food and the sugar she consumed throughout the past months. Alex didn’t mention Reign so much as once, much to Lena’s surprise, although she didn’t rule out the possibility of Alex bringing up Reign sometime after lunch.

The lingerie boutique was tucked away in between an ice cream salon and a shop with clothes. They sold lingerie in pretty much every color of the rainbow, with various designs ranging from revealing lace to push-up bras and bras with patterns on them.

Alex stilled at a black set with stockings. “What do you think of this one?” she asked, chewing her lip.

Lena eyed the set first and Alex’s body next. “I think it would look smoking hot on you,” she answered, nodding her head slowly while she tried to picture it. “You should try it on.”

Alex smiled while she grasped the set. “You just want to get me out of my clothes,” she replied, nudging Lena’s side with her elbow.

“Mhmm, you’ve read my mind,” Lena hummed, winking.

“Well, I’m happily married, but I wouldn’t mind a sugar daddy.”

Lena gasped. “You think I’m a daddy?” she asked, laughing when Alex’s cheeks turned crimson.

Alex shook her head vehemently and ducked into one of the changing rooms. “I’ve never said that!” she exclaimed, drawing the curtain closed.

Lena found it cute how Alex still had a baby gay glow, despite being married to a woman who could talk women out of their pants within five minutes. All Maggie had to do was reveal her ten-thousand-volt dimpled smile, and do that head tilt of hers, and women dropped at her feet.

Maggie wasn’t Lena’s type, and neither was Alex, but she found both of them attractive regardless. Both Maggie and Alex knew how to rock a leather jacket, and for a couple of badasses, they had a surprisingly soft side.

Lena’s jaw was ajar when Alex stepped out from behind the curtain. She clapped slowly, causing Alex to snort. “You look sexy as fuck,” she said, raking her eyes down the bra and the stockings. “Even if your lapdance is clumsy, Maggie is going to enjoy seeing you wearing that.”

Alex spun a circle. “Should I go with this black piece or give red a try?” she asked, glancing down at the stockings.

“When in doubt, go with black,” Lena answered, although personally, she appreciated red lingerie as much as she enjoyed black sets. Then again, she liked a lot of sexy underwear, especially when women put it on. God, she went shopping with the wrong sister.

“Your thoughts are getting loud, Lena,” Alex commented with a chuckle. “So you’re saying when you see me in lingerie, all you think about is my sister?”

Lena didn’t know she said that aloud. “Are you sure you want me to answer that?” she asked, raising a humored brow.

Alex dove back behind the curtain. “You should try something, too!” she called out.

Lena did. She opted for a red lace bra with matching underwear. It was a dark red which she figured would pair well with her lipstick. When she changed into it, Alex whistled at her.

“I can see why my sister can’t shut up about your curves,” Alex said, roaming her eyes up and down Lena’s body. “You’re a total bombshell.”

Lena smiled instantly at the compliment. “I gained nine pounds,” she revealed in a whisper. “My stomach looks like jelly.”

Alex moved her head from left to right repeatedly. “Your stomach looks soft. Sure, you don’t have abs, but I’m jealous of your curves, they really are as luscious as Kara always calls them. You could gain another nine pounds, and you’d still look drop-dead gorgeous.”

“I ought to go shopping with you more often. You’re good for my self-esteem.”

“Likewise,” Alex replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Lena tried on more pieces, as did Alex, all the while voicing genuine compliments to each other. They left the shop laughing when the lady behind the register asked them how long they were married for, after they paid for their items, arms linked because Lena answered with, “almost a year.”

“Tomorrow’s headlines, Lena Luthor’s charms captivate married woman,” Alex mused.

Lena swung an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “If I didn’t know Maggie isn’t the jealous type I wouldn’t tease you so much,” she said, glad she was able to have some light-hearted fun with Alex and relieved they didn’t get into a single argument about Reign.

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Alex replied with a brief laugh. “Before Maggie knew Kara is Supergirl, well, you get the picture,” she explained, scrunching up her nose, smiling. “But she knows you’re like family, so it’s all good.”

“Kara called me her sister once. I didn’t know whether to smile or weep,” Lena sighed. “Darn it,” she mumbled when Alex stopped to stare at her. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“If you like someone, you might want to do something about it, but just so you know, if you break my sister’s heart I’m going to drag you through the pits of hell,” Alex said with a sweet smile as if she announced sunny weather rather than voicing a threat. “With that being said, do you happen to have any food allergies?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pounded her fists against the car, feeling energized as she turned it into a piece of scrap without breaking as much as a single sweat. Grey sweatpants clung around her hips, revealing the outlines of her hipbones. The matching sports bra she had on showed off her abs, and her arms.

It was quiet at the DEO today, much to her surprise. Kara always thought everyone was livelier when her sister wasn’t around. She remembered a day where they did a spinning chair contest, which went well until she spun a chair with too much strength.

Kara heard the door open behind her, followed by footsteps. At first, she wondered if Alex changed her mind and came to the DEO anyway, or if an agent wanted to train with her. When she turned around, she gasped.

“Imra!” Kara exclaimed with a bright smile, using her speed to be right in front of Imra in the blink of an eye. “Please tell me the future isn’t falling apart.”

Imra chuckled. “Are you saying my arrival is tragic?” she asked, accepting the hug Kara pulled her into. “I missed you, Kara.”

“I missed you, too,” Kara breathed out, hugging Imra a bit tighter than she hugged humans.

Imra smiled and took a step back, standing at an arm’s length. “How are Riley’s temper tantrums?”

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. “Whose?” she questioned, never having heard that name before. It didn’t ring any bell whatsoever, and her memory was quite thorough, leaving no room for forgetting a name that easily.

“Hold up,” Imra replied, glancing around. “Which year is this?”

“Rao, who is Riley?” Kara asked, pouting when Imra shook her head. “Temper tantrums…,” she whispered. “Is Alex going to have another child with Maggie? Am I going to have a child someday? Or is this about-”

Kara promptly quieted down, not wanting to bring up Reign. She wasn’t sure what Imra’s stance on Reign was, and if the people in the future knew Reign survived that final fight. It crossed her mind Imra’s arrival was linked to Reign, and if it was, she hoped it wasn’t in a negative way.

Imra pretended to lock her lips with an invisible key and smiled when Kara pouted harder. “Excuse me, I have to go tell Winn and Brainy they went back too far.”

“Wait up!” Kara called out, jogging after Imra. “I haven’t seen them in over a year, Rao, I missed them.”

Kara understood Brainy went back to the future, considering he was a part of The Legion, but the fact Winn left as well made it much harder. She wasn’t sure if she was ever going to see them again, and she hoped they would stay for a while. It crossed her mind to offer them her apartment since she hadn’t used it in a few months now, but she didn’t want them questioning why she didn’t spend her nights there or her days.

“It’s okay, Kara,” Imra whispered, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “While we didn’t plan on traveling this far back, we can stay for a couple of day-” She smiled when Kara batted her eyelashes. “Weeks, a couple of weeks.”

Kara beamed. “You’re the best,” she replied, kissing Imra on the cheek. “How have things been in The Legion?” she inquired carefully while she walked alongside Imra.

“Mon-El is no longer a part of The Legion. I’m the leader now,” Imra answered with a heavy sigh. “He’s been dishonored, though if you don’t mind, I’d rather not discuss him too much.”

Kara wholeheartedly agreed. “I’m proud of you,” she said sincerely, feeling Imra was better suited to lead The Legion because Imra was an actual hero.

“We have a new member,” Imra revealed as she made her way into the ship with Kara.

“Oh? I look forward to meeting them,” Kara replied, smiling as her reunion with Winn and Brainy closed in, Rao it was such a lovely surprise having them here after she had to say goodbye almost sixteen months ago.

“Kara!” Winn shouted, smiling from ear to ear.

“Winn!” Kara yelled back, wrapping her friend into a hug.

“Human,” Winn squeaked.

With a grimace, Kara loosened her grip on Winn. “Rao, I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to see you again,” she sighed, wishing she could hug him tighter without hurting him.

Touching humans was like putting an elephant in a room full of China. Kara always had to measure her strength very carefully for hugs, holding hands, and much more. It was a relief Reign wasn’t that fragile, though the further Reign was into her pregnancy, the less she hugged her tight out of concern she might hurt the twins.

Kara hugged Winn for the longest time until she noticed Brainy stood next to them, awaiting his hug. With a smile, she pulled Brainy into the embrace she shared with Winn.

“I have missed you, Kara Zor-El,” Brainy said, patting Kara’s back once. “You haven’t aged a day in six years.”

“Try less than two years,” Imra cut in, crossing her arms. “You two went too far back in time.”

“I’m glad you did,” Kara breathed out, giving Winn and Brainy one last squeeze before she let go.

Kara hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she saw them, and considering they came to the wrong year, she believed she was going to see more of them, but for now, they were staying for a few weeks, so she was going to concentrate on that.

A young woman with long brown locks which reached all the way down her back approached them with the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Her hair was tied together in a high ponytail. She was clad in a black suit with the symbol of The Legion on it, and the matching ring around her ring finger on her right hand. Her hazel eyes twinkled, and her smile stretched with each step she took.

Imra went to stand next to the young woman. “This is Ryene, the latest member of The Legion,” she introduced, sharing a smile with Ryene.

“Supergirl, I’m happy to see – to meet you. My girlfriend gushes a lot about you.”

“Stop that,” Imra whispered, smiling, snaking an arm around Ryene’s waist.

“I speak the truth, baby.”

“So you always say, my love.”

Kara smiled curiously while she watched them interact. She was happy Imra found love again, thinking about how much Saturn Girl deserved something genuine.

“Kara Zor-El,” Kara introduced herself, holding out a hand to Ryene. “Or Kara Danvers works, too.”

Ryene looked down at Kara’s hand and chuckled, catching Kara off guard with a hug.

Kara was stunned by the way Ryene hugged her as if they knew each other, and perhaps they did somewhere in the future. She doubted this was the first time they met, although for her it was.

“When I’m not going by Ryene, I go by Inferno,” Ryene shared, letting fire dance between her fingertips when Kara stared at her. “I’m half Infernian.”

“So you and her,” Kara whispered giddily to Imra as all of them made their way into the DEO together.

“Since recently, yes,” Imra replied, biting back a smile. “I met her when I went back to the future. Things are different there now.”

Kara could imagine it was since Pestilence was no longer around to take countless of lives. “How’s your sister?” she inquired, holding her breath.

“She’s doing well,” Imra answered, grasping Kara’s hand. “Thank you. I have my sister back, and I met Ryene,” she whispered, letting go of Kara’s hand. “And you’re…”

“Single.”

“Of course,” Imra nodded, suspiciously averting her eyes.

Kara stopped walking and grasped Imra’s arm. “You know things, don’t you?” she asked, peering into Imra’s eyes. “Rao, you do.”

“I won’t deny you’re right, but I can’t tell you. If I do, it might alter the future too much.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign tickled Jamie, smiling as the toddler giggled. It was a lovely, unexpected surprise when Jamie showed up in the arms of her other parent; Maggie Sawyer. Kara didn’t stop by during lunch, which was disappointing, and she wondered if Kara aimed to avoid her as much as possible or if she was busy.

“You’re just a soft, big, cuddly cat, hm?” Maggie murmured, grinning while she held Chewie like a baby.

“You wouldn’t want to meet him when he’s not sleepy,” Reign said, glancing at her pet. “He loves chewing Lena’s shoes.”

“Meow,” Jamie cooed, crawling over toward her mother.

“Careful, baby girl,” Maggie warned, making a face when Jamie played with Chewie’s whiskers.

Chewie let out a whiny roar, which had Maggie snort while Jamie buried her face in Chewie’s fur.

“My meow,” Jamie mumbled, hugging her tiny arms around Chewie.

“My food, I’m willing to share,” Reign said, “but if Jamie tries to take my pet I will pout.”

“Al and I have talked about a dog for quite some time. Maybe we should get one. Anyways, I’m not here just to check out the lion cub,” Maggie replied with a sigh, catching a glimpse of Reign’s belly. “How far along are you?”

“Seven months,” Reign answered, holding a hand to her stomach, feeling her twins kick. “I can’t wait to meet them. They can give my life purpose again.”

Maggie frowned. She put Chewie aside, despite his whiny roars, though he fell silent when Jamie snuggled closer. Maggie got up and sat down again, next to Reign. “You think your life doesn’t have a purpose?”

“Yes and no,” Reign answered, aware it was a confusing response. “If I can make Lena and Kara smile at least once every day, my life has meaning again. Once my children are born, my life shall have even more purpose.”

“You must have gone through a lot while you were gone, hm?”

Reign tilted her head. “You’re a detective, you detect,” she whispered, observing the pixie of a woman. “You’re here because you want to know what makes me tick. You brought the child to make it feel less as if I’m being interrogated. You and I both know this isn’t a social visit, not quite. I see you, Margaret Sawyer. You play friendly because you want me to talk to fill in the gaps of information you don’t possess, but underneath it all, you hate me.”

Maggie’s eyebrows went up for a moment as her eyes widened. She swept her tongue across her upper lip and folded her hands on her lap. “Hate is a strong word,” she replied slowly. “Okay, you’re right. I do want you to share information about where you’ve been before you sought out Lena.”

“What difference would it make, detective? I’m not here to change the minds of those who see me as a monster.”

“If I asked you to draw a monster, would you draw yourself? Would it be with your cape and your mask?”

Reign wrinkled her nose. “What are you telling me?”

“If nobody told me that you’re Reign, I wouldn’t have known,” Maggie answered, pulling up her shoulders. “Because of the mask and all. Without that, you might still call yourself Reign, but you don’t look like you’re Reign, you know? You could easily blend in, as long as you don’t mention your name. If you went outside right now, nobody is going to look at you like you’re a worldkiller. All they’ll see is a pregnant woman. You could go around telling people your name is Mary, and they wouldn’t bat an eye because your name isn’t tattooed on your forehead.”

“Why are you helping me?”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Lena smiled when Kara stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a blue pajama. “You look like a Smurf,” she said with a chuckle.

“La-la-la-la-la,” Kara sang, smiling back when Lena gave her a playful push. “At least I don’t look like a candy cane.”

Lena gasped. “The audacity!” she objected, looking down at her red and white striped flannel nightdress.

“It’s a good thing one of us isn’t dressed like a giant toddler,” Reign commented, earning an in sync, “hey,” from Kara and Lena.

Lena raked her eyes down Reign’s black pajamas. “You’re dressed like a piece of charcoal.”

“Or black licorice,” Kara filled in, sharing a nod with Lena.

“Can you think of anything not sugar-related?” Lena asked Kara, smiling as Kara shook her head. “It’s a good thing your Kryptonian biology allows you to eat whatever you want without making a dentist weep, which by the way, not fair you never have to see one.”

“Being Kryptonian does have benefits,” Kara admitted. “But there are positive sides to you being human. Like, erm, you can hug people at full strength without crushing them.”

“You sorely underestimate my strength. With red sunlamps, I could arm wrestle you to prove it.”

Kara and Lena bickered back and forth after Kara casually mentioned she didn’t want Lena to pull a muscle. They laughed until they had to chase after Chewie, who ran off with the remote of Lena’s television. Kara traded him for one of Lena’s shoes, much to Lena’s grumbling disagreement.

“I want to help the next time one of you goes to the supermarket for groceries,” Reign announced, eyes flitting between Kara and Lena. “No wig or shades,” she added, awaiting their reaction.

Reign had thought about what Maggie said, and the detective was right. Nobody knew she was Reign, not without her suit and mask unless she specially brought it up. She didn’t have to hide inside all the time or disguise herself. The people who knew Sam might wrongly take her for Sam if they ran into her, though the chances of that happening were slim.

Coville was gone, and it was doubtful someone would capture her in public. As far as Reign knew, nobody was after her. Maggie hadn’t told the police she was alive, and Alex wasn’t sending the DEO after her either. Reign wasn’t comfortable going outside alone, but with Kara or Lena, or both of them by her side, she wanted to try.

Lena glanced at Reign, then at Kara, and back at Reign.

“You could go with me,” Kara offered with a broad smile on her face. “I was thinking about getting some groceries tomorrow. If you feel up for it, you’re welcome to join me.”

“But afterward, you need to rest,” Lena added.

“I rest plenty,” Reign muttered quietly, but Kara always heard her even when Lena didn’t. “Tomorrow,” she agreed, smiling back at Kara.

“You can take my credit card,” Lena said, and at first, Reign thought she was talking to Kara, but she looked directly at Reign.

Reign blinked. “You trust me with that?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. “What if I buy a car?” she commented with a cheeky smile.

“Then I hope it’s a red car, though I suppose black will do. But last time I checked, they don’t sell cars at the supermarket.”

“Maybe I’m feeling like going on a shopping spree.”

“Ooooh, we could do that!” Kara exclaimed, nodding. “We can buy tons of baby clothes.”

“No!” Lena interrupted, startling Kara and Reign. “Don’t do that without me.”

Reign realized with a start she barely arranged going grocery shopping, and now she got caught up in going shopping again another time. She was relieved neither one of them tried to talk her out of it or told her she had to stay indoors. If they had, it would have made her feel like a prisoner, and as if she was in captivity all over again.

Reign needed to know she had a sense of control as to where she was, what she ate, and so on. She appreciated how often they asked what she wanted for lunch and dinner, and how they made her feel like her voice mattered. Having a say in things was something she didn’t get to do while she followed the orders of her makers, and afterward when she was trapped in that room.

Coville kept Reign as a prisoner for nine months before she managed to escape. She couldn’t control anything, which made her feel helpless and as if her life had lost its meaning. There were times where she tried to eat less to show him he couldn’t decide for her how much she consumed, but sadly the portions were always too small, so she accepted whichever scraps she could get.

“Reign,” Lena whispered, cradling Reign’s face in her hands.

Reign felt Kara caress her back while Lena thumbed at her cheeks, slowly but surely anchoring her. She was okay with them touching her, wanted them to, even.

“Hey,” Kara said, voice gentle and warm. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“It hurts,” Reign whimpered, choking back a sob.

“What does?” Lena asked, looking Reign over. “Where does it hurt?”

“In here,” Reign answered, pointing at her head. “And in here,” she said, tapping at her chest.

Reign’s feet were no longer on the floor when Kara lifted her into her strong arms. She wound her arms around Kara’s neck while she got carried to the bedroom with Lena in tow. Reign thought she was okay. She didn’t expect to cry or to be so overwhelmed by the fact it was okay for her to go grocery shopping without so much as an argument. It made her feel horrible she anticipated resistance while they were supportive.

Kara lowered Reign onto the middle of the bed.

“I could sing for you if you’d like,” Kara offered.

Reign nodded. She held Lena’s hand while Kara sang to her in Kryptonese. Chewie cuddled close with one paw resting on Reign’s pregnant belly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The city buzzed around them as Reign and Kara made their way to the supermarket. People walked criss-cross, some balanced a carton with coffee in one hand to take to their workplace, others walked a dog, a few people were on the phone, and in general, everyone minded their business. There were quick glimpses directed at Reign’s pregnant belly, but nothing that lasted longer than a second or two.

Kara listened closely to Reign’s heartbeat because when they set the first foot outside, it was elevated. She noticed how much Reign’s eyes glanced around, scanning the area, and how she had curled her fingers into fists.

“Almost there,” Kara said with a smile. “We could get a cart each. One cart doesn’t last long.”

Reign nodded, but her eyes weren’t on Kara, and before they set foot in the supermarket, she stilled.

Kara frowned and had to stop walking, too, mostly because of the vice grip Reign now had on her arm. Reign’s breathing grew shallow, and her pulse quickened significantly.

“Someone is following us,” Reign whispered, eyes round like saucers. She withdrew her hand from Kara’s arm and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, knuckles whitening.

Kara looked around, but she didn’t see anything that might be a reason to worry. Everything appeared normal. People walked by, enveloped in their lives, too occupied to spare them a second glance. She wanted to ask Reign if she was sure and if maybe she read too much into someone heading toward the same direction they did, but she didn’t want to worsen the situation by making Reign think it was all in her head. That would be horrible.

“Where?” Kara asked when she couldn’t find a single person who raised suspicion, though the man drinking a kale smoothie on a bench across the street seemed out of place. She scrunched up her nose at his poor choice when there was a perfectly good hot dog stand literally four steps to his left.

Reign’s eyes moved around rapidly. “They’re gone,” she said, gulping, staggering a step.

“Can you describe the person you saw?”

“I think it was a woman,” Reign answered, staggering another step, inching closer to the wall. “Dressed in black. Around our age, maybe younger.”

“Hey, Reign,” Kara whispered, searching Reign’s eyes until she established eye-contact. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise,” she said, grasping Reign’s right wrist with her left hand, lifting it, pressing the palm of her right hand to Reign’s with a tender smile.

Reign’s breathing slowed down, and so did her heartbeat. She managed a small smile back. “Okay,” she replied, entwining the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of Kara’s left.

Kara knew how comforting touch could be, so she gave a little squeeze and held on. “If you’d rather leave, we can do that,” she offered, but Reign merely shook her head.

The air-conditioned supermarket air welcomed them as they entered together. Reign let go of Kara’s hand as they each grabbed a cart, but she stayed close and flitted her eyes repeatedly in Kara’s direction as if to ensure she wasn’t going anywhere.

One thing Kara loved about supermarkets, aside from how much food they sold, was the free samples. Chips, cookies, fruit; the works. It turned out Reign appreciated that as well.

Kara helped herself to some chocolate chip cookies, Rao, they tempted her too much with those to resist. “We’re only supposed to take one so others can try these, too,” she told Reign, who took some, too.

“Says the one holding a handful,” Reign quipped, biting into the first cookie of the nine she took.

“I did say supposed to,” Kara pointed out with a shrug. “And it’s not like we’re stealing, they’re offering these for free.”

“Right, and your point was?” Reign asked while a smile played around her lips.

Kara huffed and pushed her cart so she could get a start on filling it. She went to the fruit section first, to get something for Lena, such as oranges to make fresh orange juice for her, although Lena was quite set on starting her days with coffee. Lena claimed she couldn’t function without coffee.

Reign wrinkled her nose as she held a red apple in one hand and a green one in the other. She moved her hands a little as if she was weighing them.

Kara almost forgot she had to fill her cart, too. She watched Reign, curious if she would pick the red, sweeter apple over the green, less sweet one, or the other way around. She wanted to know if Reign wanted coco pops, honey pops, or no cereal at all.

“You’re staring,” Reign whispered, startling Kara due to how she said it without as much as looking at Kara once, apparently sensing Kara’s presence. “Do I have to pick one or can I have both?” she asked, glancing Kara’s way, then.

“Hmm, I’d go for both,” Kara answered, pushing her cart closer. “Both is better. I can’t always decide either.”

“I am not indecisive,” Reign huffed.

Kara didn’t say Reign was, although it did cross her mind briefly. She wondered if her choice of words implied it or if Reign sensed it with her powers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clicked her pen while she stared blankly ahead of her. Alex was right, if she liked someone, she should do something. In Reign’s case, there was no telling if Reign was okay with the fact she kissed her or if Reign felt she had to respond. God, Reign was pregnant for crying out loud, and she lost the father of her children roughly six months ago.

Granted, Reign never said she loved that man, but Lena was insensitive nonetheless when she kissed Reign out of the blue. It didn’t matter she felt drawn to Reign, and it wasn’t fair she felt attracted to Kara at the same time, although with her best friend it wasn’t a recent development.

Lena thought about how Kara kissed her, how she made the first move, and how incredible it felt. She wanted Kara’s lips on hers again. When she thought of her future, she was positively sure she wanted Kara there, for as long as she lived.

“Hey,” Kara said, upbeat and smiling while she entered through the balcony, clad as Supergirl. “I, ah, heard you say my name over and over. Is everything okay?”

Lena put her pen on her desk. “Did I?” she asked, perplexed when Kara nodded. “It must have been my subconscious calling out to you,” she mused, pushing her chair back, rising to her feet.

“But now that you’re here,” Lena said hurriedly. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you if you can spare five minutes.”

“I can always spare time for you, Lena. Ask away.”

Lena walked around her desk. “You’ve lived with me for the past four months, give or take,” she began, telling her heart to be still while her eyes dipped down to Kara’s lips. It took her a lot to drag her eyes back up, and when she did, she saw Kara glancing at her mouth.

“This may sound crazy,” Lena said with a nervous chuckle. “But, I’m quite sure your apartment has been gathering dust, and I was wondering how you would feel about moving in with me. I understand it’s a lot to ask and it’s okay if you say no. I enjoy your company; having breakfast with you, watching movies on the couch with you, and cuddling in bed.”

Kara’s mouth was ajar. She stared at Lena as seconds passed before she composed herself. “You… want me…to move in… with you?” she asked, gasping when Lena nodded. “Rao, yes!” she exclaimed as her whole face lit up, and then she engulfed Lena in her arms.

Something inside of Lena snapped. Having Kara this close was too much, so she buried her fingers in Kara’s hair and kissed her, barely processing the fact Kara said yes to moving in with her.

Kara’s response was immediate. She lowered her hands down Lena’s back, down to her thighs, lifting her while their mouths fit together, and put Lena down atop her desk.

Lena’s nails scraped at Kara’s scalp. She whimpered into their kiss when Kara’s tongue swept across her lips, wasting no time parting them. Their kiss deepened, causing both of them to moan. Kara’s mouth was hot on hers, and she tasted like sugar.

Kara’s hands were on Lena’s waist, inching up as she ravished Lena’s mouth with her lips, teeth, and tongue. She broke away when two buttons clattered to the floor, gasping as she caught sight of Lena’s wine red bra.

Lena panted, mind-blown from their heated kiss. She looked down at her blouse, which missed two buttons at the top, showing more of her cleavage than she aimed to reveal, thanks to Kara. With a smirk, she moved her eyes up.

“It’s new,” Lena said, glad she opted to wear this today. She planted her hands behind her on her desk and arched her back. “Do you like it?”

Kara hummed, leaned in, and kissed Lena’s neck, down to her collarbone.

Lena tipped her head back, breathing hard as Kara’s lips mapped her exposed skin. “Maybe we should slow down,” she whispered, ducking her head, stealing a kiss.

“I have…,” Lena said, breath hitching when Kara kissed the shell of her ear. “A meeting…,” she whimpered, shuddering as Kara’s lips closed around her earlobe. “S-soon.”

“Rao,” Kara sighed, taking a step back. “I need a shower,” she said with a chuckle, cheeks darkening.

Lena smiled. “You and me both,” she replied, quirking a brow when Kara’s eyes raked down her body in the least subtle way possible. “You’re welcome to join me when I do,” she teased with a wink.

Kara scooped up Lena and pressed her back against the nearest wall. “I might take you up on that offer,” she husked in Lena’s ear.

With one last kiss, Kara took her leave along with Lena’s breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Kara flew so fast to the DEO she practically hurtled into the building. She found her sister working out in the training room, flooring an agent.

“Alex, Alex!” Kara called out, grinning as she sped up to her. “I have to tell you something!”

“Take a break,” Alex told the agent before turning to Kara. “What’s gotten you bounce off of the walls with energy today?”

“Lena kissed me!” Kara all but yelled, smiling from ear to ear. “I was flying, and I heard her say my name, and then I stopped by L-Corp. She asked me to move in with her because I pretty much live at her place already, and it’s pointless for me to keep my apartment when I don’t live there anymore, so I said yes. Then I hugged her, and she kissed me, and I kissed her back!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Alex replied, eyes wide, holding up her hands. “Lena asked you to move in with her?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you said yes?”

“Rao, yes!”

“Wow okay… okay,” Alex whispered, scratching the back of her neck. “And Lena kissed you?”

Kara nodded while her smile stretched so far it almost physically hurt.

“Jesus,” Alex breathed out. “I’m so happy for you, Kara!” she stated, earning a loud, excited squeal from Kara while they hugged.

Kara lifted her sister’s feet off the ground and spun a circle before putting her down. Rao, nothing could ruin this day for her. She was going to live with Lena, permanently, and Lena kissed her which meant Lena liked her. It gave her hope she could have a relationship with Lena that went beyond being best friends.

“Maggie owes me twenty dollars again,” Alex said, smiling.

“Hey!” Kara gasped. “You bet against me?”

“I didn’t the first time, but I had a hunch if you two kissed again, Lena would make the first move.”

“But you still bet against me,” Kara pointed out with a pout, although on the inside she screamed because Lena kissed her, and that was amazing.

“So you’ve won forty bucks,” Kara concluded with a hum.

Alex chuckled and flung an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “I’ll buy you a pizza,” she replied as they entered the control center together. “I can’t believe Maggie lost her touch when it comes down to bets. She used to win.”

“She married you. I’d say that makes her a winner.”

“Two pizzas it is,” Alex corrected, sharing a chuckle with Kara.

Kara didn’t make that comment to get more food, though she wasn’t opposed to it either. Two pizzas were better than one anyway.

“Winn,” Alex said with a deep sigh, dropping her arm from Kara’s shoulders in favor of putting her hands on her hips. “What do you think you’re doing behind that computer?”

Winn cracked his knuckles. “Updating your system,” he answered, tapping away on the keyboard even though he no longer worked for the DEO. “Who installed this crap anyway?”

“Ahem,” Alex replied, clearing her throat. “That would have been me.”

“Did I say crap?” Winn chuckled, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “I meant, um, fine piece of basic technology.”

“I can fix it,” Brainy said, pushing the chair Winn sat on aside.

“Hey, I had it,” Winn protested, rolling his chair back. “Stop swatting my fingers.”

“Boys and their toys,” Ryene mused, smirking as she walked in.

“I am not a boy,” Brainy replied. “I am a level twelve intellect.”

While Winn and Brainy updated the system, Ryene excused herself to the break room to get them all a cup of coffee, planting a kiss on Imra’s cheek which had Alex’s eyebrows rising.

“You two seem close,” Alex noted once Ryene was out of the room.

Imra smiled. “I’d hope so,” she replied, nodding. “Ryene was a part of The Legion for a year before she asked me out on a date. We were friends at that point, learned about each other’s likes and dislikes, and such. On our sixth date, Ryene kissed me, and we made things official between us. It’s only been a month, so it’s still new, but Ryene is sweet.”

“Six dates before she kissed you? Damn.”

“She’s chivalrous, and I appreciate how our relationship is developing at a slow pace.”

“I didn’t know you were into women,” Alex blurted out, blinking her eyes. “I mean, no offense, of course. I’m surprised, pleasantly surprised, that’s all.”

“My kind doesn’t pinpoint sexuality. Men can date men. Women can date women. Someone can date multiple people at once, and so forth.”

“Multiple people at once?” Kara asked, surprised learning this new information. “Rao, really?”

Imra nodded. “I believe humans call it polyamory. If all people involved are happy and have a decent understanding, there is no reason to be against it.”

“I… I’m not!” Kara spluttered. She didn’t want to give off the wrong energy. “It’s just, ah, Kryptonians frowned upon that sort of thing.”

“Would you frown at me if I’d date two people?”

“Rao, no, never,” Kara answered, shaking her head, unable to picture doing that. “Have you ever… you know, erm, dated two people?” she inquired, sighing when Imra shook her head. “I’m just curious what it’s like for people who have feelings for more than one person, for no particular reason.”

“You could always explore your curiosity,” Ryene spoke up as she walked in with a tray of coffee.

Imra sighed audibly while she grabbed one of the cups of coffee. “Ry…,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“I know, baby,” Ryene replied, pecking Imra’s lips. “I know.”

Kara didn’t disapprove of polyamory per se. If someone told her they were involved with two people at once, she would be surprised at first, though she couldn’t imagine being any less supportive. If Imra were to tell her she was seeing multiple people, she wouldn’t see her any differently or react poorly.

In her culture, on Krypton, it was frowned upon. Kara couldn’t picture herself giving other people weird looks for it or judging them in any way, but when it came down to herself it wasn’t the same. She valued how she was raised on Krypton, and she wasn’t sure if Rao would ever be okay with her dating more than one person at once.

Kara thought back to how Lena admitted she kissed Reign and liked her, and how Reign caught her off guard with a kiss she ended up reciprocating for a brief moment. Lena kissed her, which made her think Lena chose her, but she wondered if she had it all wrong. She never asked Reign how she felt, and why she kissed her, and she didn’t ask Lena if she still liked Reign.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiled while Kara brought over her clothes and a few other items. She added a second closet in her bedroom, needing the extra space since the other one was already filled with not only her clothes but Reign’s as well.

Lena pinched herself, but it was real. Kara officially moved in with her, and she could hardly wrap her head around the fact she worked up the courage to ask. Of course, this didn’t mean she intended to kick out Reign at any point. Reign was welcome to stay for as long as she wanted to, though eventually, it might be better if Reign occupied the remaining guestroom.

One of Lena’s old guestrooms was turned into a room for the twins, while another had a jungle design as of recent for Chewie, with a bunch of shoes she bought for him in the hopes it would keep him from ruining hers. So far she had no luck with the latter, considering Chewie seemed to think more shoes meant there were more for him to chew.

Chewie was almost a year old. He didn’t have a mane yet, but he grew and was now nearly the same size as a Golden Retriever dog. He wasted no time biting into shoes or other things when he had the chance, though he didn’t bite people. He only playfully bit Kara or Reign when they played with him.

“Hey,” Kara said, zipping open her suitcase, putting away her clothes when Lena entered the bedroom.

Lena closed the door, leaned against it, and beckoned Kara closer with her finger. A knock on the door had her move away, toward the bed. “Yes?” she asked, sighing quietly while Kara resumed placing her clothes in the closet.

Reign pushed the door open. “Am I disturbing?” she questioned, staring at Lena.

Lena ran a hand through her hair. “Not at all,” she answered, smile a little tight.

Reign tilted her head to the side. She looked at Lena for a moment longer like she could see right through her and knew Lena lied. “Can I help?” she asked Kara, taking a slow, hesitant step toward the closet.

Kara hummed. “I’m trying to sort everything. Shirts with shirts, pants with pants, you get the idea,” she explained with a smile far more genuine than Lena’s was.

Lena remained seated on the bed, though she did occupy herself with refolding some of Kara’s clothes to smooth out crinkles. She heard Kara and Reign laugh about spicy Supergirl lingerie, which Kara explained she only had because she bought it after she got dared. As she observed them, she briefly toyed with the thought of being involved with both of them, but it was a selfish fantasy she shut down.

Lena had to stop trying to read into how Reign kissed her back because it must have meant nothing to Reign, and she also had to stop overthinking how Reign kissed Kara. She could ask herself a thousand times why without gaining any clarity. It was all a fleeting moment which belonged in the past.

Reign shot Lena a smile which disarmed her and sent a pang through her heart. Huh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign smiled at how Chewie was passed out in his jungle room on top of a pile of ruined shoes. Her pet was a strange little guy. She whipped her head around when she heard a faint thud on the balcony. Listening in, the heartbeat accompanying it didn’t sound like Kara’s.

Reign tiptoed toward the end of the hall. Instead of peering out from behind the wall, she used her x-ray vision to look through it, eyes turning red when she saw it was the same person who followed her when she went outside. It didn’t sit well with her the woman appeared to know where she resided.

Reign stepped out just as the stalker turned around to leave. The woman looked younger than her. She was on the balcony faster than one could blink and used her freeze breath to trap the intruder’s legs. She knew by revealing her powers, she exposed she wasn’t human, but she had a feeling the spy already knew that.

The young woman smiled, and the ice melted as a layer of fire covered her body. “Hey there,... Reign,” she said, a little too slow, a little out of place, tilting her head to the side. “You almost caught me.”

Reign wrapped her right hand around the woman’s throat, but she didn’t squeeze. When she said she wouldn’t harm people anymore, she meant it, and she couldn’t give in to the darkness. “You’re with The Legion,” she whispered, staring at the woman’s suit.

Fingers closed around Reign’s wrist, pushing Reign’s hand away with a surprising show of strength. There was no sign of fear, no faster pulse, no shudder, nothing. This woman wasn’t afraid of Reign.

“Yes,” the woman confirmed, taking a step back, closer to the railing. “My name is Ryene, but I also go by Inferno.”

“You know who I am,” Reign noted. “You’re from the future, that’s why.”

“Yes, yes, and not quite.”

Reign wrinkled her nose. “You followed me when I went to the store,” she recalled, gesturing at the door for Ryene to enter, but the Legionnaire didn’t move. “Why are you spying on me?”

“I wasn’t supposed to, but my curiosity got the best of me. It runs in the family, according to my grandmother. I’ve been told before it would get me in trouble, and here we are. I didn’t mean to make you feel anxious or uncomfortable or anything negative, really. You were quite perceptive, noticing me in such a crowd when Supergirl didn’t. Darn, I’m rambling.”

Reign held a hand to her stomach when she felt her twins kick. She wanted to get this pregnancy over with because the longer it lasted, the more obnoxious it became, although she wouldn’t give this up for anything.

“Those two girls are handfuls already, aren’t they?” Ryene commented with a sideways smile. “I should get going,” she said, turning around, but she was stopped by Reign catching her wrist.

Reign didn’t ease her grip, not even when Ryene tugged. While the Legionnaire could have heard there were two heartbeats, it was strange she knew she expected two girls. Ryene was from the future, but something wasn’t adding up. She had a feeling they knew each other as if they were connected somehow.

Reign noticed Ryene had answered her questions, and she sensed she did so without lying. “Rrehd nahn i ewuhshehd threv _(what is your last name)_?” she asked, putting her guess to the test.

“Rrip nahn bem khap _(you are onto me)_ ,” Ryene replied while fire danced in her eyes in a whirl of orange swirling into red. The words rolled fluently off of her tongue. “Khuhtiv ewuhshehd threv nahn ,zor,ehl _(my last name is Zor-El)_ ,” she answered, freeing her wrist. “Chao… _(and)_ ,” she added, wrinkling her nose, averting her eyes. “Luthr _(Luthor)_.”

“I’m not good at lying,” Ryene sighed. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Promise you won’t tell granny and uzheiu _(grandmother)_?” she asked, holding out the palm of her right hand.

Reign didn’t know how to process the information the young woman who spied on her was the granddaughter of Kara and Lena. She slowly lifted her hand, pressing it against Ryene’s.

“My girlfriend is going to kill me because I told you,” Ryene whispered, smiling. “I missed you, nana. Can I give you a hug?”

Reign no longer needed to ask. “You’re my blood,” she concluded, understanding why she felt connected to Ryene now, and she had to swallow at how it brought her back to the bond she used to share with her sisters.

Reign wrapped her arms around Ryene. She felt hope, knowing she was going to be a mother and a grandmother. “You have a girlfriend?” she asked when it sunk in her granddaughter mentioned one, voice sterner, more protective.

“You’ll like her, nana,” Ryene replied with a dry chuckle. “Don’t scare her off with your fake intimidation because I’m half in love with her already,” she said with a dreamy sigh. “It’s bad enough jeju _(mother)_ walked in on me the first time I scored a home run with a girl, as great-aunt Maggie would call it, although she prefers it when I call her great Maggie.”

“She deserves that name though,” Ryene added after a beat. “When I went through my first heartbreak, she was there for me.”

Reign found it interesting hearing those anecdotes. Somewhere in the near future, she aimed to drop her guard around Maggie, and trust the detective had good intentions. Some of the things Ryene shared was more than she needed to know about her granddaughter. Being truthful was one thing, but that didn’t mean she wished to hear who Ryene slept with.

Reign gave Ryene a soft push toward the loft, away from the balcony. “Tell me about this girlfriend of yours,” she said while she tried to guess how old her granddaughter was, assuming she was in her mid-twenties or younger perhaps. “What’s her social security number?” she asked with a cheeky smile.

“Nana!” Ryene gasped, huffing out a laugh. “You better be nice to her or I will pout after I burn those black clothes you like so much.”

“I will ground you if you burn my clothes.”

“You can’t ground me.”

“I am the mother of your mother.”

“Who’s not even born yet,” Ryene pointed out with a shake of her head and a smile. “Ipso facto, you can’t ground me. It’s cool you’re chill with all of this. Granny would need a strong cup of coffee or a glass of wine, and uzheiu _(grandmother)_ would ramble a mile a minute. I told Imra meeting you wouldn’t be a problem, but she was worried you’d-”

Reign understood Imra worried about Ryene’s safety, and it was good to know her granddaughter met a woman who cared about her. She remembered Saturn Girl. There was so much pain inside of that woman well over a year ago. She saw Imra suffered a great loss, someone dear to her, family. And then there was Mon-El, Imra’s husband who stopped noticing her because he was too busy looking at another woman.

“You might be right about me liking your girlfriend,” Reign said after a drawn-out pause. “Even if she hates me and looks at me as if I’m a monster, it doesn’t matter as long as she loves you and looks at you as if you’re the brightest star in the sky.”

Tears sprung to Ryene’s eyes. “I love you, nana,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around Reign, leaning over her pregnant belly.

Reign’s cheeks grew wet because nobody had ever loved her before. She didn’t think anyone ever could, not even her own blood.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Lena brought a bowl with vanilla ice cream to her coffee table for Kara, one with chocolate ice cream for Reign, and lastly one with strawberry ice cream for herself.

Reign sat on one side of the couch with Chewie curled up on the armrest. She scooted a few inches to give him more space, smiling as his bum slid off the couch. “I got you,” she whispered, looping an arm around Chewie to adjust his position.

“Here’s our blanket,” Kara said, folding open a large, fuzzy white blanket. “Whose turn was it to choose a movie?”

It was Lena’s turn, but she wasn’t too picky about what to watch. She was only in it for the company. Kara must have remembered because she barely got the chance to sit down when the remote was placed in her left hand while she had her bowl of ice cream in the right.

Kara sat in between Lena and Reign, licking her lips as she looked down at her ice cream. “Mix?”

“I have my hands full at the moment,” Lena answered, zapping through the options on Netflix. “You can help yourself to some though.”

Kara clearly didn’t need to be told twice. She promptly dug her spoon into Lena’s strawberry ice cream, mixing it with some of her vanilla.

Reign scooped up a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream, holding it close to Kara’s mouth. “How was your day?” she asked, accepting some of Kara’s ice cream. “And yours?” she inquired, glancing at Lena.

Lena nudged Kara’s side for her to speak first, considering Reign addressed her first, and she was distracted selecting something to watch. She figured something light-hearted might be nice, such as a family movie.

“I spent most of my day with my sister,” Kara shared, stirring her spoon through her ice cream, making it smoother. “We found the White Martian who escaped a while back. There were no casualties, so I had a good day, especially now that I’m here and have ice cream.”

“Sweet tooth,” Lena mumbled.

“That’s good news,” Reign said to Kara. “And your day?” she asked Lena, offering her a spoonful of her ice cream.

“One meeting after another,” Lena answered, opening her mouth, tasting the rich flavor of the chocolate ice cream.

Kara snuggled closer to Lena, eyes set on Reign. “Did you do anything fun today?”

Reign moved her spoon around in her bowl. “It was a relaxed day.”

“Hmm, I’m glad to hear it. I hope you’ve been getting enough rest,” Kara replied, looking worriedly at Reign. “Oh, and The Legion came back from the future,” she announced. “So far I have no reason to think they know about you.”

“Did they say why they’re here?”

“No… no, they haven’t,” Kara answered, frowning, chewing her lip.

Lena hoped there wasn’t going to be any trouble. She still believed Reign put her worldkiller past behind her, and she doubted Reign wanted to walk such a path when she was about to become a mother.

“How about this movie?” Lena questioned while she paused at Up, which had been on her watch list for quite some time, but she never got around watching it.

“I’ve seen it before,” Kara replied, which didn’t surprise Lena, though she nodded and smiled.

“I don’t know that movie,” Reign answered, digging into her ice cream. “Any movie is good.”

“Up it is,” Lena hummed, clicking play.

Lena thought it was a nice, family movie. She didn’t expect to be in tears minutes later while her ice cream had turned into a milkshake.

Kara sniffled, reaching for the paper tissues on the coffee table. “This part is so sad.”

Lena would have appreciated a heads up. God, sad movies always made her cry, and so did those with a happy ending. She stole a tissue from Kara’s hands, dabbing at her eyes.

“Stop crying,” Reign grumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Kara replied, offering Reign a tissue. “We can all cry together.”

Chewie stretched himself out across their laps, utterly unaware of their tears while he stole as many snuggles as he could get.

Lena was never going to select a movie again without doing extensive research first. It was a beautiful movie, but it was so sad, and her eyes kept leaking.

“Why on earth did you smile and nod when I suggested this movie?” Lena asked Kara, grasping another tissue.

“Yes, why?” Reign chimed in. “Do you enjoy it when we suffer?”

Kara gasped. Her mouth hung open, but she closed it when Reign smiled at her. “Rao, not everything in this movie is sad,” she huffed. “There are talking dogs. Wait until you see the macho dog and hear his squeaky voice.”

“Does it sound like yours when you see we’re having pancakes for breakfast?”

Lena chuckled at Reign’s comment, especially because Kara responded with a pout. These two ladies stole her heart more and more every day, and they didn’t even know, although she liked to believe Kara had a hunch after she literally asked her to move in.

As of now, Kara was Lena’s best friend and nothing more, but she wanted to change that. A future without Kara in it didn’t exist. She dreamed of growing old by her side, though there was also a part of her telling her she wanted something similar with Reign. Never in her life had she felt romantic feelings for two people at once, and it was terribly confusing.

Kara slurped up the remains of Lena’s molten ice cream. “Na, na, na, na, na,” she hummed. “My milkshake brings…” She cut herself off when Lena and Reign stared at her. “Talking dogs!” she exclaimed, pointing at the movie.

“Yes, I’m sitting next to one,” Reign commented. “You’re a talking puppy.”

Lena chuckled while Kara smacked Reign lightly on the arm. The fact Reign had her moments where she was being a tease drove her mad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign was going on almost eight months pregnant. Every day, her impatience to meet her twins grew a little. All she wanted was to hold them in her arms and love them forever. Today, as she went with Lena to the lab for more tests, she wasn’t disguised.

One random worker confusedly asked if Sam came back, and congratulated Reign on her pregnancy.

Lena had smiled thinly and led Reign to the lab before Reign could say she wasn’t Sam.

Reign didn’t stay down there for long. She was glad to hear her vitals were good. Her powers flowed through her veins, she felt them. If she screamed, she could channel Purity’s abilities, and if she let her nails grow, she could make someone deadly ill if she scratched them.

Reign admired how Lena took her hands in hers while Lena studied her nails. Lena didn’t flinch away from her, but in the end, she wound up withdrawing because she didn’t want to hurt Lena. She never asked for her sisters’ powers, and she knew how damaging Pestilence’s were.

“You must be hungry,” Lena commented, and she wasn’t wrong. “I’m all done here. Would you like to grab a bite to eat?”

Reign would go anywhere with Lena. “Yes, I’m starving,” she answered, smiling. “Where are we going?”

“That depends on which food you’d like to eat.”

Reign’s smile brightened, appreciating she was given a choice. “Surprise me?” she suggested, curious as to what Lena would select.

“What do you think about kale?”

“That’s not food, that’s poison,” Reign replied, wrinkling her nose.

Lena chuckled. “You’re just as bad as Kara.”

Reign wasn’t going to take her statement back. Kale tasted awful, and she preferred real food, such as pizza. She followed Lena out of the lab, and out of the building.

Rain poured out of the sky, soaking through their clothes in seconds. Lena grasped Reign’s hand and led her into an alley, seeking shelter underneath a row of steps attached to the side of a building. It didn’t entirely keep them dry, but it was a start.

“God, I bet I look awful now,” Lena said with a chuckle.

“It’s impossible for you to look bad,” Reign replied, pushing a strand of wet hair out of Lena’s face. “You’re beautiful. At times, when I catch a glimpse of you, I forget how to breathe.”

Lena shuddered, either from the cold, Reign’s words or both at the same time.

Reign cupped Lena’s cheeks, feeling how cold her skin felt underneath her warm hands. “Pretty,” she whispered, leaning closer. Her hot breath ghosted near Lena’s lips while her hazel eyes drowned into greens.

Lena’s heartbeat quickened. Her eyes dipped down to Reign’s mouth, and as she did so, her teeth sank into her lower lip. “Your hands are warm,” she commented, placing her hands on top of Reign’s. “It feels good.”

Reign grasped Lena’s hands. “I can warm you up more,” she offered, lowering Lena’s hands inch by inch, not breaking eye-contact the moment their eyes met. “Do you trust me?”

Lena nodded. Her breathing was shallow as Reign put her hands under her shirt, splaying her palms onto Reign’s back.

Reign felt the cold touch of Lena’s hands, but it left her burning, aching for more. “Better?” she asked, lifting her hands up to Lena’s cheeks, cupping them once more.

Lena released a slow, deep breath, which tickled Reign’s face. “Mhmm, much better,” she sighed, glancing down at Reign’s lips again.

Reign heard the pitter-patter of the rain around them, and the drum of Lena’s heart hammering against her ribcage. “Do I make you nervous?” she inquired, searching Lena’s eyes, brushing her nose with hers.

Lena’s back bumped into the wall behind her when she moved. “Reign,” she whispered, gulping as her hands caressed Reign’s back. “God, your skin is so soft. So, very… soft,” she husked, eyes lingering on Reign’s lips.

“I am going to kiss you,” Reign warned, waiting for the moment where Lena might stop her. She didn’t want Lena to run off, to leave the way Kara had when she kissed her.

Lena’s breaths came out in little puffs. “What are you doing to me, Reign?” she sighed, tipping her head forward, resting it against Reign’s. “Did you enchant me?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you about the genie in a bottle?” Reign teased, smiling when Lena chuckled.

“What did you wish for?”

Reign thumbed at Lena’s cheeks as she leaned closer, little by little, giving Lena the chance to change her mind. When Lena’s eyes fluttered shut, she closed hers as well and kissed her. Lena’s lips tasted better than the sweetest fruit.

Lena’s tongue caressed the seam of Reign’s lips.

Reign wanted to know what it felt like, so she slowly met Lena’s tongue with hers, and wished she could have more of this. She kissed Lena until Lena needed to stop so she could breathe, but the moment she was sure Lena caught her breath, she claimed her lips again, and again while the rain continued to pour out of the sky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara roped Lena and Reign into a game night of playing truth or dare. She checked multiple times on Reign to ensure she was okay with playing this game, and she made it clear if Reign wanted to stop at any time, they would, immediately. Each time Reign tried a game, she felt a twinge of pride because she knew the long way Reign came, how she used to panic when someone mentioned one, and how now Reign played games.

Jenga went without a hiccup. Reign recently even expressed she liked it, although at times she still froze the blocks together. They tried Twister once, which went less well because Lena said it wasn’t fair she couldn’t float, and eventually, Reign stopped considering she was pregnant. In hindsight, it wasn’t Kara’s best suggestion.

“Popcorn check,” Kara noted, setting the bowl down on the table next to their drinks. Originally, she wanted to form a circle of sorts on the floor, but Chewie was awake, and he would knock over their drinks, and try to go for the popcorn.

Reign sat down across from Kara while Lena took the seat at the head of the table, so they all faced each other.

“Are you comfortable enough?” Lena asked Reign, glancing down at her round, pregnant belly. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t need more rest,” Reign sighed, and Kara smiled because she had a feeling Lena worried Reign didn’t get enough sleep. “Do I look fat?”

“No, of course not.”

“Absolutely not,” Kara chimed in. “It’s normal to look like a balloon. Oh, Rao, I mean… not a balloon. Rao, I don’t know why I said that,” she spluttered, eyes wide, wishing she had thought about her words before speaking. “Your pregnant belly is beautiful. It’s a miracle you’re having twins. It’s something to be proud of, and you’re not fat at all. You look amazing, incredible, beautiful, and-” She clamped her mouth shut when Reign and Lena chuckled.

“It’s cute when you start rambling,” Reign whispered, staring at Kara while a smile stretched across her lips. “A balloon floats, so I can understand the comparison.”

Kara gaped. “But… but…,” she tried, opening and closing her mouth.

“You’re wicked,” Lena said with a smile, leaning over the table to push Reign’s hand away.

Reign winked. “I have my moments.”

Lena hummed, put her elbow on the table, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Kara noticed Lena had the same twinkle in her eyes when she looked at Reign as she did when she made eye-contact with her, the kind of sparkle that seemed to say _‘you hung up the moon’_ , which led her to believe Lena did still like Reign, not that she expected that to suddenly go away.

“Okay, before we begin, I’ll explain one last time,” Kara started, rubbing her hands together. “In this bowl,” she said, pointing at a glass bowl filled with pieces of paper, “I’ve put our names. We will take turns taking a piece of paper out of the bowl. The name you get is the person you get to ask a question they have to answer truthfully or get to tell something to do if they choose dare. If you draw your own name, just put it back, and grab another.”

“To make things fair,” Kara added, opening her fist, revealing a dice. “Whoever rolls the highest number goes first, then whoever’s name is drawn goes next, and so on.”

“I’m following,” Lena nodded, which Kara assumed she would because she was a genius, and they had played this before with others.

Reign reached for her glass of water. “I understand,” she said, hand a little shaky as she brought her glass closer to her lips.

Kara didn’t plan on daring something mean, or anything that could knowingly harm Reign. Games were supposed to be fun, and she wanted to show Reign this one could lead to laughs, and stories they would still be telling months from now or even years.

“Would you like to stop?” Kara checked, chewing her lip when Reign shook her head.

Lena rolled a three, Reign a five and Kara only got one.

Reign pulled a piece of paper out of the bowl. “Lena,” she read, putting it next to the bowl.

“I’ll start with truth.”

Reign sipped from her water. “Do you want children?”

“Children,” Lena repeated, leaning back in her chair. “I think so, someday, yes.”

Lena grasped a piece of paper and wound up drawing Reign’s name.

“Dare,” Reign chose.

Kara helped herself to some popcorn, surprised Reign started off with a dare. People usually had a habit of playing it safe and choosing truth first, although depending on the question it could be worse than doing something such as fitting as much popcorn into her mouth as possible.

“I dare you to take a picture with us.”

Reign narrowed her eyes. “Who is the wicked one now?”

Lena smiled and held up her hands. “You got me. I’m as wicked as they come, darling.”

Kara almost choked on her popcorn, wondering since when Lena decided to use a term of endearment. Not that it was wrong, and from the way Reign coughed as her water went down the wrong pipe, she was surprised, too.

“Kara,” Reign read, drawing her name.

“Hmm,” Kara mumbled, swallowing the last bits of her popcorn. “Dare,” she decided because she might as well.

“Kiss Lena.”

“Um… okay,” Kara replied, getting up from her chair. The last time a kiss was included in this game was several months ago when she dared Maggie to kiss Alex because they were married anyway.

Kara meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but when her mouth connected with Lena’s, it was nowhere near brief. She felt Lena’s tongue prying her lips apart, and she let her. Their tongues danced, and for a moment she forgot Reign was watching them. Her heart beat wildly, hoping Lena didn’t mind the taste of the popcorn she had stuffed her face with before they kissed.

When their kiss broke, Reign looked at them with her lips slightly parted.

“Wow,” Lena whispered, cheeks flushed.

Kara heard Reign hum so faintly she might have imagined it, so she shook it off, and reached into the bowl.

They played a few more rounds until the bowl was almost empty.

“Reign,” Kara said when she drew her name.

“Truth.”

Kara’s eyes flitted toward Lena for a second before she snapped them back to Reign. There was one question which had been burning on the tip of her tongue all night, and she needed to know so she could put her mind to rest, although that depended entirely on the answer.

“Do you have feelings for someone?”

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Yes, I have feelings for you, and for Lena._

 

The words echoed through Lena’s head. Reign had feelings. For Kara. And for her. Her fingers trembled ever so slightly as she buttoned up the flannel top of her pajamas. Reign’s answer rang through her ears over and over, on a loop. Their truth or dare game ended somewhat abruptly after that, although it was getting late, nearing midnight.

If Reign had feelings for her, then it likely wasn’t a mistake when Reign kissed Lena back. And it definitely wasn’t random when Reign kissed her in the rain. She tried to process that information without going into the kitchen, and downing half a bottle of wine, if not three quarters. It was unclear how Kara felt about all of this, and God, she seriously ought to sit down and have a conversation with her.

Even if Reign hadn’t said what she said, Lena needed to talk to Kara anyway. She wanted to figure out what they were. Not that she tried to push Kara into sticking a label onto it and call it a relationship, but it would be nice to know whether Kara wanted to date her or not. They also had to discuss Reign, especially now that there was a possibility they got stuck in a triangle of sorts.

Lena felt an ounce of guilt, knowing she shared a kiss with Reign that made her heart combust, while Kara didn’t know. She didn’t cheat, they weren’t together, but it still felt wrong she did that without communicating first. When Reign dared Kara to kiss her, it looked as if Reign was into it, and Reign didn’t appear jealous. It intrigued her and scared her at the same time. This was new territory.

Lena bit back a laugh when she toyed with the idea of the three of them dating. A Luthor, a Super, and an ex-worldkiller, now that was quite the combination. Reign was getting close to giving birth to twins, so to start a relationship with two people while children would be involved was a lot to think about. Reign sounded like she might want to, although she needed to have a proper conversation first to avoid misunderstandings, and to stop guessing in the dark.

“That’s not fair!” Kara laughed. “You’re pregnant, so I can’t do anything.”

“How unfortunate… for you.”

Lena walked into her bedroom, curious what all the laughter was about, and why Reign was taunting Kara. Kara was in the middle of her bed with Reign on top of her, straddling her waist. Reign held a pillow in her right hand and gently smacked Kara with it while smiling.

“Rao, so unfair,” Kara pouted.

Reign turned her head to the side, glancing at Lena, beckoning her closer with her finger.

Lena took a slow step toward her bed. “Will my pillows ever survive?” she asked, looking around. “Where is Chewie?”

“He fell asleep in his jungle room,” Kara answered, grasping Reign’s wrists to keep her from tossing another pillow at her head.

“I can carry him here,” Reign offered.

Lena shook her head. “We’ll have more space without him,” she pointed out. She didn’t close the door all the way, in case Chewie woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to join them, to stop him from getting all whiny.

Reign freed her wrists from Kara’s hands and moved until she lay down next to her. She yawned, smacking her lips twice, which had Kara and Lena smile.

Lena slid under the covers, curling into Kara’s side. “Sweet dreams, sleepyheads.”

“Hey, Reign’s the one yawning, not me.”

“Good night,” Reign whispered. She leaned over Kara to kiss Lena’s forehead, and then she did the same to Kara.

Kara copied what Reign did, giving Lena and Reign a forehead kiss each. “Nighty night,” she yawned, smiling when Lena chuckled. “Okay, now I’m a sleepyhead.”

Lena figured she might as well follow suit, and the whole forehead kiss thing was sweet. She leaned over Kara, almost losing her balance, pressing her lips to Reign’s forehead, and when she withdrew a little, she kissed Kara’s forehead, enamored by the matching smiles on their faces, knowing she helped put them there.

Lena tucked her hand under her cheek on her pillow and draped one arm around Kara.

Reign mirrored Lena’s movements. She entwined their fingers atop Kara’s stomach, squeezing softly, smiling as Kara wound her arms around both of them.

Lena loved how they shared a bed, how the three of them cuddled all snuggly, and she knew in her heart this was what she wanted. She couldn’t choose between Reign and Kara, refused to do so when she was sure she had feelings for both of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beads of water dripped down Kara’s skin. She had decided to take a shower at the DEO after she worked up a sweat in the kryptonite room. While she poured a fair amount of shampoo onto the palm of her left hand, she hummed a song. She threaded her fingers through her hair and kneaded her scalp. Rao, it felt nice and refreshing.

The water was barely lukewarm, but Kara didn’t bother to change it, though at times she took showers which were either ice cold for humans or scalding hot. She felt the temperature on her skin, but it didn’t affect her otherwise.

Kara tipped her head back under the head of the shower, rinsing her hair. “You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say,” she hummed, swaying from left to right, running her hands through her locks to get all of the shampoo out.

“I’m talking loud not saying much. I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,” Kara sang. “You shoot me down, but I get up.”

Kara grasped the bottle of shampoo, holding it close to her mouth, using it as a microphone. “I’m bulletproof nothing to lose!” she continued at the top of her lungs. “Fire away, fire away!”

“Aiming for that perfect pitch?”

Kara gasped and dropped the bottle when she saw Imra enter the communal showers. Rao, she just had to take one here, out of all places. “Imra! I… I didn’t hear you!” she exclaimed, trying to cover up her body with her hands, crossing her legs.

Imra’s eyes were on Kara’s face. She didn’t rake them down Kara’s body, not even for a second.

Kara wished she could say the same, but she already noticed Imra was clad in nothing but underwear. “You know Pitch Perfect?” she asked when Imra occupied the shower next to hers.

“Ryene roped me into watching it,” Imra answered, her voice cheerful and upbeat.

“Can I just say how nice it is to see you appear so happy? You deserve it after… everything.”

“Getting a divorce wasn’t an easy decision to make, but I knew it was the right one. I couldn’t stay with a man who acted as if our marriage was an entrapment. The love we once had fizzled out, and I knew I had to let him go because we were both miserable.”

Kara nodded. While Kryptonians were against divorce, she understood Imra made the right call separating herself from the man who cheated on her. She agreed with humans that in certain circumstances, divorce was inevitable, and she supported Imra’s decision. If she was in Imra’s shoes, and if she was the one who married Mon-El, she would have made the exact same choice, despite her Kryptonian culture.

“May I have the shampoo?” Imra asked, wetting her hair. “I heard you drop it earlier.”

“Oh, Rao, this is so embarrassing,” Kara mumbled, crouching down to pick up the bottle.

Imra chuckled. “It is quite all right, Kara. I startled you.”

That was true, but it didn’t stop Kara from feeling embarrassed for losing her composure. “Can I tell you a secret?” she questioned, chewing her lip as she handed the shampoo to Imra. So far she only told Alex and Maggie, and she wanted the opinion from someone who wasn’t prone to making bets.

“I’m all ears.”

Kara inhaled deeply and slowly breathed out. “I think I might have feelings for two people, and it’s confusing me because on Krypton I would have had one match, and that’s it. Earth is different, I know it is, but I worry Rao won’t welcome me in his light. I’ve adapted to earth, and I don’t fully agree with everything I learned on Krypton,” she explained, which the whole divorce thing was an example of. “But my belief is important to me.”

“I wouldn’t see loving two people as a negative. It means you have a big heart, big enough to love more than one person. Rao loves everyone, right?”

“He does, but… that’s different,” Kara replied, chewing the inside of her cheek. “What if I’m being greedy?”

“Are the other two greedy if they want the three of you to be together?”

Kara thought about that for a moment. She couldn’t imagine calling Lena or Reign greedy. Lena admitted to liking both Reign and her before, and Reign mentioned she had feelings for Lena and her. While she wasn’t sure if Reign and Lena were after a polyamorous relationship, she figured it was possible.

“No, they wouldn’t be greedy,” Kara realized.

“And neither would you,” Imra replied, smiling softly while she put a hand on Kara’s bare shoulder. “It’s not a sin to have feelings for two people. I would advise you to communicate with them, to ensure you’re all on the same page, so nobody gets hurt.”

Kara knew communication was key, and it was long overdue to have a conversation with Reign and Lena. She couldn’t avoid it forever. Sooner or later, she had to face her feelings, and be honest and upfront about them. She wondered if Imra knew who she was talking about; if she knew about Reign.

“Did you by any chance see Easy A?” Kara asked, adjusting the temperature of the water because Imra did the same, and she didn’t want any of her lukewarm water to touch Imra and make her feel cold.

“I haven’t, but I might know the song you want to sing.”

Kara smiled, glad Imra caught on quickly. “It’s called Pocket full of Sunshine.”

“Gods, yes, I know that song,” Imra replied with a chuckle, much to Kara’s surprise. “Ryene sings it every time she takes a shower. She told me it’s her jam. I swear she’s made out of rainbows, roses, and sunshine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign’s eyes darted around, but she knew Lena was at L-Corp, probably caught up in a meeting, and Kara mentioned she was going to the DEO to train. Lunchtime had passed, so she let Ryene enter.

Ryene wasted no time hugging Reign. “Imra knows,” she whispered in Reign’s ear. “I told her the truth.”

Reign understood her granddaughter wanted to be earnest with her girlfriend. When their hug broke, she filled two glasses with water and put them down on the table before sitting down on the couch.

“Hey, Chewie,” Ryene said, crouching down to pet him.

Chewie roared, but he didn’t get it quite right yet. He put his paws onto Ryene’s shoulders, letting out a purr-like sound when Ryene lifted him up onto the couch, on her lap.

Reign sipped from her water. “How did you end up joining The Legion?”

“You’re wondering why I look so young when I’m your granddaughter,” Ryene replied, accepting the glass of water Reign handed her. “My cousin and I accidentally on purpose got on board of a spaceship, which took us to the future. We joined The Legion together, but I lost her.”

Reign smiled for a moment because there was no such thing as accidentally on purpose. It sounded like something Kara would say. Her smile slipped as she processed the rest of the information. “I have another granddaughter? She died?”

“Take a deep breath, nana. She hasn’t been born yet,” Ryene said, placing a hand on Reign’s knee. “It’s a long story,” she answered with a deep sigh. “I shouldn’t talk about this. In fact, I shouldn’t even be here. There is no telling how this might impact the future.”

Reign breathed slowly. Ryene had a point, but it was rough to hear she had another granddaughter and that said granddaughter was no more. “Why is The Legion here?” she asked, having a strong gut feeling they didn’t visit for pleasantries.

Kara mentioned she didn’t know why, and Reign believed she genuinely had no idea. It didn’t seem random, that wasn’t how The Legion worked unless they for some reason decided to take a vacation and came here, although she doubted that was the case.

“I should start from the beginning,” Ryene whispered, downing her water. She sat her glass down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. “In the future, Mon-El was dishonored from The Legion, and he was banished. He stole a time travel device. He went back in time three decades, although originally he aimed to come back to this time. Mon-El met a woman, who gave birth to a son named Zorax.”

“When my cousin, Roxy, and I went to the future, we met Zorax,” Ryene continued to explain. “We were friends. We trained together. One day, Zorax asked for my hand in marriage, and I said no because I had my eye on someone else. I never told him who it was, but it was quite the complicated situation to have someone I saw as nothing but a friend propose to me, while I had feelings for his father’s ex-wife. I still have those feelings.”

Reign caressed Ryene’s cheek, catching a tear. “Zorax didn’t take the rejection well?” she asked, narrowing her eyes when her granddaughter shook her head. “What happened after?”

“He grew into someone I didn’t recognize. He wanted to force me into marrying him,” Ryene answered, grasping Reign’s hand when Reign’s heartbeat quickened. “We had a fight, and I told him I would rather die than marry someone I don’t love. Unfortunately, he threatened he was going to kill me if I didn’t marry him. I expected a fight to the death, but he didn’t kill me, not directly.”

Reign’s blood boiled at the knowledge the spawn of a piece of scum threatened her granddaughter. Zorax needed to learn Ryene wasn’t his property, and neither were other people. Daxamites had to learn that just because they wanted something didn’t mean they could simply take it, and that worm ought to have some respect.

“Zorax went back in time,” Ryene revealed. “He wanted to kill my mother when she was merely four years old so I would never be born, but he made a mistake. Zorax didn’t murder my mother. He killed my aunt. My mother’s sister died because of him when she was only four years old, and Roxy disappeared. He erased my cousin from the future instead of me.”

Reign felt as if someone ripped out her heart now that she had the knowledge some man was going to travel through time to kill one of her daughters. She couldn’t imagine a monster cold-hearted enough to murder a four-year-old. It was beyond cruel.

“My aunt wasn’t with you that day,” Ryene added. “She spent the day with her aunts. Zorax didn’t only kill my aunt. He also murdered director Danvers, who tried to stop him.”

Reign’s face paled. “Alexandra dies?” she asked, thinking about the unspeakable pain Kara, Maggie, and Jamie would be in with such a loss.

Reign didn’t want Kara to lose her sister. She couldn’t let that happen because losing family was something that hurt and never went away. When she lost Pestilence and Purity, it cut a hole in her chest, and no matter how many band-aids she put on it, nothing could fix it.

Maggie was a kind detective who helped Reign when she didn’t have to, and she didn’t want Maggie to lose the woman she loved. Jamie was a young child, too young to lose a parent.

Reign couldn’t allow Mon-El’s son to hurt her family. She couldn’t let him kill one of her daughters, and in extension to that her granddaughter, and Alex. Zorax needed to be stopped, and they had to lock him up, at the DEO perhaps.

“We’re supposed to leave soon and come back in four years,” Ryene revealed.

“Kara deserves to know. If we want to stop this, we can use her help. She deserves to know what happens to her sister.”

“I know, nana,” Ryene sighed. “You’re right, but it’s too soon. I shouldn’t have told you, but I know you can keep a secret.”

“Who is your other parent? Are they Infernian?” Reign questioned, considering her granddaughter was half Kryptonian and half Infernian.

“Yes, my father is Infernian,” Ryene confirmed. “My brother and I are the apples of his eyes,” she shared with a smile.

“I have a grandson?”

Ryene averted her eyes, fixating them on the window near the balcony. “At this point, I might as well bite my tongue and swallow it,” she groaned. “River didn’t join me when I went to the future. He’s younger than me, so I didn’t want to bring him along.”

Reign noticed a pattern. “Do all names start with an R?” she inquired with curiosity, happy to hear a large family awaited her.

“Mhmm, family heirloom.”

Reign got up to get a refill. “My last name…,” she began hesitantly. Ever since Ryene mentioned hers, she couldn’t stop wondering. She didn’t have one, but in the future, she might. “Is it Luthor – Zor-El?”

“My lips are sealed,” Ryene replied with a smile that said it all.

Reign smiled back. “For someone with sealed lips, you’re not good at shutting up.”

“That’s so rude, nana.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, angst, my old friend.


	24. Chapter 24

“We need to talk,” Kara announced as she walked into the living room, clad in her pajamas. She was glad she opted to use the bathroom last. “All three of us,” she added, sitting down on the couch in the middle.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, but nonetheless, she nodded.

Kara lifted Chewie onto her lap so he wouldn’t put his weight on top of Reign’s pregnant belly. She considered waiting to have this conversation until after Reign gave birth, but she decided she put it off long enough, and there was always going to be a new excuse as to why it wasn’t a good time.

“Can I get a glass of water first?” Reign asked, looking at Kara.

“Yes, of course. Hydration is important.”

“I’ll get it,” Lena said while she got up from the couch. “I was about to pour myself a glass of wine anyway,” she sighed quietly as she padded toward the kitchen. “Kara, did you want anything?”

“Club soda would be nice.”

Kara heard Lena pour their respective beverages while she tried to get her thoughts to form somewhat coherent sentences. She didn’t want to end up rambling like a bolt of lightning, which she tended to do, especially when she was excited or nervous.

Reign held a hand to her stomach, whispering to her twins under her breath. Their heartbeats were steady, little thumps. “I can feel them kicking,” she hummed, glancing at Kara, seemingly aware Kara observed her. “Do you want to feel?”

Kara smiled and scooted closer, placing a hand on Reign’s stomach. She felt the twins kick before, yet it amazed her all over again every time. Part of why it was such a miracle to her was due to how rare natural births were on Krypton. Her people generally used the Genesis chamber to reproduce. Even she was given life that way.

Twins were rare, especially among Kryptonians. Back on Krypton, Kara knew of three sets of twins, one of them being her mother and her aunt. On earth, twins were somewhat more common, though it was still something incredible.

“Water for you,” Lena said, handing Reign the glass. “Club soda for you,” she continued, struggling to hold the glass while she tried not to drop her wine. “And wine for me,” she sighed, plopping down after Kara grabbed her glass.

Kara knew an occasional glass of wine was one of Lena’s guilty pleasures, though she couldn’t help but feel Lena chose to have one now because she wanted to talk. “We should talk about our feelings,” she started, ripping off the band-aid. “We can’t just…kiss each other, and not communicate about where we stand.”

“I kissed Lena recently,” Reign announced, causing Lena to take a large sip from her wine. “In the rain.”

“That… okay, thanks for that contribution,” Kara replied, clearing her throat. “Lena, do you have feelings for me?”

“Oh god,” Lena whispered, taking another sip from her wine. “Look, I know where this is going, so I’ll come out and say it. Yes, Kara, I have feelings for you. And yes, I also have feelings for Reign.”

“How about your feelings?” Reign asked Kara, looking solely at her while she drank her water.

Kara had to bite the bullet. She couldn’t discuss their feelings without addressing her own, and she asked to have this conversation. “I’ve been thinking a lot,” she said, although overthinking was a more accurate way to put it. “My feelings for Lena have been there for a long time, but I never sought more than friendship behind it until recently. I like Lena, romantically. And Reign, when it comes to you, I never anticipated we would ever be close. No offense, I’m surprised we became friends. When you kissed me, I kissed you back because I like you, and all of this is scary and confusing, and I never thought I would like two people at the same time.”

A small smile tugged at Reign’s lips. “You like me?” she questioned, wrinkling her nose when Kara nodded. “You…left when I kissed you.”

“I did,” Kara remembered with a deep sigh. “I left because I panicked. Before you kissed me, I kissed Lena, and I felt bad for kissing you back. It felt like I cheated, even though I know Lena isn’t my girlfriend, and we’re not dating. On Krypton, people only have one match, not two, and it’s been putting my mind in overdrive.”

“The three of us like each other,” Reign noted. “We could date each other.”

“Oh god,” Lena whispered. “I need a stronger drink, though I agree with Reign,” she voiced, nodding slowly. “Kara?” she asked, eyes soft as she put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara shook her head. Having a conversation about this was one thing, something they needed to get an understanding of how they all felt, to gain clarity, but the whole dating aspect was another thing entirely.

“I need more time to think,” Kara said, starting to accept the idea of polyamory, but to get invested in such a relationship was a step she wasn’t ready to take. “If it’s not too much to ask, I was thinking how in the meantime, we shouldn’t kiss each other. I know this may sound unfair when you two are on board with dating, and of course, I can’t stop you if you two want to kiss each other, but personally, I can’t kiss both of you. I need time.”

“It’s not unfair,” Lena replied, pulse racing, tucking a lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “I want to give you as much time as you need. It’s a big step, and frankly, we should all take a moment to think this through.”

“You can have time,” Reign agreed, mirroring Lena’s movement, brushing a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

Kara never thought she would ever be sitting on the couch with her best friend who she was wary of meeting the first time she saw her, and her old nemesis who once tried to kill her until she changed completely into this person she liked. Yet here she was, with Reign and Lena next to her, talking about feelings. She had no experience whatsoever with a relationship of this magnitude, and as far as she knew, neither did they.

Reign swallowed audibly. Her heart beat faster with each passing second. “Can we still sleep in the same bed?”

Kara reached out for Reign’s hand, entwining their fingers to offer her comfort. “Rao, yes, we’re friends, and we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for months. I’m not giving that up. Cuddling is okay, more than okay,” she answered with a smile, squeezing Reign’s hand, knowing she used to get nightmares.

Reign squeezed back. “I’m sleepy,” she yawned.

“What a coincidence you’re sleepy right after cuddles are mentioned,” Lena teased, poking her tongue a little past her lips while Reign pouted.

“That’s not the only reason,” Reign huffed. She tried to push herself up, but she groaned and plopped down again.

“Would you like me to carry you to bed?” Kara offered, scooping Reign up after Reign nodded.

Kara chuckled when she caught Lena following them with her eyes. “I can come back to carry you, too.”

“By all means, go for it.”

Once Kara had carried Reign, and Lena to their bed and crawled under the covers, they bid each other good night with a kiss on each other’s forehead, which was something she could accept. They slowly drifted off to sleep, cuddling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s going to be okay. Breathe, Reign.”

That was a lot easier said than done. Reign winced when she felt another contraction. Her water broke a while ago, and Lena promised a doctor was on the way while Kara filled up a kid’s pool with water. She wasn’t going to the hospital because technically she didn’t even exist, and she preferred giving birth in an environment she trusted.

“It’s too early,” Reign groaned, holding a hand to her stomach. “You said I wasn’t due for another two weeks.”

“Your girls must be impatient and eager to meet you,” Lena replied with a smile. “It’s okay, Reign. Sometimes babies are born a little early or a little late, it’s nothing to worry about.”

It was Friday night, and they all woke up after Reign felt her water break. She felt anxious some random stranger was going to help her deliver the girls, but Lena and Kara both assured her it was going to be okay. Lena explained she hired someone to help without mentioning Reign’s identity discreetly. Meanwhile, they kept Chewie locked up in his jungle room so he couldn’t get in the way.

“You should get in the water,” Kara said to Reign, holding out a hand. “Everything will be okay. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Reign pressed the palm of her hand against Kara’s, knowing she could trust her.

“Towels,” Lena murmured, pacing around to get some.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Kara let in the doctor who introduced herself as Doctor Isley. She looked like she was somewhere in her early thirties, and had long red locks.

“I apologize for my tardiness,” Doctor Isley said with a pearly-white smile. “Getting here from Gotham took me a while.”

Reign saw an alarmed look crossing Kara’s face, which was far from comforting, but Lena appeared calm. She figured Kara was concerned about the reputation Gotham had, though not all people living there were evil.

“My wife and I have been looking into relocating,” Doctor Isley sighed, taking off her coat. “We want a child-friendly environment for our daughter.”

“That’s understandable,” Lena replied, holding out her hand for the doctor’s coat, hanging it up by the door. “How old is your daughter? What’s her name? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“I don’t mind at all, doll,” Doctor Isley said with a sweet smile. “Her name is Lilith. I gave birth to her a few months ago,” she answered while she walked over to the kiddie pool. “How are you feeling?”

Reign felt nervous and slightly scared. “Fine,” she muttered, squeezing Kara’s hand when she had another contraction.

Reign kept squeezing Kara’s hand while she was told to push. Beads of sweat coated her skin. She didn’t want to hold Lena’s hand out of fear she would crush it in her grip. Kara could take it, but Lena couldn’t.

“You can do this,” Kara said, running her thumb over the back of Reign’s hand. “Keep pushing, cupcake.”

Reign’s heart sped up. First, Lena called her darling once, and now Kara called her cupcake. She knew Kara was avoiding saying her name, but still. It made her feel loved, and she never thought she would like to be addressed by anything else other than her name, but she knew now she did. She wanted more terms of endearment, more soft tokens of love. It was sweet.

Reign lost her train of thoughts when she pushed while the doctor told her she could see her first child's head.

“Congratulations, your first child is a girl,” the doctor said to Reign as if she didn’t know that already.

Reign wanted to hold her daughter, but she still needed to give birth to her second daughter. “Raven,” she whispered, bathing in sweat, feeling as if all of her energy was being drained. “Her name is Raven.”

“Like the bird?” Lena asked Reign, smiling while she dabbed a wet washcloth at Reign’s forehead.

Doctor Isley wrapped Raven into a towel and handed her to Kara, who stared down at the baby girl.

Kara smiled. “She has your eyes,” she told Reign, smile brightening as she looked up at Reign.

Reign tried to get her breathing right to give birth to her second daughter. It was exhausting and painful, and it gave her a newfound respect for Sam who was so strong for having gone through this when she was a teenager.

The doctor’s voice was a blur while Reign pushed. Unlike her first daughter, her second one didn’t cry. She gasped when the doctor slapped her daughter until she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“You’re hurting her!” Reign said through gritted teeth while she tried to get out of the water.

“No, no,” Lena interrupted, putting her hands on Reign’s shoulders. “Your daughter needed to breathe.”

“The first time giving birth can be scary when you don’t know what to expect,” the doctor said to Reign with a kind smile. “What’s her name?”

“Riley,” Reign answered, holding out her arms. “I want to hold my girls. Please.”

Kara blinked. Once, twice. “Riley,” she whispered, slowly working her jaw before she snapped out of it, and handed Raven to Reign.

Reign didn’t breathe easy until she had both of her daughters in her arms. “My angels,” she cried, kissing Raven’s forehead, and then Riley’s. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she repeated over and over again, holding them close, careful not to hurt them because they looked so fragile it broke and mended her heart at the same time.

Doctor Isley walked over to the sink in the kitchen. “What’s their last name?” she called out, turning on the faucet, rinsing her hands.

Reign’s eyes flit between Kara and Lena, looking at them for an answer. She didn’t have a last name, and she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to make one up.

“You can use one of ours,” Kara offered, keeping her voice down, sharing a nod with Lena.

“Luthor,” Reign replied immediately without missing a beat, causing Lena to gasp. “And Zor-El.”

“Umm… okay, but…,” Kara whispered, chewing her lip. “Zor-El in secret, and Luthor officially on paper, then?” she suggested, glancing at Lena.

Reign looked at Lena, too, wondering if she should have asked first if it was okay to choose Luthor. It was clear to her Lena didn’t expect her to, and Lena probably assumed she was going to settle for Danvers, which wasn’t even Kara’s real last name.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Lena nodded, clearing her throat as the doctor returned.

“Raven and Riley Luthor,” Reign told the doctor.

“Lu...,” the doctor trailed off, eyeing Lena for a moment before she forced a smile onto her face. “Congratulations to both of you.”

Lena opened her mouth and lifted her right hand as if to correct the doctor, but then she closed her mouth and dropped her hand.

“Thank you,” Reign mumbled to the doctor, somewhat wary of the woman who hurt Riley to make her cry.

Lena went to fetch the doctor’s coat. “Thank you for coming here in the middle of the night, Pam.”

“You’re welcome, doll. Take good care of those special, little gems.”

Reign got out of the water with Kara and Lena’s help after the doctor left, but she didn’t let go of her daughters. It brought tears to her eyes how in four years from now, some evil monster was going to try and kill one of her angels. She wasn’t going to let that happen. Nothing or nobody would ever harm her precious children, not on her watch.

“I have a gift for them,” Lena announced with a smile. “It’s something small I came across recently. I’ll be right back,” she explained while she rushed off toward the guestroom.

“Great minds think alike,” Kara mused. “I have a gift, too. But it’s for you.”

Kara used her speed, appearing at Reign’s side in the blink of an eye. She opened up a small jewelry box, revealing a locket. “You can put pictures of the twins in it and wear it if you want to,” she explained, putting it down on the table considering Reign had her hands full.

Reign cried some more. “Thank you, Kara,” she said sincerely, planning to do just that, and never to take it off. She smiled as Kara fumbled with the necklace around her neck, knowing Kara got it from her mother.

Lena returned with two, black, stuffed animals in the shape of bunnies. “It’s your favorite color,” she uttered as she showed them to Reign. “I bought one for Raven, and one for Riley.”

“It’s perfect,” Reign choked out while tears slid down her cheeks. “Both of your gifts are perfect.”

“We should get all three of you cleaned up,” Kara suggested, holding her arms out. “I can help.”

Reign shook her head. She wasn’t ready to let her girls go now that she finally got to hold them. They both had her eyes and her hair. Their skin was a bit tanned, like hers. “They’re so tiny,” she whispered, admiring their teeny tiny fingers and toes, and their cute little noses.

“I won’t let anything ever hurt you,” Reign promised her daughters. “I’m going to love you for the rest of my life, and I’ll do my best to be a good mother. Nothing in the universe matters more to me than you two. I’ll always put both of you first. When you cry, I will hold you and dry your tears. When you’re scared, I’ll hold your hand so you know you’ll always have someone to protect you. If you fall, I will help you up, and encourage you to keep going. When you feel like you’re too old for me to hold your hand, know I’ll always hold you in my heart.”

Lena dabbed a tissue at her eyes and handed another to Kara, who cried, too.

Seeing the two women she wanted to spend the rest of her life with tearing up made Reign cry all over again.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Lena rocked one of the twins in her arms. The kitchen smelled of the pancakes Kara was making, which she claimed was a treat for Reign, though she had a feeling it was also a treat for Kara. She swore those two were going to give her diabetes someday with all of their sugary sweetness.

“Hey there, baby girl,” Lena whispered, gazing into the curious hazel eyes. “I don’t know if you’re Riley or Raven,” she admitted, ashamed while she lowered the baby girl onto the changing pad so she could dress her.

Reign stood next to Lena, dressing the other twin on the second changing pad. “That’s Riley,” she informed Lena, holding a hand to Raven’s stomach while she shifted her attention toward Riley. “She has a star-shaped birthmark,” she explained, grasping Riley’s chubby, little left arm to show her birthmark to Lena.

“Oh,” Lena replied, noticing it now. She glanced at Raven, who didn’t have a birthmark on her wrist. “Other than that, they look identical to me though.”

“Maybe that’s because they are,” Reign commented dryly, smiling when Lena huffed.

Lena grasped a fresh diaper. She grabbed Riley’s legs and lifted her bum. “How are you so good at this?” she asked Reign, seeing how she put on Raven’s diaper as if she had done it a hundred times before.

Lena recalled how the first time, a week ago, Kara offered to teach both of them how to change a diaper, considering Kara used to change Kal-El’s diapers, but Reign surprised them by knowing exactly what to do, leaving her the only one who had to learn how.

Reign was silent for a moment. She grasped Raven’s black onesie, which had the words _‘mama’s mini-me’_ written on them. “Sam’s memories,” she answered finally. “I remember as if it’s my own memory, but I know it’s not.”

“Well, I’m glad at least you and Kara know what you’re doing,” Lena stated, hoping to lighten the mood, knowing Reign felt bad for how much she took from Sam.

Kara flipped a pancake by tossing it up, smiling when she caught it. “Rao, I can’t wait for tomorrow,” she said with a bright smile while she glanced briefly at the twins.

Lena never saw Kara enjoy Mondays so much before, but she knew the reason why Kara looked forward to tomorrow was because they had a system. One of them always helped Reign in the morning to bathe the twins and dress them. It was Kara’s turn tomorrow.

“My little monsters,” Reign said with a fond smile, eyes flitting between her daughters.

Lena thought of calling them little monsters before, in an affectionate way, of course, but she didn’t because she was worried Reign might take offense. “The cutest monsters ever,” she added carefully, glancing at Reign, relieved when Reign didn’t wrinkle her nose or grimaced.

Lena wriggled Riley’s tiny feet into socks, which, not surprisingly, were black. The majority of the clothes they bought for the twins were all black, thanks to Reign.

Riley started crying when Chewie roared.

“Aw, no, come here, sweetheart,” Lena said, lifting Riley into her arms, cradling her to her chest. “Chewie startled you, hm?”

Lena’s hands wound up empty when Reign took Riley over from her, leaving her to tend to Raven, who blinked up at the ceiling.

Reign whispered in Kryptonese while she caressed Riley’s back, rocking her until her tears subsided.

“Breakfast is ready,” Kara announced. “You can get started. I’ll give Chewie some food first.”

Lena didn’t want this Sunday to end. Leaving her loft was difficult because she would rather stay here to help with the girls instead of going to work, but her companies didn’t run themselves. She did give Kara more free days, although Reign mentioned it wasn’t necessary.

Halfway through breakfast, Reign had to take a break to feed her twins again.

Lena tried not to stare too much, but there was something uniquely beautiful about the way Reign took care of her children. Six months ago, she thought Reign was an enemy, but by now she fully believed Reign was a good person, and the feelings she developed for her were getting stronger.

Lena wouldn’t call it love yet, though she could see herself falling in love with Reign. It scared her how fast Reign managed to wrap herself around her heart. One day, she could be dating both Reign and Kara unless Kara decided the three of them being together wasn’t what she wanted.

Lena had no idea what she would do if they couldn’t give it a try. She didn’t want to end up in a situation where she would have to choose between Reign and Kara. As she looked at Reign feeding her twins, and at Kara stuffing her face with pancakes, she decided if she couldn’t try her hand at a relationship with both of them, she would settle for neither.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chewie slept stretched out on the carpet under the coffee table. He was getting too big to sleep there, but that didn’t stop him from crawling underneath it, despite bumping his head into the piece of furniture. One of the shoes Lena bought for him to ruin was clutched between his paws.

Reign looked at the sleepyhead with a fond smile. Meanwhile, she thought about her daughters, who were asleep as well. Her baby girls needed a lot of rest, although it never lasted long because they got hungry a lot. She sat on the couch, relaxing after she spent the past half hour pumping some of her milk, all because Kara and Lena said they could help to feed the twins at night.

Reign didn’t mind she didn’t catch much sleep at night. As soon as she heard her daughters stir or cry, she was up, and in their room to check on them. She appreciated Kara and Lena were around to help, but even if they got up to feed Riley and Raven, she still woke up as well.

A thud on the balcony, followed closely by a second one, drew Reign’s attention. Within a second, she was near the glass door, sliding it open. Her granddaughter didn’t come alone this time, and she figured this would happen someday.

“Saturn Girl,” Reign said, looking down at the way Ryene entwined her fingers with Imra’s.

“Reign,” Imra responded, smile a bit tight.

“You’re dating my granddaughter.”

“Nana…,” Ryene interrupted. “Please be nice, both of you.”

“I was hoping you, and I could have a fresh start,” Imra said to Reign. “Your granddaughter means a lot to me.”

Reign turned around for a second when she heard her twins woke up from their nap. They didn’t fuss yet, but they stirred. She could sense Imra was kind, genuine, and had good intentions with Ryene.

Ryene pressed a kiss to Imra’s cheek. “Don’t worry, baby,” she whispered in her ear, smiling faintly at Reign with a pleading look in her eyes.

“I’m not worried, love.”

“Are you two going to keep standing there?” Reign commented, wrinkling her nose as she observed them. She knew she had a granddaughter, who was dating the ex-wife of the father of the piece of garbage who was going to time travel to murder one of her daughters, but seeing them together made it more real somehow, and less easy to process.

“Or are you going to realize I won’t bite because I already ate, and come inside?” Reign added with a cheeky smile.

“My girlfriend does look like a snack, doesn’t she?” Ryene replied, laughing when Reign made a face.

Reign didn’t want to dignify that with a reaction. If someday, Ryene ended up marrying Imra, then Imra was bound to be her granddaughter, too.

Imra smiled. “I take it this is as awkward for you as it is for me,” she said to Reign while she entered the loft with Ryene.

“That’s quite the understatement, Saturn Girl. Good luck informing Kara one day you’re dating her granddaughter.”

With a smirk, Reign sauntered toward her twins’ bedroom. Thanks to Ryene, she knew a future with Kara and Lena awaited her unless something unexpectedly went horribly wrong. She was curious how Kara would react to their granddaughter dating Imra.

Reign lifted her baby girls into her arms, cradling them close to her chest. It was incredible how deep a mother’s love ran for her children, which made her feel even guiltier she tried going after Ruby once. She had to break Sam so she could take full control of her body. If she could go back in time, she would have defied her makers. Sam and Ruby both lived, and for that she was glad.

Reign walked back to the living room. Her heart ached a little when she let Ryene hold Raven. It was difficult each time she allowed someone to take over one of her girls because deep down, she wanted to hold both of them and never let go.

“I feel connected to them,” Reign whispered, amazed by how strong the bond was, even more powerful than the one she felt with her granddaughter.

“My aunt and my mother look so cute right now,” Ryene commented with a chuckle. “I feel the connection, too,” she sighed, smiling while she held Raven. “Someday, I’m going to tell my mother I held her while she was a baby.”

“Raven is your mother,” Reign realized, then. “Which makes Riley…” She wanted to say aunt, but all she could think about was how some man from the future was going to come here four years from now to kill Riley.

“We won’t let that happen, Reign,” Imra spoke up, caressing Raven’s cheek. “I can’t believe this is how I meet your mother for the first time,” she said to Ryene, sharing a smile with her.

A tear slid down Reign’s cheek. She kissed the top of Riley’s head, and she knew in her heart she wasn’t going to let anything happen to her daughters. If anyone wanted to do as much as lift a finger at her children, they had to kill her first because she would die before she would let her angels suffer for even a second.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Ryene announced.

Reign knew her granddaughter mentioned before The Legion would leave soon, but she thought she would have more time. “Can you stay a while longer?” she questioned, hoping to get to know her granddaughter better, though she knew this wasn’t even supposed to happen.

Ryene shook her head. “I’m sorry, nana. We have to go back,” she said with a sigh. “I’ll be back in four years. To you, it will be that long. I won’t look much older. We’re traveling back to the future first, to see if anything changed in our absence, and then we’ll come back when my mother and my aunt are four years old.”

Reign nodded because she understood. She knew her request was too much. They had to go back. She hoped nothing drastic changed in the future, not in a negative way at least.

Imra slowly stretched out a hand and touched Reign’s arm. “You blame yourself for the past. Guilt gnaws at you. There is sorrow inside of you, regret… pain,” she whispered, searching Reign’s eyes.

Reign moved her arm, so Imra’s hand no longer rested on top of it, not needing some empath to read her emotions. It gave her a better understanding of how invasive it could be when she did it to others when she read them like a book. Since she was no longer pregnant, her powers were getting stronger, restoring back to their full capacity.

Reign tilted her head as she observed Imra. There was no fear, but Imra wasn’t subtle with how often she glanced at the door and at the balcony. Imra appeared to understand she was no match for her, though she had no intention of intimidating the legionnaire.

“Your loss is no more,” Reign noted, sensing it was gone. It used to surround Imra like an overwhelming amount of perfume, and now there was no trace of that pain.

Imra shook her head. “My sister lived because-”

“Mine died,” Reign whispered. Pestilence’s death saved the lives of countless people in the future. She knew her sister was the primary target when The Legion came to earth two years ago.

“I’m sorry. I know how much it hurts to lose a sibling.”

Reign doubted Imra knew because Imra wasn’t as connected to her sister as she was to both of hers. She felt their lives slip away into nothing, but the sentiment was appreciated, and she knew Imra meant well.

“What are your intentions with my granddaughter?”

Imra smiled. “I want to make her happy.”

“Hmm,” Reign hummed, narrowing her eyes. “Will you marry-”

“Nana,” Ryene cut in with a gasp.

“Hush, don’t interrupt your elders,” Reign told Ryene with a smile.

“I can see who Ry gets her cheeky side from,” Imra commented with a chuckle.

“So, Saturn Girl,” Reign continued, adjusting Riley in her arms. “Where do you see yourself five years from now?”

“By Ryene’s side.”

“Would you catch a bullet for her?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Imra answered, nodding her head.

“Good girl.”

“Nana,” Ryene gasped. “I can’t believe you just…Gods, this is too weird,” she muttered.

Reign was surprised hearing her granddaughter appeared to believe in the gods. She wondered if Ryene always had or if she took it over from Imra. Lena always said god, and Kara spoke of Rao while she never mentioned any.

“It’s okay, love,” Imra assured Ryene with a smile. “May I hold one of the girls?” she asked Reign, eyes flitting between Raven and Riley. “I adore children.”

Reign slowly handed Riley over to Imra, making sure she held her correctly, supporting her daughter’s head. She looked at the matching smiles on Imra and Ryene’s face while they had her twins in their arms.

“You have my blessing for this marriage,” Reign said, placing a hand on Imra’s arm.

“We’ve only been dating for two months, nana,” Ryene pointed out. “Stop looking at us as if you expect us to come back in four years with great-grandchildren for you.”

“One will do, though I’m not opposed to multiple. Do you know how to create a Genesis chamber, or shall I write it down?”

“You barely gave birth to my mother, and now you’re talking about me providing a great-grandchild for you. Why are you like this, nana? I thought Granny had it bad when she kept knitting socks and other clothes for my brother. And for the record, when I marry Imra, I won’t invite you to our wedding because you’ll probably embarrass me anyway.”

“That I might,” Reign admitted. “But I know you’ll invite me because you love me, and I love you.”

“Of course, nana.”

“You said when…,” Imra whispered, eyes glossy. “When not if.”

Ryene gulped. “Yes, baby, about that…I know you’re the one for me, but no worries, I don’t plan to rush anything because I’d wait a lifetime for you. And if you decide you don’t want to get married, that’s okay, too. All I want is to be by your side, in any way you’ll have me.”  

“Hormones,” Reign mumbled when tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The twins were soundly asleep. Chewie was on the floor, near their crib. Kara smiled at the cute Supergirl pajamas Raven and Riley had on. Lena bought them, and Reign was on board with letting her daughters wear them.

Raven and Riley’s black bunnies were on their sides. Their pacifiers had the words _‘mute button’_ written on them. Riley slept with her hands placed next to her head, showing off a hint of the star-shaped birthmark on her left wrist which wasn’t covered by her sleeve.

Raven slept with her left hand next to her head, and the back of her right hand on Riley’s stomach. It looked as if she wanted to protect her little sister. Kara thought it was the cutest thing ever, so she snapped a quick picture before tiptoeing out of their bedroom.

Kara wandered into the bedroom she shared with Lena and Reign. She noticed they kept the middle of the bed free for her, which made her smile because she loved sleeping in the middle, they all did. When they both smiled back at her, it tugged at her heartstrings. She couldn’t imagine a night where she didn’t share a bed with them.

Kara got used to having Reign and Lena close, and that made her realize she held herself back for nothing. Lena and Reign wanted the three of them to be together, and if she was honest, so did she. She wanted to go to sleep with them every night and wake up next to them in the morning.

“They’re out like a light,” Kara whispered as she crawled under the covers.

“My little sleepyheads,” Reign sighed with a smile on her lips.

“I hope they don’t wake up too soon,” Lena commented. “We could all use some sleep.”

“I’m ready,” Kara said, looking to her right at Reign and to her left at Lena.

“Ready,” Lena repeated. “For the three of us to date, is that what you’re talking about?”

“It is,” Kara confirmed.

“Are you sure?”

Kara wasn’t surprised Lena sounded hesitant. A few weeks ago, they talked, and she asked for time. “I’m sure,” she answered, having spent enough time with her mind going into overdrive. “I want to give us a chance.”

Reign caressed Kara’s cheek with the back of her index finger. “Are you sure you’re sure?”

Kara smiled, finding it sweet Reign and Lena both checked. She leaned closer to Reign and glanced down at her lips. “Yes,” she whispered, initiating a kiss with Reign for the first time.

Kara felt Reign nip at her lower lip. She opened her mouth a little, slowly teasing Reign’s lips apart with her tongue. While their kiss deepened, she thumbed at Reign’s cheek.

Reign buried her hands in Kara’s hair, tongue exploring every crevice of Kara’s mouth. Next to them, Lena gasped as her pulse quickened.

At some point, Kara heard Lena moan faintly, which made her moan, too. Her moan was swallowed by Reign, who literally took her breath away. She was never in a position where she was the first to pull away to breathe until now.

“Oh… Rao,” Kara whispered, dazed and breathless. She held up a finger to ask them to wait, smiling lazily when Lena chuckled. Once she caught her breath, she turned toward Lena and captured her lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

Lena’s mouth was as soft as Reign’s, but her tongue moved in a slow, passionate rhythm. She pressed the palm of her hand against Kara’s chest, detaching their lips. “Human,” she reminded Kara, voice a little breathy.

When Lena and Reign leaned over Kara to kiss each other, Kara found herself breathless for the second time. Her heart beat faster as she watched them lick into each other’s mouth. It didn’t bother her seeing them kiss, watching them share such an intimate moment. Her cheeks warmed when she realized it turned her on how Lena and Reign kissed each other. Holy, Rao.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Kiss me I’m Irish,” Kara read, smiling at Lena’s shirt. “I sure will,” she hummed, fisting Lena’s shirt, pulling her into her.

Lena smiled into the kiss, though she kept it brief. When Kara turned around to go sit at the table, she padded over to the couch where Reign was in the middle of feeding the twins. “Quick kiss?”

Reign tore her eyes away from her daughters and lifted her head, meeting Lena’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Are you leaving for work already?” she asked, glancing at the table, at Lena’s untouched breakfast.

“Not yet, you won’t get rid of me that easily,” Lena answered with a smile, stealing another quick kiss. “I want to have breakfast with my darlings first.”

“Do you want some toast, Lena?” Kara questioned as she slid two pieces of bread into the toaster. “I’m making some, and I know you don’t always want something with lots of sugar, even though I got us delicious sticky buns.”

Lena had enough sweetness in her life to last her a lifetime. “Yes, I’ll have some. Coffee, too. Please?”

“I’m on it,” Kara replied, speeding through the kitchen.

Lena felt like someone needed to pinch her because last night felt surreal. She couldn’t believe she got to walk up to either Reign or Kara, and kiss them, just like that. They spent half of the night talking, and tending to Raven and Riley who kept waking up every hour. She didn’t get much sleep, but it was okay, considering she felt as if she was on cloud nine.

Lena agreed with Kara and Reign to keep what they had private for now and to keep it out of the public eye. The latter was because of her last name and how the media would be all over it if they found out she dated two women at once, but it was also for Reign’s sake. Neither one of them needed the media circus.

They established kissing each other was fine, as long as it happened indoors. Lena didn’t mind if Kara and Reign kissed more after she went to work, and Reign expressed she was okay with it if Kara visited Lena during the day, and kissed her. Their communication was better than it used to be in the past, which was necessary if they wanted to make this work.

“Here you go,” Kara said, holding out a steaming cup of coffee to Lena. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thank you, darling,” Lena replied, accepting the cup, blowing over it before she took a sip. She watched Reign as she stood up from the couch, holding the twins in her arms. Her eyes automatically dropped to Reign’s stomach, which looked as flat as it used to be before she was pregnant.

“I’m jealous of your Kryptonian genes,” Lena commented with a sigh.

Reign smiled and walked past Lena while she said, “I’m fond of your curves. You’re a foxy human.”

“Foxy,” Lena repeated with a smile. “Flattering, but I’m still jealous.”

“Can I hold one of the twins?” Kara asked Reign, batting her eyelashes. “Pretty please? I’m leaving in half an hour.”

Lena put her cup of coffee onto the table. “I’d like to hold one of them, too,” she chimed in, pulling back a chair. “I’m leaving soon.”

“It would give you a chance to eat,” Kara added.

“Five minutes,” Reign caved in with a grumble, handing Raven to Lena, and Riley to Kara.

Lena held Raven carefully, disarmed by the little twinkle in her hazel eyes. She smiled when Kara started singing Twinkle, Twinkle, little star to Riley, and she had a feeling that was going to stick. Raven didn’t stir or fuss, all she did was blinking her big, curious eyes up at Lena.

Lena knew dating two women while children were involved was a big step, yet she didn’t feel as if she was in over her head. Everything about this felt right, and she was lucky to have something this beautiful in her life. In the past, she was convinced nobody would touch a Luthor with a ten-foot-pole, and now she had Reign and Kara, who were attracted to her, and cuddled with her every night.

Lena smiled at the thought of the field day her mother dearest would have if she knew she dated two aliens, more so if she knew those aliens were Reign and Supergirl, but she didn’t care about what her mother thought, and since she was in prison it didn’t matter. Lena didn’t have a family to take Kara and Reign home to meet because her family was right here with her.

Reign filled her plate with as much food as she could fit on it, and while Lena watched her eat, Lena knew she didn’t have a family other than the one right here either. They all suffered loss, each in their own way. Reign lost her sisters. Kara lost her home, her aunt, and more. Raven and Riley lost their father without ever meeting him. Lena lost her biological mother, her father, and in a sense, she also lost her brother when he lost his mind.

Reign paused mid-bite. She made eye-contact with Lena, wrinkling her nose. “Are you okay?”

Kara abruptly stopped singing lullabies in favor of looking up at Lena, a silent question written in her eyes.

“Yes, I got distracted, that’s all,” Lena answered, shifting her attention back to Raven, who continued to stare at her. “God, I wish I could sneak you to work with me. You’d help me survive all of the boring meetings which await me.”

Reign grabbed a piece of bacon and threw it at Chewie when she appeared to think Lena didn’t notice. Chewie was so happy with the food and the attention; he jumped onto Reign’s lap and tried to make his way onto the table.

“If Chewie breaks a plate, you’re sleeping in the guest room tonight,” Lena warned Reign with a teasing smile, though in truth Chewie could ruin every plate she had, and she still wouldn’t get it over her heart to kick Reign out of her bedroom for as much as a single night.

Lena’s smile shifted into something much fonder when Raven drooled. “Can you hand me a napkin?” she asked Reign, not wanting to jostle Raven too much.

It was a special feeling knowing the twins had her last name, though it was all handled discreetly to avoid invasive headlines. Lena would have preferred it if Reign had chosen Danvers as their last name, but she wasn’t against Reign’s decision. It took her by surprise more than anything else, especially with how quickly Reign said Luthor, how she didn’t spend a second thinking it through.

“Here you go, waffles,” Reign said while she tucked a napkin between Lena’s fingertips.

Lena chuckled before she composed herself. “Thank you, darling,” she replied, heart soaring at the way Reign’s eyes lit up, taking a mental picture of how happy Reign looked when she uttered a term of endearment.

“I think I’ll need a napkin, too,” Kara sighed, smiling softly. “It’s like they drool in sync.”

Reign leaned over the table, tissue in hand. “Here you go, potsticker.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the way Kara let out a tiny squeal, which melted her heart into a puddle. God, she was going to fall madly in love with Reign and Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara squeezed Winn and Brainy into a hug, careful not to crush them. It was one of those moments where she wished she could hug her friends without having to hold back on her strength. The Legion was leaving today, and while she knew they stayed for several weeks, more than she had hoped for, it was difficult to watch them go.

“You guys should visit more,” Kara sighed, freeing Brainy from the embrace, holding on to Winn a while longer.

“If we ever take a vacation, I’ll suggest coming here,” Winn assured Kara with a smile on his face.

Winn was like a brother to Kara, and she was happy for him he joined The Legion which was a dream come true for him, but sometimes she wished they didn’t live in different times.

“We need to get our ship ready,” Brainy said, gaining Winn’s attention.

Kara smiled as they walked away as if they were going to the candy store. Rao, she wished she was going to one. Some gummy bears would be great. Thinking of sweets made her think about Reign and Lena. The fact they all kissed each other last night made her heart race and filled her stomach with butterflies. She felt giddy and had the sudden urge to go scream somewhere how breathtaking it was to kiss Reign and Lena.

“You’re glowing,” Imra noted, smiling as she hugged Kara.

“Mhmm, I had an excellent morning,” Kara replied, beaming while she thought back to last night, and how she woke up with a smile on her face.

Imra took a step back. “Did you figure out your problem?”

“Yes, it’s all solved,” Kara answered, relieved she no longer struggled with what to do. “I’m going to miss you, Imra. Taking showers with you was great,” she said, eyes widening when Ryene shot them a look. “It’s not what you think! Oh, Rao, no, no… I didn’t mean it like _that_!”

Ryene smirked. “Like what, Supergirl?” she asked, stalking toward them, placing a hand on the small of Imra’s back. “Are you saying you didn’t rope my girlfriend into singing Pocket full of Sunshine without me?”

Kara deflated and smiled, relieved Ryene was only teasing. “I might have done that once or twice.”

“It’s a nice song to sing under the shower,” Ryene hummed. “You have a lovely taste in music.”

“You’re basing that off of one song?”

“The best song,” Ryene corrected, pecking Imra’s cheek. “And I happen to know you also sang Titanium.”

Kara groaned, assuming Imra told Ryene everything, how she dropped the bottle of shampoo. Well, not their private conversation, but she bet Imra told Ryene everything else there was to say. “You should watch Easy A with Imra. You can’t sing Pocket full of Sunshine without watching that movie.”

“I’m on it,” Ryene promised with a smile and a wink.

Kara found it surprisingly easy to get along with Ryene. She had a feeling Imra was in good hands. “Ooooh, you should also watch Imagine Me & You because-”

“Happy together,” Ryene filled in, chuckling when Kara squealed.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara laughed. “I got excited for a moment there. You know a lot of movies for someone who is from the future. They’re easily a thousand years old for you.”

“I didn’t always live that far into the future,” Ryene revealed. “I am from the future, but-”

“Let’s get this show on the road, people!” Winn called out. “Oh…,” he said, making a face when he saw Imra, Ryene, and Kara standing together. “Did I interrupt something?”

“We should get going,” Imra sighed, grasping Ryene’s hand. “Are you ready, love?”

Ryene lifted Imra’s hand to her mouth and brushed a kiss to her knuckles. “Give me one more minute, baby,” she whispered, letting go of Imra’s hand.

Seeing Ryene’s hazel eyes up close reminded Kara of Reign’s eyes, but some people had similar looking eyes because there were only so many colors, really. They also made her think of Raven and Riley’s. Her eyebrows creased together when Ryene wrinkled her nose, just the way Reign did.

Kara still had no clue why The Legion was here, though according to what she learned the day they arrived, they went too far back in time. She was going to see them again in four years unless they chose not to come back, but why was a mystery. It made her remember how the first time The Legion came to earth, they didn’t immediately explain why either.

Ryene clenched and unclenched her fingers, a hesitant smile on her face. “Would it be okay if I steal one last hug before I go?”

“I love hugs,” Kara beamed, opening her arms. “Bring it in, Inferno.”

Ryene squeezed tight before she let go, and when she did, she sighed. Something about her features betrayed she didn’t want to leave yet.

“Wait!” Kara called out after Imra, jogging up to her ship. “I want to know why you traveled through time.”

“I’ll tell you when we return. The reason why might not be relevant anymore. We’ll see each other again, Kara.”

With an audible sigh, Kara let it go, hoping it wasn’t another end of the world situation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie sat next to Reign, smiling at the twins. “My baby,” she cooed, making grabby hands at Riley.

“Riley and Raven are very tiny,” Reign told Jamie, wondering how she could explain to a toddler she couldn’t hold her twins because she was too young.

Jamie pouted until she spotted Chewie. “Meow!” she squealed, clapping her hands together.

Riley wailed, followed immediately by Raven.

“Baby sad,” Jamie whispered, corners of her lips curling down.

Reign got up from the couch and paced around, rocking her twins in her arms, humming a lullaby to them until they calmed down. Loud sounds were quite startling at times. She held them close, listening as their heartbeats slowly steadied.

“We brought some clothes for the twins,” Alex said, rummaging through a bag.

“Just onesies and socks,” Maggie added.

“Oh by the way,” Alex spoke up as she put the clothes on the table. “We still have all of Jamie’s old things, so you’re welcome to check sometime if there’s anything you’d like to have. She has outgrown a lot.”

Reign doubted that would be necessary when Lena couldn’t be stopped from buying more clothes than her girls could possibly wear, but it was a kind offer. “You don’t want more children?” she questioned, surprised because the desire to be a mother was strong in Alex, and she pegged her as the type of person to have more than one child.

“Mags and I aren’t sure yet,” Alex answered, sharing a glance with Maggie. She reached out for her wife’s hand, entwining their fingers atop her lap. “We did decide if we ever adopt again, we’d adopt a boy.”

Maggie hummed, nodding her head in agreement. “You can never really tell how a kid’s going to grow up and what they’re going to like, but it would be nice if we had a child who we could teach how to ride a motorcycle someday maybe. For all we know, Jamie grows up wanting a motorcycle, and joining some kind of sports club, while if we adopt a son, he might grow up playing with dolls.”

“Plus it would be nice to have a daughter and a son,” Alex mentioned. “In general, a sibling for Jamie is something we’re considering.”

“Meow,” Jamie cooed, giggling when Chewie jumped onto the couch next to her.

Alex grimaced when Jamie buried her face in his fur.

“Chewie won’t hurt her,” Reign assured Alex. “He only bites me, and Kara, when he plays.”

Reign sat down on the couch, smiling at how Alex and Maggie looked at each other as if they were still engaged. She knew they were bound to be Raven and Riley’s aunts, but they didn’t know that yet, and she couldn’t tell them.

Maggie pressed a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips, smiling when Alex chased after hers.

Alex stopped when she caught Reign eyeing them, clearing her throat. “Have you ever thought about mommy classes?”

Reign wrinkled her nose. “Mommy classes?”

“I used to go to mommy classes with Maggie when Jamie was younger,” Alex answered, nodding. “It’s a group of mothers, who go there to share experiences, tips; things like that. It’s a good place because they accept everyone. Whether you’re gay, alien, and so forth, everyone is welcome. I could write down the address for you if you want.”

Reign wasn’t sure what to think about mommy classes. It sounded like a school to teach her how to parent, which she found mildly offensive. She didn’t need anyone to tell her how to take care of her daughters.

“You could check it out sometime, and if it’s not your thing, you can leave,” Maggie suggested. “It might do you and your girls good not to be cooked up inside all of the time.”

“You can write down the address,” Reign relented. “I’ll sleep on it.”

“Can I hold one of the twins?” Alex asked, smiling at the baby girls in Reign’s arms.

“I don’t know about that, director,” Reign replied with a soft sigh. “Maybe you’d have to kill me first,” she teased, thinking back to how Alex once told her she could only hold Jamie over her dead body.

Alex raised a brow, a smile played on her lips. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Ouch,” Reign chuckled. “You can hold one of them for five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” Alex mumbled, huffing. “How about ten?”

“The clock is ticking.”

Alex lifted Riley into her arms, supporting her head. “Hey, sweetheart,” she cooed with a smile that reached her eyes, caressing Riley’s cheek.

Reign felt her eyes fill with tears she tried not to spill. Seeing Alex holding Riley reminded her of what Ryene said, how in four years, a man named Zorax was going to kill Alex and Riley. She averted her gaze when Maggie stared at her.

“Do you reckon they have powers?”

Reign snapped her head back so fast she almost gave herself a whiplash, narrowing her eyes at Maggie’s question. “My children will not be test subjects,” she all but hissed, lifting Riley out of Alex’s arms.

“Whoa, Reign, breathe,” Maggie replied, holding up her hands. “Nobody said anything about tests, okay? I was wondering if they have powers or not, that’s all.”

Reign never noticed any sign her twins had powers, but they were only babies. She wasn’t sure if they would develop abilities or if it skipped a generation, considering Ryene had powers, though her granddaughter’s father was Infernian.

“I told you I won’t harm you, and I meant it,” Reign said to Alex, having made a promise. “But if the DEO ever touches my children, I will burn it down to the ground.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you making a threat because I know you’re only being defensive right now because you’re trying to protect your children.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

Kara stirred, and when she rolled onto her left side, not feeling a body pressed against hers, she opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night, and aside from her, the bed was vacant. Yawning, she got up and wriggled her feet into fuzzy slippers.

They were black, thanks to Reign who picked them out, and they had whiskers on them because they were supposed to resemble a cat. She saw the matching slippers Reign and Lena had were no longer next to their bed. Rao, she couldn’t believe she didn’t hear them waking up, didn’t feel them leaving her sides.

With a pout, Kara silently tiptoed out of the bedroom, ready to tell them it was rude they didn’t rouse her from her slumber. She missed their bodies pressed up against hers. When she entered the living room, she saw them sitting on the couch with the twins in their arms.

“Shhh,” Reign whispered before Kara reached the couch, which had Lena turn her head to look. “They’re falling asleep.”

Kara let out an inaudible sigh as she moved to sit next to Lena. “You didn’t wake me.”

“You were peacefully asleep, darling,” Lena replied, smiling as Kara kissed her cheek.

“We didn’t want to disturb you,” Reign chimed in, eyes on Riley in her arms, whose eyes were drooping. “It took you almost an hour to notice.”

“Rao, really?” Kara asked with a stifled gasp.

“I didn’t realize we’ve been awake this long,” Lena whispered. “I woke up because my throat felt dry, and when I went to get a glass of water, Reign walked in with Raven and Riley. They were awake and hungry.”

Kara found it strange she didn’t hear the twins cry, although Reign often got by their side fast, sometimes before they began to fuss.

“Did you think we left our room to make out?” Lena asked Kara with a teasing smile and a glint in her eyes.

“Maybe I wished for it, you’ll never know,” Kara answered with a grin, catching Reign winking at them. “I might be a little bit offended if you two get naked together for the first time without me though. I’ll probably end up forgiving you if you get me a serving of potstickers and a bunch of pizzas, but I’d prefer to be there, even though I have no idea how a threesome works because I’ve never been in one. I know you two haven’t either, I mean I don’t think so. If you did, then that’s okay, too. I’m just, ah, um, I’d like to be there, for the first time.”

“Are you done?” Reign commented with a teasing lilt in her voice. “You can breathe. I want both of you there when it happens. I’m nervous, too.”

“Me three,” Lena nodded. “But when that time comes, we’ll make sure all three of us are ready and comfortable.”

Kara wholeheartedly agreed with Lena. “And no pretending to be okay with something when you’re not.”

Reign huffed when Lena and Kara looked at her. “I feel attacked,” she muttered before her lips split into a smile. “I enjoy kissing both of you. So far so good, cross my heart.”

“Kara,” Reign whispered, “will you sing for Raven and Riley?”

“Of course, I’d love to,” Kara beamed.

“The lullaby you always sang for me,” Reign explained, though Kara had figured that was the one she was talking about.

Kara sang while the twins promptly fell asleep, unable to keep her smile at bay at how adorable they were. She stayed on the couch with Lena while Reign went to put Raven and Riley to bed, folding open a blanket, cuddling underneath it with Lena.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, humming as Kara ran her fingers through her hair. She nudged Kara’s cheek with her nose, pressing her lips to soft skin.

Kara turned her head, meeting Lena’s mouth in a soft, slow kiss. She meant for it to be chaste, but something about the way Lena’s lips overlapped hers invited her closer, and then their tongues teased one another.

Lena swung one leg over Kara’s, straddling her lap. She cupped Kara’s cheeks and ducked her head, resuming their kiss. By the time she pulled away, Reign smiled at them from the other side of the couch.

“Something tells me we’re not going back to sleep yet,” Reign mused, grasping Kara’s hand. She turned her palm up, tracing the tip of her finger over Kara’s skin, making her shudder.

Kara felt some form of exhaustion in her body, a need to recharge her batteries, though she could spare an hour or two for a movie. She heard Lena trying to hide a yawn behind her hand, but then Lena nuzzled into her side, apparently not going anywhere anytime soon.

Reign toyed with a lock of Kara’s hair. When they made eye-contact, she slid her hand in Kara’s hair and brought their lips closer together. “You may want to take a deep breath first,” she teased with a cheeky smile.

Kara huffed out a laugh. Instead of telling Reign to shut up, she kissed her. She knew Reign’s lung capacity was greater than hers, but she didn’t mind at all. Kissing Reign was an intense experience, and it helped her understand how Lena felt when she kissed her until she was breathless. It left her a little light-headed at times, making her crave more.

Reign wove her other hand into Kara’s hair as well while she kissed back. She nipped at Kara’s lower lip, swallowing Kara’s moan.

When Kara had to pull away to breathe, she gaped at how Reign immediately pulled Lena into a kiss, not stopping to catch her breath. “Show off,” she mumbled, smiling as Reign gave her a push she barely felt.

Kara’s left hand treacherously slid under Lena’s shirt, caressing her back, while her right hand slipped under Reign’s. She parted her lips as they kissed, breathing funny at the sight, finding herself turned on again. It didn’t strike her where her hands were until Reign and Lena stopped kissing, and looked down.

Lena shared a glance with Reign that could only be described as naughty when they exchanged a wink.

Kara gasped when two sets of lips began to kiss her neck, and her jaw. She felt a hand sneak underneath her shirt, and the warm palm that splayed onto her stomach told her it was Reign’s. Lena’s hand slid to the back of her neck, fingers curling into her hair.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara breathed out as heat pooled low in her belly. “Who… ah, who,” she gulped while Lena took her earlobe into her mouth. She felt a faint scrape of Reign’s nails up and down her arm, but not the poisonous kind.

“Who… Rao,” Kara tried again. “Who, erm, wants to… to, ah, w-watch… a movie?”

“It’s a little late, darling,” Lena sighed quietly, detaching her hand from Kara’s hair. “We should take this to bed.”

“Yes,” Reign chimed in, a little too quickly, a bit too eager.

“To sleep,” Lena clarified with an amused smile.

“Yes, to sleep,” Reign agreed, voice bordering on a grumble. She lifted Lena off of the couch, and faster than even Kara could blink, she had Lena with her back against the wall, kissing her until Lena gasped for air. “That’s what you get for being such a tease.”

Kara’s mouth fell open. Suddenly, she wanted to be a tease, too. Rao, watching Reign kiss Lena like that increased her arousal beyond tenfold. She needed new underwear, hers was thoroughly ruined.

Lena slid down against the wall, gazing up at Reign. “I think I’m wide awake now,” she whispered, licking her lips. “And on that note, I’m going to take a shower.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign dressed her twins snuggly to ensure they wouldn’t get sick. It was sunny out, and the wind wasn’t particularly strong, but babies got cold much faster than adults did, and there was no telling how much temperatures affected Raven and Riley.

Kara went with Reign to the mommy class, considering Lena was at work. “My sister only went to a few classes,” she shared with Reign on their walk there. “Jamie wasn’t a newborn when she adopted her, and most mommies stop going after their babies are a year old, or at least that’s what Maggie said once.”

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked before Reign had the chance to form a response. “Are you nervous?”

Reign did feel nervous, though that had little to do with the mommy class. She worried someone would show up with harmful intentions toward her daughters. Ryene said Zorax was going to time travel, and kill Riley, four years from now, but she worried her children might be under attack at any point in time, such as in the next minute.

It was a struggle to live with that information while being unable to share it with Kara and Lena. Reign promised she would keep it a secret, and once she swore something, it was final, but it also meant she couldn’t adequately answer Kara’s question. She couldn’t explain why she was extra protective of Raven and Riley.

“Hey,” Kara said, placing a hand on Reign’s shoulder. “You seem anxious. Do you want to go back home?”

Reign bit her tongue while she wondered if she genuinely had four years, and even if she did, it was never a good time to stop someone from harming her children because that should never be necessary to begin with.

Reign shook off Kara’s concern, continuing their walk toward the mommy class. When they arrived, it was a room tucked into a school building. There were squeals of toddlers in kindergarten playing outside on the courtyard. The place for the mommy class had a yellow wallpaper with teddy bears printed on it, changing pads laid out in a circle, and plastic boxes with toys were stacked on top of one another in the corner farthest from the door. There was a small round table near the window with glasses, a canteen of water, and a carton of orange juice.

“Glasses are better for the environment than plastic cups,” a woman spoke when she saw Reign looking at the table. “Hi, my name is Caroline. I would shake your hand, but considering you have your hands full, I will shake the hand of your…?”

“Girlfriend,” Kara sufficed, shaking Caroline’s hand. “Oomph, your hand is cold. Oh, R-God, I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” she said, letting go of the woman’s hand.

“It’s all right. No offense has been taken. Your hand was surprisingly warm, and I must say it’s nice to shake a hand that isn’t clammy for a change.”

Reign wondered if Kara picked up on the fact Caroline didn’t have a heartbeat yet, although she knew Kara didn’t use her super hearing every second of every day. She couldn’t drown out sounds the way Kara could, everything was heightened at all times; every whisper, every footstep, each breath someone drew into their lungs. While she could focus on one sound and amplify it, her super hearing remained active.

It didn’t matter Caroline wasn’t human. Reign knew in advance not everyone here would be, and she wasn’t human either. Kara introducing herself as her girlfriend took her by surprise, considering their dating-life was kept private, which they both agreed on with Lena. Reign figured it was an accidental slip-up. She didn’t mind, if anything, she thought it was sweet, and it wasn’t a large, public announcement, so there was no harm.

“Um, this is Cassie,” Kara uttered, pointing at Reign. “And these little cuties are Raven and Riley.”

“Welcome, to all four of you,” Caroline said with a kind smile. “When you leave, there are pamphlets out in the hall, feel free to take one in case you’re considering signing up your children for kindergarten. My advice is to do so at least a year in advance, though two years is preferred. The spaces fill up fast, and we get more applicants each year. We have a limit of one child per family.”

Reign frowned, more so when Caroline chuckled.

“I’m kidding,” Caroline divulged. “I try to make the mothers feel comfortable.”

Reign was relieved when the joyful chatterbox excused herself to greet other mothers. She hadn’t decided yet whether she ever wanted her twins to enroll in a regular school, although this one appeared far from ordinary. If she homeschooled her daughters, she could keep an eye on them, though at the same time she wanted to find a job soon, so she didn’t have to leech off of Lena.

A woman around thirty years old with blonde hair divided into two ponytails; one end of her hair dyed pink, the other dyed blue, approached them while she blew her bubblegum. She popped it, flashing them a giant grin. The jeans she had on was so short it was almost underwear, and her long-sleeved white shirt had a couple of holes in it, but none of that mattered to Reign as long as the woman felt comfortable and liked what she had on.

“Hiya, dollface,” the woman said, smiling from ear to ear. “My name’s-”

“Harley,” Kara interrupted. “You’re from Gotham.”

Reign tilted her head to the side. She heard of Harley’s reputation, how she was nothing but trouble in Gotham, though aside from that she didn’t know her. Before she could greet Harley, a familiar face approached.

“There ya are, Red,” Harley grinned, kissing Doctor Isley’s cheek.

Doctor Isley let Harley take over the small baby girl in her arms, who had to be Lilith. Her hair was red, like her mother’s, though less bright, leaning toward orange.

“Hello, dolls,” Doctor Isley said with a polite smile. “We recently found a house in the neighborhood. It’s our first time coming to this mommy class. My name is Ivy, by the way, although some old friends call me Pam.”

“It’s our first time coming here, too,” Reign revealed, having a strong suspicion she was facing none other than Poison Ivy. She didn’t see a threat, not when this woman helped her when she gave birth to her twins, and she knew firsthand people were more than the reputation stuck to their name.

Ivy’s eyes flickered briefly toward Kara, smile tight.

When Reign turned her head to look at Kara, she understood why. Kara’s eyes were narrowed, and she appeared ready to tear her blouse, revealing her suit, and do who knows what, arrest them maybe.

“Kara,” Reign whispered, slowly coaxing Kara out of her guarded attitude. “We might want to choose a place to sit. I think this class is about to begin.”

“Ya can sit next to us,” Harley suggested.

“Okay, yes, fine, why not,” Kara replied, smile a bit more genuine. “I could hold Raven?”

Reign bit back her initial words to avoid saying she could also not hold Raven. She loved holding both of her daughters, although admittedly, following this mommy class might be easier if she only held one of her girls. With that in mind, she allowed Kara to take over Raven.

Reign sat down with Kara on her right and Harley on her left. She lowered Riley onto the changing pad, immediately wanting to pick up her daughter again to hold her close. Riley and Raven appeared to agree with her sentiment. She always felt it in her veins when they called out to her when they needed her nearby. It was the reason why she didn’t require hearing them wail at night to know when to wake up to tend to them.

Reign introduced herself to the group as Cassie. She wasn’t fond of using a false name because it meant she lied, but she understood the importance of staying under the radar. Kara and Lena suggested the name after they voiced many names she rejected. She wasn’t too happy about it in general, and when someone addressed her as Cassie, she had to bite back a snappy response how that wasn’t her name.

Alex was right about this mommy class being quite inclusive. Reign met a human couple; two women named Clarke, and Lexa, who had a son they introduced as Aden. They spoke briefly of another group they went to, which they left after receiving homophobic comments. There was a young human who said her name was Octavia. She didn’t look a day older than twenty-three at most, and she showed up alone, with a baby girl named Charlotte. She mentioned her boyfriend worked as a park ranger.

There were aliens and meta-humans as well. One blue-skinned alien said her name was Cordelia, and she introduced her baby boy as Perseus before she lapsed into silence. None of the moms looked strangely at the others, although Harley received more than a few glances that bordered on staring.

“Would you like to share something with the group, Cassie?”

Kara nudged Reign’s side, with a sweet, yet urgent, whispered, “cupcake?”

Reign cleared her throat. Right, she was supposed to be Cassie. “It’s my first time here, I’d rather observe if that’s okay,” she said, voice a little timid, more so than she would like. It was debatable whether she would come back here or not.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Lena chose a wine red tablecloth, smoothing it out over the table. She sat candles down in the middle and placed a few on the coffee table as well. Lighter in hand, she glanced at Chewie who gnawed on a shoe.

“Reign should have named you Shoey,” Lena mused, putting the lighter down.

Lena stalked over toward Chewie, deciding it was better to lock him into his jungle room before she lit the candles, so he couldn’t go around knocking over any. While she had decent fire insurance, she wasn’t interested in burning down her loft, and the smoke damage would be horrible.

Reign and Kara weren’t around. They went to the store with the twins. Meanwhile, they didn’t know Lena was home. She wanted to surprise them with dinner, which gave her roughly two hours. For Kryptonians, Reign and Kara were surprisingly slow shoppers.

Then again, they took their time filling up more than one cart, and they liked to help themselves to samples of food displayed throughout the store. Lena chuckled as she thought back to a week ago when Reign and Kara got kicked out for eating every sample. Reign with her _‘I am truth’_ attitude pointed out the food was free while Kara tried to look innocent.

Lena had offered to pay for what they ate, but instead, the manager was adamant they were no longer welcome there. It wasn’t a problem, considering there were plenty of other places to shop at, though Kara did pout how they had the best chocolate mousse. It was a minor detail Lena fixed by kindly asking Alex to buy Kara some.

“You have to move, you big ball of fur,” Lena sighed, trying to get Chewie to lift his ass off of the floor.

Chewie rolled over onto his back, stretching out his paws.

“Very helpful,” Lena muttered, using the momentum to grab the shoe. “Do you want this?” she asked, holding it up in the air, smiling when Chewie scrambled up. “I figured you would,” she hummed, walking toward his jungle room.

Chewie’s eyes were on the shoe. He looked like he wanted to jump up, but he only did that with Reign and Kara. He wouldn’t….

Lena faltered a step when Chewie tried to leap into her arms. “You’re a little bit heavy, silly.”

Chewie butted his head against Lena’s hand, happy when he got some attention. When Lena tossed the shoe into his bedroom, he chased after it, and he was just bringing it back the moment she closed the door.

“I’m sorry, Chewie,” Lena sighed when she heard a whiny roar.

Lena walked back to the living room, lighting the candles. She wasn’t the best cook, but she wasn’t clueless either, and she wanted to do something special for her girlfriends. Every time she thought about them, and how she dated both of them, it made her smile.

Within minutes, the smell of homemade pizza filled Lena’s loft. It wasn’t her first choice or even her fifth, but it was Reign and Kara’s favorite food, so she made it for them with love. When the first two were ready, she slipped her hands into oven mittens, taking them out. She set the hot plates aside on her counter to cool off, putting two new pizzas into the oven.

Lena aimed to bake ten pizzas in total, hoping it was enough. The dessert, unlike the main course, wasn’t homemade. On her way home, she had stopped by her favorite patissier to pick up a triple layered chocolate cake.

Lena took the last pizzas out of the oven just as the door opened.

“Oh, so I can only hold the twins when you need your hands to help yourself to free samples?”

“You catch on fast, peaches,” Reign replied, sharing a chuckle with Kara.

“Rao, that’s not-” Kara faltered, gaping while she put down the grocery bags, taking in the lit candles, and the set table. “Oh, Rao, it smells amazing in here.”

“I smell pizza,” Reign said, licking her lips.

Lena glanced at the bags on the floor, and then at Raven and Riley in Reign’s arms. “You do know what the purpose of a stroller is, right?” she asked, gesturing at the stroller out in the hall, behind Reign and Kara.

“They like being close to me,” Reign answered, holding her twins closer as if to prove her point.

“You cooked dinner for us?” Kara questioned, picking up the bags, using her speed to put everything away.

Lena held on to the counter while Kara moved like a whirlwind around her. At some point, she felt a kiss on her cheek for a fraction of a second. “Yes, I did,” she confirmed. “Need a hand?”

“No, no, I got it.”

Reign walked over to the couch and sat down. “Come here, waffles.”

Lena stalked over to Reign, raising a brow. “Yes, darling?” she asked, smiling when Reign pursed her lips while tilting her head back, leaning down to capture her mouth.

“I need to feed Riley and Raven first,” Reign sighed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips before she could pull away fully. “The candles… and you making dinner…this is a romantic date night?”

Lena hummed.

Reign’s lips spread into a smile. “I like it.”

“Because I made pizza?” Lena teased with a chuckle.

“That helped,” Reign replied, sticking out her tongue for a second. “We should have romantic moments more.”

Lena got lost in Reign’s eyes while she leaned in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by the twins, who started fussing. She couldn’t even be frustrated because Riley and Raven were too adorable.

Kara ogled the table, shifting from one foot onto the other while Reign fed the twins. Whenever Lena or Reign looked her way, she feigned a sudden interest at the balcony.

“Impatient, are we?” Lena teased, smiling as Kara pouted.

“I know something we could do while we wait for Reign,” Kara said, catching Reign’s eye, smiling as she walked over to Lena. “All these candles, and two beautiful women while I’m not kissing either one of them. That’s a mistake I have to rectify.”

“Mhmm, of course,” Lena agreed, putting her hands on Kara’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Yes,” Reign chimed in from where she sat on the couch. “Do put on a show for me, will you?”

“Oh, you,” Lena chuckled, flashing Reign a smile. “Now, how does that make me the tease in our relationship?”

“I would say I learned from the best, but I am truth.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “I will get you for that later,” she promised with a wink.

God, Reign’s sassy attitude was a turn on for Lena. She wanted to kiss that smart mouth, but for now, she was going to enjoy kissing Kara, smiling as strong arms circled around her waist, drawing her into a heated kiss. Dinner might get cold, but that was perfectly all right, and she could always ask either Reign or Kara to reheat it with their heat vision.

When Reign finished feeding the twins and made them burp, she lowered them into the crib in the living room. It was a bit too early to change them into their pajamas, and bring Raven and Riley to their bedroom.

Lena pulled back a chair for Kara, and one for Reign, pushing their chairs with some effort to get them seated, pleased seeing they didn’t immediately adjust their chairs themselves. While she was human, she wasn’t a total weakling either.

“Enjoy dinner, darlings,” Lena said as she sat down across from them, where she had the advantage to admire both of them. “Save some room for dessert.”

“I always have room for dessert,” Reign replied, to which Kara nodded her agreement.

“All of this is great,” Kara added with a genuine smile. “You did all of this while we went to get groceries?”

“Mhmm, I did.”

“I appear to be dating two supergirls,” Reign commented, winking at Lena. “Pizza is my favorite.”

“Mine, too,” Kara hummed.

Lena knew, and she also knew she made them happier with pizza than she could with some fancy meal they served at restaurants. She ate using cutlery, while Reign and Kara steadily ignored they had a fork and a knife next to their plates, eating with their hands instead.

Years of proper etiquette were drilled into Lena growing up, but her girlfriends were on to something because it was rather ridiculous of her to eat pizza with cutlery, especially if she wagered in the fact she didn’t do that when they ordered some.

“Oh, mhmm, yes, oh, yes. Rao, this is so, good,” Kara moaned, devouring another slice. Her mouth hung open, ready to take the next bite when she paused as Reign and Lena stared at her.

Lena found herself hungry for something other than food now. God, those sounds were stuck in the back of her head, and she doubted she would ever forget. If that was an appetizer as to what was yet to come _(hopefully all three of them, multiple times)_ , then she wanted to skip to dessert as soon as possible.

Reign smirked when Lena downed her water with a knowing look in her eyes. Her expression slipped the second Lena’s foot touched her leg, inching up to her knee.

“Rao, I have x-ray vision you know,” Kara objected.

“You’re holding my hand under the table,” Reign pointed out to Kara.

Lena didn’t realize Kara was using her powers right now. The hand-holding explained why Reign and Kara didn’t use both of their hands to eat. “I have two feet,” she said, finding one of Kara’s legs.

Not a single bite of pizza was left in less than fifteen minutes. Lena wasn’t surprised, though she wondered if she made enough food. She didn’t even have to ask if they still had space for dessert because the moment she put the triple layered chocolate cake onto the table, Reign and Kara devoured it with their eyes.

Lena cut a large slice for Kara, and one for Reign, sliding it toward them.

“Come here,” Reign said to Lena before she could cut a much smaller slice for herself.

Lena put the knife down, looking at Reign who patted her lap. She raised a brow, though she listened, and went to sit on Reign’s lap.

Kara smiled and entwined her fingers with Lena’s now that she could reach her hand. “Much better,” she hummed, digging her fork into the cake.

Lena half-heartedly rolled her eyes at how both Reign and Kara ignored the fact there were small forks on the table in favor of eating with regular-sized ones, so they could put bigger bites into their mouths.

Reign half-filled her fork, lifting it to Lena’s mouth. “Taste?”

Lena didn’t need to be asked twice. She knew how delicious that cake tasted, how the chocolate melted into her mouth, so she parted her lips. It was sweet how Reign refrained from scooping up a much larger bite for her, considering unlike Reign and Kara, she didn’t inhale food.

Kara waited with her fork mid-air for Lena to swallow before feeding her some cake as well.

Having Reign’s arm looped around her waist while Kara held her hand made Lena feel loved. The fact they shared bites of their cake was lovely, although if they fed her too many she was going to end up in a food coma.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Kara spoke up when they gathered the dirty dishes. “My sister asked if we’re up for a game night at her place tomorrow,” she explained, rinsing plates in the sink. “All three of us,” she clarified, glancing at Reign.

Lena didn’t mind, though she was only interested in saying yes if Reign was absolutely okay with it, not wanting to go at the expense of Reign’s health. A game night with Alex and Maggie was new territory for Reign so she wouldn’t hold it over her girlfriend’s head if she felt too overwhelmed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I am so proud of you, Reign,” Kara said as they were about to enter her sister’s place. “If you feel too uncomfortable at any point, you’ll tell us, right?”

Reign inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. “I will try,” she answered, fingers curled around the stroller, glancing down at Raven and Riley.

Kara texted her sister beforehand if they could bring the twins along. It was close to nine, and Raven and Riley should be in bed, but they couldn’t find a babysitter because Reign refused to leave her children with someone who wasn’t them, which she understood.

Next time there was a game night, if there was a next time, Kara mentioned it should be at their place to avoid moving Raven and Riley. She hoped tonight would go well because she had fond memories attached to nights like these, and she wanted this to be fun for Reign rather than stressful.

Lena shared a brief kiss with Reign and Kara before Kara knocked on the door.

Alex swung open the door, with a rushed, “hey,” turning around as Lena, Reign, and Kara responded with similar greetings. “We set up a travel bed,” she said, pointing at the baby bed next to the couch. “In case you want to put Raven and Riley down to sleep.”

“That is thoughtful of you,” Reign spoke up, pushing the stroller inside. “Thank you.”

Kara gave Reign a hand with the twins, lifting Raven out of the stroller. It was a good thing they changed the twins into comfortable pajamas before they left. She smiled at how tiny Raven was, wrapped up in a pink fleece blanket. Reign begrudgingly agreed when she chose those at the store for the twins, considering they didn’t have black ones.

“Jamie went to bed a little while ago,” Maggie said while she rummaged through the cupboard, gathering glasses. “She was out like a light halfway through Lion King,” she explained with a chuckle.

Kara sighed softly. That movie made her think about how sad it was they left Chewie home alone. Every plea she made, if she could please bring him along, was vehemently denied by her sister who didn’t want a lion in her house.

“Which game are we playing tonight?” Lena inquired, eyes moving between Alex and Maggie.

“Well, we would have played truth or drink, but since Reign is breastfeeding we can’t play that game,” Alex answered with a sigh, which wasn’t what Lena asked.

“And we thought about charades, but with Reign here we’re at uneven numbers,” Maggie added.

The more words that come out of Alex and Maggie’s mouth, the more Reign’s heartbeat changed.

Kara glanced at Reign as she adjusted the twins in the travel bed, noticing how her eyes glossed over for a moment before Reign composed herself.

“That is not an answer,” Lena stated, folding her arms over her chest.

Alex opened her mouth, but Kara beat her to the punch.

“Stop talking, both of you,” Kara said sharply to Alex and Maggie. “You should be ashamed of yourselves, saying those things. When you invited me to this game night, you specifically said the invitation extended to Lena _and_ Reign, and now you keep making it sound as if she’s a fifth wheel. You’re trying to make her feel guilty for even being here while she made an effort.”

Alex sighed audibly. “Kara,-”

“Whoa, Little Danvers,” Maggie said, holding up her hands. “Take it ea-”

“If you can’t say something nice, then don’t say anything at all,” Kara continued. “I’m not asking you to make Reign your best friend, but the least you could do is show some respect instead of making her feel like an outsider. If you keep it up, you can cancel all of us out for the game night, and you can forget about our monthly movie nights, too.”

Kara was deadly serious. She wasn’t going to let Alex and Maggie make one of her girlfriends feel unwelcome. If they didn’t want Reign here, then they should have never invited her in the first place. Their behavior was despicable and unwarranted.

Kara wasn’t through with them yet. “What you could have said without singling out Reign was how you won’t play truth or drink because there won’t be alcohol tonight,” she pointed out, struggling to keep the anger out of her voice because on the inside she was just about fuming.

“But you know what, mentioning it at all was completely unnecessary. You don’t hear me saying, oh I’d love to go swimming, but we can’t because Alex almost drowned once. And instead of saying we’re at uneven numbers because of Reign, you should’ve said how you didn’t think to invite another person to bring the number of players to six. One more guilt trip and we’re out the door, have I made myself clear?”

“Kara,” Lena whispered, putting a hand on Kara’s arm, bobbing her head toward Reign who was in tears.

Kara’s heart sank at the sight. She wasted no time engulfing Reign into her arms, whispering into her ear she was sorry for upsetting her, while she stroked Reign’s hair. Perhaps she went too far defending Reign, but she noticed how everything Alex and Maggie said hinted at how Reign being here was inconvenient to them, and every word cut Reign, and she had to put a stop to it all.

Reign fisted the fabric of Kara’s shirt, weeping silently in the crook of her neck.

Lena shook her head disapprovingly at Alex and Maggie, stepped toward Reign and Kara, caressing Reign’s back.

Kara pressed a kiss to Reign’s temple, humming the Kryptonese lullaby to soothe her.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Nobody ever stood up for Reign before. Not until Lena and Kara did. Lena did it that time back at her loft when she made Alex leave for being too invasive and rude, and now Kara defended her. The things Alex and Maggie said appeared innocent enough, but it hurt.

Kara wasn’t far off the mark when she went off. Reign did feel like an outsider, like someone who didn’t belong. Kara didn’t upset her, not even close. Her emotions overwhelmed her to the point where she couldn’t keep her tears at bay. It didn’t matter Alex and Maggie saw her cry. She would have hated it, but tears weren’t a weakness, according to Lena who told her so weeks ago when she had a setback.

Reign’s hands had a slight tremor in them when she accepted a glass of water from Alex. “I’m okay,” she assured all of them as she sat on the couch, sandwiched between Kara and Lena. They didn’t ask, but she could practically hear the gears in their head turning.

Reign sipped from the water while she fumbled with the locket around her neck. Inside of it, she kept pictures of Raven and Riley, just as Kara suggested she could do when she gifted it to her. She listened to Riley’s steady, little heartbeat, and Raven’s matching one, how they beat almost identically. Her little angels were in a deep slumber, peaceful and safe.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said to Reign. “It wasn’t our intention to make you feel unwelcome.”

Alex nodded. “We should have been more considerate of the impact our words had.”

“I forgive you,” Reign replied sincerely, and what they said wasn’t nowhere near as bad as all the things she did in the past. She had much more to repent for than Maggie and Alex ever would in their lifetimes.

Lena shifted closer, lips brushing the shell of Reign’s ear. “Do you want to go home?”

Reign considered it so she could hide away, but she wanted to give this game night a try. “Which… game did you have in mind?” she asked, looking up at Alex and Maggie, downing the remains of her water.

Reign hoped Alex and Maggie wouldn’t notice how she paused, how she swallowed around the word game, but the curious gaze Maggie sent her way demolished that. She felt Kara’s fingers tapping her leg, following the rhythm of the lullaby, grounding her, offering an anchor.

Reign also didn’t miss how Alex’s eyes kept moving between Lena, Kara, and her as if she was on to something. Maggie did the same, though in a slightly more subtle way. The question she knew they wanted to ask burned at the tips of their tongues, but Alex and Maggie seemed to swallow it down.

“How about we play who am I?” Maggie suggested. “It’s a game where you stick a name onto someone’s forehead, and they have to ask the others questions that can only be answered by yes or no, to guess who they are. The limit is twenty though. If you can’t guess it after asking twenty yes or no questions, then your turn is over.”

“Yup,” Kara chirped. “And if you guess it, you get a snack.”

Maggie raised a brow. “Those are not the-”

“If you guess it you get a snack,” Kara repeated, managing to make Reign crack a smile while Lena chuckled.

“Okay, fine,” Maggie relented. “If you guess it, you get a snack. Not like you’re sitting next to two snacks.”

“Oh my god, Maggie,” Alex groaned.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Kara’s my sister, I’m not telling you anything.”

Maggie grinned. “I know that, babe, but surely you can at least agree Lena and Reign are snacks?”

Reign leaned back onto the couch, observing Alex and Maggie with an amused smile. Kara and Lena did indeed look like snacks, no news there. She figured the game didn’t actually include snacks for winners, but it was sweet Kara stuck to their habit of attaching food rewards to games, which made it easier for her to see it as a positive rather than a negative.

Kara went first, with her bubbly enthusiasm, smiling from ear to ear while Maggie wrote down a name, and showed it to the others, not whispering to discuss it because Kara would overhear them.

Reign nodded because Lena did, and the name didn’t matter much to her. She was curious to find out how this game would go, and how much or how little effort it would take Kara to guess Maggie stuck ‘ _Cat Grant’_ to her forehead.

Kara launched off by asking if she was a woman, smiling when the others confirmed. “Am I a well-known public figure?”

“Yes,” Lena answered, resting a hand on Reign’s knee.

Reign didn’t know if Lena realized it or not, but when she covered Lena’s hand with hers, Lena’s breath caught, just audible enough for her to hear. She ran her thumb across Lena’s knuckles in slow, gentle motions.

Kara slightly narrowed her eyes. “Don’t tell me you stuck Supergirl to my forehead again,” she huffed, looking specifically at Alex and Maggie.

The married couple exchanged a smile, before Maggie said, “no.”

Kara went on, asking president-related questions, and then she resorted to naming historical figures, wasting a total of eighteen out of the twenty yes or no questions she was allowed to ask.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara sighed, rolling her lips in her mouth before she released them with a pop and a smile. “I’m Cat Grant! Queen of all media!”

“Shhhh,” Reign hushed, pointing her finger at the travel bed where her daughters… now stirred.

“Yes,” Alex nodded to Kara.

Kara grimaced when Raven and Riley began to fuss. “Oh, Rao, I’m so, so, so, sorry,” she whispered to Reign as if keeping her voice down now was helpful.

Reign just had to date a dork. She wasn’t too pleased her twins woke up, but she wasn’t mad either. In a wink, she had them in her arms, wrinkling her nose when Alex suddenly suggested she could go next, and of course, her daughters’ future aunt had the audacity to add she was willing to hold Raven or Riley.

Reign handed Riley to Kara, and Raven to Lena, smiling a small smile when Alex muttered under her breath. She went to stand in front of the couch, observing Alex as she came closer, and stuck a name to her forehead.

“Am I human?”

“Oooh, nice starter,” Kara said excitedly, pouting when Alex told her to only react with yes or no.

“No,” Lena answered, failing to bite back a smile.

Reign wrinkled her nose, wondering if Lena looked amused because Kara was adorable when she pouted or if it had something to do with the name on her forehead. “Am I female?”

“No,” the others replied almost in sync.

“Male?” Reign questioned, thinking how there were more than two genders, so not being female didn’t mean the name on her forehead was male.

Lena’s smile was radiant, and Reign wished she could kiss her on the spot, but here in Maggie and Alex’s house, she couldn’t.

“Yes,” Kara answered, stifling a chuckle behind her hand.

“Am I alien?”

Maggie shook her head. “No.”

“Meta-human?”

“No,” they all answered in sync, almost as if they knew that would be Reign’s next guess.

Reign wanted to know what was so funny that made Maggie snicker silently, while Kara and Lena tried not to giggle, and Alex’s poker face began to slip more with each question. “Vampire?”

“Vampires don’t exist,” Kara voiced without missing a beat, frowning at the others when they didn’t hum their agreement.

Reign smiled because yes, they did, and Kara literally met one when they went to mommy class together. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend was so quick to state vampires didn’t exist when Supergirl encountered a wild variety of creatures. It could be fun for her to think of a way to help Kara find out.

“Am I a robot?”

Reign pouted at the snickers she received in return. The name on her forehead had to belong to someone. She wrinkled her nose, keeping in mind to get back at her girlfriends later for making fun of her, although she could sense it was all in good nature.

“If I am not a human, alien, meta-human, vampire or a robot, am I a parasite?”

“No,” Alex replied with a shake of her head. She scooted closer toward Kara, smiling while she caressed Riley’s cheek.

Reign sighed. “Am I an animal?” she questioned, pouting when she earned a chorus of, “yes!”

“Am I… Chewie?”

Kara giggled. “You guessed it!” she beamed, heart skipping a beat when Reign whispered in Kryptonese she would get back at her and Lena.

Reign feigned a roar, receiving an affectionate, “goofball,” from Lena, who gave her a smile so radiant the sun had nothing on her. She almost leaned in to kiss Lena, but she caught herself because their relationship was their secret.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena freed some time in her calendar to join Reign to go to the mommy class. Kara was busy as Supergirl, and she knew Reign wasn’t a fan of going somewhere alone because it made her anxious. It didn’t take a cape or superpowers to make someone feel safe.

“The woman who runs the mommy class is a vampire,” Reign casually informed Lena. “Kara didn’t notice.”

“So Maggie was right,” Lena mused with a smile, and dammit the detective was exceptionally good at her job sometimes. She noticed Reign staring at her, waiting for her to elaborate. “Oh, when Maggie took Jamie to those classes, she once told me during lunch she had a sneaking suspicion the woman who organized it was a vampire.”

“Did she tell you how she, a human, came to that conclusion?”

“Yes, she, the human, did tell me,” Lena replied with a chuckle, not bothered by it, and waving Reign off when she apologized for voicing it as if humans were somehow less. “Well, for starters, she mentioned how pale her skin was, to which I pointed out mine is, too. Maggie also told me how she never saw that woman eat or drink anything, how she always had an excuse when offered cake or a cookie. She mentioned her skin was cold to the touch, and how she smiles as if she’s hiding something. That pretty much sums it up, as far as I remember.”

“Interesting,” Reign hummed. “Margaret Sawyer is a fascinating…” She paused, stumbled, swallowed when Lena raised a brow at her, and settled on, “person.”

“Do I intimate you, darling?” Lena questioned curiously, smiling as Reign huffed. “I don’t bite.”

“Pity,” Reign murmured.

Lena stored that away for later. Now wasn’t the time to indulge in what Reign liked because she didn’t have the option to go take a shower just yet. The rest of their conversation on their way to the mommy class was reasonably basic, considering they even discussed the weather, how Reign hoped it would start raining, to which she fondly remembered the first time Reign initiated a kiss with her.

“Cassie, yer back.”

“Lena,” Reign said, “this is-”

Lena shouldn’t have been surprised when Harley hugged her, and yet, it caught her off guard. It rendered Reign speechless next to her. Harley was unpredictable at times; she could either smack someone upside the head or pull them into her arms.

Harley kissed Lena on the cheek. “I haven’t seen ya in ages, doll.”

“I see you’ve moved to National City,” Lena realized, raising an amused brow because Harley had a knack for trouble. “Will you behave?”

Harley grinned. “Ya betcha,” she answered, though Lena wasn’t convinced.

“You didn’t invite me to your wedding,” Lena pointed out, mildly offended. 

“Red and I tied the knot in Arkham six years ago. She tried to break me out, got herself locked instead.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Lena replied, easing up at the new information. “Pam always gets caught red-handed,” she mused with a smile.

Ivy let out a chuckle. “I enjoyed the way your mother screamed when she walked in on us.” 

Lena noticed Reign looked at her curiously. She had a brief fling of sorts with Ivy when she was younger, back when she met Ivy as Pamela. They never had sex because her mother walked in mid-makeout session. The plants wrapped around her body to hold her close to Ivy certainly didn’t keep her mother from freaking out less.

“I’ll explain later,” Lena promised Reign.

“The past is gone, you don’t have to.”

“I know, darling,” Lena whispered quietly, but it seemed loud enough for Ivy and Harley to hear as they exchanged a sly grin.

“So this is Lilith,” Lena moved on, eyeing the little bundle in Ivy’s arms. “She has your magnificent green eyes,” she noted, amazed how the baby girl’s eyes looked like clovers with a brightness to them humans just didn’t possess.

“Cassie, hey, you came back,” a young woman said while she approached them.

“Lena, this is Octavia,” Reign introduced. “Octavia, this is Lena.”

“Wait a minute,” Octavia gasped. “You’re Lena Luthor.”

Lena winced ever so slightly as everyone in the room suddenly stared at her. “Yes, I am,” she confirmed, unsure what to expect, surprised when everyone welcomed her to the mommy class as a friend of Cassie.

“Whereabouts do you live?” Lena inquired as she sat down next to Ivy, with Reign on her other side. She slowly lowered Riley onto the changing pad in front of her.

“Near the park,” Ivy answered, tickling Lilith’s sides. “We should grab a cup of coffee sometime. Your girlfriend, too.”

“Cassie and I are not together,” Lena replied, as much as it pained her to say it, though if she thought about it, technically she wasn’t dating a woman named Cassie.

Ivy smiled and gave a little shake of her head. “You may be a good liar, dollface, but those little angels have your last name,” she pointed out in a hushed tone. “And we may as well stop pretending she’s not annoyed each time she’s addressed as Cassie because that’s not her name.”

Lena should have known Ivy would remember that detail and use it to prove a point.

“Throuples are alluring, aren’t they?”

“You are insufferable, Pam,” Lena replied, smiling cautiously. “We’ll think about it,” she whispered, needing Ivy to shut up because Caroline overheard everything and it was possible someone else might, too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara couldn’t stop squealing at how adorable Riley and Raven were. The twins were only a month old, and they reached the cute stage where they began to smile. She tried to snap another picture of them, but her phone wasn’t letting her.

“Rao, what do you mean my storage is full?” Kara pouted.

“Give your phone to me, and use mine in the meantime, darling,” Lena offered, holding up the palm of her left hand, while she had her phone in her right. “I’ll transfer the pictures onto an usb, so we can always access them later, without flooding your phone.”

Kara eagerly switched phones, returning to take pictures.

Chewie curiously crawled closer to the mat the twins were on, keeping his body low. That dork seemed to think he was sneaky while he was in plain view.

Kara turned on the camera to make a video. In different circumstances, she wouldn’t have let a lion get close to babies, but Chewie was tame. He was just a big ball of fluff, who didn’t harm anyone.

Raven turned her head to the side when she spotted Chewie.

“Chewie,” Reign warned as Chewie put his paw on Raven’s stuffed animal.

“Don’t you dare,” Lena added.

Chewie let out a whiny roar and rolled over onto his back.

“Don’t chew the bunnies,” Kara told Chewie, smiling while Chewie nuzzled closer to the twins.

Minutes later, the cuddly trio was soundly asleep. Raven’s cheek was pressed up against Chewie’s paw, and her hand was on Riley’s tummy. Chewie’s tail was curled around Riley.

Kara snapped another picture. “We should frame this one,” she whispered.

Lena nodded. “We can hang it up somewhere on the wall.”

“We need a picture of us, too,” Kara added, stalking over to the couch, beckoning Lena and Reign closer. “Please, Reign,” she sighed, batting her eyelashes, knowing how Reign felt about pictures of her being taken.

“Please?” Kara tried again when Reign didn’t immediately comply. “I’d really like a picture with both of my girlfriends because I love both of you.”

Reign’s mouth fell open in a quiet gasp. “You… you love me?”

Lena’s lips split into the biggest smile. “I love both of you, too,” she said, beckoning Reign closer.

Kara held her breath as she watched Reign, standing there, frozen. She worried she said too much too soon, but she meant it, she loved Lena, and she loved Reign. The words had escaped her before she could think better of them. She closed her eyes for a moment, praying to Rao she didn’t freak out Reign by expressing her feelings.

Kara felt soft but insistent lips on hers. She melted into the kiss, lifting her hands to cradle Reign’s face in her hands, pulling Reign with her onto the couch. When her eyes fluttered open, Reign’s hazel eyes with swirls of red in them stared back at her.

Reign ran her thumb over Kara’s lower lip. Her eyes flickered toward Lena, tangling a hand in her hair, drawing her in.

Kara bit her lip while Reign and Lena kissed each other. She loved both of them, and she wanted to tell them every day if Reign and Lena allowed her to.

Reign grasped Lena’s left hand and Kara’s right, pressing their palms against her chest, close to her heart, with a teary-eyed, “I love you.”

 


	30. Chapter 30

Lena was lucky she had no boss, which allowed her to shift her schedule around the way she pleased, though if she was honest, she ought to hire someone to help out. She missed having a CFO. It wasn’t like she never considered hiring one, but it was hard to find someone suitable for such a demanding position after Sam left.

She understood why Sam had to go, but Lena missed her friend and found it unfortunate they barely stayed in touch lately. There was an email here and there, with a few pictures attached to them, but she couldn’t help but get the feeling Sam drifted away more with each passing month. Something in her gut twisted, thinking Sam wanted to leave her old life behind her, Lena included.

“You okay, Luthor?”

Lena snapped out of her thoughts with a deep sigh. “Back to the last name basis, really?” she questioned with a raise of her brow, looking at Maggie who sat behind the wheel.

Maggie glanced at the red stoplight first, gaze traveling toward Lena next. “Force of habit,” she replied with half a shrug and a mildly apologetic smile. “You seem a little distracted since I’ve picked you up. Is this about Kara or Reign, both of them, or something else entirely?”

Lena looked up as the light switched from red to green, and Maggie continued their ride. She had no idea yet where Maggie planned on going, all she knew was Maggie texted her while she was at work, asking if they could hang out today. It was so lovely when people made last-minute plans with her, though she ended up saying yes because she preferred to keep her friends close, and she couldn’t lose another.

Thanks to Kara, Alex and Maggie were pretty much stuck to her, Lena knew that much, but it didn’t stop her from worrying. “I was thinking about Sam,” she confessed earnestly. “I miss her.”

“Hmm, you and Alex both,” Maggie hummed, parking her car. “Speaking of Sam, did you hear from her recently?”

Lena racked her mind while she tried to think of the last time she received an e-mail or anything at all. “If I’m not mistaken, I reached out to her a few weeks ago, and a week or so before that,” she answered, biting her lip. “She must be busy,” she reasoned, though that was a poor excuse, and they both knew it.

“Of course,” Maggie replied, snatching her keys from the ignition. “I didn’t really know her, so I can’t tell. Alex told me Sam seems a little withdrawn lately, less quick to reply. Anyway, you ready for this?”

“Ready for what exactly?”

Maggie grinned and bobbed her head to a place across the street. It had a neon sign, and the windows were slightly tinted.

Lena vaguely recognized that place, but it had been ages since she went there. “We’re going to a sex shop?”

Maggie hummed and opened the door. “That’s why I asked you to hang out. Kara’s busy, and she doesn’t like me talking about which toys Alex and I enjoy.”

“I wonder why,” Lena replied with a chuckle as she got out of the car. “I might buy a new vibrator,” she said, looking to her left and right before they crossed the street. “And then some,” she added with a naughty, suggestive smirk.

Maggie smiled. “It’s cool you’re chill and laid-back about this,” she said while they entered the shop. “It’s nice not to put too much thought behind it because in the end, it’s just a shop, and the things they sell are fun.”

Lena wouldn’t say it was just a shop, but she wasn’t shy or timid to discuss sex toys with a friend. The lights in the small store were a yellow-orange, and a woman in a tight black leather suit stood behind the register, sporting a sideways smile, holding a whip.

“Hey, Katherine,” Maggie said, lifting her chin in acknowledgment.

“You know her?” Lena inquired silently.

Maggie nodded. She slipped her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, ogling harnesses. “I arrested her twice.”

“The second time was a little unfair, detective,” Katherine cut in, surprising Lena because their conversation was whispered, and Katherine was easily ten steps away from them if not more. “I didn’t attempt to bite anyone.”

“Stealing from the hospital is a felony,” Maggie pointed out. “You have plenty of bleeder dens you can visit.”

Lena blinked, okay a vampire. She was a tad perplexed, though Maggie appeared entirely unfazed. It didn’t matter, as long as Katherine kept her fangs to herself. The woman was gorgeous with her lean figure, and long, wavy brown locks. She was pretty much flawless, as was Caroline from the mommy class. Lena wondered if ethereal beauty was common in vampires.

Lena took a harness into her hands, studying it, smiling at how she used to have one, but her smile faltered just as quickly because that was back in the days where she hooked up with Sam. She shook that memory away while she tried to choose a strap-on to go with the harness that she was definitely planning on buying.

“Good choice,” Maggie grinned when Lena reached for a rainbow-colored dildo.

It was six inches long, which Lena found reasonable. Not too much, and not too little either. With a girth of three inches, it was relatively thick but easy enough to adjust to. Her mouth went dry at the idea of using it on Reign or Kara or both, or them using it on her.

Fuck, Lena couldn’t stop her mind from wandering, from fantasizing about being intimate with Reign and Kara. If she was honest, she was ready, but the question was whether her girlfriends were.

“Someone’s thirsty,” Maggie commented with a smirk. “And it’s not Katherine for a change.”

“Hardy har, detective,” Katherine replied, smiling, no longer behind the counter, having moved faster than Lena could blink. “You can try on the harness if you’d like,” she offered to Lena, raking her eyes slowly down her body.

“Ignore her, she lures people into her lair all the time,” Maggie warned Lena.

Katherine snapped her eyes away. “You spoil all the fun. I can’t help it I’m a natural predator.”

Lena left Maggie to her questionable friendly bickering with the owner of the shop while she selected more toys which could be fun. She wasn’t sure if Reign and Kara would be interested in any of them, but she wanted a variety in case they decided to have an extra good time someday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All Reign wanted was to do something romantic for her girlfriends, to surprise them. Romance was cheesy, corny, and yet beautifully desirable. Every time she saw something like that in a movie she watched with Kara and Lena, she thought of turning it into something real, something she could touch, and thoroughly experience with the two women she loved.

Instead, Reign made the bath run over because apparently pouring five two-liter bottles of bubble bath into it was too much. The candles she had dotted around the tub got washed away by the water, carried along with the foam on the floor.

The bathroom was covered with a thin layer of water, and an abundant amount of bubbles. Some of it had slipped under the door, out in the hall. Reign took a deep breath while she fetched a mop. On the plus side, she could tell her girlfriends she cleaned the floor in their absence.

Reign decided taking a bath together wasn’t the best way to go, and while it was a large one, it didn’t seem ideal for three people to climb into it at the same time. She also realized she had no idea if Lena and Kara were okay with being naked around her. They still took showers separately rather than together.

Reign didn’t mind being seen naked, but she respected Lena and Kara needed privacy and time. With a sigh, she cleaned up the mess she made. She couldn’t put rose petals in their bedroom because that might give her girlfriends the wrong impression.

Reign got distracted when she heard her daughters fuss. She padded toward their room, wondering what Raven and Riley would call Kara and Lena growing up, and how they would address her. Raven and Riley may have lost their father, but Ruby never had one either, and she was relieved her daughters were bound to have three parents.

“I am here, my angels,” Reign whispered, lifting Raven and Riley into her arms, cradling them close. “You must be hungry again.”

Chewie got up when he saw Reign leave the bedroom, hurrying after her.

“My babies,” Reign said, exhaling quietly. She pressed a kiss to the top of Raven’s head, and one to Riley’s.

Chewie let out a whiny roar.

“I need to feed them first,” Reign explained as she walked over to the couch to get comfortable. “Once their tiny tummies are full, you can watch them nap again.”

Chewie resorted to lying down on the floor, resting his head on Reign’s feet.

Reign adjusted her daughters carefully in her arms. It was quite the juggle, positioning Raven and Riley to feed them when she was alone. She watched them lovingly, feeling amazed she put Raven and Riley into the world. In the past, she brought destruction and death. She wasn’t created to bring forth life, and yet she did.

Her old code was no longer valid. Reign still fiercely believed in the truth. She hated she had to pretend she was some woman named Cassie, even though the reasoning behind it was for a good cause. Lena explained how it wasn’t all black and white, how there was grey, even with those who claimed to be full of morals.

Reign wasn’t comfortable with lies. It was something she couldn’t change. She understood little white lies to arrange a surprise for someone, but some things strayed too far from the truth. Despite how she put her past behind her, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would kill again. Ryene’s words remained in the back of her head, how a man named Zorax was out to murder Riley and Alex.

Reign considered the possibility she would go as far as to kill someone to protect her family. It would be a necessary means to an end, though, in a sense, that made her morality no longer black or white. Murdering someone was wrong, but if she had to choose between killing someone or let them harm her loved ones, she wouldn’t hesitate for a second. But Kara would. Supergirl always said she didn’t kill, although the truth was Kara ended someone’s life before.

Raven stopped drinking and wailed, in turn setting Riley off as well.

Reign felt like it was her fault. Maybe their connection extended to her children sensing her negative emotions. “Everything is okay,” she whispered, rocking them in her arms. “Mommy’s sorry. Please don’t cry.”

Reign sang to Raven and Riley until they fell asleep in her arms. Chewie trailed behind her, eagerly waiting for her to lower the twins in their crib so he could watch over them. Minutes later, the trio slept while she moved about the loft to prepare a date night.

Lena came home first, inhaling deeply. “Why does it smell like coconut in here?” she inquired while she unbuttoned her coat.

“I mopped the floor,” Reign explained, which technically, she had.

She watched as Lena hung up her coat, eyes never leaving her girlfriend for even a second. No matter how often Reign pinched herself, this was real, and she kept reminding herself this wasn’t going away, not as long as she made sure it didn’t. She wasn’t going to let Kara and Lena slip from between her fingertips.

Lena raised a brow. “With coconut?” she questioned with another deep inhale.

“Coconut bubble bath,” Reign clarified. “It accidentally spilled.”

“Accidently,” Lena repeated while a smile tugged at her lips. “I’m sure it did,” she hummed, moving closer, smile stretching wider as she closed in on Reign.

“You love coconut,” Reign countered.

Lena chuckled, light and breathy, putting her hands on Reign’s hips. “Not when it makes my floor sticky, but I have a feeling you’ll make up for it,” she replied, voice dipping low. Her eyes fluttered shut while she leaned in, pushing herself up on the tips of her toes.

Reign grasped Lena’s hands and brought them higher, winding Lena’s arms around her neck before she gripped Lena’s thighs, picking her up. Within seconds, she had Lena against the door, lips connected in an urgent kiss. She wanted to tell Lena she missed her today, but instead of using words, she conveyed it by deepening their kiss.

Lena tugged at Reign’s hair, simultaneously biting down on her lower lip, causing both of them to moan in tandem. Lena tried to dig her nails into Reign’s skin, groaning as she raked them down Reign’s shoulders.

Reign moved away from the door, and in one swift movement, Lena was in her arms. She dropped her head, littering kisses all over Lena’s forehead, nose, and cheeks. “Beautiful,” she whispered, lowering Lena onto the couch.

Lena fisted Reign’s shirt, tugging until Reign climbed onto the couch with her, resuming their heated kisses with Reign’s legs straddling Lena's hips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara entered through the balcony with a smile, containing a chuckle to avoid interrupting what looked like a make-out session between her girlfriends. She wasn’t even offended they didn’t wait for her, and besides, they all agreed kissing one another was fine. The part that gave her a pause as her breath hitched was how Reign’s shirt had ridden up while she was on top of Lena, exposing a strip of tanned skin.

 _Rao, get over yourself,_ Kara told herself, willing her legs to stop turning into jelly. She wanted to uncover more of Reign, and Lena, too. If she thought they were too engrossed in each other to notice her, she was blissfully mistaken.

Reign peeled herself away from Lena, only long enough to sweep Kara off of her feet and bring her toward the couch.

Kara’s pulse quickened. There was a strong scent of coconut, but she was too distracted by Lena next to her, kissing her jaw, to ask. When Reign bobbed her head, encouraging her to kiss Lena, she smiled and pulled Reign into a kiss first.

“That’s for sweeping me off my feet,” Kara whispered, panting, gazing into Reign’s eyes. “And this is because I love you,” she added, cupping Reign’s cheeks, guiding her into a soft kiss.

Kara gasped into Reign’s mouth when Lena nipped at her earlobe. Lena’s breath tickled her ear, and she pulled back with parted lips, sharing a glance with her girlfriends.

Lena cupped the back of Kara’s neck, kissing her with urgency, before uttering a hushed, “bedroom?”

“Yes!” Reign replied with a surprisingly suspicious amount of enthusiasm. “I want to show both of you something.”

Kara surged up with a smile. “Lead the way,” she said, making a bow.

“Dork,” Lena laughed, entwining her fingers with Kara’s. She lifted Kara’s hand to her mouth, pressing a sloppy kiss to her skin. “I love you, both of you.”

“I love both of you, too,” Kara and Reign replied, in perfect harmony.

Kara’s heart soared when Reign whispered the words in Kryptonese just for her. She loved it when her girlfriends made an effort to go the extra mile for her. Small details meant more to her than she could express. Her heart couldn’t handle how Reign spoke her language, and it sped up even more when Lena tried to copy the words.

While Lena’s pronunciation wasn’t flawless, it was the thought that counted, and Kara found it endearing how Lena’s Irish accent kept slipping into every sentence as if she was trying to come up with a new language. She thought she hated it when people butchered Kryptonese, the way she used to get aggravated with Alex when she wanted to teach her Kryptonese, but when Lena’s tongue curled around the words wrong, all Kara did was smile, and kiss her.

Reign reached their bedroom first. “Surprise,” she said, gesturing at the bed.

Kara smiled immediately when she spotted a bunch of paper hearts spread out on the bed, and on the floor. Rao, it must have taken Reign a while to cut all of those, and they were decorated in the colors of the rainbow.

“This is incredible, darling,” Lena whispered around a gasp. “Come here,” she husked, pulling Reign into her.

Kara could only bemoan what Lena said. Incredible indeed.

Lena, Reign, and Kara fell into bed together, smiling and chuckling as they tried to bring their bodies closer to one another. Kara’s lips latched on to where Reign’s jaw connected with her neck.

Lena’s hands slid under Kara’s shirt, pausing at the small of her back. “Can I?”

Kara leaned back onto her knees, giving a brief nod, lifting up her arms to make it easier for Lena. Once her shirt was discarded onto the floor, she made a grab for Lena’s, ripping it with a smile after Lena nodded.

“Oh you,” Lena husked, smiling before she pressed her lips to Kara’s.

Kara smiled unapologetically. Tearing clothes to shreds was one of her specialties. “Reign?” she asked in a gentle whisper.

Lena’s eyes zeroed in on Reign, raking down her shirt, and back up as if to take it off with her eyes alone.

Reign smiled at her girlfriends, wrinkling her nose, which made Kara hesitate.

“Are you going to make me rip it myself?” Reign commented.

Kara wasn’t opposed to that, but her fingers ached, and in a split second, Reign’s shirt was in shreds. Lena brushed Kara’s hair over her right shoulder, kissing her left. And oh, Rao, this was really happening.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Lena shared a nod with Kara, and a moment later, Reign was between them. She was pleased to see Kara understood her unvoiced message as she began to trail her fingertips up Reign’s left arm, while Kara mirrored her movements, tracing the pads of her fingers slowly up Reign’s right arm.

Kara nuzzled her head closer to Reign, nosing at her cheek. When Reign turned her head to look at Kara, they moved into a kiss, which had Lena smiling.

Lena couldn’t stop thinking about how Reign didn’t have the best experience in bed, how Reign wasn’t feeling it when she had sex with someone. While this moment was about all three of them, she couldn’t deny her main focus was Reign. She had fantasized before how she wanted to make Reign feel good.

Lena’s hand trailed up Reign’s shoulder. She leaned down, pressing a kiss there, sliding her hand lower. Reign caught her by surprise with a sudden urgent kiss while Kara released a shaky breath. She deepened their kiss, moving her tongue around Reign’s with a newfound passion and desire, and –

Raven and Riley began to cry, increasingly louder, not appreciating the wait. They were too spoiled by Reign who always appeared at their side immediately. Now was no different. Reign peeled herself away from Lena and Kara.

“I will be back soon, I need to feed Raven and Riley,” Reign said with a soft sigh, lips curled up in a smile. Her black sweatpants clung low on her hips. She was all lean muscles and tanned skin, and if Lena hadn’t been there while Reign was pregnant, knowing she gave birth to twins about a month ago, then she wouldn’t have believed it. Damn those Kryptonian genes.

Reign lingered at the door, wetting her lips. “Start without me,” she told Kara and Lena.

“But,” Kara objected with a frown, blinking. “We agreed all three of us…,” she trailed off, sighing as Reign shook her head.

“When I’m back you better be naked.”

“Bossy much?” Lena called out with a smile to Reign’s retreating form, knowing full well her girlfriend heard her, though the confidence Reign portrayed turned her on more than she already was.

Kara moved closer to Lena, caressing her cheek. “Should we wait for her?” she asked, but before Lena could react, she chuckled, and added, “Reign says no.”

Lena smiled because of course, Reign listened in, and it was amazing how her girlfriends could communicate in low whispers she couldn’t pick up on. All she heard was how Raven and Riley’s wails slowly subsided.

“You heard the lady,” Lena mused, letting her gaze drop to Kara’s bra. She hooked her index fingers underneath its straps, urging Kara into a kiss. “We’re overdressed,” she uttered against Kara’s warm mouth.

Kara hummed, reaching around Lena’s back, swiftly undoing the clasp of her black lace bra. “A little less overdressed now,” she commented, sliding the straps down Lena’s arms, flinging the piece of fabric across the room.

Lena kissed Kara’s neck, unhooking her bra, pressing a last kiss to her jaw.

Fast didn’t seem fast enough when Kara ripped her bra before Lena could properly take it off. She then grasped Lena’s wrists, pinning her down onto the mattress, swinging a leg over her body, bracketing her hips.

Lena’s hair fanned out around the pillow. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, eyes darkened with desire as she gazed up at Kara, waiting for the Kryptonian to ravish her in any way she pleased. She couldn’t stop a smile from spreading when Kara fumbled with the button of her pants.

Lena found herself saying, “Just rip it, darling.”

It was what Kara was good at, after all. She didn’t disappoint, tearing the fabric away from Lena, quick and precise, leaving Lena in her underwear.

“Yours, too,” Lena rasped, inhaling a stuttering breath when Kara stared at the wet spot on her underwear.

Kara snapped her eyes up. She unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them slowly down her legs, taunting Lena. She ran a hand through her hair, chuckling as Lena groaned. “Impatient?” she inquired like a fucking tease.

“Kara, I swear to god, I’ll install a red sunlamp and edge you so much you’ll beg for a release if you don’t stop teasing me right now,” Lena grumbled, feeling quite sexually frustrated and wound up.

Kara gaped at Lena, hands stilling.

Lena swallowed nervously, wondering if she went too far. She didn’t literally mean what she said, although she wasn’t against doing something like that either.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara breathed out, and in a second, her pants met the floor.

Lena swung a leg around Kara when Kara leaned down to kiss her, switching their positions. She took a moment to drink Kara in, biting her lip as her gaze dropped to Kara’s exposed chest. Flicking her eyes up, she palmed one of Kara’s breasts, wedging a knee between her legs, pressing against the heat there.

“Le-Lena,” Kara gasped, clutching the sheets.

Lena smiled, she had hardly gotten started. She lowered herself, coaxing Kara into a kiss while she eagerly waited for their girlfriend to join them. Her tongue slipped into Kara’s mouth, moving in a passionate, slow rhythm. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign tried to be as silent as possible when she went back to the bedroom, but despite her best efforts, it only lasted so long until Kara noticed her presence. She smiled at how Lena and Kara’s hands roamed each other’s body. Watching them share such an intimate moment, wrapped up in a tender kiss, intrigued her. She was curious to explore the feeling of skin on skin.

Her last and only experience wasn’t a good one. Reign still felt like she did something wrong or that perhaps something was broken about her for not enjoying it, but kissing Lena and Kara made her skin tingle, and brought forth a warmth burning inside of her. Everything with her girlfriends felt heightened, leaving her yearning for more.

Kara broke her contact with Lena, patting the mattress.

Lena turned to look. She crooked her index finger, beckoning Reign closer.

“Is it okay if we take off your pants?” Kara checked carefully, eyes lingering on Reign’s hipbones.

“And your bra?” Lena added.

Reign’s mouth curved into a smirk. “Do you hear me when I say something?”

“Um, yes, of course, we do,” Kara answered, frowning. “Why?”

Reign was humored by the way Lena winked at her, apparently catching on while Kara was blissfully oblivious, though not for long. “I remember telling both of you to be naked when I got back, and here you are, in your underwear.”

“Bossy, again,” Lena replied with a fond smile. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Reign shrugged. She never grasped why physical nudity made many people shy or self-conscious. To expose her soul, her heart, and the very essence of her being, now that was scary and difficult. That was what being naked meant to her.

Reign spared her girlfriends the effort, taking off what was left of her clothes, tossing it on top of Lena and Kara’s.

“Fuck,” Lena whispered, jaw slack.

Reign climbed into bed, waiting for a beat as Lena and Kara got rid of their underwear. As confident as she felt up until this point, she was insecure now, unsure whether this would be an enjoyable experience or not. She didn’t want to let her girlfriends down.

Lena lifted a hand to Reign’s jaw. “How are you feeling?” she asked, thumbing at Reign’s cheek.

Kara moved behind Reign, snaking her arms around Reign’s waist. “Your heart is beating fast,” she noted, resting her chin on Reign’s shoulder.

“I’m… nervous,” Reign confessed, lacing her fingers with Lena’s. “But I don’t want to stop,” she added, sensing Lena and Kara were both ready to put a halt to it for her sake. “Not unless you two want to.”

Lena gave Reign a gentle push until Reign’s back was on the mattress. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Reign gasped when Kara’s lips closed around her nipple. The sensation rippled through her body, down to her core. Her eyes turned red as she watched Lena kiss her thighs. Every touch of her girlfriends’ mouths sent a delicious jolt through her veins.

Lena placed a hand on Reign’s knee, slowly inching it higher while they made eye-contact. “Do you promise you’ll communicate with us?”

“Yes,” Reign answered, understanding she couldn’t nod for something to continue if she didn’t want it to, but so far everything was very much welcomed. She shuddered as Kara’s tongue swirled around her nipple.

“Oh,” Reign whimpered. “That’s… more.”

Lena’s hand trailed higher. Her full breasts were on display, offering Reign a generous view.

Reign screwed her eyes shut when Lena touched her between her legs. It made her squirm, in an intense way she never felt before. “Y-yes,” she whispered, eyes fluttering open when Kara kissed her eyelids.

Kara smiled down at Reign. “I really want to kiss you right now,” she confessed with a soft sigh.

“So kiss me,” Reign replied, tangling her hand in Kara’s hair.

Lena spread Reign’s legs, driving Reign mad with her fingers. “You’re so wet, darling,” she husked, voice low and raspy.

At the first touch of Lena’s tongue on her clit, Reign bit Kara’s lip to silence a moan. When she tasted a hint of copper, she let go of Kara, ready to apologize, dazed a split second later when Kara resumed their kiss.

Kara ravished Reign’s mouth, kissing her with such hunger it was as if she was just offered a serving of her favorite food.

Lena ran her tongue through Reign’s folds, circling her thumb around Reign’s clit.

“Fuck,” Reign moaned as Kara abandoned her mouth in favor of kissing her neck. “Mhmm, yes, more,” she whimpered, struggling not to move her legs because she didn’t want to crush Lena.

Kara ran the tips of her fingers through Reign’s hair. “Is Lena making you feel good, baby?”

Reign blinked at the endearment. “Yes,” she answered, voice hoarse.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, tweaking Reign’s nipple, adding some pressure which drew a breathless gasp from Reign’s lips.

Reign let her eyes roam down Kara’s taut muscles. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how wet Kara was. “Can I touch you?” she asked, biting her lip as Lena picked up her pace.

Lena ate Reign out with purpose, her ministrations brought Reign closer to the brink of an explosion, leaving Reign’s skin slick with sweat, much to her surprise.

Kara propped herself up on her elbow next to Reign with a nod.

Reign took her time sliding her hand down Kara’s side, feeling her warm skin beneath her palm. “My lovers,” she said with reverence, smiling before she kissed Kara, smiling again as she broke away, leaning in all over again because she couldn’t get enough of this.

Reign’s hand disappeared between Kara’s legs, fingers coming up wet and sticky. “Oh yes,” she moaned, pushing two digits inside of Kara, picking up a quick pace that had Kara dig her nails into her shoulder.

“Oh, Rao, Reign!” Kara just about screamed. “That’s… oh, so… yes, oh, fuck.”

Lena lifted her head, replacing her tongue with her fingers. “I want to watch both of you come,” she said, the tone in her voice downright dirty. “Wait for each other,” she instructed. “Reign, if you’re close, fuck Kara faster.”

Reign felt her heat vision burn behind her eyes, and she knew she had to be mindful to keep her powers in check. Once Kara came, she was going to wreck Lena, make her come so hard she would be sore tomorrow, as a reward, and a punishment rolled into one for taking the lead.

Reign pulled Kara into a kiss while she pumped her fingers in and out of her at a speed that would make a human’s hand cramp up within seconds, going even faster when Kara trembled against her lips. She was close, too, so ready to let go, but she waited for Kara.

Lena brushed Reign’s clit with her thumb and pushed her tongue inside of her, fucking Reign into oblivion.

Reign kissed Kara harder when she felt Kara clench around her fingers, and then she tipped over the edge, too. She came with a sharp cry. “Lena,” she whispered, chest heaving as Kara rolled over onto her back.

“Holy Rao,” Kara breathed out. “Fuck, Reign, I think you just killed me,” she said with a breathy chuckle. “That was… Rao, your fingers are so long and slender, and you made me come so hard.”

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s folds, gathering up some of the wetness there, licking her digits clean. “Musky, sweet, slightly tangy,” she mused, pupils blown. “You both taste divine. You should have a taste of each other.”

Reign grabbed Kara’s hand, pushing it between Kara’s legs. The confused look on Kara’s face was utterly adorable. She heard Lena gasp when she took Kara’s fingers into her mouth.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara whispered, pulse quickening. She mimicked Reign’s movements, bringing Reign’s hand lower, between Reign’s legs.

Reign never thought breathing would be this difficult, but then Kara slowly licked her fingers clean, and she felt a little light-headed. Her gaze flickered toward Lena, and Lena wasn’t wrong, Kara did taste divine.

Reign wrapped her hand around Lena’s throat without squeezing. Instead, she stroked her thumb there and guided her girlfriend to lie down, in awe of the trust she was given, how Lena didn’t flinch. She moved her hand away, kissing Lena’s throat.

“Vocal chords have interesting purposes,” Reign mused, grasping Lena’s hands, bringing them up above her head. “You could use them to scream for us.”

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Lena whispered, writhing underneath Reign.

Reign was pleased sensing Lena’s neediness. “Hold her wrists pinned,” she commanded Kara, releasing Lena’s hands so Kara could take over. “With one hand,” she clarified because Lena was only human, and therefore it was easy to restrict her movements. “Use your other hand to tease her breasts. And when she screams too loud, cover her mouth, even though it’s a pity.”

“You just love being in charge don’t you?” Lena asked Reign, smiling, breaths uneven.

Reign glanced down at how Lena rubbed her thighs together. “So do you,” she retorted, earning a whine from Lena when she spread her legs.

Reign stilled. She seized control without a second thought, until now. “Are you both okay with this?” she inquired, relieved when her girlfriends hummed. “Good.”

“Fuck,” Lena moaned. Her back arched while Reign raked her nails up the insides of her thighs, leaving red lines, which slowly vanished.

Reign drew a string of expletives from Lena’s mouth when hers met Lena’s center. She teased Lena’s sensitive clit with the tip of her tongue, effortlessly pushing two fingers inside of her. She had a feeling Lena could take three, but she decided two sufficed unless Lena asked for more, in which case she would be happy to oblige.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara whispered to Lena, kissing her cheek.

Reign pumped her fingers faster while she held Lena’s hips down. Her eyes lingered on Lena’s pale skin, how much she would love to leave marks all over her, smiling at the knowledge she could do the same to Kara, for a while at least.

“Oh fuck, oh, fuck yes, there, yes!” Lena cried out, gasping as Reign added a third finger. “Yes, keep going, fuck, I’m so close!”

Reign smiled at the way Lena mewled when she slid her fingers out, only to push Lena over the edge seconds later with her tongue.

Kara clamped a hand over Lena’s mouth to muffle her scream while Reign helped Lena ride out her orgasm.

Reign felt heat coil low in her belly, knowing she made both of her girlfriends come. “I like this, I like this a lot,” she said, relieved by how good it felt, how it made her feel as if the earth stopped spinning while shockwaves of pleasure rippled through her body. “Can we go again?”

“Oh my god,” Lena whispered, “you two are going to kill me.”

Reign’s fingertips ghosted over Lena’s thigh. “Is that a yes?” she inquired, nodding at Kara to let go of Lena’s wrists.

Kara shifted, cupped Reign’s cheeks, and shared a kiss with her while Lena whimpered she needed five minutes to an hour to recover.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slept in the middle of the bed with Lena and Reign in her arms, their heads rested on her shoulders. She carded her fingers loosely through Lena and Reign’s hair while she wondered how she got this lucky.

Reign purred quietly, nuzzling closer, nose nudging Kara’s neck. Her right arm was draped over Kara’s stomach, and her right leg was swung over Kara’s. Her fingers were linked with Lena’s, who clung to Kara like a koala, too.

Kara slowly turned her head to the right to avoid stirring her girlfriends too much, kissing Reign’s forehead. She bit back a chuckle when Reign purred a little louder. It was adorable how Reign thought she was a lion while really she was just a kitten. She then turned to her left, pressing her lips to Lena’s forehead, heart swelling at the faint hum she received in response.

“Rao, I love both of you so much,” Kara whispered with a sigh. While the sex was beyond amazing, cuddling meant much more to her, and she hoped, prayed, she could fill her future with moments just like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.


	32. Chapter 32

Kara shared a nod with her girlfriends, needing that last bit of reassurance to know that this was okay and that all three of them were on board.

“So,” Maggie said, placing Jamie on her lap. “What’s the big news?”

“Lena, Reign, and I are dating,” Kara revealed. “Each other,” she added in an afterthought, to make sure Maggie and Alex got the right idea.

Alex’s eyes moved between Kara, Lena, and Reign. Her gaze remained the longest on Reign before she looked directly at Kara.

Kara cleared her throat. “So that was the news,” she prompted, chewing her lip as she waited for her sister to say something; anything.

Maggie was the first to speak. “We had a hunch.”

“Are you happy?” Alex questioned Kara.

Kara smiled because, for her, that pretty much went without saying. “I’m in a relationship with two beautiful women, and I have two little girls who share the Zor-El name, so yes, Alex, I’m happy,” she beamed, looping an arm around Lena’s waist, and the other around Reign’s.

“If you’re happy, then that’s all that matters, Kara,” Alex reassured with a smile. “Admittedly, at first, I’d never thought, not in a million years, I’d support you dating Reign, nor would I have encouraged Lena to date Reign, but I was wrong. The three of you look happy together, and I can do nothing but give my blessing.”

Tears welled up in Kara’s eyes. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Alex,” she sniffled, taking slow breaths while her girlfriends gently caressed her back.

“It means a lot to me as well,” Lena chimed in. “To us,” she corrected, smiling at Reign.

“It does,” Reign confirmed.

“There’s dust in my eyes,” Maggie spoke, rubbing her watery eyes. “Al, babe, we should clean.”

Alex lovingly rolled her eyes. “You better not all start crying because I so don’t have enough tissues for that,” she chuckled, wiping away a single tear.

Kara felt such a rush of emotions; she had to hug all of them, despite some groaning here and there when she squeezed too tight.

The moment was beautiful, precious, something Kara was certain neither one of them would quickly forget.

It would have lasted much longer if it wasn’t for a rumbling stomach causing the majority of them to laugh.

“There’s some leftover Chinese food in the fridge, Kara,” Maggie announced.

“Hey, that wasn’t me,” Kara objected, letting out a small huff. “Thanks though,” she added, already on her way to the kitchen because free food was free food, and as if she would ever say no to that, hah, please.

“Darling?” Lena called out. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Um, I was going to share,” Kara replied, making a face as she opened the refrigerator.

“Uhuh, I’m sure you were.”

“I bet those two cost you a ton,” Maggie said to Lena.

Lena smiled lovingly at Kara when Kara came back with the leftover food. “They’re worth it,” Lena uttered, watching as Kara shared with Reign.

While Kara ate, she couldn’t help but notice how her sister kept observing her and her girlfriends; Reign in particular. Kara had a feeling a part of Alex was still wary and not fast to trust Reign, but that was fair, given the history they all had with Reign.

If Kara was honest with herself, her feelings for Lena had always been there, lingering in the background, waiting to flourish. Lena made Kara incredibly shy on more than one occasion in the past, more aware of the things she said and did. Lena felt like home. Kara just never could have guessed Reign would feel like that, too.

Reign placed a hand on the small of Kara’s back while the others were wrapped up in a conversation about the expenses of raising children.

“I love you, Kara,” Reign whispered, squeezing softly.

Kara let out a content sigh. “I love you too, Reign,” she responded, and for a second, she contemplated stealing a peck, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Alex.

Reign must have sensed Kara’s hesitation. After they finished up the leftovers, Reign helped Kara bring the dishes to the kitchen. Kara barely set it down in the sink when Reign snagged her wrist. Reign pulled Kara toward the wall, out of sight, and as soon as she did, Reign cupped Kara’s cheeks and placed her lips on Kara’s.

The rush of it all made Kara so light-headed she braced herself against the wall. It didn’t take long for her to kiss Reign back, resting her hands on Reign’s hips. Oh, Rao, they could get caught if someone walked in.

Kara teased Reign’s lips with her tongue, and, Rao, it wasn’t fair Reign chose that moment to back away, leaving Kara panting.

Kara wanted to switch on her super pout, but then she saw Maggie walk in, and instead, peeled herself away from the wall.

Maggie’s eyes flitted between Reign and Kara. “You two better not fuck on our table,” Maggie grinned.

“We weren’t!” Kara whisper-shouted. “We were just, erm, talking.”

“Let me guess, French?”

Reign chuckled lightly at Maggie’s comment. “Alexandra has good taste,” Reign hummed while she moved past Kara and Maggie to exit the kitchen.

“Rao, it was just a kiss,” Kara whined. “And what do you mean my sister has good taste?” she whispered after Reign. “Can you elaborate a bit on that?” Kara inquired, although it made her smile every time she saw someone getting along with Reign.

“Cute,” Maggie mumbled, opening the cupboard, retrieving snacks.

“What is?” Kara inquired.

Maggie smiled. “Give me a hand with these,” she said, handing over chips. “I think it’s cute how smitten you are with both Lena and Reign, and don’t even try to deny it because it’s obvious.”

Kara smiled back. Rao, she really did have it bad for her girlfriends. The mere thought of wrapping her arms around Lena and Reign made butterflies erupt in Kara’s stomach every time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At merely five months old, Raven and Riley entered their crawl phase. Their favorite activities appeared to be stealing Chewie’s toys and attempting to grab his tail. On more than one occasion, Chewie tried to hide his toys under the table, letting out a whiny roar when Raven and Riley got to him.

Reign didn’t have the heart to tell her girls no, if they would even understand that was. Her daughters were absolutely adorable with their delighted giggles. On some days, the twins didn’t settle for Chewie’s toys, instead, when Chewie was busy ruining another pair of Lena’s shoes, Raven and Riley tried to take it away from Chewie.

Chewie was just as smitten with the twins as Reign was. She could tell by the way Chewie did nothing when the girls took his things or played with his tail. If Chewie didn’t let go of something the twins decided they wanted, they cried, at which point Chewie nudged them with his head to comfort them.

Reign knew Chewie watched over her daughters, knew her angels had a good protector. Chewie was like a big soft guard dog of sorts, only much better. Minus the pile of ruined shoes that never seemed to end, much to Lena’s ongoing frustration.

As the twins kept getting bigger, so did Chewie. Reign watched curiously while Kara measured the height of Raven, Riley, and Chewie with a black marker, on the wall near the door in their rooms. Kara told Reign it was something Alex and Maggie did with Jamie, and Kara thought it was a fun idea. Lena’s face when she came home that day, however, was less amusing.

To be fair, they did put quite a bit of effort into painting those rooms. But Lena wasn’t mad, and quickly forgave Reign and Kara, claiming it was a lovely sentiment, at which point Lena began to tear up because she didn’t have that kind of childhood.

Reign never had much of one either. She was dormant for many years, stuffed in the shadows of a dark and cold place, but she did catch slivers of Samantha Arias’ life and at some point, Reign awoke.

The first time Raven and Riley called Reign _‘mama,’_ Reign cried. It meant the world to Reign they acknowledged her as their mother, and she hoped with all of her heart she was a good mother. Reign wanted to ensure her daughters would never want for anything.

Kara snapped a picture of that precious moment, which she glued to a page in a photo album, writing down below it how it was the first time the twins referred to Reign as their mother.

Reign found she no longer minded photos. In fact, Kara was allowed to take dozens more, and so was Lena. Especially if it included Raven and Riley, of course.

Life with children was never boring. Raven and Riley giggled when they discovered they could launch their food into the air with their spoons. For two little cuties who were hungry every hour, they sure enjoyed propelling their meals at the first target their eyes caught, which in most cases, was either Chewie or Reign because neither wanted to be too far away from the twins at all times.

It did make the bills pile up; although Lena brushed it off and kept ensuring Reign it was fine. Reign still wished she could contribute somehow, but she knew it would take time, and right now she couldn’t be away from her daughters.

As time went by, Reign didn’t forget about what her granddaughter from the future had told her, how some man named Zorax, son of Mon-El of Daxam, would kill Riley when she turned four and Alexandra along with it as collateral damage. Reign was not going to let that happen. She would die ten times over before letting anyone hurt her family.

On a sunny Sunday afternoon, Kara choked on her club soda because the twins tried to get her attention by calling her _‘dada.’_ Reign laughed at the shocked expression on Kara’s face while Lena bemoaned Kara really was a daddy when she wanted to be.

“With red kryptonite, I would agree,” Reign whispered, but nothing hushed ever stayed a secret in their house.

“Hey,” Kara huffed, pouting. “I can be a daddy. Remember last time we, ah, you know,” she explained, toying with a lock of her hair. “I topped.”

“For five seconds,” Lena pointed out, smiling.

“It’s not my fault that was all it took for you to come,” Kara shot back.

Reign chuckled at the antics of her girlfriends. “You two are adorable, but we all know who the real daddy is.”

“Yeah, we do,” Kara sighed. “And it’s not you.”

“Definitely not,” Lena agreed. “You’re way too soft and cuddly.”

“I will not stand for this mutiny,” Reign grumbled.

“Time to sit down then,” Lena replied, and that was the final straw for Reign.

Reign grabbed each pillow she could find, shucking them carefully at her girlfriends. Meanwhile, as Lena and Kara laughed, Reign felt her heart grow two sizes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat in her office, prepping paperwork for a deal with an investor, to provide green energy and other environmentally friendly necessities in places where people struggled. She smiled when her eye landed on the framed photograph on her desk.

It was lovely, being able to see Kara and Reign’s smile whenever she pleased because not only did Lena have that picture, she also had plenty stored on her phone. And, God, did she look at them often. It surely made Lena’s day pass by with more ease.

Not an hour went by where Lena didn’t think about her girlfriends and those two darling little girls who had stolen her heart as well. Sometimes, in rare moments where Lena’s mind dared wander further, she thought about Kara and Reign being more than her girlfriends someday. One could dream, although, in reality, Lena knew she could never marry both, not legally.

Lena was rudely pulled from her thoughts when her door opened. She knew it wasn’t Kara, and it wasn’t Reign either, considering they had made it their habit to either use the balcony or to announce their visit.

Lena never gave permission for anyone to enter her office unannounced. She briefly pondered if L-Corp was under attack, or if she forgot a meeting. Instead, someone she used to know waltzed inside.

Lena gasped. “Sam,” she said, looking her old friend up and down. “What are you-”

Months, it had been months since Lena got as much as a single e-mail, text, letter, fax or postcard. It was as if Sam had decided to drop off the face of the earth and forget she ever had a life with friends in National City, even though Lena never stopped reaching out, as did others.

Sam stormed toward Lena’s desk in quick strides. Anger was written across Sam’s face, nostrils flaring as she slammed down a newspaper.

“Sam, what-”

“How could you, Lena?” Sam demanded through gritted teeth.

Lena blinked. This wasn’t how she anticipated a reunion going down. There was no friendly hello, no smile, or warm words to tell Lena Sam missed her as much as all of Sam’s friends had missed her.

“Out of all people,” Sam raged on, “anyone you could have been with, and god knows the line for you goes on for miles, including me, you chose _her_? You know firsthand what that…that monster did to me! What she did to you, even! How could you, Lena? Why would you do something like this?”

Lena opened and closed her mouth, working her jaw while she followed the quick tapping of Sam’s index finger on the front page. There it was, revealing what the newspaper claimed to be Lena Luthor’s newest love interest; a picture of Lena and Reign, kissing. Only, reading no more than the first two lines of the article told Lena the press thought it was Sam.

Of course, they thought it was Sam. It took only a small amount of research to discover Reign might as well have been Sam’s twin. The outside world never knew Reign and Sam were trapped in the same body until they were split. The public had no idea what Reign looked like without her mask. And the press must have easily found out Sam used to work for Lena.

A part of Lena wished people knew Reign was alive so they could see how good Reign became, and because Lena wasn’t ashamed to admit she loved Reign. But Lena knew that couldn’t happen, for safety reasons, in particular for Reign, Raven, and Riley. Lena should have been more careful with public displays of affection; she knew better, knew how much of a bloodhound the media could be.

“Sam, I can explain,” Lena cautioned, holding up her hands. “If you could sit down for a minute and give me a chance to-”

“Explain what?” Sam bit out. “How you’ve been fraternizing with a monster who tried to kill us!? Are you out of your damn mind, Lena!”

“Rey is not a monster!” Lena snapped back, shoulders tensing one moment and relaxing the next when she took a breath. “Sam, please, let me explain. I promise you it’ll all make sense.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Sam scoffed.

“I do love her,” Lena confessed.

“I didn’t know you had such a kink for being choked.”

“I won’t apologize for loving her,” Lena stated, even though she understood it made Sam mad. Lena wasn’t sorry for having feelings and earning up to them.

Sam heavily shook her head. “Reign must have manipulated you. I thought you were a genius because you’re supposed to be smarter than this.”

“That’s quite enough,” Lena replied, shoving the newspaper aside. “You have no right to judge whom I get involved with. Once you calm down, I can explain.”

Sam ripped off the front page from the newspaper. “There is no explaining this,” she hissed, crumpling it, tossing it onto the floor. “Reign is a worldkiller. How could you possibly love someone like her?”

“It isn’t what you think. Reign changed.”

“Changed?” Sam repeated with a huff. “Maybe you’re a true Luthor after all.”

“You’re angry, and that’s fair,” Lena spoke calmly, “but that doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to talk to me like that.”

“Reign is a good woman,” Lena insisted, from the bottom of her heart because in no way was Reign’s behavior just an act. “Reign is gentle and caring.”

Sam laughed darkly. “Does she fuck you like I used to fuck you?” she asked with a salacious smirk, placing her palms on the desk. “Does her touch remind you of me?”

This wasn’t the Sam Lena used to know, the dear friend she missed and hadn’t seen in years. Lena couldn’t bear to listen to another minute of snide remarks and questions which were frankly none of Sam’s business. Lena was willing to explain the situation, though not like this, and not with private details included.

Having made up her mind she couldn’t do this right now, Lena pushed her chair back. “Out!” she seethed, pointing at the door.

Sam leaned forward. The green blouse of her suit revealed a glimpse of her cleavage. “It does, doesn’t it?” she commented while she made eye-contact with Lena, holding her gaze. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you've never compared her with me.”

“Out right now or I’ll have you escorted out of my building.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Reign wasn’t fond of using a stroller, preferring to hold her daughters instead, though Raven and Riley weren’t bothered by it at all. The girls sat upright, cooing and pointing at anything that caught their eye for a split second before something else grasped their attention.

“Mama, see!” Raven squealed, reaching her chubby hands out to a dog.

“Yes, baby, mommy sees,” Reign spoke with a fond smile. “I think it’s a puppy or perhaps a strange looking cat.”

Maggie snorted. “It’s a Chihuahua,” she sufficed.

“Right, a weird cat thinking it’s a dog. That’s what I said.”

“You’re not much of a dog person, are you?”

Reign shrugged a shoulder. “I like all animals, though I must admit I favor cats,” she answered, which had a lot to do with Chewie. Lions were the best, period.

“Thank you for joining me to mommy class,” Reign said, appreciating it considering she didn’t like going anywhere alone.

With Lena working and Kara having been called in as Supergirl, Reign didn’t have either of them to tag along. She never expected Maggie to be so kind to volunteer to go with her, especially because Reign knew Alex and Maggie still needed time to warm up to her, though Alex the most, with her being Kara’s sister, and Alex did seem to think it was her job to protect Kara.

“Don’t mention it,” Maggie replied, stretching out her hand, smiling when Riley wrapped her entire hand around her pinkie. “I had the day off anyway, and with Jamie being with friends, it was either this or sitting at home watching movies.”

“Are you going to adopt a child someday soon?” Reign inquired, and the idea of her daughters having a new friend was pleasant, although they had no shortage of that because the children in the mommy class were mesmerized with the twins.

Lilith, the daughter of Ivy and Harley, who was gifted like her mother, was the dearest friend of Raven and Riley. At least, Reign thought so, from the way her daughters crawled to Lilith first, and how their eyes lit up when they saw their little friend.

“Ah,” Maggie mumbled, scratching the back of her neck. “Probably not.”

Reign stopped walking, remembering how much Maggie and Alex gushed about wanting a second child.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Maggie prompted, plastering on a smile, though it appeared somewhat tense. “We want to wait until Jamie is a bit older, that’s all.”

Reign wasn’t convinced, but she gave a curt nod regardless.

They arrived at the mommy class roughly ten minutes later. Harley greeted Reign with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Caroline,” Maggie nodded at the organizer.

“Maggie Sawyer,” Caroline responded in kind. “Still rocking a leather jacket,” she noted.

“She does rock it,” Reign had to agree with an appreciative hum.

Maggie smiled, and this time it was genuine. “I’m not surprised you like leather,” she commented to Reign, “heck, you’d probably wear it better than me.”

“Perhaps,” Reign replied, unsure because black definitely was her color, but that didn’t mean she could wear leather as if it was a second skin like it was for Maggie.

“Heya, doll, I’ve got an invitation for ya,” Harley announced to Reign, tugging at Reign’s arm. “Lily’s turning one soon,” Harley explained. “Red and I would love it if ya could come to the party with the twins. Bring yer girlfriends, too.”

“We’ll be there,” Reign promised, even though she had no idea if Lena and Kara would be free.

“Ya can bring the detective, too,” Harley added, winking at Maggie.

“Bring anyone you’d like,” Ivy told Reign, “the more, the merrier.”

“You severely overestimate the number of people I know,” Reign stated simply.

The mommy class went by with a few giggles from the mothers, and a small hiccup when Riley helped herself to some crayons, coloring a piece of the walls with Perseus; Riley’s partner in toddler crime.

“No, Wiley,” Raven pouted. “Wiley bad,” she said while she tried to whisk the crayons from her sister’s hands.

Reign apologized to Caroline, promising to pay for new paint, although the latter brushed it off with a smile.

“So, it’s still early,” Maggie said the second they stepped outside. “Would you like to go get a scoop of ice cream?”

“I know about the monstrosity you dare call ice cream. Kara has warned me.”

Maggie chuckled. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“How did you figure that one out, detective?”

“Oh okay, going down that road now, huh?” Maggie replied, shaking her head. “How about pancakes? Final offer.”

Reign licked her lips. She was rather hungry, and she didn’t have anywhere to be. It was hardly three in the afternoon. Lena wouldn’t be home until seven, and Kara warned she might be gone until nine.

“Lead the way,” Reign uttered.

“If you’re licking your lips already, you’re going to be in for a surprise. The place I know has the best pancakes you’ll ever taste, hands down. Just don’t drown them in syrup too much or they’ll get all sticky.”

Reign shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay then, my treat.”

“You’ve treated me enough as it is by being here,” Reign replied in earnest. “You don’t need pancakes for that.”

Maggie smiled again. Her famous dimples formed in her cheeks in the process. “I already told you I had nothing else to do today, so if anything, you’re doing me a favor. Besides, I’ve been curious to know more about you, and I know you know because of your emotional intellect.”

“Because of my powers,” Reign corrected. “Without them, I’m not sure if I could pinpoint someone’s feelings and thoughts, though even with my powers, it’s not fail-proof.”

“No, I meant what I said,” Maggie insisted. “Sensing how someone feels may be your power, but how you deal with it is all you. For someone who lets her emotions consume her so easily, you’re good at handling other people’s emotions.”

Reign’s hand shook, but she gave the stroller a push to cover it up. When her emotions got the better of her, she sank down against the wall in the shower, letting the water wash over her, wishing her feelings wouldn’t because, in those moments, the waves were insurmountable.

“You might be wondering how I know,” Maggie continued, lowering her voice a little. “It’s because I’ve been there. I’ve had days where I felt like the world was crashing around me, and I couldn’t get out of bed. I’d cry until my eyes were red and my skin raw, thinking the bottle of scotch in my hand was all I had to lean on. Growing up, I couldn’t deal with my sexuality that well, but I was always there to help others with theirs, no matter what.”

Reign swallowed, but the lump that had formed in her throat remained. “Why are you telling me this?” she questioned, clasping Maggie’s hand, running her thumb over Maggie’s knuckles.

“Because we’re friends, Reign,” Maggie sighed quietly. “And I want you to know you’re not alone. If you ever want to talk, about anything, I’m down.”

“You’re a good person, Margaret Sawyer.”

Maggie grimaced. “You really shouldn’t call me that. Just call me Maggie or Mags, either one works.”

Reign nodded. She knew it was a habit she had to unlearn. While she followed Maggie toward the sweet sugary treats, Reign thought of Kara and decided to take a few pancakes home to share them later, figuring it would make Kara happy.

Reign also thought about Lena, all cooped up in her office, working hard as always. Reign wondered if Lena knew how incredible she was, sheltering a family in her home, providing for all of them. And Lena always brushed it off as it was nothing. Lena deserved more gratitude and appreciation.

“We’re almost there,” Maggie announced, stirring Reign from her thoughts. “It’s just around the corner,” Maggie added, and true to her words, it was.

“Pancake house,” Reign read, taking in the bright neon sign attached to the building.

“Mhmm,” Maggie hummed. “But they also got doughnuts. Sometimes I get some to go with a cup of coffee.”

“It suits you working for the police department.”

“I knew you’d say something like that,” Maggie replied, sharing a smile with Reign. “And remember,” Maggie punctuated, “it’s my treat.”

“I’d hope so since I have no money.”

Maggie laughed, though the serious look on Reign’s face silenced Maggie quickly. “Right,” she mumbled, holding the door open for Reign to pass through with the stroller.

Reign ordered a stack of pancakes with extra syrup and a cup of hot chocolate milk with marshmallows on top. The taste caressed her tongue in such a delicious way, she wished Lena and Kara were there with her to share the experience.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hold still, Kara,” Alex requested with a loud sigh.

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek. Her eyes darted around while she fumbled with her cape.

“If you don’t stop moving I won’t be able to get these shards out of your skin,” Alex warned.

Alex flexed Kara’s hand, slowly moving the tweezers toward where the biggest piece of green kryptonite had lodged itself partially in the palm of Kara’s hand. There were other smaller pieces in Kara’s knuckles and a few slivers in her right arm.

Kara winced when Alex pulled out the largest one. “Rao,” Kara grimaced, but she knew it had to be done so her body could heal itself. It made her feel a little like Wolverine, though this situation was far from humorous.

Alex’s hands were steady, but her breathing wasn’t. “Why did you punch the wall? Why did you have to do something so reckless?” she inquired, worry written all over her face.

Kara knew smashing her fist against the wall of that particular room wasn’t great, but she couldn’t help it. “Something is wrong with Lena,” she answered, waiting impatiently for Alex to get out all of the shards so she could go check on Lena. “Her heartbeat jumped,” Kara explained, causing her own to beat faster as well. “I’ve only heard her heart beat like that when…,” Kara swallowed hard, “when she fell over the balcony.”

A pit formed in Kara’s stomach. She thanked Rao she was on the phone with Lena that night, so Kara was able to be fast enough to catch Lena and save her from a deadly fall. This time, while Lena’s heart did race as quickly as it did then, it was different somehow.

“There is no word of an attack of any kind,” Alex informed.

“I don’t think it’s an attack, but something is off. Lena needs me. Could you please hurry up, Alex?”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere,” Alex spoke firmly. “Once I’m done getting the kryptonite out, the only place you’ll be going is under the sunlamps.”

“I am going to see Lena,” Kara stated, looking her sister in the eyes.

“Kara…if you want, I can send Lucy over to L-Corp with a team to see what’s up, but you have to stay here.”

Kara huffed at how ridiculously overprotective her sister was being. Rao, Kara had been in far worse situations, it wasn’t like she was dying. Not this time, at least. “I am going to see her,” Kara insisted. “And if you disagree with that, you’ll have to shoot me down.”

“Fine,” Alex sighed. “You stubborn alien,” she muttered, working on the slivers lodged into Kara’s knuckles.

“She’s _my_ girlfriend, Alex,” Kara commented, and the more seconds ticked by, the more on edge she felt. “What would you do if it was Maggie?”

“I know,” Alex whispered, working on the last shards. “I know. You’re right. I probably wouldn’t even wait for my wounds to be cleaned. Not to give you any ideas because if you don’t let me take care of your wounds, I might actually be tempted to shoot you down, for your own safety.”

That made Kara smile just for a moment. She knew her sister cared a lot about her, and in some ways, they weren’t that different.

 _“Code red, code red,”_ Kara heard in the background at the DEO.

“Hey!” Alex objected when Kara snagged her hand free. “I was just about to take out the last sliver,” Alex complained, reaching out for Kara’s hand, “don’t make me -”

The alarm went off and next thing, Agent Lane sprinted into the medical bay.

“Director Danvers,” Lucy said, “we have a code red.”

Alex dropped the tweezers and reached for her gun. “Status?”

“Someone landed in our territory, right on top of one of our vehicles. What are your orders?”

Alex pressed her com while she rushed toward the center of the DEO where everyone gathered. Kara sped after her sister.

“Prepare to shoot,” Alex ordered. “Standby until I say when, once I know who we’re dealing with.”

Kara thought of going ahead to check it out, but she didn’t want to leave her sister and the agents to their own defenses, even though they were good at their jobs. Someone landing outside the DEO and crushing a vehicle in the process sounded like there might be a serious threat. Kara’s mind traveled, thinking of Lena, and Kara hated she couldn’t be in two places at once. She decided to handle the intruder quickly, and go to Lena next.

“Standby,” Alex repeated just as the entrance door was thrown haphazardly near her feet.

“Yikes, first the bad landing, and now this.”

Alex lowered her gun.

“Sam?” Kara and Alex said in sync.

“Sam!” Alex repeated. “Everyone, standby! Do not shoot!”

“I do not have the hang of this yet,” Sam uttered with a chuckle. “I’d hug you,” she told Alex, “but I don’t want to accidentally crush you.”

Kara gaped. “Since when do you have powers?”

“Supergirl,” Sam said, but then her lips split into a smile. “Or should I say Kara?” she inquired with a wink. “And to answer your question, a couple of weeks, I think. It started small. I didn’t even notice at first until I dropped a hot poke on my foot and didn’t feel a thing.”

Kara stared some more because to the last of her knowledge, Sam wasn’t supposed to have any powers.

Alex walked up to Sam. “You may not be able to hug me, but that won’t stop me from hugging you,” Alex uttered, wrapping her arms around Sam’s neck. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Alex whispered, tearing up.

“I missed you too, Alex,” Sam replied, choking up. She lightly put her arms around Alex, slowly lifting the director up.

Kara smiled at the reunion, not minding Sam figured out her identity. Kara would happily help Sam develop her powers so she could hug people without worrying she might break them. Kara knew what it was like when everything and everyone appeared far too fragile, and how overwhelming it could all be.

“I shouldn’t have waited this long to visit, and to be honest, I didn’t plan to visit at all,” Sam shared, backing away from the hug.

Alex faltered a step. “What do you mean?”

Kara wanted to know that as well.

Sam heaved out a sigh. “I came to warn you,” she answered, balling her fists, causing her knuckles to crack audibly. “Reign is alive-”

Kara leaned from one foot onto the other. Oh, Rao, this was not good. Sam found out Reign was alive. Kara had no idea how, but somehow Sam did. Kara knew it couldn’t stay a secret forever, though she thought there would be more time before word got out.

“-and she has Lena under a spell of sorts. We have to save Lena. We have to because…because,” Sam whimpered while tears slid down her cheeks. She paused to catch her breath. “We need to save Lena because I love her, and I won’t lose her again.”

Kara exchanged a look with Alex. Rao, from the way Sam raged on about Reign, Kara could tell Sam knew Lena was dating Reign. It was also clear Sam had no idea Kara was also with Lena and Reign.

Sam threw a torn newspaper onto the nearest table. “Can you believe that?” she questioned, nodding her head to the front page.

“Oh, Lena…Rey,” Kara whispered, forgetting Sam might hear her now that Sam began to develop Kryptonian powers.

Sam’s head jerked so fast it was a miracle it was still attached to her shoulders. “Rey?” she bit out. “That’s what Lena called that monster, too,” she all but hissed.

Kara reached up for her glasses which weren’t there. “I, erm,” she replied, holding up her hands. “I can explain everything.”

Sam’s eyes clouded with tears, face awash with anger. “I thought you were protecting this city,” she said, voice wavering. “You’re fucking her too, aren’t you?”

Kara winced at Sam’s choice of words. “Reign, Lena, and I love each other,” she began carefully, or at least she thought she was.

“L-love?” Sam choked out. Tears escaped her to the point where her mascara ran out. Sam’s eyes landed on Alex. “Did you kno-” but before Sam could finish her question, she nodded at Alex’s silence.

“I am such an idiot,” Sam chuckled wryly, wiping at her tears, spinning on the ball of her foot.

“Sam, wait!” Alex called out. “Don’t go.”

“Sam…,” Kara spoke gently. “I never meant to hurt you, none of us did.”

Sam turned around. “You betrayed me,” she spat at Alex and Kara.

“Sam, this isn’t you talking,” Alex said, barely above a whisper, heartbeat uneven. “You’re angry. You don’t mean what you say. At first, I wasn’t happy about Reign being back either, but I believe she genuinely changed. I forgave her for the past.”

“Friends don’t stab each other in the back. How would you feel if I dated the person who almost killed your family? Oh wait, that’s right, Alex killed your aunt,” Sam scoffed at Kara, “I guess stabbing someone in the back is no new concept for you. How unfortunate for all of you Reign didn’t kill my daughter so you could forgive her for that, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come back," some of you said.   
> And from the depths of hell, I heard your call.


	34. Chapter 34

Lena was a Luthor.

Sam wasn’t wrong about that, but not the kind of Luthor Lena’s brother, mother, and father were. Lena grasped hold of the sink, desperately seeking for her bearings to hold it all together while she looked at herself in the mirror of her office bathroom.

Lena was a Luthor.

But first and foremost, Lena was human, and like all humans, she bled. There were no visible wounds, not for the naked eye to see. The one in her heart, however, left Lena clutching the marble, gasping for air while water she splashed in her face earlier dripped onto the floor.

Lena knew Sam’s reaction wasn’t bound to be a picnic, but the amount of anger lacing Sam’s voice was beyond anything Lena anticipated. She also never thought Sam would break the balcony window by flying through it as if it was nothing but air.

Lena couldn’t erase the words Sam spat at her, the memories Sam returned. If Lena had to be completely honest, she did compare Reign to Sam, at first. Lena no longer compared Reign to Sam, but she was guilty of having done that all the same. And Sam knew because she used to know the way Lena ticked, and deep down Lena was still that young woman exploring an intense, refreshing experience.

Lena remembered how during the first weeks she gave Reign shelter, her eyes wandered to map skin which made Lena think about Sam. Physically speaking, Reign and Sam were as good as identical, although Sam’s hair was much shorter now.

On the inside, Reign and Sam weren’t the same. While Lena’s past with Sam used to make her yearn for more, Sam never managed to keep relighting the fire the way Reign could. Lena loved Sam once, as a bit more than a friend, but Lena was never in love with Sam the way she was with Kara and Reign.

Lena sucked in a deep breath. She dabbed her face dry with a towel before she had Jess clear out the rest of her day, and with that, Lena left by chopper – even though she hated traveling in one of those – to go to the only place she hoped could bring her some solace now.

Lena kept her tissues on hand. When the pilot asked if everything was all right, Lena blamed the few tears escaping her on allergies. While they flew across the water, Lena gazed out of the window. A part of her felt like she was running, though it didn’t count when she planned to return soon.

All Lena needed was an hour or two, perhaps three, to take a deep breath and gather her thoughts.

When the chopper landed, safely, thank God, the sky was bluer than it was at the same time in National City because of the time difference.

Lena instructed the pilot to go, making her way toward the lake.

“Hi, mom,” Lena whispered, voice shaky and rough around the edges.

“I’m not sure where to begin. I have made such a mess of things. My best friend may hate me now because I gave someone a second chance. I didn’t know where to go, so I came here. I’ve let you down, I know I have, and I’m undeserving of your forgiveness. You drowned, and I let you. I should have screamed, should have ran for help; anything would have been better than watching you go under. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

Tears spilled down Lena’s cheeks. She couldn’t stop them if she tried. It was her fault her mother was gone. It didn’t matter she was only four at the time. Lena had a voice, had the ability to scream and call out for help. Deep down, she was no better than the rest of the Luthors. Perhaps it was genetic; a defection passed on from one generation to the next, though that didn’t explain Lillian.

“I wish you were here. I need your advice now more than ever. I’m lost, mom,” Lena said, taking off her shoes, dangling her feet into the water. “Ever since I met Kara, I knew I liked her. We stayed friends, until a while back, when Reign came back into our lives. I found myself falling in love with both of them, and somehow I got lucky enough both of them fell in love with me, too. To you, that may not seem like a surprise. I know your heart was always so big; you loved me enough to count for two parents. I remember how you used to sing for me, and while most of it is faded, the melody still lingers.”

Lena shivered. The water was too cold and the wind began to pick up. Lena forgot to bring her coat, but none of that mattered to her right now. Catching pneumonia was the least of Lena’s concerns.

“The way I feel about Reign has hurt Sam. Sam doesn’t see Reign the way I do. I can’t force or even ask Sam to understand, though I do hope that in time, she would. Am I selfish for wanting Sam to find peace with all of this? I feel like I am, mom. I already received so much more than I could ever wish for. It would be greedy of me to expect Sam can find forgiveness in her heart and stay in my life as my best friend. While I can’t help the way I feel and who I love, Sam’s feelings matter, too.”

Lena’s phone began to buzz, more and with shorter periods of time in between the longer Lena ignored the texts and calls. Lena peered up at the sky, which was now overcast. She knew she had to go back home, to her girlfriends who could be worried sick.

Lena took a much-needed breath, drawing her phone from her pocket. Her last text was from Reign; informing her she left the twins under Maggie’s care and went out looking for Lena, pleading Lena to let her know where she was.

Lena burst out in tears anew. Reign didn’t like leaving Raven and Riley’s side, so the fact Reign entrusted someone else with their care was a big deal. It filled Lena with such a heavy dose of guilt, she felt sick.

Lena couldn’t let Reign endanger her own safety just to go look for Lena. It was nothing more than an episode that would come to pass, something Lena could handle, though unfortunately leaving without a word caused worry.

Lena messaged Reign her location, telling her to be careful on her way over. If something happened to Reign, Lena would never forgive herself.

“I have to go soon, mom,” Lena whispered, trying to keep her tears inside this time.

Lena pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn’t keep from shivering. It made her long for her bed where she could always count on cuddles from Reign and Kara.

Lena closed her eyes. Breathing hurt. Her chest ached and there was nothing she could do but ride out the storm.

Steady hands covered Lena’s shoulders with a jacket. An arm reached under Lena’s knees while the other was placed on Lena’s back.

Lena opened her eyes and she hated how they were watery. “Rey…,” she breathed out, shuddering as Reign cradled her against her chest.

“My Lena,” Reign uttered, pressing a lingering kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“It’s my fault my mother died,” Lena confessed with a tremor in her voice. “She drowned in this lake and I did nothing. I stood there, watching her go under water. I never told anyone. It’s my deepest regret and not a day goes by where I don’t wish I could reverse it somehow.”

“Traumatic experiences can cause someone to choke up,” Reign spoke gently while she held Lena in her arms. “It’s as if your body shuts down and that’s not your fault,” Reign explained. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for not having screamed or ran to get help. If your mother was here right now, she would tell you how proud she is of you because as a mother, that’s something I want my daughters to know when I’m no longer here. Your mother would also tell you how much she loves you. You are so, so, loved, Lena. Always have been, always will be.”

Kara touched down near Lena and Reign. “What Reign said,” Kara agreed, embracing both of them.

“I should have told both of you before,” Lena said, holding on tight. “I’m sorry I kept this a secret for so long.”

“We all wear scars on the inside,” Kara replied, running her hand through Lena’s hair.

“Are you ready to go home?” Reign asked Lena, rocking her a bit. “We can get you all warmed up,” Reign said, but Lena felt warmer already due to how much Reign and Kara cared about her.

“My home is wherever the two of you are,” Lena told her girlfriends through tears, happy ones this time. “I love you, no matter what the world throws at us.”

“We love you too, Lena,” Kara responded with a kiss. “If you ever get upset again, we’ll always be here for you. Reign and I could even fly you over to Ireland to sit by this lake anytime you need it, with blankets, and something to keep you hydrated.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign sat on the couch with her left leg crossed over her right. There was a glass of water in front of her while she waited, biding her time. Reign was home alone with her daughters, who were soundly asleep after she put them to bed half an hour ago. Chewie was around as well, but Reign put him in his jungle room.

Chewie wasn’t a happy camper at first, roaring in objection, though he relented when Reign tossed him a new pair of shoes to chew on. Reign didn’t want Chewie walking around freely, not today. Chewie was much bigger than he used to be, he was no longer that little lion cub. Reign wanted to keep him safe.

Reign stared at the door until someone knocked on it three times, fast and hard enough to make the hinges creak slightly.

Reign peeled herself up and straightened her shirt. She had to remind herself not to lash out due to her need to protect Lena and the painful memory of Lena falling apart.

Reign opened the door, staring directly at Sam.

“You,” Sam spat lowly. “I hate you.”

“Fair enough,” Reign said, stepping aside, gesturing at the couch.

Sam entered, but she didn’t sit down. “You’re a monster. If you think you can just walk around, pretending you can take my place, you’re wrong. You should have died,” she hissed, followed by an elaborate string of curses.

Reign knew Sam saw her as a monster. Reign waited until Sam stopped raging to catch her breath.

“You call me a monster and for a long time I would have readily agreed with that assessment,” Reign began, feeling stronger than she ever did before, surer of herself. “Some days, I might still agree and say that yes, I am a monster. I know what I did in the past was wrong. I’ve hurt a lot of people, including you, and I shouldn’t have.”

“Right now, however,” Reign said on a different note as memories flooded her mind. “I’m thinking about how Lena fell asleep in my arms last night, crying after I picked her up in Ireland. What you said to her has hurt her, and that was your goal wasn’t it? You wanted to cause her pain to show her your own. It wasn’t the first time either you dragged her family name through the mud, now what would you say that makes you, Sam?”

Reign had to stop herself there to take a pause. It wasn’t quite lashing out, but it wasn’t her brightest moment either. Reign felt like it was something that needed to be said, she wanted Sam to know the impact of what she said to Lena.

“Say to me what you want,” Reign continued. “Do to me what you want, but never, not once, hurt my family. Do not lay a finger on them and do not speak a single word of malice directed at them in their presence. You’re not a monster, Sam. I know you aren’t. You’re hurt. Your heart bleeds, and I know I can’t undo what I’ve done. I am genuinely sorry for all the pain I caused you. You came here with good intentions, with the idea to protect Lena and Kara, as well as others, and for that I’m grateful. Thank you for looking out for them.”

Sam shook her head, chuckling darkly. “You’re unbelievable,” she replied, eyes glowing dangerously red. “Do you love and care for Lena and Kara, or is all of this an elaborate act to break them? Because I swear if all if this is just a game to-”

Reign’s breath hitched. It wasn’t a game. She suddenly felt unwell, but she couldn’t give Sam a reason to doubt her sincerity by fleeing into the shower. Reign dug her nails into the palms of her hands while she tried to steady her heartbeat.

Sam clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. For a long, bated breath, she observed Reign through half-lidded eyes. The redness in Sam’s eyes ebbed away; shock, perhaps. Reign must have caught Sam off guard with her vulnerability.

The sudden switch to silence was uncomfortable for Reign. It made her racing heart sound that much louder, pounding in her ears.

“Since when do you flinch?” Sam inquired, resting her hands loosely on her hips. “I thought nothing scared you.”

“It’s a long, private story,” Reign informed, and while she was willing to explain as much as possible, what she went through during her absence wasn’t something she wished to put out in the open. “All you need to know is I would die for Kara and Lena.”

Sam took a step closer. “Perhaps they told you about my powers.”

“I won’t fight you and you’re not a villain. You don’t want to murder someone, not even me. That’s not who you are.”

Sam rolled up her sleeves. “Try. Me,” she bit out, taking another step, nose almost touching Reign’s.

Reign didn’t move, didn’t waver. “I made a promise to those I love,” she uttered, unwilling to trash that vow. “I will not fight you.”

The sound of Sam’s hand connecting with Reign’s cheek echoed through the room. It hit so hard, Reign actually felt it, more than a bit.

“That’s for Ruby,” Sam hissed under her breath. She reached out to strike again. “And this is for-”

“Mama?”

Reign caught Sam’s wrist, eyes wide and urgent. Sam could slap and punch Reign as much as she pleased, but not in front of her children, not once. Reign would go down on her knees to beg if that was what it took to keep her daughters from being exposed to violence.

Sam yanked her wrist free, mouth agape as her eyes fell onto Raven toddling into the room, followed by Riley.

“Hello, my little angels,” Reign cooed, crouching down to embrace her girls. “Did you climb out of your bed again?”

“No sleep,” Riley pouted.

“Bang, bang!” Raven yelled.

“Mommy’s sorry,” Reign sighed, smiling tenderly. “I shouldn’t have watched a movie that loud,” and she hated lying, but Lena taught her a little white lie was necessary sometimes, and in this case, Reign preferred it over the truth.

Riley noticed Sam and toddled toward her with a big smile. Reign nearly had a heart attack when Riley wrapped her arms around Sam’s legs, although Reign doubted Sam would harm an innocent child, as a mother herself.

“Hi,” Riley cooed, looking up at Sam.

Sam stood there, unmoving. Reign wasn’t sure what to do either.

Riley, however, knew exactly what she wanted, lifting up her arms, waving them a little until Sam got the hint and picked her up.

Reign wasn’t too keen on Sam holding one of her baby girls, but whisking Riley out of Sam’s arms seemed too drastic of an action.

Riley touched Sam’s face, giggling.

“Mama sis!” Raven exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Reign groaned silently because she just had to have clever little girls. Even at barely eight months old, Raven and Riley toddled around with ease, walked whenever they felt like taking a few steps and had a fair range of words they could speak.

“My daughters think we’re twins, like them,” Reign said to Sam, although Reign didn’t want to aggravate Sam when Sam already had so much anger inside of her.

“There is so much I want to say right now,” Sam spoke with thinly veiled frustration and barely concealed anger. “Know that you won’t be able to use these children as a way to smooth over the past. They’re not your personal shield. You don’t deserve them. All you leave in the path you walk is casualties. We’re not family. You’re a disease, a plague on this world.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Lena rented out a club so she could sit down with Sam and talk. They were meant to have privacy, but much to her frustration, Lena saw a flashlight going off. That was bound to be a new headline to spice the rumor further. It was a problem Lena stored to deal with later.

“Lena,” Sam said, and the anguish on her face accompanied by the fragile crack in her voice twisted Lena’s stomach in knots. “Thank you for meeting with me,” Sam sighed out, catching Lena by surprise with a hug.

Lena swallowed while she tried not to cry. It felt good to hug Sam after not having seen her in ages, not counting a week ago, when Sam burst into Lena’s office. She circled her arms around Sam’s slender posture and while their embrace was on the tight side, Lena was able to breathe just fine.

“Any time,” Lena whispered, even though last time they interacted almost felt like a goodbye. “We have a lot to talk about, a lot to catch up on.”

“Yeah, we do,” Sam agreed, breaking the hug. “Are your ribs feeling okay? No soreness?”

“You’re fine, Sam,” Lena promised with a small smile. It was the best she could muster right now. “You didn’t squeeze too hard.”

“Hugging people who are different is difficult.”

“You mean humans,” Lena sufficed, pulling back a chair.

Sam sat down across from Lena. “It’s odd to think of myself as not human,” Sam replied, wrinkling her nose. “There is something I want…need to say to you.”

Lena gave Sam a nod to go on. Lena came here not only to talk but to listen as well. She knew Sam had quite a few things to get out in the open, and now that Sam seemed much calmer, everything could be explained.

Lena uncorked the bottle of red wine which was placed in the middle of their table, along with two glasses. She had a feeling she needed it to get through this rendezvous because Lena hadn’t forgotten how Sam said something about how the line of people interested to be with Lena went on for miles, and how Sam was one of them. If on top of that, Lena weighed in what Kara told her, she had plenty of reasons to help herself to a drink.

“I shouldn’t have been so vicious to you,” Sam sighed, accepting the glass Lena offered her with a muted smile. “When I saw that newspaper…,” Sam uttered, closing her eyes for a second. “I couldn’t believe it, seeing Reign was alive. I knew it had to be her because it wasn’t me. Seeing the two of you kiss… I snapped. I came back to National City to warn the people I care about. The fact you’re willingly dating Reign, knowing what she did, it felt, still feels, like a betrayal. Then I went to the DEO, where I learned Kara is involved as well and I found out Alex knew. That made the betrayal hurt more. You didn’t even tell me about you and Kara, while we used to tell each other almost everything.”

Lena took a large gulp from her wine. “I should have told you,” she admitted. “It was a mistake leaving you in the dark. I feared you wouldn’t take it well, how I took Reign in. Alex didn’t react well at first either. I feared for what might happen to Reign.”

“God, you really do love her,” Sam noted, downing half of her drink.

“A little over a year ago, Reign crashed through my window, asking for help,” Lena relayed. “She was pregnant at the time. I didn’t trust her, but I wanted to help, for the sake of her unborn children. I never expected to grow as close to her as I did, but I did. I’m sorry I kept all of this from you, Sam.”

“I know I moved away, but that didn’t mean all of you had to shut me out of your personal lives. I feel like such an idiot for not having known. When I went to warn Kara…the things I said, I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life.”

“You hardly ever responded to any of our messages,” Lena pointed out. “I know that doesn’t make it okay I didn’t tell you. All I’m saying is it felt as if you wanted to remove yourself from our lives as much as possible.”

“I was picking up the pieces. The last two to three years have been rough,” Sam explained. “If I’d known sooner, I’d have warned all of you sooner. I’m worried Reign is manipulating all of you.”

“I understand you want to look out for us, but you have to trust we know what we’re doing,” Lena replied, hoping that someday Sam would realize Reign did change.

“I love you, Lena,” Sam uttered, stretching her arm out over the table, placing her hand on top of Lena’s. “As a friend,” Sam added.

Lena knew that wasn’t completely true, but she let it slide. “I want you to be happy, Sam,” she said in earnest. “You deserve a life filled with joy, to move on from the past.”

“It’s not fair Reign gets a happily ever after, after everything she’s done.”

“You’ll find yours, too,” Lena assured, certain there was someone out there who would hang up the moon for Sam. “I’m sorry for the pain I’m causing you,” Lena apologized. “You’re my best friend.”

“Was,” Sam corrected, and that one word hit Lena right where it hurt the most.

Sam sucked in a deep breath, averted her eyes and looked to the side. “I can’t be your best friend,” she spoke, fingers trembling as she twined them around her glass. “Not right now, at least. It hurts too much. I need time, Lena.”

Lena swallowed thickly. “I understand.”

Sam met Lena’s eyes, then. “We have a lot of history together, you and I,” Sam said, which was true. “Lately, I’ve been wondering if I made a mistake by never having pursued a serious relationship with you,” she confessed, emptying the remains of her wine. “You were always there for me, through everything.”

“Sam-”

“Kara,” Sam interrupted, nodding to herself. “She’s good for you. It took you two long enough to get together. I knew you had a thing for her. I just never expected you’d take such a liking to Reign. You may have forgiven her, all of you might have, but I can’t.”

Sam’s chair screeched over the floor. “I should go,” she uttered, movements jerky and rushed.

Lena didn’t know what to say in regards to how Sam felt about her. To Lena, Kara and Reign were the ones. Lena wished to spend the rest of her life with them, however long that may be. While it hurt to lose her best friend, Lena knew she had to let Sam go because holding on would only cause Sam more pain.

Lena barely got up on her feet when Sam pulled her close. Sam lifted her hand to Lena’s cheek, and the fact she was crying made Lena tear up as well. She never meant to break Sam’s heart.

Sam wiped at one of Lena’s teardrops with her thumb. “I need time and distance,” Sam whispered, “but I’ll keep an eye on you, in case something happens.”

Lena’s breath hitched when Sam leaned in close. Lena couldn’t say yes because it didn’t seem right, but she couldn’t say no either, not out loud at least, not when she already crushed Sam’s heart by loving Reign.

Sam didn’t task Lena with a choice she didn’t want to make. Instead, Sam kissed Lena on the cheek, and with a gush of wind, Sam was gone. Lena had no idea when she would see Sam again, but if this was goodbye, this was probably the closest thing to closure she would ever receive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara poked the tip of her tongue out of her mouth, finishing up the final touches. Recently, with Sam’s return to National City, Lena’s mood had changed, as did Reign’s. Kara knew Lena had a painful conversation with Sam four days ago, and while Lena hadn’t discussed it much, Kara knew Lena was hurt.

Reign, on the other hand, had a confrontation with Sam, which as far as Kara was aware, didn’t go down well. Raven and Riley had mumbled something along the lines of _“sis mad.”_ Reign explained the twins likely wrongly assumed Sam was Reign’s twin sister.

It was Saturday morning. Barely six am, but Kara had no time to waste.

“Aha,” Kara exclaimed in a whisper. “All settled.”

“What’s all settled, my love?”

Kara’s stomach fluttered. She spun around, cheeks reddening at the sight of Reign in one of Lena’s silk robes. “Heeyy, you’re up early,” Kara said, smiling from ear to ear. “Good morning, my gummy bear.”

Reign wrinkled her nose. “Gummy bear?” she repeated dryly, though, at Kara’s unrelenting smile, Reign laughed.

Reign leisurely walked up to Kara while she untied the robe. Kara’s eyes dropped to Reign’s waist, following the movement of her hands. Reign used the belt to loop Kara in.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Reign mused, placing her lips on Kara’s.

“Getting started without me?” Lena commented behind them as she walked into the kitchen. “By all means, put on a show. I think I’m still sleepy, but our bed was suddenly cold.”

“I think Reign and I can remedy that,” Kara offered, sandwiching Lena into a hug.

Lena pecked Kara on the lips, groaning about not having brushed her teeth yet when Kara kissed her longer, but Kara didn’t care.

“What has gotten you in such an enthusiastic mood today?” Lena asked Kara, raising a brow.

“It’s a surprise,” Kara answered, rubbing her hands together, feeling giddy to get this day started.

“That’s cute,” Reign chuckled. “I am so surprised I could never guess what you have been up to,” she went on, eyes traveling toward the pile of food stacked on the counter.

Kara pouted. “I’ll have you know breakfast doesn’t count as part of the surprise,” she huffed. “Though I did go to Paris to get Lena her favorite wine and to Belgium to get chocolate for those choc chip pancakes you love so much,” she added. “So okay, technically, this is part of the surprise, but it’s not the actual surprise. I have something planned for us and the girls, so no work today. Lena, I already phoned Jess you’re not coming in today.”

Lena shook her head, smiling. “Of course you did, you dork. Thank you for asking my permission first,” she replied, earning a chuckle from Reign.

Kara half-heartedly rolled her eyes at the sarcastic reaction she received from both her girlfriends. “You’re welcome,” she hummed, patting Lena’s shoulder.

“A day off where it’s just the five of us would do us good,” Reign reasoned.

“Yes, thank you,” Kara agreed. “And besides the weather is lovely today for… for things that we’ll be doing,” she explained, grimacing at nearly spoiling the surprise. “Okay, so, you two get dressed and get Raven and Riley ready. I’ll pack the food.”

“Again, not surprised,” Reign commented, whispering in Lena’s ear.

“Hey, I heard that!” Kara pouted.

Chewie roared, nudging Kara’s legs.

“I’m sorry, boy,” Kara sighed, petting Chewie’s head, “you can’t come with us, but when we come back we’ll give you lots of cuddles.”

Kara would love to take Chewie along, but the activity really wasn’t suited for him, and she couldn’t exactly go outside in public with a lion without causing panic. Kara didn’t want to create a problem with animal control, involving illegally housing a lion. Chewie acted too much like a house cat to be locked up in some zoo where he would wither away, and he wasn’t trained to survive out in the wild either.

Kara gave Chewie some rosé beef and chicken when Lena wasn’t looking. Once Chewie seemed happy, Kara packed some food and extra camera rolls for all the memories she would capture today.

Kara opened the photo-album and wrote down, _“the twins’ first balloon ride,”_ on an empty page where after today, Raven and Riley’s picture would be.

“Kara,” Lena whispered when they stood in front of a giant hot air balloon. “Remember how I wasn’t fond of flying?”

Kara thought of a comment involving a certain someone flying all the way to Ireland in a chopper, but she kept that one to herself. “It’ll be fun, Lena,” she promised. “I can hold your hand the whole time. The view is breathtaking from all the way up there.”

“We don’t need to be up there for a breathtaking view,” Reign murmured, eyes wandering between Kara and Lena.

“Loon!” Riley squealed. “Mama, loon!”

“Dada, look!” Raven cooed, tugging at Lena’s hand.

Lena chuckled. “Now they think I’m the daddy,” she noted. “Well, if the girls are this excited for a balloon ride, then who am I to say no? You sure know how to take us places, Kara.”

“Preach,” Reign hummed.

Kara laughed along with Lena.

“Where did you get that from?” Lena questioned Reign.

“Maggie.”

“Do we want to find out what else she taught you?”

“Yes, yes you do,” Reign answered, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Rao, keep it together until tonight,” Kara groaned because she didn’t bring any spare clothes and she did so not need her girlfriends ruining her underwear right now.

Reign took Kara’s hand and lifted it to her lips. “Your wish is my command,” Reign spoke, causing Lena to chuckle all over again.

“Okay, my goofball and my dork,” Lena said fondly. “Let’s do this because I think some of us are getting impatient,” she pointed out, nodding her head toward the balloon.

Kara looked at where the twins tried to climb into the basket. Raven was busy lifting up Riley so her sister could just barely reach the top of the basket. “Oh, Rao,” Kara whispered, rushing over to them because she didn’t want them to fall and scrape their itty bitty knees.

“Raven, my angel,” Reign uttered sweetly. “Can you pick this up for mommy?” she requested, whisking the picnic basket out of Kara’s hands, putting it down in the grass.

Kara frowned. “What are you doing? That basket is kind of heavy, especially for a toddler.”

Reign held up a hand. “I’m testing something.”

Raven shot Reign a wide toothy smile. Raven sauntered toward the picnic basket, wrapping both of her hands around the handle. She lifted it up, but because she was so little, it dangled a mere three inches above the ground.

Lena gasped. “Do you think they’re developing powers?” she asked in a whisper, eyeing Kara and Reign.

“We could set up some other tests!” Kara exclaimed, but her enthusiasm simmered down fast when Reign tensed up. “I mean, erm, if that’s okay,” Kara explained. “You’re their mother,” she said to Reign, “it’s your decision. There’s no pressure. Raven and Riley aren’t some lab rats or test subjects, they’re your children.”

“Our children,” Reign corrected, ruffling her hands through Raven and Riley’s hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy day!”

Reign laughed warm and full. “Happy birthday,” she corrected Raven and Riley.

“Happy day, Lily!” Riley yelled, hugging her friend.

“Hiya, dolls,” Harley greeted with a smile. “Come on in! We’ve got cake and juice in the back, help yerselves to whatever ya like.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Lena replied, shaking Harley and Ivy’s hand. “We weren’t sure what Lilith would enjoy,” Lena explained, which was an understatement since Reign spent over an hour in a toy store with Lena to pick out a gift. “So we went with a mix of stuffed animals and a bicycle with training wheels for when she’s a bit older. I hope that’s okay.”

“You’re too kind, dollface,” Ivy responded, kissing Lena on the cheek while she let her in. “Hello, sunflower,” Ivy said to Kara, kissing her cheek as well. “Welcome, sweet pea,” Ivy greeted Reign.

Reign wasn’t sure what made Harley and Ivy decide to be her friends, knowing her true identity from the start, but she was grateful for their warmth. In the mommy classes, they made Reign feel welcome since day one.

Lilith made crowns made out of flowers she grew from the palms of her hands, handing one to Riley and one to Raven. “Pwincesses,” Lilith said, hugging the twins.

“Queen Lily,” Perseus greeted, placing one arm on his back while he bowed.

Riley pouted and pushed Perseus aside. “My Lily,” Riley claimed, taking Lilith’s hand.

Reign smiled, happy seeing her daughters were having a nice time at Lilith’s birthday party. It was cute how Raven and Riley kept warding off boys. Reign sure raised them well. Another thing she noticed was how people kept arriving, more every five minutes.

It was rather claustrophobic if Reign was honest. She didn’t expect such a big turnout. A quick roughly estimated headcount had Reign guessing there were close to a hundred people at the party, many of whom she never saw before.

More guests meant more conversations. The audible chatter all around Reign was too much. She wanted to mute all of it, but her hands were too clammy to focus, and her head wouldn’t stop spinning. 

A man on Reign’s far-right kept smacking his lips while he helped himself to cake and apple juice. The noise made Reign’s skin crawl, but that was hardly the beginning. A woman with what had to be the most obnoxious nose-breathing laugh kept losing it over the jokes of another woman, which frankly were nowhere near funny. The ever-growing amount of children arriving at the party, all doped up on sugar, squealing their lungs out, didn’t make it any easier.

“Who wants to play some games?” someone crowed, and that was the final straw for Reign.

Reign just about sprinted out the door, in desperate need of air because she couldn’t breathe. She felt like she was suffocating. Reign slid down against the wall of the house next door when her legs refused to carry her any further.

The noise, the crowd, the memories that haunted her...It was too overwhelming. Reign clawed at her shirt, gasping over and over, but it was no use.

In the near distance, Reign heard footsteps gaining on her. The pace of them wasn’t immediately familiar to Reign, but the sound of the voice that spoke was.

“You don’t look so good. What’s wrong with you, Reign?”

 


	36. Chapter 36

Reign stared blankly ahead of her. She knew she was asked a question, but the words were all jumbled and while she was aware who approached her, her vision was blurry at best. Reign couldn’t right herself; couldn’t utter a word. Her memories of the torture she endured were a trap and her mind was the prison.

“Reign.” The accompanied snap of fingers was like an electric current rippling through Reign’s body, just enough for her to force herself to look up.

Sam crouched down. A deep frown marred her face. Where she came from? Reign had no idea. Her best guess was Sam never strayed far from her friends. Sam must have been near Lena, guarding her from afar.

“Reign,” Sam repeated, looking directly into Reign’s eyes.

Reign didn’t blink. Out of all people walking up to her after she made a short-lasted run for it, Sam was on the bottom of the list. If Sam wanted to call Reign a monster again, among other words of hate, she could have at it because right now hardly anything that happened stuck. Reign tried to go through the motions of breathing, but each inhale felt like shards of glass were stuck in her lungs.

Reign’s nails left holes in her clothes in her despair to breathe. She had the feeling she was going to pass out. A coppery taste coated her tongue; her own blood from biting down on her lip, she would later discover.

“Hey,” Sam spoke, lip twitching. “Are you having a panic attack?”

Reign registered soft hands grasping hers in a delicate manner. Her gaze shifted to their joined hands and then to look up into hazel eyes.

“I used to get those, too,” Sam revealed with a sigh. “Panic attacks,” she explained, running the pad of her thumbs over the back of Reign’s hands.

Some of the blood in Reign’s mouth slid down her throat, which didn’t help her predicament.

“The party sounds like fun,” Sam hummed silently. “Perhaps a bit too much fun. It did sound rather noisy. When I struggle with noises or anything else that overwhelms me, I focus on finding my peaceful center. For me, that’s Ruby. Listening to her heartbeat anchors me.”

Reign heard what Sam told her, but she was suffocating nonetheless. Reign’s body worked against her, not allowing her to get the air she needed, and the more she felt like she wasn’t getting any, the faster she inhaled and exhaled. A few drops of blood may have even made it down her lungs by mistake.

“You’re going to be okay, Reign,” Sam uttered, firm and sure, strong yet tentative. “Look at me,” she commanded with a gentle tone. “I want you to breathe with me. We’re going to take slow and deep breaths. Inhale through your nose. Nothing bad is going to happen, just listen to my voice and do as I say.”

Reign managed a nod, but the brief movement of her head gave her a headache that had her grimacing.

“Breathe in,” Sam guided, audibly inhaling through her nose. “Good, very good,” she whispered. “And two…three…good job, exhale through your mouth. You’re going to be okay, nothing can harm you here. You’re safe. This is a safe space. Now, take a deep breath in.”

Reign followed Sam’s instructions a dozen times over, if not more. Little by little, Reign found she could breathe easier, and with that, tears welled up in her eyes. Reign hated her past; the horrible things she did more than the torture she went through. She deserved it, everything she had to endure, that and more, for the terrible crimes she committed.

“It’s okay,” Sam hushed, moving to sit down next to Reign. “Let it all out,” Sam whispered while she continued to hold on to one of Reign’s hands.

Reign wiped her tears away. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“I don’t know what happened to you exactly over the past two years, but somehow, you got Kara and Lena to fall in love with you. They’re both incredible women with a good heart, which means you must be doing something right. I’m not sure if I can forgive you, but I’ve been thinking and I want to try to give you a chance, eventually. Maybe, underneath the layers of the things you’ve done, you’re only human, like the rest of us. I know that technically, with our powers, neither of us is human, but I think you get my point. You have fears, just like everyone else.”

“Our powers were never what made us strong. We’re not super because of them,” Reign voiced. “The only true superpower that matters is being a mother, and in that aspect, you’ve always been a hero, Sam. I look up to the way you’ve raised Ruby. You’re my role model.”

The corners of Sam’s mouth inched up. She scrambled up on her feet, dusting off her pants. “I’m glad we had this talk,” she sighed softly, nodding her head.

“Samantha – Sam,” Reign replied, catching Sam’s wrist before she could disappear right in front of Reign’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Sam nodded only with her eyes. “I’ll see you around, Reign,” she said, turning around. “Take good care of my friends.”

Reign closed her eyes, slowly breathing in while she searched for her center. Four heartbeats was a bit much to listen to at once, and while not impossible, she decided to focus on those of her daughters. Having found their steady, healthy heartbeats, Reign exhaled. She could do this. She could get through this party.

“Rey, love?” Lena’s voice called out. “Oh, thank God,” she uttered, running up to Reign. “Ivy just told me she saw you leave,” Lena explained, pulling Reign up to her feet, hugging her close.

While Reign got questioned if she was okay, she saw Kara look up at the sky where Sam took off moments ago. Reign had a gut feeling Kara’s eyes were on her the whole time, observing, making sure she was all right, ready to interrupt if something had gone wrong.

Reign beckoned Kara over by quirking her finger, smiling as Kara immediately obliged to join the hug.

“We can leave immediately, say the word and we’ll go,” Lena offered Reign.

Reign shook her head. “I’ll be okay, it passed,” she assured her girlfriend, squeezing Lena’s hand.

“Hey, um, could you give us a minute?” Kara requested Lena, fumbling with her glasses. “I want to have a quick word with Reign,” Kara explained, “and then we’ll go back inside.”

“Of course,” Lena responded, going up ahead. “I’ll be in the kitchen, checking if the apple juice hasn’t been made with poisoned apples.”

Reign shared a chuckle with Kara, now there was a plan.

Kara sighed, followed by a smile. “Reign,” she uttered, tucking a lock of Reign’s hair behind her ear, “you’re a hero, too. Not only to those beautiful girls you gave birth to but to me as well. Your courage and bravery to rebuild your world in a better image, one filled with such brightness despite the darkness you’ve faced, gives me strength. And because of that, you’re _my_ hero. You’ve shown the true colors of your soul, and that makes me love you more every day. I love you, Reign.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It started with a scoop of ice cream.

Kara bit her lip as Lena licked the sugary treat off of her spoon. It was more than a little distracting, but watching Lena was far more interesting than a movie Kara saw about eleven times.

Reign chose it for their movie night, again. Each time they took turns selecting one, Reign picked the same one she chose every time since the first time they saw _‘P.S I love you’_ together. It was kind of sweet how Reign hung on to every word, mouthing them along with the characters while she held a tissue clutched in her hand.

But right now Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Lena.

“I think most of my ice cream has melted,” Lena announced with a hushed tone. “It’s drippy.”

“Oh, Rao,” Kara moaned while Lena helped herself to another spoonful.

Lena peeled her eyes away from the screen, shooting Kara a dazzling smile. “Do you want some?” Lena asked, dipping her spoon into the bowl on her lap.

Kara wet her lips with her tongue. “Rao, yes,” she answered, voice hoarse and suddenly high. Her eyes traveled down to Lena’s exposed cleavage. Rao, Kara needed a glass of water.

Lena quirked a brow.

“I’d love to get some,” Kara blurted out. “Some, um, ice cream,” she coughed. “Ice cream is what I meant.”

No, it wasn’t.

“All right,” Lena said. “I’ll let you have a taste.”

Kara should have listened to people years ago when they told her Lena was the devil. No wonder Lena picked _‘The devil wears Prada,’_ at their previous movie night. It was obviously a sign.

Lena shoveled a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth. She then set the rest aside, Rao, so much for sharing. But before Kara had the chance to comment, Lena leaned in.

Kara’s brain stopped functioning when Lena’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Oh, Rao, Kara tasted vanilla with a hint of the strawberries they ate after dinner. The flavors mixing together with the caress of Lena’s tongue made Kara’s taste buds sing and her loins ache.

Lena was wicked as she threaded her fingers in Kara’s hair, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. Lena kissed Kara with hunger and raw passion while Kara pulled Lena in by her hips.

Kara gasped mid-kiss at the insisting press of lips on an exposed strip of skin on her neck. Seemed like someone lost all interest in the movie, but, Rao, Kara couldn’t blame Reign one bit. When an opportunity for a make-out session knocked, neither one of them hesitated to open the door.

Lena had to pull back to breathe at some point, and when she did, Reign stole the little breath Kara had left in her lungs.

“Fuck,” Lena whispered, running a hand through her hair.

“Let’s,” Reign hummed, claiming Kara’s lips once more before kissing Lena.

Kara’s thighs clenched, seeing her girlfriends kiss right in front of her. Reign’s right hand was on Lena’s knee while her left was on Lena’s clavicle, inching down the valley of Lena’s breasts. Meanwhile, Lena held the back of Reign’s neck and fisted her shirt, pulling Reign into a more demanding kiss.

Clothes wound up haphazardly thrown all over the couch. Kara didn’t resist one bit when her girlfriends pulled her toward their joined bedroom. On the way there, Kara rid herself of her underwear, completely naked by the time her back met the mattress.

“Exquisite,” Reign mumbled, moving her hands up the apex of Kara’s thighs. “Tell me what you want, baby,” Reign husked, eyes revealing a swirl of red as she raked her nails down bare skin.

Kara gasped at the contact. It set her nerve endings on fire and made her toes curl in delight.

“I want to make you feel good,” Reign said, pushing Lena down onto the bed, next to Kara. “Both of you,” Reign clarified, licking her lips, approaching them like a hunter would its prey.

Kara was ready to be devoured, utterly at Reign’s mercy.

Lena smiled. “Your stamina is going to be the end of me someday, love,” she breathed out, moaning when Reign tweaked her nipple.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara shuddered. “Fuck me,” she whispered, and Rao, a glass of water wouldn’t suffice to quench her thirst.

Reign smirked like a Cheshire cat. “With pleasure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena held her breath when the limousine finally pulled up at their destination. After the long drive they had, she needed to stretch her legs and escape Raven and Riley rambling one question after another in an attempt to get Lena to reveal the surprise she arranged for their third birthday.

God, they grew up so fast. It felt like only yesterday when the twins took their first steps, wobbling over to Lena. She should have held them tighter that day when she hugged them, perhaps then they would have stayed little.

Lena winked at her girlfriends as the driver rolled the tinted windows down. She assumed the same was happening with the row of limousines behind them if all went well. Lena didn’t necessarily opt for those for stylish reasons. Limousines had a lot of space inside of them, and okay, a bus would have done the trick just fine, but Lena wanted Raven and Riley to feel like real life princesses.

Riley was obsessed with Elsa from Frozen while Raven couldn’t shut up about Moana. “Moana looks a bit like us, mommy,” Raven would say.

The twins did have brown, wavy hair with a hint of curls in them just like Moana did. Unlike Lena being a pale vampire and Kara being simply white, Raven and Riley inherited Reign’s gorgeous tanned-looking skin tone. 

Today, the twins were dossed out in light blue dresses Kara picked out for them with sunglasses and leather jackets Maggie gave them for their birthday. Reign completed Raven and Riley’s outfit by tying their hair up with a black bow and slipping black shoes onto their feet.

It made Raven and Riley look identical, but they weren’t. Personality wise, they had differences. And aside from that, Raven was right-handed while Riley was left-handed. Raven had a tendency of walking like a boss, according to Maggie.

Okay, Lena had to admit Maggie had a point because the second they got out of the limousine, Raven lowered her sunglasses, surveying the area.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Oh… Rao,” she whispered.

“I can’t believe the big surprise you’ve been so secretive about is Disneyland,” Reign told Lena with a gasp, utterly perplexed.

Lena smiled because the twins only turned three once and as one of their parents, she was allowed to spoil them. Lena knew she went all out, more than last year when she arranged a petting zoo when Raven and Riley turned two, which the twins absolutely loved with the countless bunnies and with the pony they got to ride.

“Um… where are all of the people?” Kara wondered aloud. “Are we the only ones here?”

“Oh, I rent out the place,” Lena explained with a wave of her hand to dismiss the tiny detail. “It’s all ours for today. During the other six days, it will be open for other visitors.”

“Too expensive?”

“Oh no,” Lena chuckled, shaking her head at Kara. “I could buy Disneyland if I wanted,” Lena stated. “They don’t usually allow people to rent it all for a birthday party. Hence we only got one day to ourselves.”

“Did you have to rent out the entire place?” Reign questioned.

Maggie snorted next to them. “Her last name’s Luthor, what did you expect?”

Reign shook her head. “This is too much, love,” she said to Lena.

Lena hushed Reign with a kiss. “Please let me spoil our girls,” Lena pleaded, batting her eyelashes, wanting to give Raven and Riley the childhood she never had.

Not that Lena wanted a trip to Disneyland in order to have had a happy childhood. No, all she wanted was a hug now and then, a bedtime story, and to celebrate birthdays where the housemaid didn’t have to secretly bake a cake just so she could blow out some candles.

“Ya, let ‘er,” Harley chimed in. “Cool birthday party, dollface,” she grinned with a thumbs up.

“Mommy, mommy!” Riley squealed, jumping up and down. “I want to go see the princesses with Raven and Lily, can I, please? Please, please, please, mommy?”

“Okay,” Lena sighed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest, “who fed Riley candy?”

Kara whistled and looked around. “I have no idea,” she mumbled, pretending to look busy with their luggage. She tossed a bag aside that threatened to spill over with candy. “That’s not mine, um, looks like some of, um, Harley’s things got mixed in with ours.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Right.”

“Moving on then,” Lena announced, containing the urge to roll her eyes. She would deal with Kara later. “We should get checked in first,” Lena suggested, not feeling like dragging around luggage any longer. Not that she was carrying any when she had two girlfriends eager to help, but that was not the point.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Clarke said to Lena, “Lexa and I can’t begin to tell you how happy our son is to be at Disneyland, it's been his dream to come here.”

“Our daughters are happy to have Aden here,” Lena responded, smiling kindly at the couple she befriended through the mommy classes, even if she did attend less than Reign and Kara did.

Raven promptly grasped Aden’s hand. “We’re going to see the princesses!” Raven told Aden with a big smile. “And then,” Raven continued, “you can take a picture with me and be my boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Aden replied simply.

“You have to kiss me the way our mommies kiss, on the lips,” Raven giggled.

Aden made a face. “Eww, no kisses until we get married.”

Lena laughed at how fast Raven got scooped up in Reign’s arms while Reign muttered on about how Raven and Riley were absolutely, not under any circumstances, allowed to date anyone until they were twenty-one, let alone kiss someone.

“That’s my son,” Lexa said to Aden, running her hand lovingly through his golden locks. “No kisses until marriage,” Lexa repeated, “shall we write that down?”

Clarke chuckled. “We shall.”

“I’ll testify if necessary,” Lena offered, glad this vacation was off to a good start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wonders how I picture the twins; https://i.imgur.com/683MnlP.jpg


	37. Chapter 37

“Take a picture of us, daddy!”

“Oh my god, they really do call you daddy, even in public,” Alex said, face-palming.

“I told you so,” Kara replied, blushing at the stares she received from their friends.

Thank Rao they had the whole park to themselves today. The other six days were bound to be awkward when Raven and Riley called out for Kara as their daddy, but Kara would survive. It was a habit the twins didn’t outgrow ever since they called her dada for the first time. Meanwhile, Reign was still mama and Lena had been duped mommy.

Kara tried teaching the girls alternatives, all the way to ‘mami’, which was often what her niece called Maggie, but so far Kara had no luck. She wanted to share some Kryptonese with the twins, though she agreed with her girlfriends it was too soon, and they didn’t want to risk Raven and Riley speaking that language in public.

It was safer if people didn’t know the twins were aliens, even though some of the mothers they met in mommy class were alien themselves. Kara had to keep her Supergirl identity a secret, but more so nobody could know about Reign, not yet. Kara hoped that someday, they could team up to the point where everyone would see Reign in a new light.

“Okay, sweetiepies,” Kara uttered, smiling brightly at her daughters. Being able to call them hers still felt surreal, but Kara love, love, loved being a mother. “Say cheese!”

Raven perked up. “Food?”

Lena chuckled. “She takes after you, love,” she told Reign.

“And someone else we know,” Reign added, winking at Kara.

Kara couldn’t even object; Reign wasn’t wrong.

“We’ll get some food soon, my angel,” Reign promised Raven.

“Jamie, you have to take a picture with us,” Riley insisted, tugging at her cousin’s arm.

Jamie wriggled herself in between the twins and placed her arms around their shoulders. Kara smiled at how adorable it was how her niece was barely two inches taller than Raven and Riley, and Kara had a feeling the twins were bound to outgrow Jamie. Raven and Riley took after Reign a lot, already tall for three-year-olds.

Riley pulled Lilith close, grinning while she pressed her cheek against Lilith’s.

Kara’s heart melted into a puddle, overhearing Riley whispering to Lilith how she loved her.

Reign clearly had a different opinion, judging from her crossed arms and the way she sucked her lips into her mouth while her eyes rested heavily on Riley and Lilith.

“Relax, darling,” Lena uttered, placing her hands on Reign’s shoulders, massaging them. “They’re just kids being kids,” Lena explained, kissing Reign’s cheek.

“You know,” Maggie spoke, “kids are copycats. They learn a lot of things from their parents. If you curse, they curse, and so on.”

“Yes,” Alex chimed in. “Which reminds me how Maggie taught Jamie the S word.”

Kara made a face. Swearing was bad. She hoped her niece wouldn’t say the word ‘shit’ in front of Raven and Riley. When it came down to cursing, Kara, Lena, and Reign were on the same page they didn’t want their children to have a potty mouth.

“That was an accident, babe,” Maggie pointed out with a sigh. “You know that. I had no idea Jamie had walked into the kitchen and it had been a rough day at work, so I needed to blow off some steam.”

“Cassie, could you take a picture of my wife and me?” Kara heard Clarke ask Reign.

“Cassie?” Clarke repeated when Reign didn’t respond.

Kara nudged Reign’s side. To everyone they met at the mommy class, Reign was Cassie, except to Harley and Ivy, who knew the truth but kept it to themselves. Kara knew Reign hated using a fake name, though it was all for Reign’s safety and wellbeing. Friends or not, there was no saying how the other moms would react once they learned who ‘Cassie’ was.

Reign cleared her throat before adopting a smile. “Of course,” she told Clarke, accepting her phone.

When it came down to magic, Disneyland was about as magical as it got. Kara feasted her eyes, drinking in their surroundings. The azure sky revealed the sun shining down upon them, soaking into Kara’s skin, energizing her. In the nearby distance, various Disney characters waited to meet them while they waved enthusiastically at the children.

It took Kara some restraining herself not to run up to Dorothy and hug her. The Wizard of Oz was Kara’s absolute favorite because when she came to earth, seeing that movie helped. It made her feel less alone. She wasn’t going to run up to her the way some of the children did. Kara was a very mature, adul – oooh, Dorothy waved in her direction.

Rao, why would Kara hold back? They were at Disneyland!

“Off she goes,” Alex commented with a laugh when Kara ran, at the slow pace of a human, toward Dorothy.

Okay, perhaps at the pace of trained runners, but to Kara, it felt incredibly slow.

Kara pouted for Lena and Reign to catch up because she really, really wanted to take a picture with them, and Dorothy. Kara smiled minutely while she observed their friends from the mommy class watching them, and she was relieved they all showed support when it became clear Kara was involved with both Reign and Lena.

To be fair, with the children getting older, and reaching the point to enroll in school, the mommy class had turned into more of a parents support group where they shared both the joys of being a mother as the times were they faced hardships. Reign could call the twins angels as much as she wanted, but they weren’t always all that sweet.

When Raven was two, she pushed a boy down the swing at the park using nothing but her breath.  They didn’t go there again after that. And four months ago, Riley used her heat vision to obliterate the couch because she wanted a pink one instead. Then there were other incidents involving their powers, but those were never shared with anyone other than Alex and Maggie.

Instead, to share some of the burdens, Lena had told the parent's support group how Riley found matches and lit the couch on fire.

Kara held her heart for the day Raven and Riley would start flying, which thank Rao, they hadn’t yet. The window in their bedroom did have special locks and bars on the outside to keep them inside at all costs, although their strength kept growing each month.

“Don’t wander off on your own, Perseus, dear!” Cordelia called out to her son.

The blue-skinned little boy stopped in his tracks. “I’m not alone, Raven is coming with me.”

“I’ll catch up with them,” Kara assured Cordelia.

“The children are perfectly safe,” Lena added. “There is no one else here aside from our group and the employees.”

“Perseus is special,” Cordelia replied, “I don’t want to see my son get hurt.”

Kara knew Cordelia struggled with going out in public with her son because they couldn’t hide the fact they were aliens, but this was Disneyland, one of the most child-friendly and accepting places. Kara doubted Cordelia and Perseus would get as much as one glare, today, at least.

“Don’t worry, miss,” Jamie spoke up, puffing out her chest. “I’ll keep the little kids safe,” she promised, tapping the fake badge pinned to her leather jacket, which she received from her parents.

Kara chuckled. Her niece was too cute. “Who wants to meet the rest of the princesses?”

“Meee!” Riley squealed. “Take my picture with Moana, daddy!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena rubbed her temples. God, children were great and she loved the fact they were having ‘hashtag so much fun,’ as Maggie had said, but the headache their constant squealing gave Lena was decidedly far less nice. She couldn’t wait to undress and treat herself to a hot bath to relax her muscles.

It would do her a lot of good to soak for an hour or so. All Lena needed was to fetch a nightdress from her luggage and she would be all set to disappear into the bathroom for a while. She ran her hand over the back of her neck, sighing at how stiff her muscles felt. God now would be a good time for a massage.

Lena made a mental note to bat her eyelashes at Kara or Reign later to get one, whichever one of them she saw first. Her girlfriends truly knew how to ease up the knots and how to make Lena feel good.

Lena’s lovely daydream was rudely disturbed the second she set foot in the bedroom. She barely turned the knob when a heavy weight made her lose her balance. Lena groaned as the back of her head collided with the floor. Thank God for the carpet breaking part of Lena’s fall.

“Gah,” Lena sighed, covered under a big ball of fur.

Lena pushed and nudged, forcing the now whiny surprise guest to roll off of her.

“Rey!!” Lena groaned loudly because if anyone was responsible for this, it was Reign.

So much for the key Lena gave Jess to water the plants at her place and to keep Chewie well fed.

Reign opened the door further. “Yes, baby?”

“Don’t yes baby me, you demon,” Lena grumbled. “You brought Chewie here?”

“I carefully smuggled him into our hotel room. I didn’t want Chewie to be sad and lonely.”

Lena muttered a few curses under her breath. God dammit she should have stayed single. “He won’t be when I send both of you home,” she told Reign while she scrambled up.

“You’re cute when you pretend to be mad,” Reign mused with a smile.

“I’ll show you how cute I can be,” Lena warned Reign.

Chewie jumped into Reign’s arms, licking her face.

Reign laughed at Chewie’s enthusiasm.

“If anyone finds him,” Kara spoke while she approached, petting Chewie,” we can pretend he’s here to audition for the Lion King.”

Kara actually had the audacity to make her idea sound ingenious as if she invented warm water and the wheel.

Then again, Kara did drive Lena crazy sometimes, so perhaps she did invent the wheel.

Lena groaned again. “I miss being single,” she sighed out.

“No you don’t,” Kara replied at the same time Reign said, “you love us.”

Lena did love them, so much. Hence she was such a sucker to let their shenanigans slide. God, they could ask her to get another pet, and she would probably smile and say _‘why not two, or a whole damn zoo?’_

Well, Lena would buy an entire zoo if that was what it took to make her girlfriends smile.

Yup, Lena was definitely a sucker.

“My back is fine, by the way,” Lena commented dryly when Kara and Reign only seemed to have eyes for Chewie, spoiling him with attention.

“Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?”

“I’ll draw a bath for you? Would you like a massage? I brought some oil, it’s in my luggage.”

“I’ll kiss it better for you, we both will.”

Lena smiled because, God, those two were suckers for her just as much as she was for them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign grabbed a handful of Kara’s hair and tugged, tipping Kara’s head back.

Kara’s lip quivered with a barely suppressed moan. “Kiss me,” she whispered.

Reign’s eyes darkened while she brought Kara to her knees. Having a god at her mercy gave Reign a powerful rush. She had the raw urge to devour every inch of Kara, to hear Kara scream her name at the top of her lungs, although sadly, the latter had to be stored for another time. They had to be silent, but that didn’t make it any less thrilling for Reign.

Adrenalin pumped through Reign’s veins, more so knowing Lena could walk in on them any moment. Reign drew Kara close, catching her lips with her own in a soft kiss. Reign wanted more, so much more, but she held back. The desire to make Kara beg for it was far stronger, and Reign wasn’t planning on giving in until Kara was reduced to a whimpering mess.

“Rey…,” Kara moaned quietly. “Kiss me,” she whined, staring at Reign’s lips.

One corner of Reign’s mouth inched up. “Patience, baby,” she hummed, pleased she made Kara want for her so easily.

Being wanted, desired like this, increased Reign’s confidence. It also gave her a flicker of darkness back, of being in control, expressing domination. Reign was a hunter, it was a primal instinct, she couldn’t go against her nature, which she learned to express in a healthy way.

Reign would never hurt her girlfriends. Every touch was demanding, further establishing her dominance, yet gentle as a feather. Reign was a hopeless bottom at first, but no more. Once she got a taste, she tore through everything to get more, in particular, Kara’s shirt which was already torn in pieces and on the bedroom floor.

Reign ran the pad of her thumb across Kara’s lips, biting her bottom lip at Kara’s sharp intake of breath. Reign’s fantasy ran wild with the thought of Kara’s legs spread open for her and Kara’s sex glistening wet, yearning for Reign’s touch.

Reign grasped Kara’s chin, using her strength to pull Kara up into a kiss, but when their lips touched, Reign pushed Kara down onto their king-sized bed with a wicked grin on her face. Games could be fun after all when executed right.

Reign leaned in close so Kara had the chance to inhale the scent of her perfume. “I’m going to fuck you,” Reign whispered hotly in Kara’s ear, “and then I’m going to make love to you, nice and slow. I’m going to make you feel good, baby.”

“Fuck,” Kara shuddered, hips jerking up.

Reign observed the reaction she had on Kara, listened in to Kara’s rapid heartbeat. “Not yet though,” Reign added thoughtfully, and Kara’s whiny groan made Reign want to take her right here right now, but she restrained herself.

“Rey, plea-”

“Shhh,” Reign whispered, placing her index finger against Kara’s lips.

Reign grinded their hips together, eliciting a moan so throaty heat pooled low in her belly. Her lips descended Kara’s neck, just a flutter while Reign’s hands held Kara’s wrists pinned. Reign wedged her knee between Kara’s legs, offering the slightest bit of friction, smelling Kara’s building arousal through her pants.

Reign’s clit throbbed with raw want. She ached to run her nails down Kara’s back, to ruin the Super completely. Reign wanted to bite Kara, mark her as hers, and hers alone. Well, hers and Lena’s.

Speaking of the gorgeous devil, Lena walked into the bedroom.

It wasn’t the sound of Lena’s footsteps that had Reign snapping her head her way. No, it was the pitter patter of droplets of water dripping down Lena’s naked body.

“I’m in the bath for forty minutes and this is what I come back to?” Lena spoke. “I’m almost offended you started without me. You should have let me watch.”

Reign could do her one better than that. “Why watch when you can join?”

Lena ran her tongue over her lips. “I could.”

“Come here,” Reign replied, firm, raising her chin just _so_.

Lena’s eyes lit up. “You two are slightly overdressed,” she commented, taking a single step.

“All in due time,” Reign promised, holding her hand out.

Lena placed her hand in Reign’s, smiling at her with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Reign set Lena down on her lap, combed her fingers through Lena’s hair and kissed the underside of her chin.

“My beautiful lady,” Reign mused. “Kiss Kara for me.”

“Anytime,” Lena all but purred.

Lena crawled over to Kara on her hands and knees, giving Reign a full display of her ass with a little wiggle Reign knew was meant to torment her.

Reign thought of reaching out to give Lena’s ass a smack just hard enough to leave a red mark, but Reign had more self-control than that, and she had the strings in her hands. She wasn’t going to give in to Lena’s temptation. Not yet.

Lena cradled Kara’s face in her hands, making soft sucking sounds as she kissed her.

The sight, the noises; the combination of it all was orgasmic to Reign, rendering her quite wet, but she bided her time, enjoying every second.

Reign circled her hands around Lena’s waist, in the midst of Lena pressing Kara down into the mattress, lips still attached. Reign traced her digits up Lena’s ribs, palming full breasts, moaning at the contact.

“Switch positions,” Reign instructed Kara, a fire burned deep inside of her when Kara obeyed like the good girl she was.

Kara flipped Lena onto her back, looking over her shoulder for Reign’s approval.

Reign raked her nails up Kara’s back, turned on by Kara’s desperate moans for more. The angry red lines Reign left in her path disappeared within seconds, such a pity, truly. Reign soothed her work with kisses nonetheless. She liked it soft and sweet, though that wasn’t all she liked.

Reign nipped at Kara’s earlobe. “Mark her,” Reign whispered, locking eyes with Lena, smiling at the knowledge Lena could be marked plenty, and how each trace of their love-making lasted several days on her pale, moonlit skin.

“Oh, fuck, Kara…fuck,” Lena moaned, closing and opening her eyes. “Fuck me,” she said under her breath.

“Fuck her,” Reign instructed Kara, “don’t stop until her legs shake.”

Kara splayed Lena’s legs open, but before she had the chance to go down on Lena, Reign grabbed Kara by her hair and pulled.

Reign opened the top drawer of the bedside table. “Fuck her with this,” she clarified, thrusting a harness and a strap-on into Kara’s hands, letting go of Kara’s hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lena repeated over and over, silently, while Kara adjusted the harness.

“That’s it,” Reign praised when Kara teased Lena’s clit with the tip of the dildo, gathering up wetness, spreading it around. “My good girls,” Reign uttered, pleased.

Reign brushed Kara’s hair over her right shoulder, leaning her chin onto her left. _“Go deep,”_ Reign whispered in Kryptonese, _“make her gasp.”_

And gasp Lena did as Kara gave one strong thrust, filling Lena up completely.

This night was nowhere near over.

The fun was just beginning. 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Reign sat on a bench at the park. Nearby, in her line of sight, Maggie was pushing Jamie on a swing while Raven and Riley took turns going down the slide.

Reign waited until she heard familiar footsteps, belonging to the person she was expecting.

“Sam,” Reign greeted, following her with her eyes.

Sam smiled thinly and sat down next to Reign. “Hello to you, too,” Sam replied, taking off the dark sunglasses which were perched on the bridge of her nose, placing them atop her head.

“I am not sure where to begin,” Reign confessed, rubbing her hands together. She wasn’t nervous per se, but for some reason, her skin felt clammy.

Sam grasped Reign’s hand. “Take your time,” Sam spoke softly, running her thumb over Reign’s knuckles.

“I appreciate you coming here,” Reign started, and she really did. Sam didn’t have to do that for her, in fact, Sam didn’t have to do anything at all for Reign, ever. But Sam did, and it meant more than Reign could ever express into words.

“What you did…,” Reign trailed off, lost for words for a moment while her eyes pricked with tears.

“It was a small gesture.”

Reign shook her head because that wasn’t true. She couldn’t let Sam brush it off as if it was nothing.

“Lena and Kara may have been there for me since I came back,” Reign began, and this time she let her tears flow freely. It was okay for Sam to see Reign was genuinely moved by her gesture. “And I had friends such as Maggie supporting me, but you gave me something they couldn’t. You allowed me to exist. You gave me an identity where I don’t have to stay in the shadows and let people believe I’m either you or some stranger I’m not.”

“Y-you,” Reign choked out, wiping at her tears with her free hand. “You gave me your last name. You reached out and accepted me as your family, as your sister. You told people I’m your long lost twin. Because of you, I can be Reyna Arias, Rey or Reign for friends. I owe you.”

Sam chuckled lightly. “You don’t owe me,” she replied, squeezing Reign’s hand, “sisters don’t keep score, they don’t take turns giving favors.”

Reign wrapped her arms around Sam, having to hold her, and when it came down to Sam, Reign could hug her with as much strength as she wanted because they were equals. Reign cried onto Sam’s shoulder, letting it all out while Sam caressed her back.

Reign never thought she would have a sister again after Purity and Pestilence died. But now she did. Reign didn’t only gain a sibling; she got a twin.

“Mama sis!” Riley yelled while she came running, followed by Raven.

Sam broke the embrace with a chuckle and a smile, turning her attention fully to the girls. “Little munchkins,” Sam said as she wrapped her arms around them. “Oh, how I missed both of you. You’re getting so big!”

“I grew three inches,” Raven shared with a serious nod.

“Three whole inches?” Sam gasped. “Wow, you might get taller than me someday.”

“Mama says I’m too little to get a boyfriend. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

Reign’s heart warmed seeing Sam smile at her daughters and interact with them. It felt right. Reign knew she was exactly where she needed to be.

“I love you, Samantha Arias,” Reign blurted out, and she knew she shouldn’t full-name people like that, but it escaped her before she could stop herself.

The sun reflected on Sam’s skin when she turned her face to look at Reign and her lips curled up. “I heart you too, Reyna Arias. You’re not so bad, despite your bad taste in candy.”

Reign wrinkled her nose. “What’s wrong with my taste in candy?”

“You claim black licorice is delicious while it’s absolutely not delicious at all.”

“You are one to talk. You eat pizza with pineapple on it. Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza.”

“You pour half a cup of sugar into every cup of black coffee you drink and think it’s actually drinkable.”

“Yes, but you…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Reyyy, gimme,” Kara whined while had her arm stretched out, trying to get to the last piece of candy which Reign held out of reach.

Reign smiled and kept moving her hand so Kara couldn’t take it.

“Rao, if that candy isn’t in my mouth in the next five seconds I will melt off your face.”

“It’s cute if you believe even for a second you could do that,” Reign taunted, poking out her tongue.

At that, Kara whined louder.

Lena shook her head at their antics. She was long used to them. Reign was a tease, no doubt about that, and Lena knew Reign knew how to push Kara’s buttons. Lena also knew Reign did it on purpose because the next step after empty threats was bribery, which often involved a fair amount of kissing, among other fun activities.

“I told you we should’ve bought an extra bag,” Maggie said to Alex.

“I don’t feel like going bankrupt every time those lovebirds visit.”

“Hey!” Kara pouted.

“I could cover some of the expenses,” Lena offered Maggie and Alex.

“Don’t even think about giving us money,” Alex replied immediately.

“Hmm, we could use all the money we can get,” Maggie mumbled. “Still won’t take your money though,” she informed Lena.

Kara stopped all of her attempts to gobble up the last piece of candy. “Are you two having financial issues?”

Lena wanted to know that as well, but she was glad Kara asked so she didn’t have to. It was awfully personal of a question, and Lena knew Maggie and Alex weren’t keen on letting her pay for things, but Lena would gladly write them a check to help out with whatever they needed.

Lena could deposit ten-thousand dollars, for starters. To her, it was just pocket change, really. Plus, she was planning to donate to charities again, so she might as well include helping out her friends.

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Alex answered, sharing a glance and a smile with Maggie.

Maggie pecked Alex’s lips. “Do you want to tell them, babe?” Maggie hummed, settling down on the couch next to her wife.

“Tell us what?” Kara asked, eyes traveling between the couple.

Lena noted with curiosity how Maggie and Alex had a certain twinkle in their eyes, which could only mean one of two things. Either they were renewing their vows and getting married again, or they were –

“Maggie and I decided to adopt another child!” Alex revealed.

Right, that. That was exactly what Lena thought.

“Oh, Rao, Alex!” Kara all but squealed. “That’s amazing news! I’m going to be an aunt again? This is great! I’m so happy for you, both of you!”

Reign tossed the piece of candy aside and swept Alex and Maggie up in her arms. “Congratulations,” Reign uttered.

“Re-Reign,” Maggie choked out. “C-can’t…b-breathe.”

Lena waited until she had the chance to hug the happy couple while she thought about all the cute clothes she could buy.

“It’s official,” Maggie said, entwining her fingers with Alex’s, looking absolutely radiant with her dimpled smile, “Jamie is going to be a big sister.”

Lena chuckled when Kara bombarded Alex and Maggie with one question after the other, asking if they knew anything yet about the child they would be adopting, and so on.

“We found a baby boy,” Maggie shared. “His name is Juan. After a lot of thinking and talking it through, Alex and I took the leap.”

“Jamie is five,” Alex added. “We figured now was a good time to adopt our second child.”

“I’m going to be an aunt again,” Kara said, smiling so much it was giving Lena cavities.

“We should celebrate,” Lena suggested. “There’s a lovely new Thai place that just opened up a week ago, across from the park. My treat, of course.”

Kara licked her lips. “What’s their dessert menu like?”

Lena had no idea because she hadn’t actually eaten anything from that place yet, but she did whisper in Kara’s ear how back at home, there were strawberries, chocolate, and some whipped cream. Lena winked at Reign, knowing full well she was listening in.

“Rao…,” Kara said, licking her lips some more. “Let’s go!”

“What’s gotten you in such a hurry, little Danvers?” Maggie commented, lips splitting out into a grin. “Something makes me wanna bet it has to do with whatever it was Lena whispered in your ear.”

“I’m not betting with you,” Alex told Maggie, “I don’t want to know which other strange kinks they may have.”

Lena kept her lips sealed while Kara looked close to horrified.

“You shouldn’t have entered Lena’s office without knocking first,” Reign pointed out, and Lena had to agree Alex shouldn’t have walked in.

“Jess said I could,” Alex gasped in her defense. “How was I supposed to know you were banging my sister on Lena’s desk with a kryptonite dildo to, as you so uncomfortably informed me, really make her feel each thrust?”

Lena was glad that to this day, neither Alex nor Maggie found out she made that dildo. Lena was roped into it by her girlfriends and no matter what Reign said, it was originally Kara’s idea so those two Kryptonians could wear each other out. Reign only took the blame for it to save Kara the embarrassment.

On second thought, the fact Alex walked in on Lena sitting naked on her chair, pleasuring herself, made her just as mortified as Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“After you, wifey,” Kara insisted, holding upon the bedroom door.

“Dork,” Lena replied with a twinkle dancing in her eyes.

“Are we really married?” Reign inquired from where she was comfortably stretched out on their bed, checking out Kara and Lena as they walked in. “Is this the real life?” Reign sang, “is this just fantasy?”

“Okay, how does this make me the dork?” Kara asked Lena, pointing at Reign.

“You’re still a dork, darling,” Lena answered, kissing Kara on the cheek. “I happened to marry a dork and a goofball,” Lena mused, smiling. “It feels surreal to me as well and crazy how we had to go to space in order to get married, but totally worth it.”

Kara glanced at the matching bracelets they wore around their wrists.

“And people say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth,” Reign mused, Kara humming her agreement.

“All right, in that case, we’ll take Raven and Riley to Krypton for their fourth birthday,” Lena announced with a chuckle. “But I think they’d rather-”

“Oooh, my mother would love that!” Kara exclaimed. “She already loves her granddaughters and she did say she’d love to see them again.”

Kara was happy she found a loophole to marry Lena and Reign. Kara didn’t like how on earth, she could only legally marry one of them because while polyamory was accepted, it still had limits. When Kara went to Krypton, without anyone’s knowledge – except for her sister who kind of flew the ship to get there – to ask her mother and the council of Argo City for permission to marry two people, they granted Kara’s request.

Kara felt giddy, thinking about how she told Lena and Reign the good news when she returned from Krypton. After that, Kara found herself packing her bags within a month to take her family and friends to Krypton because Reign proposed. Before they left, Lena murmured something about needing to call off a restaurant reservation and something about rings hidden in a chocolate cake.

If Reign had waited another day or two, Kara would have proposed first because she planned to write the big question in the sand at the beach, and take Lena and Reign there. But Reign was quicker, and her proposal was better, in Kara’s opinion, because Reign spoiled them with food and she had Raven and Riley ask the important question.

“Be still my heart,” Kara whispered, resting a hand on her chest while Reign chuckled.

“Our girls were so cute,” Kara said out loud.

“They really were,” Lena agreed. “I’ll never forget how they asked us, ‘ _will you marry mama?’_ ”

Kara hummed. They were doomed from the start. There was no way she could have ever said no to their cute little faces, and it was obvious she wanted to get married.

“How are you feeling?” Kara questioned while they got comfortable on their bed.

“Happy,” Lena answered, smiling.

Reign smiled as well. “I feel at home and happy.”

Kara felt that way, too. She couldn’t agree more. “We’ve been living together for quite some time now and now that we’re married, maybe we could talk about taking the next step,” Kara suggested with a hopeful smile.

Lena’s eyebrows creased together. “What next step?”

Reign rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands.

“Children, of course,” Kara replied casually.

Lena’s frown deepened. “Last time I checked, we already do have children.”

Reign winked at Kara when Lena wasn’t looking.

The gesture made Kara feel giddy. “I know,” she said to Lena, “and Raven and Riley are great. So maybe…”

Lena shook her head. “No, no more children. I’m willing to give you almost anything you want, but I believe two children is the limit for me.”

Kara had hoped Lena would say that. Rao, everything was going exactly to plan. Reign was right, they could talk Lena into this.

“Okay…,” Kara sighed, feigning disappointment. “I guess sometimes Chewie feels like a child, too,” she added thoughtfully, humming. “I could settle for another lion and I think Chewie would like-”

Lena gasped. “You sneaky bastards,” she exclaimed, glancing between Kara and Reign, “you two planned this.”

“Uh oh,” Kara whispered, watching how Lena reached for the pillows. “Run, Rey, run!” Kara uttered. “Lee is coming for us!”

“Please do,” Reign commented, winking at Lena who chucked a pillow at her in response.

“I’m going to get both of you,” Lena promised.

Kara got up and ran through the house with her wives, laughing while feathers were sent flying everywhere. Rao, Kara never pictured happiness quite like this would knock at her door, or well, crash through Lena’s window.

“Get them, Chewie!” Lena ordered.

Kara was no match for the big ball of fluff attacking her with cuddles and licks to her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign saw her world crumble in front of her very eyes when The Legion returned, a whole six months before Raven and Riley would turn four. No, it had to be a mistake. As much as Reign loved seeing her granddaughter again, she dreaded this moment.

“No,” Reign whispered with a shake of her head. “The twins aren’t four yet. I have more time. I’m supposed to have more time. You said-”

“Nana, breathe,” Ryene interrupted, placing her hands on Reign’s shoulders. “We’re not out of time yet,” Ryene said in a calm tone. “We’re here because I have a plan that’s going to save all of us. Riley, Alex… neither one of them has to die. None of us should.”

Reign agreed nobody should have to die. “You said you have a plan.”

“I do,” Ryene confirmed. “Everything is going to be okay. I can stop Zorax. All I need is for you to trust me and everything will be over. I need you to promise me something. Do you trust me, nana?”

Reign frowned when Ryene’s eyes welled up with tears. Why was her granddaughter crying? What could possibly upset Ryene so much when this whole nightmare of worrying Riley was going to die was about to come to an end?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Twenty years later…_ **

 

“Heyy, mam,” Raven said, voice hoarse and riddled with exhaustion. She righted herself on the hospital bed with a weary smile on her face. “Come meet your granddaughter.”

Raven caressed her newborn daughter’s cheek. “Isn’t she perfect?”

“She is as perfect as you are,” Reign replied, tearing up while she reached out to grasp her granddaughter’s tiny hand.

“I named her Ryene.”

Reign knew that would happen. “That’s a beautiful name, my angel,” she told her daughter.

“I want to hold and protect her forever,” Raven uttered, smiling down at her daughter. “She’s so tiny. I can’t imagine ever letting her go. I wonder how you managed to let me go, though mom did say you tried to convince her to move in next door so you could always be as close as possible,” Raven shared with a chuckle.

Reign wiped a vacant tear away, one that wasn’t spilled out of joy. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Of course, mam, anything,” Raven responded, frowning. “What is it?”

Reign didn’t want to do this, but she made a promise twenty years ago, and to this day, she never broke a vow. Sacrifices were hard, and it should have been her making one, not her granddaughter.

“When Ryene turns eighteen, make sure she doesn’t go to space,” Reign explained. “No matter what, you cannot let her go.”

“O-okay, mam, I promise. Is something wro-”

“I’m going to get some air.”

Reign turned around, facing away from her daughter, sucking in a deep breath while she tried to keep more tears from coming. It wasn’t fair. Reign saw how in love Ryene and Imra were. She never wanted to steal that happiness away from either one of them.

“Actually,” Reign reconsidered because there was always a loophole to be found if she just looked close enough. She turned back around, smiling thinly. “When Ryene turns eighteen, hmm, no, twenty-one, when Ryene turns twenty-one, there’s someone I’d like her to meet. Someone who’s going to give her a pocket full of sunshine.”

“I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine!” Kara sang as she burst into the room with a giant smile.

“We’re here, we’re here,” Lena called out, walking in with her arms full of baby clothes, even though Reign tried to keep her from going overboard. “Once I put all of these down,” Lena said, trying to look past the stack of clothes to catch a glimpse of Ryene, “I want to hold my granddaughter.”

“I would say you’ll be getting turns holding her,” Raven hummed. “But there’s no way I’m ever letting her go.”

Reign smiled while her wives tried to bribe their daughter to let them hold their granddaughter, which was precisely what Reign would do.

Reign smiled because she knew in her heart everything was going to be okay. She was going to make the future right for her family and theirs after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. It's been a long journey. They all live happily ever after. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic won't be everyone's cup of tea, but for those who are interested, enjoy the ride, maybe? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. They motivate me to keep writing. :)


End file.
